Emberstar's Path
by Spinosa
Summary: He was born as a small and defenseless kit. His father abandoned him against the mother's wishes. When he is taken in by the medicine cat he is scoffed at for being weak. Will Emberkit survive in a world that seems to hate him? Or will he fall before he has a chance to shine? The awesome cover was done by Storm-Eyes-Osprey, thanks again!
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, so I am starting a new story. I know. I'm already working on three. But Legacy of Ice is almost finished, and I really wanted to get this idea posted before I forget it. Anyways, I no longer need OCs for the other Clans, The final allegiance is posted in chapter two! ThornClan's Beginning and Up in Arms have been put on hold until I get more reviews or more ideas... (The ThunderClan allegiance is down below)  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Silence filled the forest as creatures moved throughout the night. The air was dangerously cold. Just days ago a fresh blanket of snow had covered the ground, and pawprints could be made out within it. They were cat pawprints. And there were many covering the area.

A lithe body emerged from the shadows. Pale amber eyes blinked against the moonlight that shimmered from above. The cat was watching and listening. He was keeping an eye out for any intruders that might try and steal any prey.

Low growls sounded from the back of his throat as he thought of what he might do to these intruders. He lived in what was known as a Clan. And rogues were always constantly threatening to steal prey from them, or other Clans that might try invading. He felt it was his duty to make sure that none got past the borders set out by ancient tradition.

"Falconwing, what are you doing out here?" A voice brought him back to reality. The warrior whirled around to see a young looking gray tabby she-cat staring at him in concern. "You're going to get sick holding these constant vigils," she added when he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care, Grayflower. There is too much at stake to not worry about trespassers," he replied.

The gray tabby she-cat blinked in surprise at his words. "Falconwing, your mate's kits are on their way," she told him. "You should at least be there for them."

The golden tabby's eyes widened when he heard this. Before Grayflower could say anything else, she was shoved aside. He wasted no time in bounding back to ThunderClan camp, eager to see his mate and future kits.

Leafbare was tough on all the Clans. ThunderClan especially was hit hard by it though. Almost all of the elders had died from starvation. Only one was left out of five. And two kits had died from a sickness that Willowshade could not cure.

But the Clan would pull through. Life would go on. It always did.

When Falconwing reached the gorse tunnel entrance, he let out a sigh of relief. His mate was in the nursery. Willowshade was waiting outside. Her creamy brown pelt looked a bit ruffled, but Falconwing had seen her like this before many times during a kitting.

"How is she?" he asked when she locked gazes with him.

"Berrypool is fine," she replied. "Why don't you go and see her yourself?" she suggested after taking a step away from the nursery.

Falconwing shot her a look before doing what she said. His eyes widened in relief when he saw Berrypool laying in the nursery. She looked exhausted; her light ginger dappled pelt rose and fell as she let out a sigh of content.

"They're beautiful," he purred when he caught sight of them for the first time. Than he noticed that one tiny kit was struggling between two bigger kits. The little kit was light ginger like his mother. He kept wriggling to get his mother's milk. "That thing is just a runt," he scoffed.

"That _thing_ is our _son_," Berrypool snapped. Her eyes grew cold when she looked him in the eye.

"No, he is not," he growled. "I won't have someone so puny compared to his littermates living in the nursery."

She didn't have a chance to argue. Falconwing grabbed the kit by the scruff. It wailed in surprise at the sudden motion, and the queen tried staggering to her paws. But Falconwing was faster, and before Berrypool knew it, he tossed the little kit out.

The queen let out a cry of grief as her kit was tossed out of the nursery. He wouldn't survive out in the bitterly cold weather. She couldn't do anything with her other two kits, and there were no other queens in the nursery.

Willowshade had seen what Falconwing was up to. Her eyes were narrowed with rage as she studied the little kit. Even though she was a medicine cat, she couldn't let this kit freeze out here. Letting out a sigh, she picked him up gently by the scruff and carried him back to her den.

"What's this I hear about a kit being stillborn?" Willowshade spent the next few heartbeats licking the kit's fur dry. The leader, Brightstar, looked at Willowshade in surprise when she stepped inside the medicine cat's den.

"He was not stillborn, but he would have died if I had not taken him in," she hissed. "Falconwing doesn't believe that small kits are capable of being warriors."

Brightstar's eyes narrowed with anger at those words. He was a strong and capable warrior that ThunderClan needed. There was no way she could exile him now for his behavior. But she would have to punish him.

"Are you sure you can take care of him?" Brightstar asked. "A medicine cat cannot have kits."

"I am," Willowshade replied in a firm voice. "I may not have any milk to feed him, but herbs will do just as nicely."

The leader looked at Willowshade thoughtfully. Finally she let out a sigh of defeat and dipped her head to Willowshade.

"Very well. But you must still treat your Clanmates above him," she meowed.

With that being said, Brightstar padded out of the den and left Willowshade to tend to the kit. He was already wriggling around more than he had before. Willowshade stared at the kit, warmth spreading through her.

She noticed for the first time how the kit's light ginger fur reminded her of embers. For a short time she had spent her days wandering through Twolegplace as a loner. And she had learned what embers looked like when Twolegs used them.

"I will name you Emberkit, for your spirit and your pelt color," she purred as the kit started wailing again.

This kit was going to lead a special path. She just knew it.

Allegiances

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Brightstar - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Falconwing - big golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Willowshade - creamy brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Warriors:

Grayflower - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Smokefang - dark gray tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Brindlefire - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. Berrypool's sister.

Pineheart - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Falconwing's brother.  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Stonepelt - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Ivyclaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dustfur - light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Snowflower - white she-cat with gray dapples along her pelt.

Marrowfoot - very pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw - gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Darkpaw - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Berrypool - light ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Leopardkit and Orangekit by Falconwing.

Ravenfeather - dark black she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Smokefang's kits.

Kits:

Leopardkit - big golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Orangekit - orange tom with tabby markings and amber eyes.

Emberkit - small light ginger dappled tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Mintwhisker - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter One

"**Through the window, I see you waiting, You are smiling, Cause I'm coming, Your eyes are a story, An ocean of memories, Pictures of faces and places, And all of the things, That make us feel like we have it all All of the times, That make us realize, We have it all Life is beautiful...**" Life Is Beautiful, The Afters

* * *

**Chapter One**

Cool newleaf air brushed past his fur as he finally opened his eyes. He could hear the noises of the forest from outside the medicine cat's den. It was barely past dawn and he was already wide awake. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Willowshade was still fast asleep.

_I can finally see the camp_! he realized.

His heart beat a little faster at the thought. Willowshade almost never let him out of her sight. He didn't know why and he didn't bother questioning it. Willowshade was his mother, and he knew that she was worried for his safety.

The kit padded over to the entrance, pelt brushing against the stone walls that surrounded him. Before he could even take another step though Willowshade cracked open an eye. He nearly let out a wail of surprise when she cuffed him gently over the ears.

"And what trouble is my little kit getting into this time?" she purred when he stared at her in surprise.

"Mommy, I just wanna see the camp, please?" The kit looked up at her, his eyes full of hope as he waited for her answer. Amusement showed within Willowshade's eyes as she brushed her tail across his fur.

"Emberkit, you know how I feel about that," she murmured. "You aren't allowed out without me."

Annoyance flared within Emberkit at once. He was tired of being treated like this! Willowshade was his mother, but she couldn't keep him cooped up in the den for so long. He already knew most of the herbs she kept in her store.

_At this rate everyone is going to think I will be the next medicine cat_, he thought bitterly.

"Can we go out now that you're awake?" he asked.

Willowshade fought back a yawn, and Emberkit struggled not to look annoyed. She had taught him to respect those older than him. That meant he couldn't go against their wishes even if he wanted to.

"Alright, but stay away from the warrior's den," she sighed in defeat.

Excitement suddenly coursed through Emberkit. Finally! He wasted no time in bounding out of the den, nearly colliding into a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat in the process. His eyes widened in surprise when she simply purred in amusement.

"Sorry," he squeaked with a dip of his head.

"That's quite alright... you must be Emberkit, right?" She gave him a gentle nudge as he struggled to his paws. Emberkit just nodded in confirmation. She was so much bigger than Willowshade! Powerful muscles rippled beneath her pelt. "My name is Brindlefire," she explained. "Is this your first time exploring the camp?"

"Y-yes," Emberkit mewed. He was still embarrassed after running into Brindlefire like that. He should have paid more attention to where he was going!

"Just make sure you stay away from the warrior's den," she told him, repeating Willowshade's order. "Some cats might not be as friendly as I am."

With a flick of her tail, she joined a group of cats that were leaving for a patrol. Emberkit watched as they disappeared through a gorse tunnel. Now he wanted to go and see what the forest was like. Every now and than he could hear the sounds of the forest from Willowshade's den.

_If only I was bigger_! he thought bitterly. Maybe Willowshade would let him out more often. She might actually trust him enough to take him with her when she collected herbs. Though Emberkit knew he wanted to be a warrior, he would take any chance to explore the forest.

He padded on around the clearing. In the center of the clearing was the Highrock. Underneath the Highrock was Brightstar's den. Emberkit had seen her many times when she would report to Willowshade, or ask for traveling herbs. Though she had never paid much attention to him, she would say hello every now and than.

Just beyond Brightstar's den was a den protected by tall grass and leaves. It took Emberkit a few heartbeats to spot a single cat sleeping within it.

_That must be Mintwhisker_, he decided. He had only seen her once or twice when she was sick or lonely. Willowshade had told him that leafbare was hard on the Clan. Two of the elders had joined StarClan along with two kits.

"What's that useless scrap of fur doing out here?" Emberkit stopped short at the voice. His ears flattened as he turned towards a den woven by brambles, and protected by leaves and moss. Sitting outside the den was a big golden tabby she-cat, who looked like she should be an apprentice.

"Dunno, maybe a fox spit him up after trying to eat him?" His fur bristled as the other kit, an orange kit with tabby markings, mocked him.

"Not even a fox would want that _thing_," the golden tabby spat with a wrinkle of her nose.

"I have a name you know!" Emberkit grumbled. They must be kits. But compared to him they were huge for kits. Maybe he could make fun of their size, but than again Willowshade would scold him for stooping so low.

"The pile of crowfood actually talks, Leopardkit," the orange kit laughed as Emberkit glared at him. "Maybe we can get him to run too," he added in a sneer.

Leopardkit nodded in agreement, tail swiping from side to side as she stood up. Emberkit's eyes widened in terror when she towered over him. She could probably kill him with one blow if she wanted to. Instead she swatted a paw across his muzzle, and he went hurtling across the clearing.

"He can't even fight back," Leopardkit purred.

"That's enough you two." Both kits stopped their taunting when another voice broke in. Emberkit looked up to see a gray tabby she-cat glaring at them. "Off to the nursery with you. You shouldn't be allowed out until you learn some respect."

The two kits stared at the gray tabby in annoyance before doing as they were told. Emberkit held back a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle from them. Were all the kits in the nursery like that?

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Don't be, those kits were asking for it," she meowed. "Their father spoils them rotten, that's why they are the way they are."

He nodded in understanding. Willowshade would never let him get away with that attitude. She always knew the right thing to say when it came to getting punished. Emberkit had learned in a short time not to make her angry.

After mewing goodbye he decided it was time to get back before he got into any more trouble. He didn't want the older cats to stick up for him all the time. That would make him look weak and defenseless. The last thing he needed was to give those kits an excuse to make fun of him some more.

Willowshade was crouched inside the medicine cat's den, sorting through a pile of leaves she must have collected recently. Emberkit sat down on his nest, thinking over what had happened today.

While he got to explore the camp for the first time, he also met some interesting cats. He liked Brindlefire and the gray tabby. But those kits... if they were going to be apprentices together, he was not going to enjoy that.

"How was your exploration?" Emberkit's ears flattened. Willowshade always seemed to notice where he was without looking. He wished he had that kind of power.

"It was fun," he lied in a purr.

"Did you meet anyone new?" Willowshade's question caught him by surprise. How was he supposed to answer that?

"I... met Brindlefire and two kits," he finally muttered. This time Willowshade's ears pricked forward with interest. He had often heard her complaining about how the kits were always getting into trouble, and that she was wasting her herbs on them. "They weren't the nicest kits but..." He was cut off when Willowshade turned to look at him.

"What did they do?" Emberkit stared at her in alarm.

Carefully he explained what they had called him. He wasn't sure why Willowshade was suddenly so serious. It's not like there wasn't anyone around to help him when he needed it. Though once he became a warrior Emberkit would make sure he could stand up for himself.

"Those kits are nothing but trouble," she muttered under her breath.

"But why did they call me those words?" Emberkit asked. He understood what most of those hurtful words meant. Where had those kits picked up that kind of language?

Sorrow suddenly clouded Willowshade's eyes as she gave his ear a gentle lick. Emberkit welcomed her warmth, soon she had her tail wrapped around him. He missed these days when they would just spend time together. Nowadays Willowshade was always looking for more herbs to restore her supply.

"Oh my little kit, if only things weren't so complicated," she sighed. "One day you will understand."

She nuzzled him affectionately, and Emberkit couldn't help but purr in response. He was glad Willowshade was his mother. She kept him safe during the cold season, and kept him well fed. He couldn't ask for a better one. Leopardkit and that other kit were missing out.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the first couple of chapters might be a little short since Emberkit is just a kit. Characters will be introduced throughout the story, and big thanks to Willowsong of ThunderClan and Faded Stripe for submitting your characters! They will be added on, but I still need characters for the other Clans.**


	3. Chapter Two

"**The struggle's great, the weight is heavy tonight, But there's a hope to hold us steady, Through the fight, through the fight, Cause we have something bigger than time, Something deeper than life, More than we can see with two eyes You will never leave, You will never leave, no, You will never let, You will never let go, If Your word our hope is then we'll never lose it, What a promise, what a promise, oh...**" What A Promise, Love and the Outcome

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was early morning when Emberkit's eyes snapped open. He could hear the birds singing to one another in the forest. A breeze ruffled the back of his fur as he fluffed it out. Willowshade was still in the den, nosing what herbs she had left from the last two days.

"I'm going to need more borage," she sighed. Emberkit's ears pricked forward. She turned and looked surprised to see that he was already awake.

"Can I go with you?" he begged as he sprang to his paws.

Amusement flashed within Willowshade's eyes. Emberkit was tired of being stuck in the den. Since his encounter with those two kits, Willowshade had told him that it wasn't safe to leave. But at this rate he was going to go mad if she kept him here any longer.

"You know kits are not allowed outside the camp," she told him. Emberkit held back a groan of frustration. He gave himself time to let his eyes grow huge, hoping Willowshade would finally give in. And to his surprise, she seemed taken aback by his expression. "Alright, you can go with me," she finally murmured with a shake of her head.

_Finally_! He let out a small squeal of triumph. He would get to see the forest before those kits!

He bounded after her as she led the way out of the den. Two cats were guarding the gorse tunnel. Emberkit recognized them as Stonepelt and Dustfur. He had only seen them once or twice when he would look out the den's entrance while Mother wasn't looking.

"You finally got a new apprentice eh?" Stonepelt's expression wavered slightly when Willowshade glared at him.

"Say what you like, but it is always good to have more than one cat with knowledge of herbs," she replied in a firm tone. Stonepelt was about to say something in response when he thought better of it. Emberkit shot him a cold look over his shoulder.

There was no way in StarClan he would become a medicine cat apprentice. By now he had learned what most of the herbs looked like. Willowshade had even taught him how to apply them to a wound. But even now Emberkit's nose wrinkled at the thought of tending to wounds.

He would rather spend his days exploring the forest and hunting for prey. Emberkit could already imagine himself taking care of the Clan as a warrior. The more he thought about it the more he wished he was six moons old already.

_It won't be long until I am_, he reminded himself. Willowshade led the way at a fast pace. He easily kept up. After spending all those moons chasing after her in her den it was easy to keep up. Emberkit just kept an eye on her pelt before she disappeared into the undergrowth.

Soon Willowshade reached the patch of borage in no time. It grew near Sunningrocks. Emberkit felt his fur bristle slightly when he caught a different scent in the distance. He recognized the scent from moons ago, when RiverClan had paid a visit to ThunderClan.

"Do you remember what borage looks like?" Willowshade asked as she gave the patch a wary sniff. Emberkit nodded; they were hairy leaves with blue and pink flowers. The scent they gave off was odd, and he was thankful Willowshade didn't ask him to nip at the stalk. "And do you remember what borage is used for?"

"It's used for fevers if a cat is sick, and to help a queen's milk supply," Emberkit replied, remembering what she had told him.

"Very good. Now why don't you help me dig up this root and we can take it back to camp," she meowed.

Emberkit tried not to wrinkle his nose as he did what he was told. The roots tasted bitter as he bit down into it. Willowshade helped him pull it out. When they were finished Emberkit let out a sigh of relief.

"That was well done," Willowshade purred.

"M-Mother, do you want me to be your apprentice?" Emberkit's voice was full of doubt. He looked at Willowshade, waiting to see what she would say next. She looked more surprised than anything else.

"Emberkit, whatever choice you make, I will always be proud of you," Willowshade murmured. She nuzzled him affectionately as he purred in response. "What made you ask that?" She grabbed the bundle of herbs as they made their way back to camp.

"I... I was just wondering," he replied with a shrug. "Everyone keeps thinking I'm already your apprentice."

Willowshade stiffened at what he said. Than in a matter of heartbeats she muttered something under her breath. Emberkit strained to hear, but instead he was left wondering what was bothering her.

_Maybe she'll tell me when we get back_, he decided.

The forest itself was huge. Emberkit was almost overwhelmed by all the different sounds and scents. He could hear leaves scattering along the breeze, and he wondered if prey was scuffling underneath. Above came the sound of birdsong. With early newleaf bird hunting was easy, at least that was what heard from the warriors.

That familiar longing suddenly returned as they got back to camp. Emberkit looked over his shoulder the moment they reached the gorse tunnel. He desperately wished that he was out there now. But he had to keep reminding himself that it wouldn't be long now.

In another few days he would become an apprentice. The thought made his fur crawl with excitement. But than he wouldn't spend his days with Willowshade. Thinking of his Mother made him wonder if he would miss her company.

"Well look who decided to come back." Emberkit stiffened when he recognized Leopardkit's mew. Beside her was her brother; Emberkit had learned that he was known as Orangekit thanks to Willowshade. "Decide to go on an outing with the medicine cat?"

"I decided to go and explore the forest!" Defiantly Emberkit raised his chin and locked gazes with Leopardkit.

She was far bigger than him. She could easily fling him aside with a flick of her claw if she wanted to. Leopardkit narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, so you broke the warrior code?" Orangekit sneered.

This time Emberkit flinched. Had he broken the code by going out with Willowshade? Was that why she was so reluctant to take him with her?

"It doesn't matter, he'll never make it to a warrior anyways," Leopardkit added.

_I'll prove you wrong_! Emberkit promised silently. His claws unsheathed as he thought of what he would do to them. Leopardkit and Orangekit were nothing but bullies. And while Willowshade had taught him to ignore bullies, he wasn't letting these kits get away with what they had said.

"Willowshade, Ravenfeather is kitting!" Emberkit's ears pricked forward at the sound of Berrypool's voice.

He ducked behind a tuft of grass as she bounded out of the nursery. Almost at once Willowshade peered out of her den, eyes widening in surprise. Emberkit stared at her in surprise as she bounded across the clearing, herbs still in her mouth as she reached the nursery.

The world seemed to slow down for the Clan. Emberkit waited outside Willowshade's den. He knew how important it was for the queens to have a safe kitting. Willowshade was constantly reminding him of that, even though Berrypool's kits had arrived around the same time he did. So this was the first kitting he had ever experienced.

"What's going on?" A hunting patrol returned, consisting of Pineheart, Marrowfoot, Darkpaw and Snowflower. They all had prey and quickly dropped it as Brindlefire explained what was happening.

"We could use more kits in the Clan," Pineheart murmured. "Right now we only have two apprentices." He glanced pointedly at Darkpaw, whose eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Berrypool's kits will be apprentices soon," Brindlefire pointed out.

Emberkit wanted to point out that he would join them too. But something kept him from speaking. He had a feeling they would all argue that he would be better off training as Willowshade's apprentice.

_One day I'll prove them all wrong_, he vowed.

* * *

Allegiances

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader: **Cedarstar** \- cream and brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: **Lilyfur** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Bubblepaw**

Medicine Cat: **Whiskerheart** \- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

**Fadedstripe** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with black ears and paws and pale purple eyes; blind on her left side

**Timberpelt** \- lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Olivepaw**

**Briarfoot** \- light gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Thislefur** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Bearclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Patchpaw**

**Pebblestorm** \- speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Sagepaw**

**Wingfeather** \- light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Coldpaw**

**Stripedtail** \- pale tabby tom with unusual markings along his tail.

**Sparrowtooth** \- light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

**Olivepaw** \- cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Patchpaw** \- white, brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

**Sagepaw** \- pale gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Coldpaw** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Bubblepaw** \- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Yellowtail** \- pale orange she-cat with a darker orange tail. Has green eyes. Mother of Rushkit and Fennelkit.

**Petalstorm** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Bearclaw's kits.

Elders:

**Tinyfeather** \- small tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Duskwing** \- black tom with a single white stripe going up his nose. Has amber eyes.

Kits:

**Rushkit** \- large red and white tom with blue eyes.

**Fennelkit** \- sandy gold and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**_WindClan_**

Leader: **Cloverstar** \- pale brown she-cat with a white chest, paws and tail-tip  
**Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**

Deputy: **Ryefoot** \- cream-furred tom with dark gray paws

Medicine Cat: **Cricketspring** \- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Warriors:

**Seedtail** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

**Darkpelt** \- jet-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Meadowpool** \- dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Hickorypaw**

**Beechpelt** \- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Ashfang** \- light gray she-cat with darker gray paws.

**Weedwhisker** \- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Brushfur** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

**Birchnose** \- pale gray tom with blue eyes.

**Cottonwind** \- very pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

**Kestrelpaw** \- skinny gray tom with green eyes and a long tail.

**Hickorypaw** \- dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mosspaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with red-tipped ears and blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw** \- red, brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Honeywing** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Aspenkit, Goldenkit, Robinkit and Redkit by Beechpelt.

Elders:

**Grassfang** \- dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Kits:

**Aspenkit** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Goldenkit** \- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinkit** \- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Redkit** \- light ginger tom with amber eyes.

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: **Kindlestar** \- dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: **Ripplesong** \- black she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Cragheart** \- stormy gray tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

**Otterpool** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Marshpaw**

**Volepelt** \- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Reedpaw**

**Iceblossom** \- pale silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Foxshade** \- reddish brown tom with a white-tipped tail; has green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Scorchpaw**

**Flintfang** \- large dark brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Leopardstrike** \- leopard-spotted tom with black paws and bright amber eyes.

**Appledusk** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Marshpaw** \- shaggy, brown furred tom with amber eyes.

**Scorchpaw** \- pale orange and white tom with green eyes.

**Reedpaw** \- silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Hollypaw** \- gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Queens:

**Starlingsong** \- pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Coalkit and Sunnykit

**Sedgeheart** \- white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

Elders:

**Pepperfoot** \- mottled gray tom with amber eyes.

**Addertooth** \- black tom with yellow eyes.

Kits:

**Coalkit** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes.

**Sunnykit** \- yellowish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**AN: So there's the finalized allegiances. I wanted to get this posted because more characters will be introduced in later chapters :) Also a huge thanks to everyone who submitted their characters! And thank you Willowsong of ThunderClan and RollingUpHigh for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter Three

"**Why are you striving these days, Why are you trying to earn grace, Why are you crying, Let me lift up your face, Just don't turn away Why are you looking for love, Why are you still searching, As if I'm not enough, To where will you go child, Tell me where will you run, To where will you run 'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall, In the dead of night whenever you call, And please don't fight these hands that are holding you, My hands are holding you...**" By Your Side, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Five days had passed since Ravenfeather's kits arrived. The Clan was buzzing with activity since than. She had named them Blackkit and Lilykit. Emberkit had not seen them yet; Willowshade had not let him out of her sight since than. Something told him it had to do with the new kits in the nursery.

"I'm bored," he whined as he stared outside the medicine cat's den entrance. All he wanted to do was run around to burn off all the energy he had. Being cooped up in the den was driving him crazy. And Willowshade didn't even seem to care.

"Please stop whining, Emberkit," Willowshade sighed. "I have enough on my mind as it is."

Emberkit glared at her and turned his back on her. Fine, if she was going to be that way than he was going to be just as stubborn.

Glancing over his shoulder, Emberkit decided to sneak out. Willowshade was too busy focusing on her herbs supply to even notice him. If she was going to ignore him than he would take the chance to explore the camp again.

Once he was outside the den he relished in the freedom. He padded along the edge of the clearing, staying well away from the older cats. One cat in particular had caught his attention. He had never seen the big golden tabby before. This warrior looked an awful lot like Leopardkit.

"What's that runt doing out here?" Emberkit flinched when the golden tabby spoke.

"That _runt_ is part of the Clan, in case you've forgotten." Annoyance flared within Emberkit when he recognized Ivyclaw's voice.

Why was the Clan always looking down upon him? He could be just as strong as any normal-sized cats if they gave him a chance! Than again they might never accept him due to his small size. That realization sent cold dread over his shoulders.

"Falconwing, have you set out the patrols yet?" Brightstar's mew made Emberkit whirl around.

"Yes, and tomorrow's patrols as well," Falconwing replied. "What I'd like to know is why that _thing_ is still here," he added in a low hiss.

"That's enough, Falconwing," Brightstar snapped. Emberkit just dropped to a crouch when Falconwing curled his lips.

"I thought he was supposed to be dead," he muttered under his breath.

"You know we don't leave kits out to die," Brightstar hissed. Emberkit flinched when he heard her mutter something else; Falconwing heard it loud and clear and glared at her. "If you have a problem with my decision than you are more than welcome to leave," she added in a louder tone.

The golden tabby rolled his eyes before stalking away. Once he was gone Emberkit felt a rush of relief. What was it with the Clan thinking he was too small? He could easily take care of himself if they let him! It seemed like everyone expected him to fail miserably in life in general.

"When am I going to be an apprentice?" he finally asked when they were alone.

A purr of amusement followed as Brightstar looked down at him. "When you start listening to your leader," she replied. "Your ceremony will come soon enough. Appreciate the freedom you have now." With that being said, she stood up and padded over to the Highrock where her den was located.

_Appreciate the freedom you have now_. _What freedom would that be_? _Mother never lets me do anything fun_, _and half of the Clan hates me_! Those thoughts kept running through his mind as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He hadn't had anything to eat all day.

When he was about to grab a mouse someone stuck their paw out in front of him. Emberkit was about to spit something in response when he realized it was Stonepelt glaring down at him. The dark gray tom's eyes were narrowed with hate.

"Fresh-kill is for warriors only," he sneered. Almost at once Emberkit puffed out his chest, returning Stonepelt's glare defiantly.

"What about the elders? Or the kits?" he demanded, voice coming out in a growl. His irritation was finally getting the better of him. And it seemed to work. Stonepelt's fur began to ripple with anger. Without warning he swiftly raised a paw and batted Emberkit away as though he was nothing. Emberkit let out a squeal of outrage as he was sent tumbling.

"And kits do not speak that way to their superiors," Stonepelt snarled. "Why don't you run back to the medicine cat's den before I snap your neck?" he suggested with his teeth bared.

Emberkit's mind was reeling with pain as the larger warrior stepped over him, paw stomping on his tail that was sticking out. He held back a cry of pain. Stonepelt could have easily broken his tail, and maybe that was what he had in mind.

Stonepelt was gone, leaving the trembling kit behind. Anger surged through Emberkit once he was alone. Why did the Clan treat him like an outcast? His silent question remained unanswered as he made his way back to the medicine cat, trying not to wince in pain at every pawstep.

He wondered why Brightstar had not seen what just happened. Surely she would have been watching the clearing? Or at least heard what Stonepelt was saying. Than again maybe she was trying to stay out of the conflict. Emberkit couldn't even be sure what sort of conflict was going on with the Clan.

"Oh my StarClan, what happened to you?" Emberkit flinched at the sound of Willowshade's anxious mew. Her voice was full of worry and anger. He knew he was in trouble this time, not just for disobeying orders but for getting himself hurt.

"I... I went exploring the camp," he explained warily. If he told her that Stonepelt was the one behind his latest injuries than she would never let him out of her sight. Besides, Stonepelt would just use that as an excuse to cause more torture.

"You should know better than to leave the den without me," Willowshade muttered. Emberkit stared down at his paws as she went for her supply of herbs. Suddenly Emberkit jumped aside as Willowshade began tending to his injuries.

"You can't keep protecting me forever," he hissed when she stared at him in surprise. "One of these days I'll be a warrior, than what'll you do?"

The creamy-brown she-cat's eyes grew soft. Emberkit bowed his head as she leaned forward. He knew that he was right - one of these days he would be a warrior, and she wouldn't be around to protect him. He needed to learn how to care for himself.

"Emberkit, I will always do whatever I can to keep you safe," she whispered. "As a medicine cat is my job to keep everyone safe."

"But medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits, aren't they?" Emberkit demanded. He hated asking such questions. But every day he heard warriors talking like Willowshade had broken some kind of code. It bothered him knowing that it was possible Willowshade may have done just that.

Willowshade looked more surprised than ever. For a moment she was at a loss for words. Emberkit just stared at her, hoping she would at least say something. He noticed that she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Medicine cats are not supposed to have kits," she replied. "But that does not mean I couldn't raise you. No one else would take you in, so I did."

This time it was Emberkit's turn to look surprised. What she had said suddenly made sense. Maybe that was why everyone expected him to train as her apprentice. After all she had taught him everything she knew. He knew all the best places to find herbs. And at one point he had actually considered training as her apprentice. That consideration was thrown away the moment he realized his true destiny.

"But if no one would... take me in, than who is my real mother?" Emberkit's mind whirled with confusion.

"I cannot tell you that," Willowshade sighed. "That is something you must figure out for yourself." Again frustration churned within Emberkit. Why couldn't she give him a straight-out answer? He was tired of having to guess the right answer.

He knew she wouldn't say anything else at this point. So instead of pressing her for answers he just let her apply the herbs and tend to his wounds. He still had not eaten anything, and while his belly rumbled with hunger he didn't dare leave the den.

_I don't feel like dealing with everyone again_, he thought bitterly. Especially cats like Stonepelt or Falconwing. One of these days he would learn to fight for himself. Those cats wouldn't see him as a runt when he became a warrior. They would see him as a Clanmate.

* * *

**AN: So there's chapter three. The next couple of chapters will definitely be more exciting as we move on. Big thanks to Leafie, Willowsong of ThunderClan, Nova Lioness, and Cookies and Cream for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D**


	5. Chapter Four

"**Lord is it possible to get this far, And just now understand who You are?, I'm feeling foolish yet relieved as well, Cuz what I bought before, I just can't sell But now my eyes are open wide, If this is wrong, I don't wanna be right Could it be that on my worst day, How You love me still will not change, What if it's really not about, What I do but what you did, oh what if This ain't wishful thinking it's just how it is...**" Wishful Thinking, MercyMe

**Lilystripe608 - Hey Lilystripe, I'm really sorry but I actually already posted the finalized allegiance in the previous chapter. Would you mind if I added your OCs to future stories? I've definitely got plenty of ideas that could use them!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - No problem! I appreciate the support :) There will be plenty of character development, I'm hoping this story will be forty-to-forty-five chapters long!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Emberkit will you hold still?" Willowshade's irritated sigh made Emberkit almost stop wriggling. She had him held down in her den while the rest of the Clan started gathering. He was anxious to get out and see what was going on.

"But I wanna see the ceremony!" Emberkit muttered as she groomed his ruffled fur.

Sleep was hard to come by since she told him the truth. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his ceremony. The day had finally arrived. No longer was he going to have to sleep in this den anymore. He would finally get to go hunting or patrol the borders. And possibly learn how to defend himself. Emberkit couldn't wait for the days when he'd be a warrior. And while he would miss Willowshade's company, he was more than ready for this moment.

Finally Willowshade was finished grooming his fur, and he bounded out of the den just as she let him up. He heard a sigh of frustration, but didn't bother looking over his shoulder. By now most of the Clan was already gathered. Brightstar stood on the top of the Highrock, eyes scanning the crowd. Nearby Emberkit could see Leopardkit and Orangekit standing with their mother, looking rather frustrated that they couldn't rush in.

_At least I'm not the only one who suffers from that_, he realized. Berrypool was keeping a keen eye on them. She seemed to be waiting for the right moment to let them go. So Emberkit decided to wait until Brightstar started speaking. Maybe she would say more to the ceremony, and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties," Brightstar began. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you three." Emberkit's ears pricked forward with excitement. He wasted no time in bounding forward so that he was facing the Highrock, standing beside Leopardkit and Orangekit. "Leopardkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Leopardpaw. Stonepelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and fighting skills in battle, and I expect you to pass on what you know to Leopardpaw."

Great, now Leopardpaw was going to be even more annoying than ever. Emberkit glared as the two touched noses. He would not forgive Stonepelt for what he had done to him. Stonepelt was nothing but a coward who bullied those smaller than him. That was the way Emberkit saw it.

"Orangekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Orangepaw. Ivyclaw, you too are ready for your first apprentice. You are an admirable hunter and a spirited warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you know to Orangepaw."

Pride showed within Ivyclaw's eyes as she touched noses with Orangepaw. Emberkit tried not to roll his eyes. Those two were going to be worse than ever as they got older. He wondered if Brightstar knew what she was getting herself into.

"Emberkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Brindlefire, you are also ready for an apprentice. You have trained Marrowfoot into a fine young warrior, and I expect you to do the same with Emberpaw."

The dappled tortoiseshell seemed more than happy to touch noses with Emberpaw. He couldn't help but purr in response. At least he would have a decent mentor. Brindlefire was one of the best warriors in the Clan next to Stonepelt and Falconwing. She would never let their taunting get to her.

"Leopardpaw! Orangepaw!" The Clan cheered the two apprentices' names. Emberpaw's ears burned with outrage when he realized most cats didn't even bother cheering his name. In fact many of them were glaring at him. "Emberpaw!" Well, at least some cats were cheering his name. Willowshade, Brightstar, Grayflower and Brindlefire cheered on.

_Why can't the Clan just accept me already_? he wondered bitterly. Was it because of his small size? Or was there something more to it? At this point Emberpaw would take any explanation. All he wanted to do was prove that he was more than just a runt.

"I think we should start by exploring the territory," Brindlefire meowed once the meeting drew to an end. Leopardpaw and Orangepaw were already leaving with their mentors. "It will give you a good idea of the best hunting areas," she added.

Emberpaw simply nodded in response and let her take the lead. He already knew part of the territory. The path that led to Sunningrocks was easy to reach. But there was still so much that he had yet to see. Like the Owl Tree Willowshade had mentioned. Or Snakerocks. Or even the Thunderpath. Emberpaw wanted to see it all.

He bounded after her as she started to run. The forest was teaming with life. All around him Emberpaw could see signs of prey moving in the undergrowth. Above he heard the flap of wings as birds hopped from branch to branch. Even in the distance he could hear the bark of a dog.

"Try not to take in everything at once," Brindlefire told him when she noticed that his eyes were scanning everything. Emberpaw took her advice and tried focusing on only one thing. The path ahead of them. It was covered in dry, dusty leaves from the previous leaffall. But he could see signs of new life thanks to newleaf. "The forest is overwhelming at first, but soon you will get used to the different scents and sounds," she explained. "Tell me what you can hear now." When Emberpaw told her what he heard earlier, her eyes widened in surprise. "The dogs from Twolegplace sometimes get loose, but hopefully they haven't today," she sighed.

It didn't take Emberpaw long to pick up Leopardpaw and Orangepaw's scents. In the distance he could make out their larger frames. They were making as much noise as a Twoleg would. At this rate they would scare away all the prey from the forest to WindClan's territory.

"Can we try hunting after this?" Emberpaw suddenly asked.

"Of course," Brindlefire purred. "Has Willowshade taught you anything about the hunter's crouch, or hunting in general?" She padded on, leading him to what looked like the less dense part of the forest. From here he could see a huge tree looming ahead.

"Not really," he replied. "But I've been watching Leopardpaw and Orangepaw practice theirs," he added. When Willowshade wasn't keeping an eye on him of course. She would never have approved if she knew what he was up to.

"What those two were practicing is nothing compared to what I've learned," Brindlefire scoffed. "When we get back I'll show you the proper way to hunt."

Emberpaw's fur pricked with excitement as they reached what he guessed was the Owl Tree. He remembered Willowshade telling him stories of how the great Owlstar spent moons learning how to hunt like an owl. The ancient leader had gotten his name from watching the creatures, and learning their behavior. ThunderClan was now famous for being able to hunt silently. Emberpaw hoped that one day he could carry on Owlstar's legacy.

"Does an owl still live there?" Emberpaw's curiosity got the better of him.

"Of course not," she purred in amusement. "But some say it is possible owls will return. They like to hunt young cats." That was enough to send shivers of fear through Emberpaw. Brindlefire's eyes sparked with laughter as she bounded ahead once more.

Soon they had reached what looked like a mass expanse of rocks and boulders piled together neatly. It almost looked like Twolegs had placed these boulders here. Emberpaw could already picture an adder slithering between the crevices. He tried pushing the uncomfortable image away.

"I'd rather not see an adder right now," Emberpaw mewed with a wrinkle of his nose. He'd learned that adders were dangerous. They had a venom that could kill a cat in heartbeats. It was best to avoid them if possible.

"It's too cold for them right now," Brindlefire reassured him. "Adders don't like cold weather; it makes them slow and easy to kill." Again Emberpaw's nose winkled in disgust. Did cats actually _eat_ adders? "Of course I prefer mouse over them any day," she added. "This is a good hunting spot in the early morning, when adders are still sluggish. Mice are always abundant here."

He took in her words carefully. In the early morning. It sounded like any other time would be dangerous. So Emberpaw made a point to avoid Snakerocks during sunhigh. That was if his mentor would let him.

"I see Fourtrees up ahead!" Emberpaw exclaimed when he saw the familiar sight. Willowshade had described to him what Fourtrees looked like almost perfectly. He could hear Brindlefire sighing in frustration as he bounded ahead.

"You should know better than to rush ahead of your mentor!" she snapped once she caught up with him. Embarrassment crawled through Emberpaw when he realized what he was doing. "We're not going to Fourtrees just yet, we still have another part of the territory to see," she explained in a softer voice.

Thankfully Brindlefire didn't seem too angry as she led the way once more, away from Snakerocks. The further they went, the more anxious Emberpaw got. An unfamiliar scent made his nose wrinkle in disgust. Suddenly as they got closer to the source a loud rumble shook the forest. Emberpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard the roar that followed.

"What is that?" he nearly squeaked.

"That is the Thunderpath," Brindlefire explained. "Monsters travel along it, but they never leave the path." Emberpaw's eyes widened with fear when another monster swept past them. He was even more shocked to see what looked like a Twoleg sitting in the belly of the monster. "And beyond the Thunderpath is ShadowClan's territory."

Curiosity suddenly coursed through Emberpaw. The only ShadowClan cat he had ever seen was Whiskerheart, the medicine cat. He had asked Willowshade for some catmint because ShadowClan's supply had suffered from the frost. Whiskerheart had seemed friendly enough, but Emberpaw knew that most ShadowClan cats kept to themselves.

"Remember their scents well," his mentor told him. "ShadowClan may be peaceful now, but sooner or later they will try and claim more territory."

_Scent what_, _the Thunderpath_? That was all he could smell as far as he was concerned. The stench made his eyes water. Thankfully Brindlefire didn't spend much more time here. Emberpaw cast one last glance over his shoulder.

This time they did reach Fourtrees. Emberpaw felt his fur begin to prickle. Leopardpaw and Orangepaw had been here not too long ago. Their mentors had taken them out together. It almost made Emberpaw wish that he had a sibling to explore the territory with.

"WindClan territory is not far away," Brindlefire murmured. Emberpaw followed her gaze as they reached the edge of Fourtrees. He could make out the moors that lay ahead. WindClan cats loved living out in the open. Emberpaw couldn't even think of what that must be like.

"Aren't they afraid of being out in the open?" he asked warily. He'd be worried about foxes, badgers, Twolegs and all sorts of enemies that could be lurking in the open. It made him uncomfortable knowing there were so many predators out there.

"WindClan have always believed that they are closest to the stars," she explained. "That is why they refuse to sleep in dens."

Emberpaw nodded in understanding. That made sense. Though he still didn't know why WindClan would want to live such a life. He preferred having some kind of forest to keep him safe.

"Just beyond Fourtrees is Sunningrocks," Brindlefire meowed. "Right now we claim Sunningrocks as our own, but every now and than RiverClan is always trying to take over them." Emberpaw's claws flexed out at the thought. He certainly wouldn't let any RiverClan cat cross the border.

"That's the river," Emberpaw pointed out. His muzzle was pointed towards the river that loomed ahead. Sunningrocks was a good spot to hunt for prey. But the river could rise and fall to dangerous levels. Emberpaw knew better than to get too close. "How can RiverClan stand swimming in that?" he wondered out loud as they got closer.

Brindlefire flicked her tail across his shoulder, and for a moment Emberpaw thought he had asked the wrong thing. "The river provides them with plenty of fish, and it protects them from invaders on all sides," she explained. "But it can also be a danger to them during the rainy season."

Again he felt his fur bristle with unease. The last thing he wanted was to rely on the river for food, when it could easily turn on him. RiverClan cats were the strangest to him. Maybe he would understand them better if he walked in their pawsteps.

"Can we go hunting now?" Emberpaw asked once they were finished exploring all of the territory. Despite the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him, Emberpaw was desperate to learn something new.

"I think we should go back," Brindlefire murmured. "It's getting late."

_But you said we could go hunting_! He didn't bother arguing out loud. Maybe Brindlefire was right. It _was_ getting late, and he _was_ getting tired. He really hoped that tomorrow they would at least do something useful.

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed typing this chapter :) Over two thousand words long! So next chapter will likely come out tomorrow depending on how much time I have.**


	6. Chapter Five

"**I'm Tired I'm worn, My heart is heavy, From the work it takes, To keep on breathing, I've made mistakes, I've let my hope fail, My soul feels crushed, By the weight of this world And I know that you can give me rest, So I cry out with all that I have left Let me see redemption win, Let me know the struggle ends, That you can mend a heart, That's frail and torn, I wanna know a song can rise, From the ashes of a broken life, And all that's dead inside can be reborn, Cause I'm worn...**" Worn, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sleep was difficult to come by for Emberpaw. At first he had slept in the middle of the apprentice's den because it was empty. But when Leopardpaw and Orangepaw returned from exploring the forest, they had kicked him out. Soon Swiftpaw and Darkpaw joined them, scorning him for stealing their nests.

All he could do from that point on was curl up and hope dawn would arrive quickly. Even Swiftpaw and Darkpaw hated him. Maybe the Clan was right about him not belonging here. Maybe ThunderClan was not his true home.

. . .

A paw prodded his side. Emberpaw let out a groan as the paw prodded harder this time. The warmth of sunlight was absorbed by his fur, and he welcomed it. He didn't want to wake up just yet. At last he had finally gotten some decent sleep. And of course his sleep was being disturbed.

"Emberpaw, time for battle training." Almost at once his eyes shot open. Brindlefire was standing beside him, looking rather amused when he staggered to his paws. "What are you doing outside the apprentice's den?" she asked as he shook out his already ruffled fur.

He glanced over his shoulder, to where the apprentices had been sleeping earlier. They were already awake, much to his alarm.

"I felt like sleeping out in the open, to see what it was like," he muttered crossly. Brindlefire seemed to accept that answer and padded away, letting him wake himself up fully. She didn't bother asking whether or not he had been kicked out of the den.

_They'd just see that as a weakness_, he decided after trying to flatten his fur. He wasn't going to let them get to him. After all he was training to be a warrior. Sooner or later he would need to learn how to deal with them. Once he was finished he grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and quickly ate it, away from prying eyes. Last thing he needed was someone telling him he couldn't eat again.

Brindlefire was waiting for him by the time he was finished. The two of them set off for the training clearing. Excitement coursed through Emberpaw as he thought of what he would learn. This was the first time he had ever been taught any fighting moves. Willowshade had never had the time to teach him, nor the patience. He hoped that Brindlefire would teach him everything she knew. After all she was a brilliant warrior, and never let anyone get to her.

His excitement was short-lived when they arrived at the sandy hollow. Stonepelt was there with Leopardpaw, along with Smokefang and Swiftpaw. All four cats looked annoyed when Brindlefire arrived. She ignored their hostile looks and pulled Emberpaw aside.

"The move I'm about to teach you is an easy one for beginners," Brindlefire told him. She turned to face him, expression growing serious. Dropping to a crouch, she raised her paw and suddenly sliced it down. Emberpaw felt the rush of wind against his whiskers as she jumped aside, as if readying herself for an enemy's attack. "I want you to try that on your own."

Emberpaw looked at her warily before mimicking her movements. He didn't have the same strength she had, but in a matter of heartbeats his paw slammed on the ground. As he did that he didn't have enough time to jump to the side.

"You've hardly enough strength to take on a leaf!" Emberpaw felt his ears burn when Leopardpaw said that. He resisted the urge to glare at her as he tried the move once more. This time he did manage to leap aside as his paw landed.

"I think we should let him try that on someone else," Stonepelt meowed. Emberpaw didn't miss the look in his eyes. He knew exactly what the older tom was planning. Leopardpaw's eyes beamed when Brindlefire actually considered it.

"Emberpaw, it would be good experience for you to take someone on," Brindlefire murmured. "Leopardpaw, you can be his opponent." Her tail flicked towards Leopardpaw, who seemed more than eager to take on the challenge.

He tried not show his anxiety. How could Brindlefire not see what Stonepelt was up to? This had a bad idea written all over it. Emberpaw just knew that something was going to go wrong, especially with Leopardpaw involved. She was nothing but trouble as far as he was concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Emberpaw turned so that he was facing the bigger she-cat. Muscles rippled beneath her pelt as she dropped to a crouch. Emberpaw studied her movements carefully. He wouldn't let fear get the better of him. Leopardpaw wasn't one to be taken so lightly.

She suddenly leaped forward, using her claws to score deep marks on his flank. Emberpaw was caught off guard by the attack. When Leopardpaw landed not far behind she swiped her paws across his back, pinning him to his stomach.

"No using your claws!" Brindlefire hissed after cuffing Leopardpaw over the ear.

"Sorry Brindlefire," she apologized, feigning innocence. Emberpaw narrowed his eyes at her.

_You wanna fight dirty huh_? _Well I've got a nasty surprise for you_, he thought bitterly. He didn't give Leopardpaw a chance to prepare herself this time. Without warning he lunged forward and grabbed hold of her tail with his teeth. Leopardpaw let out a screech of surprise and pain as he held on for dear life.

"Let go of me you mousebrained furball!" Leopardpaw's shriek grew louder until Brindlefire pried him off. The golden tabby she-cat dropped to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "What. Did. You do to my tail?" Again her voice rose to a shriek.

Great StarClan, one would think she'd lost all her fur. Emberpaw rolled his eyes. She was making this such a big deal, and he suddenly understood why. Brindlefire looked more annoyed than ever as she cuffed him over the ears as well.

"Emberpaw, I thought you of all cats would know better than to fight dirty," she hissed.

"I guess the _medicine cat_ didn't teach him that," Smokefang sneered. Emberpaw couldn't help but flinch.

"We should get them back to camp," Stonepelt sighed. "Those wounds will need tending to, Leopardpaw." Leopardpaw's eyes glowed with hate as she stalked past Emberpaw, nearly shoving him aside in the process. Once they were gone the anger Emberpaw felt earlier suddenly returned.

The wounds Leopardpaw had given to him still stung. Brindlefire's glare made him wish that a hole would open up and swallow him. He hated the way cats stared at him like that. It's not like he didn't ask to be trained alongside Leopardpaw.

With a sigh of frustration he limped after Brindlefire. Clearly she thought Leopardpaw was the victim in this case. There was no point in trying to convince a cat that believed they were right. Especially when that cat could easily turn on him.

Once they were back at camp, Emberpaw felt all eyes on him. Their gazes were full of hatred. He tried to ignore the looks as he limped over to Willowshade's den. The moment he arrived he regretted it. Leopardpaw was sitting in there, complaining about the recent wounds he had given her.

"That little runt could've killed me!" she grumbled when Willowshade was finished putting cobwebs on her tail. Emberpaw peered inside to see his former den. Willowshade looked more annoyed than ever by Leopardpaw's ranting. She never did enjoy listening to cats complain.

"Your wounds are tended to, now leave me in peace," Willowshade growled. Leopardpaw looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. The golden tabby closed her mouth and stalked out of the den, fur bristling slightly.

Emberpaw dropped to a crouch as she left. He refused to meet her scornful glare. Once she was gone he reached the den, hoping Willowshade would at least have something to soothe the stinging in his wounds. Dock was good for soothing scratches. And goldenrod was good in general to heal wounds.

"Leopardpaw told me what happened," Willowshade suddenly murmured. Emberpaw froze in midstep, staring at her in disbelief. "What you did was mousebrained and cowardly." Her words stung more than his wounds did.

"She used her claws first," he hissed irritably.

"Does that make it alright to fight back with your claws?" Willowshade's question made his ears burn with outrage.

_It does if she's hurting me_! he wanted to shout.

"Is that what the Clan thinks? I was just defending myself," he snapped.

"There are more ways to defending yourself than with tooth and claw," Willowshade retorted.

The rage he felt earlier suddenly turned to hate. How could Willowshade be taking Leopardpaw's side? She was the one who attacked first! And she wasn't the only one who had attacked him! Everyone seemed to believe it was the other way around.

Before Willowshade could say another word he stormed out of the den, fighting back a wail that was threatening to overwhelm him. If she wasn't going to tend to his wounds than he would do so himself. He didn't need her help.

Carefully he made his way towards where she normally gathered dock. He made a point to avoid the piercing gazes of warriors keeping an eye on him. It felt as though the whole world was against him. He desperately wished there was some escape from the pain.

The wounds Leopardpaw had inflicted had finally stopped stinging. Emberpaw grabbed a pawful of dock and began to chew the bitter tasting leaf. Willowshade had taught him everything. He would use that to his advantage. Once he was finished applying the poultice he wrapped his paws around the cobwebs he'd found earlier and made sure the wound was covered.

Exhaustion slowly crept over Emberpaw as he dropped to the ground. If this was the destiny StarClan had laid out for him, than they could take it back. All he wanted was to live a normal life. What he wouldn't give to have a loving family. Or to know what it was like to have the love of a real mother.

Suddenly a torrent of pain racked through his body. He fought back a wail that threatened to escape his lungs. There was no way the Clan would even let him back. All he could do now was hope and pray that someone, or something would end his life.

* * *

**AN: I know I've already used those lyrics, but Worn is just such a beautiful and fitting song for poor Emberpaw. Thank you Willowsong of ThunderClan and Cookies and Cream for reviewing! You guys are awesome :D**


	7. Chapter Six

"**Try to hear my voice, You can leave, now it's your choice Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back I said it before, I won't say it again, Love is a game to you, it's not pretend, Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right Can nobody hear me? I got a lot that's on my mind, I cannot breathe Can you hear it, too...**" Hear Me, Imagine Dragons

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A warm breeze ruffled the back of Emberpaw's fur. For a moment he wondered how the wind could even break through the den's barrier. Than he remembered where he was sleeping. Out in the cold forest waiting for something to end his life.

Slowly his eyes opened. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that it was still dark out. The breeze he had felt earlier suddenly picked up again. There was something odd about this forest. Emberpaw took a deep breath, trying to pick up any familiar scents. To his surprise, there were none.

_Where am I_? he wondered. This wasn't ThunderClan's territory, or any territory he was familiar with. He got to his paws and started padding forward. The wound Leopardpaw had given him just hours ago finally stopped stinging. He wasn't sure if he was relieved about that or worried.

"Emberpaw, welcome." The young apprentice stiffened when a new voice spoke up. He looked around warily. Was he dead? Maybe this was StarClan's territory. "You're not dead, young one. At least, not yet." Emberpaw flinched when a cat emerged from the bushes nearby. The cat had a silver dappled pelt that seemed to glow with starlight. "I have been watching over you, for some time now. You are too young to ask for death."

Her words made him flinch once more. He did want to die. The Clan didn't want him. His own parents didn't want him. Why would some StarClan warrior want him? She seemed to understand what he was thinking, and suddenly stepped in front of him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he demanded, voice cold as ice. "If this is the future StarClan wants for me, than take it away. I don't want it!" The sorrow and anger he had felt earlier returned all at once.

"I am afraid that this is the path StarClan has set out for you," the she-cat sighed. "I wish there was another way, but there is not."

"Than I think I'd rather die," he muttered crossly. "It's not like anyone would miss me." He glared at the ground. Part of him knew that wasn't true. But he was too consumed with grief to realize what he was saying.

Before Emberpaw could protest, the she-cat suddenly wrapped her tail around him. All the rage he felt suddenly subsided when he realized that she was trying to comfort him. It took a few heartbeats for him to finally relax.

"My name is Brookstorm," the she-cat explained. "I will always watch over you, and guide you when you need it, Emberpaw."

Why did that name sound so familiar? Emberpaw tried wrapping his mind around it as she began to fade along with the forest. The warmth he felt earlier began to fade. Soon he found himself back in ThunderClan's forest, curled up on a pile of leaves.

He tried shaking off the stiffness in his legs. Being out here in the forest made him wonder why nothing had found him. Maybe Brookstorm had been with him that whole time. Maybe someone was actually looking out for him.

"I've picked up his scent!" Emberpaw's ears flattened when he heard Brindlefire's yowl. He ducked behind a holly bush, ignoring the sharp leaves that poked through his fur. The last thing he wanted was to see her again. "He was just here not too long ago."

The dappled tortoiseshell stood in the spot Emberpaw had slept in heartbeats ago. He felt his fur bristling with unease when she began poking around the holly bush. She had taken an entire patrol with her. He was more than surprised to see Smokefang and Swiftpaw among them, with Brightstar not far behind.

"There you are, thank StarClan!" He flinched as Brightstar reached the bush. Half of him expected her to be angry with him. And another half was hoping she would have ignored him completely. "We've been looking all night," she added.

Emberpaw ducked his head underneath the holly bush once again. He ignored the stinging thorns and glared. "I thought this would be my punishment," he hissed. Why couldn't they just go away already? Everyone else did.

"Emberpaw, there's no need to do this to yourself," Brightstar sighed. "Swiftpaw told us what Leopardpaw and Stonepelt were planning. Right after they got back she told me the truth."

He stared at Swiftpaw in disbelief. She was standing beside Smokefang, looking more embarrassed than anything else. The older warrior just looked passive, as if this meant nothing to him. It was just another patrol he was asked to join. When Emberpaw finally looked at Brindlefire he realized that her gaze was full of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Emberpaw," Brindlefire murmured. "I should have known what Leopardpaw was up to; I wasn't thinking." Her eyes widened when she noticed the cobwebs he'd wrapped around his own wound. "Did Willowshade tend to your wound?" He was about to answer when Smokefang spoke up.

"We should go and tell the Clan what's happened," he pointed out. Annoyance sounded in his voice, and Emberpaw resisted the urge to glare at him. "Everyone was looking for you all night."

Oh really? Emberpaw doubted that was the case. He could already imagine Leopardpaw and a few others would have stayed in camp. Falconwing had likely stayed behind and would keep blaming him for what had happened to her tail.

He didn't bother arguing though. The patrol was already leaving, with Brindlefire falling in the back to make sure no one fell behind. Emberpaw was even more surprised when Swiftpaw padded alongside him. Her expression was difficult to make out.

_I thought she hated me_, he thought.

"I'm glad you're alright," Swiftpaw murmured. "Leopardpaw's just a big bully." For once Emberpaw didn't know what to say. She seemed genuinely concerned for him. Swiftpaw had never shown any interest in him before. In fact, she had often joined her brother in tormenting him.

It was well past sunhigh by the time they got back. The moment Brightstar arrived camp was buzzing with activity. Emberpaw's ears flattened when Falconwing glared at him. The golden tabby had been standing guard at the gorse tunnel, making sure no one got past. Most of the Clan was already gathered, either sunning themselves or sharing tongues.

"Leopardpaw was given two moons to clean out the elder's den as punishment," Brindlefire meowed. "I don't think she'll be getting into trouble any time soon."

Emberpaw's pelt prickled with doubt. He had a feeling that this was far from over. Leopardpaw suddenly emerged from the elder's den. His nose wrinkled when he caught the stench of mousebile in the air. She must have been cleaning ticks off the elders. It was a task every apprentice learned to hate over time.

"How did you know I was missing?" he asked warily.

"You weren't in the apprentice's den," Brindlefire replied.

So Willowshade didn't even bother telling the Clan. Betrayal burned deep within him as he stalked away. He wasn't in any hurry to see her. She didn't seem to care for him now that he was an apprentice. Maybe she was planning this the moment she took him in. Being a medicine cat made it difficult for her to care for anyone. Medicine cats weren't supposed to have kits. For some reason it was against the warrior code.

_And yet she took me in_, he reminded himself. She probably just wanted to raise him until he was old enough to care for himself. Or at least become an apprentice. The moment that happened their bond was severed. He realized that he would never look to her as a mother again.

"Hey, are you alright?" He blinked in surprise when Swiftpaw sat beside him. Darkpaw and Orangepaw were nowhere to be seen. He guessed that their mentors had taken them out for battle training. At least he would get some peace and quiet from them for a while.

"I'm just peachy," he growled under his breath. Swiftpaw's eyes suddenly narrowed. Glancing over at the den he held back a sigh of frustration. At least she was _trying_ to act friendly towards him. The least he could do was show that he was listening. "Why are you suddenly so concerned about me?" The bitterness in his voice returned, and Swiftpaw didn't miss it.

"Maybe because I'm at least more mature than those mousebrains," she replied. "I never did enjoy being treated like an outcast, and I'm sure you don't either." Emberpaw looked at her curiously. Had she faced what he experienced on a daily basis? If so than she never showed it. In fact he was pretty sure she was the one who often came up with rude remarks before today.

Swiftpaw left it at that and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. For a moment Emberpaw thought of joining her. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. But something held him back. He just stared after her as she sat down and ate in the corner of camp. What could he say to someone he barely knew? Swiftpaw had risked a lot by telling Brightstar the truth. Leopardpaw and the others could easily kill her if they wanted to.

_They would probably get away with it too_, he realized. He couldn't let that happen to her. Swiftpaw was almost ready to become a warrior. While she could take care of herself he still wouldn't let the others hurt her for what she had done.

With another sigh he got to his paws and joined her. Swiftpaw glanced over at him in surprise but didn't say a word. The glare Leopardpaw was giving them sent shivers down Emberpaw's back. He knew that she wasn't going to do anything to them now.

"I thought we should stick together," he explained when she was finished eating. Swiftpaw glanced at him warily, expression difficult to read once more. "Leopardpaw won't let you get away with this, not unscathed." Her eyes lit up with understanding.

"She used to put fire ants in my nest when we were kits," she muttered. "I hated her ever since that first night; no one ever suspected that it was her. Every night now I need to check and make sure my nest isn't full of them."

Anger surged through Emberpaw as he glared at Leopardpaw's back. So he was not the only who faced her wrath. How could anyone want to spend time with that apprentice? He couldn't imagine how Orangepaw or Darkpaw could stand her.

"If you want I can check your nest for you," he offered. The gray and white she-cat just scoffed at him. Emberpaw looked at her in confusion as her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Thanks but no thanks," she hissed. "I can take care of my own nest."

Emberpaw didn't have a chance to say anything else. She stalked off, leaving him alone and bewildered once more. He thought she would want some help. But apparently she could take care of herself.

Shaking his head in frustration, he got to his paws and headed for the apprentice's den. Brindlefire had told him that he would start his training again tomorrow. After last night's 'adventure', he wanted to get rest.

Swiftpaw was already curled up in her nest, tail wrapped neatly over her nose. Emberpaw tilted his head to one side when he saw that an empty nest was close by. All the other nests had either been taken or cleaned out. The last few nights he'd spent sleeping outside the den. By now he had gotten used to it. But seeing Swiftpaw there and that empty nest was more tempting than ever.

With a final look over his shoulder, he curled up on the nest beside her. For the first time since becoming an apprentice - no, for the first time ever - he had made a friend. Or as far as he was concerned Swiftpaw was now a friend.

Maybe this training wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist writing a quick update :) This chapter was actually typed up yesterday, and I was thinking of combining it with the last chapter, but than it would've been too long. So thank you Featherstream100 and Willowsong of ThunderClan for reviewing. I love reading your reviews! ;)**


	8. Chapter Seven

"**This is a call to arms, Gather soldiers, Time to go to war This is a battle song, Brothers and sisters, Time to go to war Did you ever believe? Were you ever a dreamer? Ever imagine heart open and free? Did you ever deny? Were you ever a traitor? Ever in love with your blood-lust and need? This is a call to arms, Gather soldiers, Time to go to war...**" Vox Populi, 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was an eerily quiet sunhigh. Early greenleaf heat had warmed the forest. Most of the birds were already in their nests trying to avoid the stifling heat. Down below the prey hid in the shade, trying to stay cool. Most creatures would stay asleep during the day and hunt at night.

Suddenly the ferns began to rustle. A lithe shape could be made out in the undergrowth. Dark green eyes flashed open for a brief moment. A pelt lightly ginger dappled pelt moved quickly through the bed of ferns and dried leaves. The hunter was moving at a fast pace, keeping watch for signs of intruders as well.

Without warning he veered to the left. Something was waiting for him at the end of the trail. He let out a fierce yowl as he landed on his target. A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat let out a grunt of annoyance as she shoved him off. Triumph showed in his eyes - this was the first time he'd manage to take her down on his own.

"Alright furball, I think you've caused enough damage." The she-cat, Brindlefire, gave her chest fur a few licks. The tom was young, around seven moons old. But already he showed signs of being a well trained warrior. Muscles rippled beneath his pelt, and his green eyes were sharp as a hawk's. "Why don't we try hunting for a change, Emberpaw," she suggested once she was finished grooming.

Emberpaw nodded in agreement. Since he had run away for a night Brindlefire began taking his training seriously. The tortoiseshell went to great lengths making sure he had proper training. So early in the morning they would go out and practice fighting moves. Emberpaw had even learned how to climb trees thanks to her help. Climbing up the trees was easy. Climbing down the trees, was another story. He still had some difficulty getting down them.

_I haven't seen Brookstorm ever since that night_, he thought as they chose an area to hunt. Was what she said all a lie? That she wasn't watching over him? Maybe it was StarClan's way of making sure he moved on. If that was the case than StarClan had a cruel sense of humor.

Though it really had not bothered Emberpaw much until a few days ago. He and Swiftpaw, now Swiftwing, had become good friends. The two of them were always seen together in camp. Swiftwing may have that 'I don't need your help' attitude, but she did care. And that was all Emberpaw really needed.

The thought of Brookstorm had not occurred to him until a couple of nights ago. He had a terrible nightmare while sleeping outside the apprentice's den. With Swiftwing and Darkpelt gone, Leopardpaw had wasted no time in kicking him out again. The nightmare itself was something he wished he could forget.

All of the Clans were fighting one another. Falconwing was in the lead, goading them on. There were no leaders to prevent the fighting. Someone had murdered them all. With Falconwing at the lead, his paws were now stained with blood. He would ensure that the river ran red, and the forest floor would be littered with rotting corpses.

A shudder ran down Emberpaw's spine at the images. Why would StarClan let him have such terrible nightmares? Unless these nightmares were actually visions of the future. He had no doubt Falconwing was capable of such cruelty.

He tried casting the thoughts aside and focused on the mouse that was ahead of him. Dropping to a crouch, he took small careful pawsteps towards it. The mouse was oblivious to his presence. He made sure of that. With the wind blowing in his direction it wouldn't give his scent away.

With one graceful leap he caught the mouse between his paws and gave it a quick nip. The mouse was dead in a heartbeat. Once that task was finished he buried it and looked for other prey. A sparrow hopped down from a branch and started looking for anything to eat. With the heatwave he was surprised to see any birds at all.

He wasted no time in taking that down as well. The sparrow made an easy target, but of course it had to let out a call of alarm before he killed it. Annoyance flared within Emberpaw as he grabbed it and buried it. Most of the prey would've been scared away by now.

_Might as well see if there's anything else around here_, he decided. The forest seemed quieter than ever now. Emberpaw felt shivers run down his spine. He didn't know why but it felt as though something was out of place.

Than suddenly he picked up something in the air. His hackles began to rise with anxiety. Instinctively he headed towards the source of the scent, Sunningrocks. The area was always being fought over with RiverClan. For as long as the Clans could remember that was the case.

And it seemed as though RiverClan tried claiming it once more. Emberpaw's fur bristled with outrage when he saw RiverClan warriors lounging out on the rocks. A few were fishing in the river, acting as though this territory had already been won.

Emberpaw quickly whirled around and raced back to the spot where he'd buried his prey. Brindlefire was already waiting for him, tail flicking impatiently. Her ears pricked forward when she finally caught sight of him.

"RiverClan's taking over Sunningrocks," he hissed after catching his breath. At once Brindlefire's eyes widened in shock.

"Of all the times to try and steal our territory," she muttered under her breath. "Go and warn the Clan, and take back your prey. I'll keep an eye on them to make sure they don't get any further."

The young apprentice simply nodded and bounded ahead after digging up his prey. ThunderClan camp wasn't too far away, thankfully. It didn't take long to reach the gorse tunnel. When he did reach it most of the Clan was already out, trying to cool themselves in the shade.

"Emberpaw, what are you doing here without Brindlefire?" Brightstar's mew caught him by surprise. He dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile and shook out his ruffled fur.

"RiverClan is all over Sunningrocks," he explained. "I didn't see how many cats there were, but it looks like a takeover."

"I want Smokefang, Pineheart, Stonepelt, Marrowfoot and Falconwing to come with me. Leopardpaw and Emberpaw, you will be joining us," Brightstar ordered. "If what you are saying is true, than we must act quickly."

Emberpaw simply dipped his head in agreement. This was going to be his first battle. He noticed for the first time that Willowshade was peering out of her den, eyes dark with anxiety. Since that night upon meeting Brookstorm, he had ignored her every chance he got. And this time would be no different.

_You aren't my mother_, _so stop acting like you care_, he thought bitterly.

Once the patrol was set up, he bounded after Brightstar. She was leading the patrol, hackles raised and eyes narrowed. Emberpaw fell in behind her, ignoring Leopardpaw's glare.

Leopardpaw was even bigger now. She almost looked like a full-grown warrior. But she acted more like a two-moon old kit. Always trying to get Emberpaw into trouble when she could. With him working alongside Swiftwing the only time she managed to bully him was inside the apprentice's den.

They ran at full speed, and by the time they reached the edge of the forest, Emberpaw's legs felt numb. He was used to running all the time, but not like this.

Brindlefire was waiting for them under a bush. Once she realized Emberpaw had returned she stepped out. "I've counted at least seven warriors," she growled. "Most of them don't even look like they're expecting us to fight back."

"Well they're in for a nasty shock," Brightstar told her.

With a nod to Falconwing, he led the way with a loud caterwaul. The RiverClan warriors looked too startled to react. Falconwing had already pinned down his first warrior, a she-cat who was struggling to free herself. Emberpaw winced as he dug his claws into her chest, relentlessly attacking her.

Emberpaw leaped forward to reddish brown tom. His eyes were dark with hate as he swiped a claw across Emberpaw's muzzle. The wound he inflicted stung, but that only fueled Emberpaw's anger. With a mighty yowl he twisted back and grabbed the tom by the tail, remembering his moves on Leopardpaw.

The tom let out a screech of fury and tried shaking him off. Emberpaw held on for dear life, not daring to be thrown off. Suddenly the warrior flicked his tail with a strength that sent Emberpaw flying. He twisted around so that he landed on his paws, but it gave the older warrior enough time to slash a claw across his ears.

"Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan now,_ kit_," he sneered.

That did it. All the rage Emberpaw felt earlier returned. He leaped forward with his claws unsheathed and landed on the tom's back. The tom struggled to throw him off, but Emberpaw clung on and buried his claws, scoring deep wounds.

An idea suddenly struck Emberpaw while the tom tried throwing him off. He began scratching the tom's back with his hind claws. The older warrior let out a yowl of pain. Without warning he reared up. Emberpaw jumped off just in time to avoid getting crushed as the tom rolled on his back.

"Still think I'm just a kit?" Emberpaw demanded.

"ThunderClan must be really desperate if they have puny warriors like you fighting their battles," the tom taunted. Emberpaw's eyes narrowed with outrage. He was about to lung again when something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Poor pathetic furball." That was Leopardpaw's voice. "And here we thought you might make a good warrior."

Black spots began taking over his vision. The last thing Emberpaw saw was the RiverClan warriors fleeing. ThunderClan had won the battle. But he wasn't sure if he would live to see another day.

. . .

An eerie stillness surrounded him. For a moment Emberpaw wondered if he was dead. What Leopardpaw had done to him could have easily killed him. The battle of Sunningrocks was still fresh in his mind. And he couldn't forget what Leopardpaw had said.

"Emberpaw, you must wake up."

Slowly his eyes opened. Dizziness quickly took over. Emberpaw tried shaking it off when he found himself standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by ancient looking trees. Standing in front of him was Brookstorm.

"Am I... dead?" The word sounded harsh to him. Brookstorm shook her head.

"No, but you were close to it," she explained with a heavy sigh. "When Leopardpaw knocked you at she had Foxshade attack you. He would have killed you if she had not stopped him."

_Why would she do that_? _She wants me dead_. The thought sent a surge of anger through him. _Because she wants to be seen as the hero_, he suddenly realized.

"Why can't you just let me die already?" he demanded, voice full of grief and anger.

"That is not your destiny," Brookstorm murmured. She brushed her muzzle along his forehead, and Emberpaw blinked in surprise. The moment she did that it felt as though they were one.

He could see all of her memories, from the time she was a kit to when she was a... medicine cat? He looked at her in confusion. Brookstorm did not look like a medicine cat. She had the muscles of a warrior.

"Before I became a medicine cat I was trained as a warrior," she explained after noticing his confusion. "But soon I realized that my destiny was already shaped by StarClan. I chose to become a medicine cat."

It only just dawned on Emberpaw why this cat might be visiting him. Maybe she believed he was supposed to become the next medicine cat. But he was more than just determined to prove her wrong. Brookstorm eyed him warily as he waited for her to continue. "I was also Willowshade's mentor," she suddenly added.

This time Emberpaw stared at her in disbelief. He never heard Willowshade mention Brookstorm. And no one from the Clan ever mentioned her either. If what she said was true, than that would explain a lot. Emberpaw felt his hackles raise with unease.

"What happened to you?" he asked warily.

Brookstorm's eyes suddenly grew cold. For a moment Emberpaw almost regretted asking the question. He realized that something really _had_ happened to her. Something that made her regret choosing to be a medicine cat.

"That's for another day," she hissed. "When you are ready I will tell you."

He didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant by that. The forest was already beginning to fade. Emberpaw was left standing in a field of mist on his own. Whatever he had said to Brookstorm, she clearly did not like it. There was more to this mystery than he realized.

* * *

**AN: Ah poor Emberpaw. Always going through the worst of times. At least there was a bit more action in this chapter :) I realized that some of my stories hardly have any action, but I'm really not all that good in writing out battle scenes ^^" So big thanks to Dogsrule12345, Willowsong of ThunderClan and Cookies and Cream for reviewing!**

**Maybe I could possibly reach five reviews for this chapter? I know that's asking a lot but it would mean so much for me! Thanks again everyone!**


	9. Chapter Eight

"**There's a girl in the corner, With tear stains on her eyes, From the places she's wandered, And the shame she can't hide She says, "How did I get here? ****I'm not who I once was. And I'm crippled by the fear, That I've fallen too far to love" But don't you know who you are, What's been done for you? Yeah don't you know who you are? You are more than the choices that you've made, You are more than the sum of your past mistakes, You are more than the problems you create, You've been remade...**" You Are More, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

A low sound of pain emanated from his throat. Slowly he began to wake up. The back of his head felt like he'd hit a rock. And his shoulders felt as though he'd run through a bramble thicket. It took him a few heartbeats to recognize where he was.

Emberpaw blinked in surprise when he found himself in the medicine cat's den. The familiar scent of herbs filled his lungs as he opened his mouth. He remembered what had happened during the battle. All the rage he had felt for Leopardpaw just a moon ago returned in a heartbeat.

_Why can't she just leave me alone_? he wondered. Did Falconwing make her that way? Or did she have a darker side the Clan was unaware of? Either way Emberpaw was getting tired of dealing with her. He wished there was some way to get her off his back.

"It's good to see you're awake." Emberpaw stiffened at the sound of Willowshade's mew. For so many days now he had been avoiding her, and here he was, stuck in her den. Willowshade looked down at him in concern. "You were out for two days," she added warily.

His eyes widened in dismay. Two days? How could that happen?

"What happened at Sunningrocks?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

"ThunderClan won, but at a cost," she replied. "Brindlefire was killed in the battle." Her expression suddenly grew serious, and a torrent of pain washed over Emberpaw.

_My mentor is dead_. The words made him wish that he was the one killed in battle instead. He didn't want any part of this existence. If Brindlefire was dead than there were no cats who would be his mentor. It's not like anyone else would.

"It should have been me," he whispered.

He let out a sound of protest when Willowshade suddenly wrapped her tail around him. To his surprise he was no longer in pain. The wounds Leopardpaw and Foxshade had given him seemed to vanish. The pain was replaced with overwhelming grief.

"Don't you ever say that," she told him. "You are worth more than you will ever know."

"I... I thought you didn't care." His voice came out in a whimper. He hated sounding weak. But no one was around to watch. Alone and wary, he felt as though he could let out all of his emotions at once on Willowshade.

"Of course I care," she murmured. "I will always care for you, and the rest of the Clan. To me everyone here is my kit."

For the first time in moons Emberpaw suddenly realized what she meant by that. He glanced up at her, noticing that even she looked grief-stricken. He buried his muzzle into her fur, wishing that none of this had ever happened.

"Am I allowed out of the den?" he asked.

"That depends, how are you feeling?" Willowshade countered his question with a question. Emberpaw stared down at the ground, unsure how to answer.

He was angry. Angry with himself for not saving Brindlefire's life. And angry with himself for letting Leopardpaw get to him. Now the Clan probably saw her as a savior. He was going to have to work even harder in order to get where he was with Brindlefire.

"I just want to see the Clan," he replied.

Willowshade tilted her head to one side, as if she had read his mind. "Alright, but take it easy. I don't want those wounds opening up again, they only just started healing," she told him.

Gratefully, Emberpaw dipped his head and backed out of the den. When he padded outside, a few cats were in the clearing. His ears flattened the moment he spotted Leopardpaw. She had a few cats gathered around her, and it looked like she was retelling a story.

Emberpaw rolled his eyes in annoyance. She was telling the Clan about her 'heroic' actions. What bothered him more than anything was that Blackkit and Lilykit were sitting nearby, listening intensely. The two kits were now four moons old, eyes open and eager to learn.

Knowing Leopardpaw she was teaching the kits how to scorn those smaller than them. Maybe he should talk to them before she could do that.

"Emberpaw, it's good to see you're awake again!" He flinched at the sound of Grayflower's voice. The gray tabby was always friendlier to him than most cats. She looked more sympathetic than anything else, and for a moment he wondered why.

Than he suddenly remembered. The hope he felt earlier was crushed as he thought of Brindlefire. She should be the one saying that. She and Grayflower were among the few warriors that actually talked to him. He excluded Swiftwing because of the deal they had made.

"Yeah, Willowshade told me what happened," he murmured. He bowed his head, remembering everything Brindlefire had taught him. He was never even given a chance to hold vigil for her! A lump began to form in the back of his throat. What sort of apprentice was he, not even able to sit vigil?

"I'm so sorry, Emberpaw," Grayflower sighed. "Brindlefire was a good friend of mine... we did everything together. She didn't deserve to die so young."

Was that supposed to make him feel better? It wasn't. In fact it made him feel even worse. He should have been there to defend her. Or at least do something useful. Instead he let Leopardpaw almost kill him. Was he responsible for her death?

"Does anyone know who... my new mentor will be?" It was difficult asking the question. Emberpaw didn't want a replacement for Brindlefire. But he would never become a warrior if he didn't get any training.

"Brightstar thought it would be a good idea to give you time," she explained. "You know, to recover." Emberpaw nodded in understanding. Brightstar must have known how close he was to his mentor.

He thanked her and padded over to the nursery, where Lilykit and Blackkit had returned. They were playing a game of moss-ball. When he was a kit Willowshade would play that game if she wasn't busy. Memories of his kit-hood came flooding back.

"Run and hide!" Blackkit's yowl made Emberpaw stop in his tracks. He dropped the ball of moss and bounded back into the nursery. Lilykit stared after his brother in confusion. Than she turned to see what her brother was running from.

"Hi Emberpaw," she purred in greeting. Emberpaw stared at the little kit in surprise. There was no fear or hatred in her eyes. Only curiosity.

"Aren't you... afraid of me?" he asked reluctantly.

"Nope." Now Emberpaw was even more confused. "Should I be?"

"Well, no but... most of the Clan is," he admitted. "I thought you would be as well, since you're around Leopardpaw all the time." His lips curled around Leopardpaw's name. He hated her with every ounce of blood he had.

"I don't believe what she says about you," Lilykit replied with a shake of her head. "You don't look scary anyways."

Emberpaw held back a purr of amusement as she tried pouncing at his tail. Lilykit was an unusual kit. She wasn't like the others who constantly taunted him for his small size. Maybe this was StarClan's way of helping him.

"Lilykit, what are you doing talking to that runt?" Blackkit's mew made Emberpaw's eyes narrow. The jet-black tom was twice the size of Lilykit. And like Leopardpaw he often liked to prove just how much stronger he was. His sister, a black she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes, turned and glared at him. Blackkit narrowed his own eyes when she ignored his question. "Mother wants us back in the nursery, _now_," he added in a low growl.

"You're not my mother," Lilykit retorted, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Yeah, but I'm bigger and stronger than you," Blackkit hissed. Lilykit's ears flattened as she glanced between her brother and Emberpaw.

The two of them quickly returned to the nursery. Emberpaw stared after them, dread washing over him. For the first time he realized just how far Leopardpaw's malicious lies had spread. Even to the nursery it seemed like nobody would trust him.

He held back a sigh of frustration and stalked away. It felt as though there was no escape from all the hatred. Falconwing was glaring at him from around his group of warriors. Emberpaw had no doubt that he had something to do with Brindlefire's death. Maybe he was even the one who invited RiverClan over the border. Without proof there was no way Emberpaw could flat out accuse the deputy.

Emberpaw made his way over to the Highrock, where Brightstar's den was located under. Her den was a small cave lined with a comfortable nest. He had only seen her den once or twice, but he knew she would be there.

Sure enough she was in her den, eating a vole. Emberpaw waited until she was finished eating to make his presence known. Brightstar looked up in surprise once she was finished eating.

"Emberpaw, I'm surprised to see you here so soon," she murmured. It took Emberpaw a few heartbeats to realize how glazed her eyes looked. His ears flattened in dismay. She must have been grieving over Brindlefire's death as well.

"I was... wondering if you had a new mentor picked for me," he admitted, voice full of guilt once more. None of this would have happened if RiverClan hadn't invaded. He felt the need to blame someone for her death.

"Oh, of course," she sighed. "Everything is changing so quickly. Just days ago it felt like I became leader. And now all of this has to happen." Her eyes grew distant, as if she was reliving some fond memory. "I'm so sorry for Brindlefire's death. She should not have died in that battle. We have RiverClan outnumbered and outranked."

_She knows something's up too_! Emberpaw felt his heart soar. It couldn't have been a RiverClan warrior who killed Brindlefire. He just had a feeling that it was all a setup, started by Falconwing. And Leopardpaw helped her father.

"I will hold you ceremony right now," she meowed. "You deserve that much, at least."

He backed out of the den as she rose to her paws. Who would she choose as his mentor? It wasn't like there were many cats who would accept him as an apprentice. Grayflower maybe would, but she had never really shown that kind of interest in him.

Than again neither did Brindlefire when they first started training. Emberpaw tried to remembered that it took time for them to get along properly. The dappled tortoiseshell eventually grew fond of him, and his training got better.

Brightstar jumped onto the Highrock, and looks of confusion were thrown in her direction as she called for a Clan meeting.

"I know that this is sudden, but one of our apprentices is without a mentor," she began. Emberpaw bowed his head, and to his surprise Berrypool, Grayflower and a few others did as well. "Until he has received his warrior name, I will be his mentor."

Emberpaw stared at her in disbelief. A few cats got to their paws and yowled in protest. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was mostly Falconwing's followers. The Clan leader was his mentor! Such an honor wasn't given out too often.

"T-Thank you," he stammered when she jumped down to touch noses with him.

"You deserve a mentor, and someone who cares for you," she replied. She raised her chin and rose her voice as she spoke again, "Tonight there will also be a Gathering. I know that times are difficult right now, but we must not show the Clans any weakness."

A Gathering! He felt his fur bristle with excitement. And because Brightstar was his mentor he would get to go. He couldn't wait for tonight!

* * *

**AN: Originally I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I received six reviews in less than three hours! So as a reward I'm updating quickly :D A huge thanks to Dogsrule12345, Cookies and Cream, Sienablaze, Wolfclaw of Mountain clan, Lil'Fuj13 and Willowsong of ThunderClan for reviewing! Maybe I can get five more? They really do inspire me to keep writing!**


	10. Chapter Nine

"**Even before there was a drop in the ocean even before there was a star in the sky even before, the world was put in motion You were on Your throne You were on Your throne. You reign glory in the highest You reign let creation testify by Your name every knee will bow, and every tongue proclaim that Jesus reigns. Even before Your hand made the heavens even before the breath of all mankind even before we, had to be forgiven You were on Your throne You were on Your throne. Yesterday, today and forever Your are God who was, and is and is to come...**" You Reign, MercyMe

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Night had finally arrived. Anxiety surged through Emberpaw as he waited. Everyone else chosen to go waited impatiently. Smokefang and Grayflower were sitting together, while Dustfur was only just left the nursery. His mate, Snowflower, was expecting his kits. She had moved into the nursery about a moon ago. Her belly was now swollen with kits, and the prospect of new future warriors had the Clan feeling better.

Emberpaw spotted Swiftwing sitting by herself near the gorse tunnel. Her brother, Darkpelt, was chatting away with Leopardpaw and Orangepaw. Orangepaw's eyes were dark with jealousy. He had not been chosen to go. And of course he blamed it on Emberpaw.

Taking his chance, he padded over to where Swiftwing was sitting. Though they had made a pact together to stop Leopardpaw, she refused to associate with him as a friend. Emberpaw couldn't blame her. She was older than him by three moons. To top things off the Clan would start treating her like an outcast too if they saw her with him.

"Hey," he whispered when he reached her. Swiftwing looked at him in confusion before narrowing her eyes.

"Hey," she replied in a tone that said she could care less about this conversation. "Congratulations on getting the leader as your mentor," she suddenly added. Emberpaw stared at her in surprise. She never complimented anyone.

"Uh, thanks," he murmured, half embarrassed. "So do you think you'll have an apprentice soon?" He barely knew how to make conversation with her. Swiftwing always made things more awkward than they needed to be.

"I'm not sure," she replied with a shrug. "I don't even know if I'd have the patience for an apprentice. I barely have enough patience for you." It took him a few heartbeats to realize that she was joking. He held back a purr of amusement.

He was about to say something else when Brightstar approached the waiting warriors. It was time to leave, she made that clear. Glancing at Swiftwing warily, he simply shrugged and padded forward. The excitement he'd felt earlier suddenly returned.

The Gathering was always something everyone talked about. He would see more warriors from the other Clans. And he would finally see the other three leaders. Brindlefire had told him their names, but he never did hear about what they looked like.

Brightstar led the patrol at a quick pace. The forest whirred past them. Emberpaw easily kept up with her, eager to reach his destination. He could already see himself being surrounded by warriors from all the Clans. Though he was more interested to hear how RiverClan managed to invade Sunningrocks.

_Does Kindlestar know what his warriors were up to_? he wondered. If so than it was possible he could be working alongside Falconwing. Emberpaw had already decided that Falconwing played some role in that battle, and Brindlefire's death. He only wished there was some way to ask her.

It didn't take them long to reach Fourtrees. Emberpaw's ears pricked forward with curiosity. He could pick up ShadowClan's scent already. His nose wrinkled at the pungent odor. ShadowClan always had such a strange scent, that smelled of pine and the Thunderpath. It made him wonder how they could stand living with that stench.

Brightstar waited at the top of the hill that overlooked the hollow. Emberpaw's tail started twitching with anxiety. By now he was sure everyone felt the same way. But they couldn't go in until Brightstar gave the order.

"Are you going to tell them about the battle?" Falconwing stood beside Brightstar, tail whipping from side to side as he spoke. Emberpaw tilted his head to one side in surprise. He had begun to notice that he acted the same way as Falconwing.

_That should scare me_, he realized. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to Falconwing. He knew that the deputy was cruel and conniving. And he didn't want to grow up into that same monster.

"I will simply state that Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan," Brightstar told him. "And anyone who tries challenging us will learn that we are not so easily beaten."

Falconwing narrowed his eyes as Brightstar led the way down the slope. Emberpaw was quick to follow, pelt bristling with excitement. There were many ShadowClan cats he could make out in the clearing. When he stopped he spotted what looked like a group of apprentices.

"What's a kit doing at the Gathering?" A creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes looked at Emberpaw with disgust. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying not to look intimidated. In a way she did look like Willowshade.

"That kit could just as easily flay you, mousebrain," Swiftwing growled. Emberpaw stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't even notice that she was standing behind him. The creamy brown she-cat looked equally as surprised as Emberpaw felt. "Olivepaw, I assume you have your warrior name now," she added.

"It's Olivebranch now, to you!" Olivebranch replied, puffing out her chest with pride. Swiftwing only rolled her eyes in annoyance. The young warrior got to her paws and padded away, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Stuck up she-cat," Emberpaw muttered.

"Most ShadowClan cats are like that," Swiftwing agreed. "But there are some nice ones to look out for. It just takes time to get used to their stench." Emberpaw couldn't help but purr in agreement. Though they did stink he imagined ThunderClan didn't smell any better to ShadowClan cats. "I best be off, just remember not to give out any information," she added with a quick glance over at the warriors.

Emberpaw took a deep breath before greeting the younger looking apprentices. It looked like they still had their kit-soft fur around their faces. But beneath that fur he could see broad shoulders and powerful muscles. These cats were intimidating.

"Hi, you must be a new apprentice!" a gray-blue she-cat greeted him warmly. Emberpaw fluffed out his fur, suddenly feeling offended. Than again he was smaller than most cats. Besides, at least this she-cat was friendly. "My name's Bubblepaw, and these three are Coldpaw and Sagepaw," she introduced the other three apprentices, waving her tail at each of them.

Living up to her namesake, Coldpaw narrowed her eyes at Emberpaw. Instinctively he flattened his ears. Bubblepaw looked amused with the sudden tension and flicked her tail across Coldpaw's shoulder.

"Don't mind my sister, she just treats everyone that way," she explained.

"Oh, right," Emberpaw ducked his head as Coldpaw glared at her in response. Sagepaw was listening to what the warriors were talking about, her ears perked forward with curiosity. Maybe she was interested in what sort of news the two Clans had to share. "I'm Emberpaw."

"I guess not all ThunderClan cats are that bad than," Bubblepaw mewed. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, and Emberpaw guessed that she had already met Leopardpaw and Orangepaw, the two biggest bullies in the Clan. "Leopardpaw already tried challenging me to a fight, and she won," the apprentice added, voice full of annoyance. "I was hoping I could beat her tonight, but I guess that's not going to happen."

Emberpaw couldn't help but wonder what other trouble his denmate had gotten into. It seemed as though where ever she went, trouble soon followed. He thought back to the first time he had met Leopardpaw, to their last encounter. She wasn't done yet. He knew that she had something bigger planned, something that would make her look like a hero and him look like the victim, again.

He was about to say something else when another Clan joined them. His nose wrinkled at the scent of RiverClan. Their scent wasn't as bad as ShadowClan's, but he couldn't stand that fishy smell. When they arrived he kept mostly to himself. After the battle he couldn't help but avoid them at all costs.

A silver gray she-cat approached Bubblepaw, who's eyes glowed with happiness as they spoke. Standing beside her was a gray she-cat with black paws and piercing green eyes. For a moment Emberpaw was taken aback by her hostile gaze. But her Clanmate shot her a cold look and she calmed down, as if feeling reassured by her presence.

"You must be that apprentice that was in the battle," the silver gray she-cat meowed. Her voice held an edge to it that told Emberpaw she was still wary. Understandably so after what had happened just a day ago.

"Were you there?" he asked, swallowing back the anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

He couldn't help but glare at her. Was she there when Brindlefire was killed? Did she know what her Clan had done? He was tempted to ask her when he pushed the thought away. Asking her would likely result in getting his ears clawed off. She didn't even seemed unnerved by the glare.

"I don't know why Kindlestar fought over them," she meowed with a roll of her eyes. "It's greenleaf, and the river has plenty of prey for us. If _I_ were leader I wouldn't have done that."

Curiosity surged through Emberpaw. He'd heard stories of Kindlestar and how the dark ginger tom had become leader. There were rumors that his father, Hawkstar, had prepared him to become leader. And others believed he had killed Hawkstar in the heat of battle, while even more cats believed that he used his cunning and wits to become leader. No one knew the truth, and Emberpaw doubted anyone would ever find out.

Soon WindClan joined the others, and as soon as Cloverstar had joined the other leaders on the Great Rock, the Gathering was started. Emberpaw stayed away from the other apprentices as he listened to the news. He wanted to find out why Kindlestar had provoked an attack over Sunningrocks.

"I'd like to begin the Gathering tonight," Cloverstar meowed. The gray along her muzzle showed just how old she really was. Of all the leaders here she was the oldest. No one argued as she stood up to speak. "We have one new warrior who is holding vigil tonight: Kestrelfoot."

"Kestrelfoot! Kestrelfoot!" The Clans - everyone - cheered for him. Emberpaw stared around in surprise. Did everyone act this way around new warriors? Would he get the same congratulations when he became a warrior? He could imagine how embarrassed he would feel in the end.

"We also have three new apprentices: Hickorypaw, Mosspaw and Nettlepaw are also all here tonight." The Clans were quieter this time as Cloverstar let this news sink in. "I would also like to warn the Clans that there is a fox loose in the forest. My warriors were able to chase it off of the moors but it ran into the forest. You should keep a look out for it, just in case."

Anxious murmurs followed her warning. Emberpaw felt his heart twist with worry. Foxes were always a problem the Clans had to face. Though he had never seen a fox he'd heard enough stories to know that they were creatures to fear. He hoped that no one was hurt by the fearsome predator.

"ShadowClan is thriving since this greenleaf." A brown tom with a cream chest and tail spoke up next. His eyes were dark blue, and it was his gaze that sent shivers down Emberpaw's spine. "We too have two new warriors: Patchnose and Olivebranch are here tonight." More yowls of congratulations followed his words. The ShadowClan leader backed down as the cheering died down.

Now it was Kindlestar's turn. "RiverClan also thrives," he began. "We have two new warriors as well, Marshwing and Scorchfur are both here." He paused as the Clans cheered for them. Emberpaw struggled not to glare. Most of ThunderClan remained icily silent. "That is all." As he stepped back, Brightstar shot him a cold look. He returned the gaze with a piercing one. Emberpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

_I bet he's already planning his next attack_, he thought angrily. _I won't let you get away with what you did_.

"ThunderClan has done well this past moon. We have made a full recovery since the attack on Sunningrocks, and we will continue defending our territory if we must." The words were meant as a threat to Kindlestar, and he heard them loud and clear. The glare he gave her would have sent any other cat fleeing. But Brightstar remained standing on her perch, ignoring the hostile look.

The Gathering was finished. Once Brightstar jumped down from the Great Rock she joined her Clanmates. Emberpaw glanced over at the RiverClan apprentices. None of them showed any interest in what Kindlestar had said. In fact, they looked pretty annoyed. Maybe like them not every cat agreed with Kindlestar's methods.

"Do you think he'll attack again?" Falconwing's mew broke the uneasy silence that followed. Brightstar shot him a cold look before shaking her head.

"He knows who he is dealing with," she growled.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! It's been a very busy few days. But I did get five reviews :) And that made my day! So a huge thanks to Cookies and Cream, Dogsrule12345, Lil'Fuj13, Goldentail-of-WindClan and Sienablaze for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D**


	11. Chapter Ten

"**You hold your truth so purely, Well swerve not through the minds of men, This lie is dead, And this cup of yours tastes holy, But a brush with the Devil can clear your mind, And strengthen your spine, But fingers tap into what you were once, And I'm worried that I blew my only chance Whispers in the dark, ****Steal a kiss and you'll break your heart, Pick up your clothes and curl your toes, Learn your lesson, lead me home...**" Whispers In The Dark, Mumford and Sons

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Strike with your upper paw, but always keep an eye on your target." Brightstar's orders rang in Emberpaw's ears. He sat across from her in the training hollow. She was teaching him new moves that would prove useful in battle, and Emberpaw was all too eager to learn.

A day had passed since the Gathering. Brightstar had kept an eye on the borders to make sure Kindlestar's warriors weren't trespassing. Thankfully it seemed as though Kindlestar had taken her warning seriously. The Clan was still on edge though ever since the battle. Emberpaw knew it was only a matter of time before Kindlestar decided to try and take Sunningrocks again.

He tried performing the move Brightstar had just showed him. It was an upper paw slash that would catch his opponent off guard. While keeping them distracted he would swing his paw upwards so that it collided with their muzzle. This time he was practicing on a branch Brightstar had dragged into the clearing.

Amusement flashed in Brightstar's eyes when Emberpaw managed to complete the move in a matter of heartbeats. Pride surged within him. This was the first time he'd ever completed a move without extra practice.

"Well done, you're improving really quickly," Brightstar purred.

"Brindlefire taught me a few moves before..." Emberpaw stopped himself when he was about to mention the battle. Brightstar's gaze darkened at Brindlefire's name. Most of the Clan had gotten over her death.

But Emberpaw couldn't let himself forget. Brindlefire was his first mentor, and one of the first cats to care about him. He couldn't help but think about her every time he learned something new. Would she have shown this much pride?

He decided not to think about it. Brindlefire was gone. She was part of StarClan now, and he had to move on, no matter how painful it felt.

"Let's try something a little different," Brightstar murmured. She turned so that her back was facing Emberpaw. He tilted his head to one side in confusion. Where was she getting at with this? Her back was vulnerable for attack if he decided to. "When fighting an enemy you should always check your surroundings. If your back is vulnerable than you must react quickly to hostile forces. Do you know how you can do this?"

"By flipping back and clawing their ears off?" Emberpaw suggested. He had no idea.

"That's a start, but you might end up hurting yourself," she replied. "Cats may have good balance but they can easily be knocked off their paws by a larger opponent. The best thing to do is feel around with your tail. If you sense that someone is behind you, you will react much more quickly." She paused and glanced over her shoulder to look at Emberpaw. "Why don't you try it with me, and see what happens."

Emberpaw stared at her in alarm. He didn't even know what to do aside from wave his tail around. Brightstar was watching him expectantly. Taking a deep breath he turned around so that his back was facing her this time. He acted purely on instinct as he searched around with his tail. He could hear Brightstar's pawsteps across the clearing. It sounded like she was a couple of a tail-lengths behind him.

Suddenly he felt fur brush against his tail. Emberpaw's fur began to bristle with unease as he whipped around quick as lightning. His mentor gaped at him in surprise when he pummeled her chest with his paws. Brightstar stopped him before he could attack her further.

"What just... happened?" he demanded. He'd never moved so quickly before. Seeing Brightstar's eyes glowing with happiness, he realized that he did make the right move. But would he remember to react that way in a real battle?

"You performed the move perfectly," she replied. "You acted purely on instincts, and when it comes to battling like that, you need to rely on them. Other cats will do the same if it ever comes to that."

_You make it sound so easy_, Emberpaw thought with a lash of his tail. He wished it were that easy. Than life wouldn't be so difficult. Although he knew life would be very boring if it were always easy. Maybe for some warriors it was easy, but for him he knew life would never be that way.

They returned to camp shortly after Emberpaw was finished practicing more moves. Since the Gathering he knew Willowshade would have wanted to keep him from moving around so much. He had been out for two days prior to the Gathering due to his injuries. But he couldn't sit still when there was so much to do.

"Emberpaw, you can help Orangepaw clean out the elders' den for the rest of the day," Brightstar meowed once they returned. Almost at once Emberpaw's nose wrinkled in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Orangepaw.

Besides, there was only one elder in the Clan. Mintwhisker may be the only elder but she certainly had a sharp tongue towards younger cats she didn't tolerate. He could remember when they first met. She had given him one sharp look and ignored him completely when asking Willowshade for herbs.

He knew better than to argue with his mentor. She was right - he'd never cleaned out the elders' den before. He supposed it was just luck that had gotten him away from cleaning it out all those moons.

Mintwhisker was already outside bathing herself in the sun. One eye snapped open when he stepped forward. For a moment he was afraid she might bare her teeth and scare him away. Ever since her denmates joined StarClan she had been worse than usual.

"Orangepaw, would you be a dear and check my back for ticks? I know they're there, the pesky things," she said in an innocent tone. Orangepaw poked his head out, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Emberpaw can finish cleaning out my nest," she added to Emberpaw.

He stared at her in disbelief. Removing ticks was the worst part of the job. Apprentices would have to collect mousebile from the medicine cat. After they were finished they would have to wash their paws in the stream. Willowshade had taught him early on what mousebile looked and smelled like, and he hated the stuff ever since.

Emberpaw went to work cleaning out the remains of her old nest while Orangepaw collected the mousebile. The bigger apprentice had already collected fresh moss, much to Emberpaw's surprise. He curled up the moss so that it was in a ball and rolled out the fresh moss. The old one was lined with feathers, and he wondered for a moment if Mintwhisker would appreciate having them again.

_Feathers make the nest nice and cozy_, he thought after dragging out the old nest. He decided he would go and collect some once this was taken care of.

Ignoring the hostile looks Orangepaw was giving him, he padded off into the forest to see if there were any feathers. They were easy to find since birds often dropped them. Soon he spotted a few feathers scattered throughout the undergrowth. As he went to collect them a scent drifted by.

Suddenly Cloverstar's warning rang in Emberpaw's ears as he recognized the scent. A fox had wandered into the forest after being driven away by WindClan. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized what that meant. The scent was close to camp. Too close for Emberpaw's liking.

Without warning he dropped the feathers he'd collected and ran off towards the scent. He needed to get the fox away from camp. If it found the nursery it could snatch away the kits. His own life was at risk by facing the fox alone, but he couldn't think about that right now.

A loud snarl broke the unnerving silence. Emberpaw's ears pricked forward in alarm. He scanned the forest for signs of the russet-furred creature. During his time with her Willowshade had even told him what foxes looked like. Acting purely on memory he tried to pinpoint it's location.

"Get away from there!" he yowled in panic. It was heading straight for the gorse tunnel, following the trail used by everyday warriors. Emberpaw rushed forward as fast as his legs could carry him. The fox whipped around when it realized it was being followed. "Leave the camp alone," he hissed.

The fox seemed to think he'd be easier prey. And it was probably right. He eyed the creature warily before making a run for it. The fox let out a bark and chased after him. Panic quickly gave way as Emberpaw ran at full speed, trying to gain cover.

Emberpaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan in the hopes he would pass a wandering patrol. He couldn't take the fox on his own. Even if Brightstar had given him some training he was far from prepared.

His muscles were screaming in protest as he ran on. The fox's breath was hot on his tail, and he held back a yelp of surprise. Thinking fast he clawed his way up the nearest tree. The fox skidded to a halt in confusion when he reached the nearest branch.

"I thought I smelled a fox." Emberpaw felt his hackles rise when he heard Leopardpaw's voice. Standing behind her was Stonepelt, eyes bright with pride as his apprentice trotted ahead. Emberpaw dug his claws into the bark as the patrol followed her. Pineheart and Grayflower were also part of the patrol.

"Leopardpaw, don't get too over-eager," Grayflower warned her. "The fox knows we're here." As if her words had been a cue the fox lunged out of the undergrowth. All four cats yowled in surprise. "Great StarClan that thing is huge!" Grayflower's yowl was cut short when the fox let out a snarl.

She was right, the fox was huge. Much bigger than Emberpaw was expecting. He watched with interest as the patrol surrounded the creature. It was watching them warily, teeth bared in a snarl as Stonepelt closed in on it. Pineheart and Grayflower kept the fox distracted, and Leopardpaw just stayed in the back, eyes wide with fear.

The fox whirled around when Stonepelt clawed at it's back legs. Emberpaw saw the distraction as an opportunity. He suddenly leaped from his perch on the branch and landed on the back of the fox. The creature let out an eruption of barks as it tried shaking him off. Emberpaw held on for dear life, digging his claws into the fox's back until he knew for sure it had enough.

"What in the name of StarClan were you thinking?" Grayflower demanded as he jumped off just in time. The fox had reared up and was about to crush him. Emberpaw landed with a roll, shaking his head as he staggered to his paws.

"That you needed help," he snapped. Grayflower looked taken aback by his sudden attitude. But she didn't have time to argue. The fox was still eying the patrol with beady eyes. Stonepelt and Leopardpaw kept the fox from lunging forward again. Grayflower and Pineheart stood side-by-side, protecting one another from it's teeth.

Only when it realized that it was outnumbered did it flee. The fox wouldn't risk further injury over such difficult prey. There were easier pickings elsewhere. Emberpaw wasn't going to let the creature take any of his Clanmates. Even if he hated Leopardpaw and Stonepelt.

"Stonepelt, Pineheart, make sure that the fox is gone," Grayflower ordered the two toms. Stonepelt looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. With a grudging look towards Grayflower he led Pineheart to where the fox had disappeared. "You two were very brave, standing up to that fox. You especially, Emberpaw. Your little act was stupid, but brave." She nodded to Emberpaw before heading back to camp.

Pride surged through Emberpaw as he followed her. He had done more than he expected today. Not only had he helped clean out the elder's den, but he also chased a fox out of the forest. It only just dawned on him how exhausted he really was.

"Don't expect the Clan to praise you," Leopardpaw sneered under her breath. She fell in beside him as Grayflower took the lead, trotting ahead. Emberpaw did his best to ignore her taunts. By now he'd gotten used to them. "That fox would barely get a decent meal out of you anyways," she sniffed.

"Are you saying that you're fat?" Amusement gleamed within Emberpaw's eyes when Leopardpaw glared at him. He obviously hit a nerve. Leopardpaw did look plump compared to her brother. He wondered if she was stealing Orangepaw's meals.

"This isn't over, foxheart," she hissed. Emberpaw rolled his eyes when she tossed her muzzle in the air and marched ahead.

_Irritable little furball_, he thought angrily.

. . .

When the Clan found out about the fox news spread like wildfire. Emberpaw stayed away from the group of warriors gathered around Stonepelt and Grayflower as they relayed what had happened. Most cats had stopped by to congratulate him for his bravery. He was surprised that even Ivyclaw had congratulated him. The light brown she-cat had never shown any signs of interest in him until now.

By now he was curled up outside the apprentice's den. Exhaustion had crept over him once they got back to camp. Mintwhisker had thanked him for putting fresh moss in the den, though he still regretted not collecting the feathers for her. Maybe tomorrow he would go out and find some for her.

All he could think of right now was getting sleep. Even if cats were questioning why he slept outside the apprentice's den he ignored them. Leopardpaw had taken over the apprentice's den, and she had her brother's support. Emberpaw was just thankful the nights were getting warmer now with greenleaf around.

Soon he drifted off to sleep. But his dreams were haunted by visions of the fox and the recent battle with RiverClan. The visions were what scared him the most. They seemed so real, and in each vision he could see cats dying at the fangs of the fox or at the claws of RiverClan warriors.

"Emberpaw, your destiny is not bathed in blood." His eyes widened when he recognized Brookstorm's voice. He had only seen her twice and already her voice was familiar. Soon enough her pale gray and white pelt appeared before him in a forest.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" he demanded, voice cold with anger. He was tired of waking up panicking from a bad dream. What he needed now more than ever was a good night's sleep.

Brookstorm's eyes darkened with sympathy. "I am sorry, Emberpaw," she murmured. "Those visions of yours are like a warning of what lies ahead. The future holds much pain for you and the Clan. You must be prepared for what you will face."

Emberpaw stared at her in alarm. What did she mean by that? The Clan was in danger? But who would be mousebrained enough to threaten the Clan? As he thought of those questions he remembered the battle with RiverClan and felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Wait, can I talk to Brindlefire?" Emberpaw yowled before she could disappear again. He desperately wanted to find out if she had been killed by a RiverClan warrior. Maybe he could figure out what really happened in that battle.

"I'm afraid not, Emberpaw," she replied with a shake of her head. "The battle at Sunningrocks is something you must discover on your own. Use what Willowshade taught you, talk to RiverClan if you must."

He was about to argue when he thought better of it. Maybe Brookstorm was right. This was one mystery he needed to solve on his own. If his hunches were right than he would find out eventually who murdered Brindlefire. And maybe the same cat that murdered Brindlefire had murdered Brookstorm as well.

This was one death that he couldn't let go unsolved. Brindlefire deserved better than that.

* * *

**AN: Well with ThornClan's Beginning finished this should be updated on a daily basis. Or every other day. I am writing the outline for Darkness Within, but it won't be posted for another couple of weeks. And a huge thank you to BeckTheProgram, Lil'Fuj13, Cookies and Cream, Swiftbreeze, Goldentail-of-WindClan, Dogsrule12345 and Sienablaze for reviewing! Your reviews are so encouraging, and I really appreciate them :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

"**I made You promises a thousand times, I tried to hear from Heaven, But I talked the whole time, I think I made You too small, I never feared You at all No, If You touched my face would I know You? Looked into my eyes could I behold You? So What do I know of You, Who spoke me into motion? Where have I even stood, But the shore along Your ocean? Are You fire? Are You fury? Are You sacred? Are You beautiful? So What do I know? What do I know of Holy...**" What Do I Know Of Holy, Addison Road

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was early morning when Emberpaw woke up from his dream. Brookstorm's words still rang in his ears. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him. If what she said was true, than the Clan was in grave danger.

She made it sound like the danger would happen right at this heartbeat. But as Emberpaw looked around he noticed that camp looked peaceful. Aside from the usual social groups that were gathered in their own circles, life seemed relatively normal.

"Worried are we?" Emberpaw nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt a pelt brush against his own. He looked over his shoulder to see Swiftwing standing next to him, washing the back of her paw in a carefree way. "You know, there are better things to worry about," she added.

"Like what, how to get rid of the ticks in your fur?" Emberpaw snapped. Amusement gleamed within Swiftwing's eyes.

"Now your insults are getting better," she purred. Embarrassment washed over him when he realized what he had said. It had been a while since they spoke. Emberpaw felt more at ease now than ever talking to her.

Swiftwing was one of the few friends he had made in the Clan. Despite her fierce tongue and attitude they got along. Or he should say they tolerated one another. Maybe it was because they had found a common enemy. With Leoaprdpaw and Orangepaw constantly ganging up on them, it was nice to have someone else to stand up to them.

"Aren't you going on a patrol?" he asked warily. Falconwing was already setting up patrols for the day. He spotted the deputy circling the Highrock, pelt bristling every now and then. For a moment he was afraid something had happened again. Then he pushed the thought away.

If something had happened the Clan would likely know it. He knew something was up with Falconwing. But the golden tabby did care about the Clan. Falconwing had already proven that many times over.

"No," she replied with a shrug. "Actually… I thought maybe we could go hunting together." Emberpaw stared at her in surprise, but when he locked gazes with her he saw desperation in her eyes. His ears flattened when he realized what she was saying.

"A-Alright," he stammered. "Let me just tell Brightstar, I'll meet you at the gorse tunnel." She looked at him thankfully before padding over to the gorse tunnel. This must be serious if she was desperate enough to go hunting with him, alone.

Holding back a sigh, he padded over to the Highrock where Brightstar was sitting under. She was speaking with Falconwing and Pineheart in low whispers when he arrived. The pale tabby leader eyed him in surprise before Falconwing muttered something under his breath.

"Swiftwing wanted to know if we could go hunting," he meowed as calmly as he could. Falconwing's eyes were narrowed in disgust. He tried catching Pineheart's gaze, but the dark brown warrior looked away. If Pineheart was anything like Falconwing then he probably hated Emberpaw just as much.

"Of course, the fresh-kill pile can always use replenishing," Brightstar told him. "Just stay clear of Sunningrocks until we sort things out with Kindlestar." There was an edge to her mew that told Emberpaw their conflict was far from over.

_I wish there was something I could do_, he thought. If there was anyone who could convince Kindlestar to stop this nonsense, now would be a good time to show up. Fresh RiverClan scents had been picked up just the other night again. It seemed Kindlestar was not going to let this go for a while.

He bounded off to the gorse tunnel, relieved to get away from Falconwing's piercing gaze. Swiftwing was waiting for him like she had promised. Once he reached her they left the clearing, eager to start their hunt.

They didn't get very far when Swiftwing stopped near the Owl Tree. Emberpaw's ears pricked forward in alarm as he looked for signs of the fox. Stonepelt had said that the fox ran off towards the gorge, but it might have returned soon after the patrol left.

"So, do you wanna split up or something? We might find more prey easily that way…." Emberpaw trailed off when he noticed Swiftwing's sharp gaze. Now she looked more like herself. Her pelt was bristling slightly as she eyed him warily. Something was definitely wrong.

"Look, I only took you out here so that Leopardpaw or Orangepaw wouldn't hear," she hissed. "Leopardpaw is… planning something… Something that would effect your life and the Clan. I didn't catch everything, but I know it's going to happen soon."

Emberpaw was taken aback by the fear in her eyes. She really did look nervous. He knew what Leopardpaw was capable of. But he also knew that she wasn't working alone. It made him wonder just who was mousebrained enough to assist Leopardpaw in these dangerous 'games'.

"We might as well try catching something," he muttered under his breath. Swiftwing stared at him in disbelief before he continued, "I mean, it will look suspicious if we come back with no prey."

Swiftwing eyed him warily before nodding in agreement. Prey was easy to come by nowadays with greenleaf in full swing. So Emberpaw stayed in his part of the forest while Swiftwing stayed in another. And it didn't take Emberpaw long to spot his first moue.

He stalked it as carefully as he could, making sure he was downwind of it and his pawsteps were light. Mice could feel the vibrations of ones' pawsteps. Brindlefire had taught him that on his first hunting lesson. So when he was close enough he made a leap for the mouse and caught it on his first try.

_I wish Brindlefire was here to see me now_, he thought bitterly. He would never forget how horrified he was when Willowshade told him the news. Brindlefire was his first mentor. She was the first cat to actually care about him. And now she was gone.

Emberpaw shrank back when he heard a wail of panic. That voice sounded eerily similar to Swiftwing's. Eyes widening in alarm, he bounded forward after burying the mouse. Swiftwing wasn't far away. He easily picked up her scent, followed by another stench that made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

ShadowClan scent. Emberpaw knew it all too well from the Gathering. His pelt stood on end when he caught sight of Swiftwing's pale gray fur. As he got closer the scent also grew stronger. Emberpaw suddenly realized what had happened.

"Swiftwing, no!" He let out a panicked yowl as he reached her side. Horror surged through him when he saw how mangled she looked.

It looked like someone dragged their claws across her fur. Blood coated her pelt, and her mouth was open in a wordless scream. Emberpaw felt as though his whole world was collapsing as he rested his chin on her forehead. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were glazed over in pain.

"Swiftwing… please don't do this to me," he whispered. Out of all the cats ShadowClan could attack, why her? The panic he felt earlier was replaced with sorrow. She couldn't die on him now, not when they'd only become friends.

"I… I'm not going anywhere… furball," she suddenly choked on her last words. Emberpaw stared at her in alarm. She was already losing too much blood.

"Don't try and stand up," he ordered her. "I'll see if there's any marigold and cobwebs." Swiftwing didn't bother responding. He knew she would stay where she was – even if she wanted to she had no choice.

Soon Emberpaw found himself searching the forest for signs of marigold. The closest patch was near Sunningrocks, and as far as he was concerned that was off limits for now. Emberpaw held back a sigh of frustration. Maybe none of this would have happened if he had listened to Swiftwing.

Taking a deep breath, Emberpaw drew in a familiar scent. Marigold! With his eyes fixed on the path ahead, he bounded forward until he reached a fallen log the marigold grew under. The patch was small, but it was enough to help prevent infection on Swiftwing's wounds.

Once he grabbed a mouthful he raced back to where he left Swiftwing. By now it was close to sunhigh. He was surprised a patrol had not passed by yet. Surely by now they would have? Then again they could be busy patrolling the ShadowClan border, or Sunningrocks. Emberpaw only shook his head once more before reaching Swiftwing's sides.

His heart fell when he noticed how shallow her breathing had gotten. Her body was trembling as more blood seeped from the wound. He would have to work quickly in order to stop the bleeding. Swiftwing had already lost too much blood.

"This might sting a little," he warned her after chewing the marigold into a poultice. Swiftwing barely responded, but he heard the slightest of whimpers when he started applying the poultice on her wounds.

"When… did… you get so good with… herbs?" Her question was difficult to make out, but Emberpaw understood it loud and clear.

"Willowshade taught me everything she knows," he explained. He began wrapping cobwebs around her wounds, hoping that it would heal properly once she had enough strength to get back to camp. "I guess that's why everyone thought I'd be the next medicine cat."

Swiftwing let out a sigh of relief when he was finished. By now the bleeding had stopped. But she was still too weak to stand on her own paws. Emberpaw sat down beside her, keeping a watch out for signs of predators.

"You… don't have to stay with me," she murmured. The defiance in her tone made Emberpaw feel a little better. At least she was still her usual self. He couldn't help but admire her courage. "Darkpelt was right… I'll never be a proper… warrior."

"Darkpelt told you that?" Emberpaw mewed in disbelief. When Swiftwing nodded he stared at her in shock. "But you're the bravest warrior I know! Standing up to cats like Leopardpaw and Falconwing… that takes guts. I could never do that on my own."

He didn't miss the surprise that flashed in Swiftwing's half-closed eyes. But she said nothing else. It didn't take him long to realize that she had fallen asleep. Her sides were still rising and fallen, and her breathing wasn't as shallow as it had been. As he checked on her he made sure that her wound didn't get infected.

That was when he picked up another scent mixed in with ShadowClan's. Emberpaw carefully skirted around Swiftwing, making sure he picked up the right scent. It was eerily familiar, and sent shivers of rage down his back.

Leopardpaw's scent was mixed in with them. His pelt bristled as he realized that she must have led the ShadowClan cats here. Or she rolled herself in ShadowClan scent to try and mask her own. And if that was the case than she was a bigger coward than he realized.

_I have to tell Brightstar_, he thought angrily. The Clan needed to know what Leopardpaw had done. He would not let her get away with this. Not this time, and not ever.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the shorter chapter, but I did just have to end it there ;) This is where things get a bit more exciting for poor Emberpaw. I also decided that I'm gonna try and do review responses, though they may just add more clutter to the chapter...**

**Wyldclaw - Thank you for reviewing, and yes, it was cruel of Falconwing. But it wouldn't be the first time someone has done that...**

**Cookies and Cream - hehe, Leopardpaw is probably my favorite character believe it or not, next to Swiftwing. She's definitely got a spiteful attitude, although I'd say Swiftwing is worse. Swiftwing is a bit like Sandstorm, only she has an even sharper tongue around toms.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - It's okay, I'm just happy you've reviewed at all! And nope, Olivebranch is actually the daughter of Cedarstar, and if you've read his description you'll see he is creamy brown too. I don't have any official pairings for Emberpaw, but I may have a poll up in the future for him ;) And Stonepelt, Blackkit and Orangepaw are bullies to Emberpaw, they're just not seen often enough... I'll have to change that somehow.**

**Hidingmangos - I'm glad it's made you excited :) I try adding foreshadowing, but not so much that it gives the story away. And thank you, your review is greatly appreciated!**

**Sienablaze - Don't worry, I'm not planning on quitting any time soon ;)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

"**Uh oh, Now I stared at you, From across the room, Until both my eyes were faded, I was in a rush, I was out of luck Now I'm so glad that I waited, Well you were almost there, Almost mine...yeah They say love ain't fair But I'm doing fine... Cause I swear it's you, I swear it's you I swear it's you that I've waited for, I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that my heart beats for, And it isn't gonna stop, No it just won't stop...**" Won't Stop, OneRepublic

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Here, have a mouse." Emberpaw pushed a freshly caught mouse towards Swiftwing. He'd caught it earlier that morning after spending the night beside her. She was still in no condition to move, but she looked better than last night. Emberpaw couldn't leave her side while she was on the brink of death. After losing Brindlefire he just didn't have it in him.

She looked at Emberpaw accusingly before pushing the mouse away. "You haven't eaten either, mousebrain," she muttered crossly. "Besides, I should be hunting for myself. I'm more than capable of it."

Emberpaw stifled a purr of amusement. Sure she was. Her wound had finally stopped bleeding, and it didn't look like it would get infected. So far the herbs had done their job. Emberpaw could only hope that she would be well enough by today to move back to camp.

"Come on, you need it more than I do," he added while pushing the mouse closer to her. Hope flared within Emberpaw as she grudgingly took a bite of the mouse. Swiftwing was about as stubborn as she-cats got. But she knew when to give in, and that was enough for him. As she swallowed he noticed that even her eyes were brighter than usual.

"You should have the rest," she murmured when half of the mouse was eaten. Emberpaw rolled his eyes before taking a small bite. He wasn't hungry. He'd been too busy worrying about Swiftwing to notice his hunger the other night. And after watching her now he knew she needed the mouse more than he did. "Thank you... Emberpaw," she suddenly whispered.

"What for?" he asked after washing his whiskers clean.

"For being there for me," she rasped. Emberpaw eyed her in surprise as she went on, "When no one else was, I mean. Without you I might have died." A shudder ran down her back. Emberpaw felt his heart twist with pity as he watched her. "I didn't see them coming," she admitted. "The ShadowClan cats. There was someone else with them, but I didn't catch a glimpse of them."

Emberpaw swallowed back the fit of rage that threatened to overwhelm him. Leopardpaw was with them, and she probably kept herself hidden. He had no real proof that she was with them. But he would bet all of his next meals that he could get her to confess in front of the Clan. Eventually guilt and fear would overwhelm her, if she had any feelings.

One thought had kept haunting his mind when he tried imaging how he would tell the Clan. Swiftwing had been aware that Leopardpaw was planning something. Had Leopardpaw known that Swiftwing was eavesdropping on her? And if she did than there was no telling what else she was capable of.

"Do you think you can make it back to camp?" he asked warily. He didn't want to push her, but the longer they stayed out here the greater danger they were in. Besides, Willowshade would know more about how to handle her wounds once they got back. Swiftwing looked at him as if to ask if he had bees in his brain before struggling to her paws.

She took a single pawstep before collapsing to the ground again, letting out a groan of pain. Emberpaw stared at her in alarm and realized that her paw must be sprained as well. How in StarClan was ShadowClan capable of doing this to her? He remembered Olivebranch and some of the apprentices at the Gathering.

They didn't seem like cats who would cause so much pain. Olivebranch maybe, but Bubblepaw was too happy and go-lucky to pull off such a stunt. He couldn't see her being part of this brutal attack. If she had known about it she would have likely protested against it. Than again he knew very little about them.

"Swiftwing, I'm going to need to go and find some comfrey to wrap around your paw," he explained after checking to see if he was right. Swiftwing gritted her teeth when he found where the sprain was. She was doing her best not to show her pain. Emberpaw admired her for her courage and spirit. He wished he had that kind of personality.

"Don't take too long," she hissed. "I want to go back and claw off the faces of those ShadowClan warriors." That sounded more like the Swiftwing he knew. He eyed her warily before rushing off to where he might find some comfrey.

Willowshade had showed him some of the best spots for it. They were close to Snakerocks, and there weren't many places where it might grow. So he would need to look elsewhere deeper in the forest. Hopefully it wouldn't take him too long like Swiftwing feared it might. If he didn't hurry some predator might try and take her while she was in her weak condition.

_She's not weak_, Emberpaw scolded himself. _She's stronger than any warrior I've ever seen_! He kept telling himself this as he looked for the comfrey. His eyes widened in surprise when he picked up a familiar scent in the musty undergrowth. That familiar spark of hope he felt earlier suddenly returned. His pace quickened until he was a few tail-lengths away from the source of the scent.

"Willowshade!" His yowl caught the medicine cat completely by surprise. Her fur bristled with sudden fear and agitation until she noticed him. In a matter of heartbeats she reached him, eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Emberpaw, where in StarClan's name were you?" she demanded. "The whole Clan was looking for you all day and night," she added. Emberpaw swallowed back a retort. If the Clan was looking for him than they should have looked by Snakerocks.

"I've been with Swiftwing all day and night," he explained, struggling back the anger that slowly edged it's way in his voice. "She's been hurt, and I was trying to find the right herbs for her sprained paw."

This time Willowshade actually looked _concerned_. "When did this happen?" she asked. Her eyes widened in disbelief when he explained everything. From ShadowClan's stench to finding Leopardpaw's scent mixed in. He didn't want to accuse her unless he had visible proof. But telling Willowshade helped him feel better for some reason. "I have already collected some comfrey, so lead the way," she meowed once she understood the situation.

Emberpaw nodded, relieved that she finally was aware of what was going. He bounded ahead, checking every now and than to make sure she was still following. She had a bundle of herbs in her mouth, but that didn't stop her from easily keeping up. Once they reached the patch of ferns Swiftwing was laying under, Emberpaw's stomach twisted with worry.

Her sides had stopped rising and falling. And her eyes were half closed when he got closer. Willowshade dropped the comfrey and stared at her in shock. Emberpaw pressed her muzzle against Swiftwing's fur. It already felt cold. All at once a wave of grief crashed over him. Swiftwing was... dead.

"Willowshade, thank StarClan you–" Brightstar's words were cut short after finding them. Her eyes widened in alarm when she caught sight of what lay before her.

"Brightstar, get him out of here," Willowshade suddenly hissed. Emberpaw was crouched beside Swiftwing's body, unable to move.

Brightstar didn't need to be told twice. She moved quickly to get him away. Emberpaw didn't even know what happened next. All he could see was Swiftwing's body laying in a heap under the ferns. Hate for Leopardpaw and grief for Swiftwing threatened to overwhelm him. Everyone he was close to – everyone – would die. Was that what Brookstorm had meant when she spoke to him that night?

_I hate StarClan_, he thought bitterly. _StarClan_, _Leopardpaw_... _Falconwing_... _everyone_. Most of all he hated himself for letting Swiftwing die. She might still be alive if he had not gone hunting with her. Or if they'd never become good friends. But now she was gone. And it was all StarClan's fault!

. . .

For the rest of the night the Clan held vigil for Swiftwing. Emberpaw stayed closest to her, ignoring the glares Leopardpaw and Orangepaw were giving her. Grayflower stayed closest to her as well. She was Swiftwing's mother after all. She had cared deeply for her kits, and she had already lost her mate during leafbare. Emberpaw couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered as he buried his nose into her fur. It was cold as death, but he didn't care. He would stay by her side until it was time to bury her. "You were worth fighting for."

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there. The last thing he remembered was breathing in her scent for one last time. Exhaustion along with grief quickly crept in before he fell asleep. He would never forget Swiftwing for her bravery and spirit. He hoped that none of his Clanmates would forget either.

When he did open his eyes again he found himself back in the forest. Anger churned within him as he studied the ancient looking trees that surrounded him. Why couldn't StarClan leave him alone just once? He hated them for taking away the ones he cared about. He would never forgive them for what they were doing to him.

"Just go away!" he hissed when he spotted Brookstorm's pale outline hidden in the undergrowth. There was no sympathy in her eyes. Only regret and sorrow.

"I am sorry, Emberpaw," she murmured. "There is nothing we can do to stop this... only _you _can." Her words sent shivers of rage down Emberpaw's spine.

_You're nothing but cowards_! he thought angrily. _Just leave me alone already_! Brookstorm just stared at him, not saying a word but locking gazes with him. Eventually the anger was replaced with sorrow and grief.

Brookstorm suddenly stepped forward and pressed her muzzle against his forehead. The weak exhaustion in his muscles was replaced with strength in a heartbeat. Emberpaw suppressed a shiver when she stepped back.

"You don't deserve this kind of treatment," she told him. "But there is nothing we can do. You must learn how to deal with it on your own. The darkness will try and take over, but you must learn how to fight it off. You are stronger than the darkness, remember that."

Emberpaw eyed her warily as she began to fade. Her words didn't make sense to him. Yet for some reason they sent him some spark of hope. He was stronger than the darkness. Hate was darkness. Sorrow and grief were darkness. He had to fight it off, or the darkness would take over. And the Clans would be lost forever.

* * *

**AN: I know, you all probably hate me now. But this had to happen. I actually did tear up a little while typing this, though listening to OneRepublic probably didn't help. Their first album really is one of my favorites, just cause their music was so mellow back than. And Won't Stop seems like a fitting song for Swiftwing and Emberpaw.**

**Cookies and Cream - I try to update on a regular basis, and if not it's every other day or so on. Especially when it comes to stories like these, you never know what'll happen next ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Yes, Leopardpaw should be banished. Alas none of the Clan would believe Emberpaw if he did tell them what happened. And unfortunately by now we know what has happened to Swiftwing :'(**

**Hidingmangos - I'm glad she's a character you enjoyed. I actually loved writing about her, but some things are meant to happen in order for the plot to move on. And Emberpaw's life is about to get much worse before it gets better.**

**Lilystripe608 - You'll have to keep reading to find out :P**

**OwlQueen - Thank you for reviewing! And there is a bit of romance between them already, but unfortunately it is short lived... Emberpaw will have a future paring, but I'm keeping it a secret for now.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"**I woke up this morning, Saw a world full of trouble now Thought, how'd we ever get so far down, How's it ever gonna turn around So I turned my eyes to Heaven, I thought, "God, why don't You do something?" Well, I just couldn't bear the thought of, People living in poverty, Children sold into slavery The thought disgusted me, So, I shook my fist at Heaven Said, "God, why don't You do something?" He said, "I did, I created you...**" Do Something, Matthew West

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

He could hear yowling in the distance as his eyes flashed open. The forest around him seemed eerily silent aside from the yowling. And that worried him. It shouldn't be this quiet. Not even in the darkest of nights. The stench of death quickly flooded his senses as he padded through the undergrowth. It was all around him.

Fear wormed it's way into Emberpaw's belly. It was an overwhelming sense that should have told him to run. Yet he remained where he was, padding forward until he reached the source of the noise. What he saw next made his heart nearly skip a beat with dread.

Bodies lay in the clearing of Fourtrees. Bodies that Emberpaw recognized. They were mostly ThunderClan cats, mixed with WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. Their pelts were matted with blood. Emberpaw winced when he spotted their dead expressions. They looked like they had fought the biggest battle the forest had ever seen.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, legs trembling as he gaped at the bodies that littered the clearing. His eyes widened when he spotted someone standing among the bodies. Their pelt was covered in battle wounds, but they seemed more powerful than ever. Emberpaw recognized the cat in a heartbeat.

Leopardpaw. Now she looked older, bigger and stronger. Her sharp amber eyes seemed to go right through him as he stared at her. Blood stained her claws when he caught sight of them. She was standing on the Great Rock, scanning the clearing for signs of any survivors.

Emberpaw felt a shudder of dread wash over him. This was what she would do if she became leader. The forest would run red with blood. The blood of her Clanmates and those of other Clans. Suddenly he understood Brookstorm's message loud and clear.

This was his destiny. He was meant to become leader of the Clan. To stop Leopardpaw from becoming the monster she really was. For a moment he felt his body tremble once more at the thought. He couldn't become leader. He barely made it through apprenticeship. How could he be leader when no one would ever listen to him?

"Emberpaw..." He flinched when he heard his name being called. "Emberpaw, wake up!" The voice was louder this time, sounding oddly familiar.

He was jolted from his sleep when he felt someone shoving him aside. Emberpaw blinked in surprise when he found himself curled up in the clearing. Brightstar was standing by his side, looking more alarmed than ever when he barely stirred.

"He's alright, just in a state of shock," Willowshade mewed after checking him over carefully. Emberpaw eyed her warily before dropping his gaze. He couldn't imagine what they meant by that.

Then he suddenly remembered why he was here. The pain he felt earlier returned. Swiftwing was dead. Nothing he did could bring her back now. Even the herbs he'd used didn't help. She had died so suddenly. The wounds must have become infected, or she lost too much blood. Either way he would never know unless he could speak to her in StarClan.

"Emberpaw, you have to eat something," Brightstar murmured. Her voice was full of anxiety as she studied him. He avoided her piercing gaze, wishing that she would just go away.

_Leopardpaw will just kill you as well_, he thought bitterly. _And Willowshade_. He would have to hide his emotions. If he showed any signs of emotions or happiness towards the ones he cared for than Leopardpaw would just take them away. Or any of her followers. He couldn't let that happen.

"Just let him be for now," Willowshade told her. "He needs time to recover." He didn't miss the sympathy in her voice. It was sweet as honey. Emberpaw tried ignoring it and glared at the ground. She only seemed to care for him when he was in pain.

Maybe that was a good thing. Otherwise Willowshade might become Leopardpaw's next target. Though Emberpaw doubted she would let herself get killed so easily. She was better than that.

Once they were gone he felt himself relaxing some more. The dream – no, the nightmare – was still fresh in his mind. All he could think of was the stench of death. He wondered just how far Leopardpaw was willing to go in order to reach whatever goal she had in mind. Did she want to rule the forest? Or was there something bigger she had in mind?

"Looks like the pathetic furball isn't going anywhere." Emberpaw didn't even flinch when he heard Leopardpaw's sneer. Standing beside her was Orangepaw. Both looked as though they'd already finished their training for the day. "And here I thought you might have at least done something useful today," she added in a low purr.

"At least we went hunting and caught some prey, and we even learned some new fighting moves," Orangepaw added. There was contentment in his voice.. He resisted the urge to glare at the bigger tom. "Maybe we should try some of them on the useless scrap," he suddenly purred.

Leopardpaw's tail flicked in silent agreement. Emberpaw bit back a yowl of pain when she lashed out at his shoulders with her claws unsheathed. He whirled around, pelt bristling with outrage when he realized what Leopardpaw was up to. Orangepaw was standing on his other side, reaching out with his claws so that they clipped his muzzle.

"You can't even defend yourself," Leopardpaw snarled. "No wonder Swiftwing died."

That did it. The rage Emberpaw felt earlier came rushing back all at once. Without warning he lunged at Leopardpaw, digging his claws into her chest. He didn't hear her yowl of panic over the blood roaring in his ears. Emberpaw dragged his claws down her pelt as she struggled to free herself from his grip. Orangepaw only stared at him in disbelief.

Leopardpaw suddenly threw Emberpaw off and pummeled him with her claws. She struck his muzzle first before clawing at his exposed belly. Emberpaw kicked her with his back legs, making sure that his strike was painfully obvious.

"Leopardpaw, Emberpaw, what are you doing?" Berrypool's panicked mew broke through the yowls Leopardpaw had let out when Emberpaw managed to pin her down again. Leopardpaw gave him a death glare when he finally let her up.

"Mother, he attacked me first!" Leopardpaw exclaimed in an accusing tone. She was putting on an innocent act. Emberpaw only rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just how blind were his Clanmates?

"Orangepaw, is this true?" Berrypool glanced over at her other son, who looked more nervous now than ever. Emberpaw's ears flattened when Orangepaw just shrugged.

"I didn't really see what was going on," he lied. "I only just got here when the fighting started." Leopardpaw's wide eyes were priceless. Emberpaw guessed that she was hoping Orangepaw would side with her.

"I don't want to see you three fighting," Berrypool told them. Emberpaw eyed her curiously when he noticed a pained look flashing across her eyes. "We've lost too many Clanmates as it is. Cherish each other while you can."

Emberpaw stared at her in confusion as she padded away, tail flicking from side to side. He had almost forgotten that Brindlefire was her sister. And it was rumored that she had lost a kit during leafbare as well. He could see why she was facing so much pain right now. He knew what it was like to lose the ones he loved.

Something else though had caught his attention when he locked gazes with her. There was something in her eyes that seemed oddly familiar. That pained look wasn't just for the loss of Brindlefire and Swiftwing. It was the loss a mother felt when her kit was taken away or killed. Emberpaw felt his stomach twist once again.

"Why didn't you side with me you useless furball?" Leopardpaw struck her nose into Orangepaw's, eyes blazing with anger. Emberpaw only rolled his eyes once more and stalked over to the medicine cat's den. He didn't feel like listening to the apprentices any longer.

Willowshade was in her den sorting through the herbs she'd collected the other day. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted Emberpaw standing in the entrance of her den. She dropped a bundle of horsetail when she noticed the wounds Leopardpaw had given him.

"Emberpaw, you shouldn't let yourself get caught in these fights," she muttered as she started applying herbs right away.

"It's not like I wasn't given a choice," he hissed, struggling not to wince as she applied a poultice to his wounds. Leopardpaw was the one who had started it, followed shortly by Orangepaw.

"You always have a choice–" Emberpaw cut her off with a low snarl. He hated when she acted this way – it was too confusing for him. One moment she acted like she could care less, and the next she was acting like the mother that he longed for.

"Don't you get it? From the day I was born I was never given a choice!" he spat. "StarClan did this to me... they took away everything from me. I'll never be treated like a normal apprentice because of being raised by you, and I'll never know who my _real_ mother is."

Willowshade stared at Emberpaw in disbelief. He eyed her suspiciously as he tried reading her emotions. What he saw in her eyes made his roll in annoyance. Regret and sympathy clouded within them. But there was another emotion. Something Emberpaw had not seen since he was just a kit. Those eyes reminded him of the times when she would curl up beside him when he couldn't sleep at night. Or when he was too scared to do anything.

Emberpaw struggled to find the right word for those emotions. It felt like moons had passed since he saw them. Since Willowshade had shown that she actually _cared_ for him. When he saw her now he realized that she still did care for him. Being a medicine cat meant that she couldn't have kits. So she was only trying to protect him and herself.

"Emberpaw, I know what you are going through," she sighed. Her tail drooped as she looked away, her gaze growing distant. "When I was just an apprentice I lost my mentor... we were looking for herbs around Snakerocks when I found her body. It was covered in blood, and I realized that she had been murdered. But I could never find any real proof to who murdered her."

His eyes widened in shock when she described Brookstorm's death. Brookstorm had mentioned a few times that she was murdered, but he never knew how. Or that Willowshade had just been an apprentice at the time.

"What... what was your mentor's name?" he asked reluctantly. If he told her now she might know that something was up. But maybe Willowshade would know what Brookstorm meant if he could share his dreams with her.

"Her name was Brookstorm," Willowshade replied.

_If I tell her now she might know what to do next_, he thought. _I have to tell her_... _she_ is _a medicine cat after all_.

"I... I think I may have seen her before... in my dreams," he admitted, voice full of guilt. Willowshade stared at him warily as he described to her the nightmares and dreams he'd had. Her expression grew dark as he described his most recent nightmare, leaving out when he saw Leopardpaw. The last thing he wanted was to give Leopardpaw another excuse to attack him. "They're getting worse each day," he growled. "I can't shake off the feeling that StarClan wants me to do something."

"You saw Brookstorm?" Willowshade's question caught him by surprise, but he nodded nonetheless. "I've only seen her once or twice in my time since her death..." Willowshade broke off as she looked away once more. "If you have seen her than this must be serious." Emberpaw nodded once more. He knew that it was. "Emberpaw, I think it might be time for you to travel to the Moonstone," she suddenly mewed.

At first Emberpaw just gaped at her. He barely had a chance to train and she already wanted him to go to the Moonstone? Wasn't that something apprentices that were ready to become warriors did? Willowshade flicked her tail over his shoulder when she sensed his reluctance.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked warily.

"I believe you will understand what StarClan wants more clearly, if you do," she meowed. "These dreams of yours sound like something a medicine cat would normally have... perhaps it is because of my training that you have them. But we won't find out if we don't do anything."

He thought over what she said. It made sense. His connection would be stronger if he contacted StarClan through the Moonstone. Once Willowshade had calmed him down enough he realized how much anger and grief had consumed him. He threw out all of that grief on StarClan. Shaking his head, he looked back at Willowshade.

"How soon can we leave?" he demanded.

"Right now," she replied. "StarClan wiling, we will have a safe journey. I just hope Brightstar doesn't include Leopardpaw and Orangepaw as well," she added with a roll of her eyes.

Emberpaw dug his claws in the ground at the thought of those two. He would never forgive Leopardpaw for what she had done. But Orangepaw... he surprised him. He didn't take Leopardpaw's side when she attacked Emberpaw. Maybe he was just trying to avoid getting into trouble, but at least he didn't join in Leopardpaw's 'game'.

"Will we need traveling herbs?" Emberpaw glanced at the store of herbs Willowshade had been sorting through.

"Yes. I'll get them ready while you go and tell Brightstar what we're doing," she told him.

He simply nodded in agreement and bounded out of the den, wounds forgotten as he reached Brightstar. She was alone this time, much to his relief. But she looked more anxious than usual. And it suddenly dawned on Emberpaw that this was something she should be doing with him. As he got closer he wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Emberpaw, Berrypool told me what happened," Brightstar meowed when she noticed him. Her gaze was wary as she looked anywhere but Emberpaw.

"Am I in trouble?" he murmured. He let out a sigh of relief when Brightstar shook her head. "Willowshade wants to take me to the Moonstone," he explained nervously. "She thanks it might be good training for me."

"Medicine cat training or warrior training?" Amusement gleamed within her eyes when Emberpaw glared in response. There was no way in StarClan he would ever be a medicine cat! Brightstar let out a purr when she caught Emberpaw's expression. "Very well, but be careful. WindClan is on good terms with us, but that doesn't mean you won't run into danger," she warned him.

"Thank you!" Emberpaw mewed before running off again. He spotted Leopardpaw sitting outside the apprentice's den, licking her wounds clean as he ran by. The golden tabby glared at him after she noticed him. He just locked gazes with her, trying to hide the anger that was slowly returning.

One of these days Leopardpaw would pay for her behavior. But not now. She still had half the Clan wrapped around her paws. If he could just get them to believe him than they would know who she really was. If the Clan only knew the truth of it all.

* * *

**AN: Thought I would do an early update since I will most likely be gone for most of the day. I'm volunteering at my church for a yard sale we do every year, and it's an all day event. And wow, I never in my life thought this story would be so popular. Eight reviews in one chapter?! You guys really are amazing!**

**Nova Lioness - Thanks for reviewing, and yes, everyone feels for poor Emberpaw ;)**

**Jayfeatheris Awesome - Hope this update is enough!**

**Cookies and Cream - It had to be done :'( I'm angry with myself for killing her off, but it needed to be done for the plot to move forward... And thank you!**

**Hidingmangos - Yeah, hopefully things will start to look up for Emberpaw now that he knows what's going on. Though things really are going to get worse before they start to get better. And I'm glad someone's caught on to what Brookstorm said!**

**Lilystripe608 - You'll have to read on to find out! There's no official pairing just yet!**

**Sienablaze - Like I said, it had to be done. *Hides behind shield just in case* This story is definitely much darker than my usual writing.**

**dalmationblack - XD I'm glad I'm not the only one who teared up a little, and I'm the author :P Erm, yeah... it had to be done. Swiftwing will likely make future appearances in later chapters.**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat - If only it were that easy. Leopardpaw is very cunning in every way.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"**I tend to be busier than I should be, And I tend to think that time is gonna wait for me, Sometimes I forget and take for granted, That it's a beautiful life we live, I don't wanna miss the moments like this, This is a beautiful life You give You're the reason for every good thing, every heartbeat, Every day we get to breathe You're the reason for anything that lasts, every second chance, Every laugh, life is so sweet You're the reason for every good thing, every good thing, Every good thing, every good thing...**" Every Good Thing, The Afters

_**Normally I do not post author's notes up here, but I wanted everyone to know that I have a live poll up right now. I'm planning another story soon, and it will be posted after chapter twenty of this story is up since this will be halfway finished. Please don't forget to vote and find out what I'll be working on next!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Emberpaw was thankful he had taken the traveling herbs. His stomach was churning with anxiety as he padded after Willowshade. The forest itself was alive with birds singing to one another, and prey rustling in the undergrowth every now and than. He was tempted to stop and hunt, but Willowshade kept up a steady pace.

It was already well past sunhigh. Emberpaw knew that it would take half of the day's journey to reach the Moonstone. He heard Swiftwing talk about every now and than when they were trying to figure out how to stop Leopardpaw. It was a difficult journey that every apprentice about to become a warrior needed to take.

Swiftwing... Emberpaw felt his heart twist with sorrow as he thought of her. She was one of the few friends he had made in the past few days. Now she was gone. Something told him that Leopardpaw was the reason behind this. And what worried him more than anything else was that anyone close to him would become her next victim.

He wasn't going to let that happen. Not if there was anything he could do about it. Leopardpaw wasn't working alone. Her father had encouraged this need for revenge. And if it wasn't revenge than Emberpaw didn't know why she was targeting him.

"We'll need to cross a Thunderpath," Willowshade warned him when they reached the moor. Emberpaw nodded at her warning. He knew what the route was like. He'd heard a few cats talking about it every now and than.

The moor itself was like an exposed wasteland. Emberpaw felt like he was a sitting target. He spotted a large looking bird circling in the air. At first he thought it might be a crow. But upon closer inspection he noticed that the bird was actually bigger. Suddenly Willowshade pulled him back under a bush as the bird dove towards the ground.

"What _is_ that thing?" he demanded. His heart was beating rapidly as he watched the creature elegantly strike out with it's talons. When he got a closer glimpse of it, the bird had tawny and white feathers, and a curved beak. The bird struck out at what he guessed was a rabbit.

"That _thing_ is a hawk," Willowshade explained in a _mrrow_ of laughter. "We're safe now, it has already caught it's prey."

Emberpaw followed her gaze and saw that she was right. The hawk was already flying away, it's wings carried by the wind. He felt a shudder run down his spine when he saw that it was carrying the rabbit. It made him wonder if the hawk could take down a small cat as well.

_It could probably take someone like _me, he realized. Knowing that only made his stomach feel heavier than ever. He stayed close to Willowshade as they started crossing the moor. Highstones loomed in the distance when they padded over a hill. He hoped they would reach the Moonstone on time. It was already getting late.

"There's a WindClan patrol approaching us," he hissed, claws digging into the ground as Willowshade came to a halt. This was going to get dangerous if they decided to attack. He knew full well that Willowshade could easily defend herself. But if it was a full patrol than they would be outnumbered and outmatched.

Willowshade remained oddly calm as the patrol approached them. Emberpaw recognized Ryefoot, the WindClan deputy. His creamy fur and dark gray paws stood out against the moor. To Emberpaw's relief the patrol didn't seem all that hostile.

"Willowshade, are you visiting the Moonstone? It seems a bit early for that," Ryefoot meowed once he was close enough.

"It is, but this apprentice needed to pay StarClan a visit," she explained with a dip of her head. She was trying to stay formal to keep the peace.

"We shouldn't trust her," hissed a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She was young, but Emberpaw could already see the scars of battle on her flank. Beside her was Mosspaw, an apprentice he had seen at the Gathering.

"I believe we can trust the word of a medicine cat," Ryefoot meowed. "Beechpelt, take the rest of the patrol and mark the border. I'll go with them to the Thunderpath and make sure they don't hunt." The brown and white tom nodded in agreement and flicked his tail towards the light brown tabby.

All three cats padded away, pelts bristling slightly in annoyance. Emberpaw could understand why they were so annoyed. They probably didn't want anyone trespassing on their territory, let alone ThunderClan cats. But at least they didn't put up a fight.

"Ryefoot, how has your Clan been doing?" Willowshade asked as she padded alongside him. The deputy seemed oddly calm throughout the situation. Emberpaw wondered how many times they'd done this before. Crossing the border and meeting to journey to the Moonstone.

"Good, the kits are anxious to become apprentices, and the elders are always complaining about not having enough fresh-kill or clean bedding," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Emberpaw held back a purr of amusement. It seemed as though the elders complained in every Clan. He'd never heard Mintwhisker complaining about her life, but than again he hardly saw her. It was usually Leopardpaw or Orangepaw cleaning out the elder's den.

They continued padding on until Emberpaw heard a roar in the distance. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt the ground tremble. They had reached the Thunderpath. Emberpaw peered over the edge of the hill to see monsters rushing by.

"Take care, and say hello to Brightstar for me on your way back," Ryefoot meowed with a wave of his tail. He stayed near the top of the hill as Willowshade padded over to the Thunderpath. Emberpaw followed her, though he was not looking forward to crossing the Thunderpath.

It was something he'd never had to face before. When Brindlefire first showed him the Thunderpath he'd been terrified. And now he understood why he was so afraid. Willowshade stopped just at the edge of the Thunderpath. Emberpaw eyed the monsters rushing by warily. The bitter tang of monsters made his eyes water.

_How can anyone stand living near this_? he wondered disdainfully. The thought made him also wonder why Twolegs would use such a method to get to their destination.

"You will have to wait until there is silence before crossing," Willowshade warned him. Emberpaw gave her a sharp look that said he already knew that. He wasn't going to hare across the Thunderpath until he knew for sure it was safe.

It seemed to take forever for the monsters to finally stop. Emberpaw's tail twitched impatiently as he looked up at the sky. It was already close to sunset. The sky was turning pinkish orange. A few silvery wisps of clouds surrounded the sun. He spotted birds circling over the Thunderpath, and suddenly wondered if the monsters had already claimed their victims.

His stomach twisted at the thought. He couldn't imagine a worse way to go than by the claws of a monster. Mintwhisker had told stories of how some cats were crushed by them crossing the Thunderpath. Of course they had been careless, not checking to see if there were any monsters around. But all the same they had died.

Suddenly Willowshade flicked her tail across Emberpaw's shoulders. He glanced at her warily, noticing that there was a loll in the endless wave of monsters. Willowshade bunched her muscles together until she ran forward. Emberpaw was quick to follow, not wasting any time on the hard gravel under his paws.

He winced when they reached the other side. The grass at the edge of the Thunderpath reeked. It took him a few heartbeats to notice that patches of dried up old grass had replaced the fresh grass he'd touched earlier. He wondered if the monsters had killed the grass as well with their stink and claws.

"That was scary," he admitted when they padded on, leaving the Thunderpath behind. He was thankful to be far away from it. But he knew they would have to cross it again.

"It is scary the first time across," Willowshade told him. "But you will get better every time you cross. It just takes practice."

Emberpaw couldn't help but shiver at the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was cross the Thunderpath more times than he needed. Willowshade simply looked at him in amusement before bounding ahead, leaving him to catch up.

. . .

"We'll stop here for a while," Willowshade meowed when they reached the base of Highstones. Emberpaw eyed the tall mountain warily. He'd never seen such a huge mountain before. It was strange to think that he would be under the mountain in a short while.

"Why were you so friendly with Ryefoot?" he suddenly asked. Now they were sitting at the bottom of the mountain. A trail would lead straight to Mother mouth, where the Moonstone was located. Willowshade had described it to him many times when he couldn't sleep.

"I'd rather not start a war with WindClan," she said thoughtfully. "Ryefoot is a good friend of mine... along with a few other WindClan warriors. Medicine cats have no boundaries." Her gaze grew distant as she looked at the darkening sky.

Emberpaw thought about what she said. Cats could have friends outside the Clans. Bubblepaw seemed friendly enough when they first met, and she was a ShadowClan apprentice. He never thought ShadowClan cats would be friendly. Maybe Willowshade had a good point.

"We should get going," she meowed after getting to her paws once more. Emberpaw stared at her in surprise before following her.

The sun had already disappeared behind Highstones. As they made their way to Mothermouth, Emberpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable. The cave was dark and damp inside. He felt like the darkness was going to swallow him whole. But Willowshade moved with such confidence that it made him wonder how many times she had done this before.

_Stop thinking of such stupid questions_, he scolded himself. Willowshade was seasons older than him. She had experience under her fur that he didn't. Besides, he trusted her with his life. He would follow her scent and show that he wasn't scared. That would show the Clan just how capable he was.

"Use your whiskers to guide you forward," Willowshade told him. Her voice sounded distant, and Emberpaw realized that it was bounding off the walls. His pelt bristled with unease as his whiskers brushed against the cold stone. It was too dark to even make out her pelt. "See the cave as your friend. StarClan will guide you further."

Emberpaw blinked as he tried to understand what she meant by that. Why did StarClan always seem to speak in riddles?

But he found that Willowshade was right. As he went further ahead a light began to show through the darkness. The cave walls began to spread out so that his whiskers were no longer touching them. For a while it felt like they were going up a hill, until his paws skidded down what felt like a slope. All these twists and turns made him feel even more uncomfortable. But soon he got used to the feeling.

He was surprised to find himself relaxing. Every bit of muscle in his body seemed to relax under the light that surrounded the cave. Was that StarClan's light? No. As he got closer he noticed a huge stone towering above him. The stone was illuminated by the moon. A shaft on the cave roof revealed an opening where the moonlight showed through.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. Willowshade seemed more fixated on the Moonstone than Emberpaw now. "So... what do we do now?" he asked, voice dropping when Willowshade glanced at him.

"You touch the Moonstone with your nose," she explained. "StarClan will do the rest."

Hesitantly Emberpaw reached forward with his muzzle. Those words sent shivers of fear down his spine. StarClan would do the rest. If Willowshade was right than they could possibly kill him. Although at this point maybe death would be a blessing. It's not like he had much of a life in the living world.

Once his muzzle made contact with the cold stone a chill swept down his back. Willowshade had joined him shortly after. In a heartbeat he felt his eyes closing, and the world went black.

. . .

He didn't stay knocked out for long. When Emberpaw's eyes flashed open he found himself in the familiar clearing where he first met Brookstorm. Only this time the clearing seemed alive with life. In the distance he could hear a stream running by. He spotted prey rustling in the undergrowth where he hadn't in his first dream. Even the trees seemed to be full of more life than ever.

Emberpaw gaped at his surroundings as he tried taking in everything at once. This forest was _beautiful_. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that there were no stars in the sky. Just a brilliant moon that seemed to illuminate the forest with starlight. Finally Emberpaw closed his eyes as a familiar scent drifted towards him.

"Emberpaw, it's good to see you again!" His heart nearly skipped a beat when he spotted Brindlefire. Her dappled tortoiseshell pelt and bright green eyes made his stomach twist with pity. She seemed more alive than ever as she bounded forward to greet him. "I've missed you so much," she admitted when they brushed muzzles.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see you..." Emberpaw looked down at his paws in embarrassment. Brookstorm had told him that he wasn't ready to see her again. Maybe this was her way of ensuring that he did visit the Moonstone.

"Of course not!" Brindlefire looked appalled when she locked gazes with him. "I've just been busy. It's not easy being part of StarClan. Even _we_ have to keep the borders safe from trespassers, and keep an eye out for dangers in the Clans."

It took Emberpaw a few heartbeats to understand what she meant by that. StarClan was watching for signs of the darkness Brookstorm had mentioned. His hackles began to rise as he remembered the nightmare he had just the other night. He could still remember the stench of death and decay like it had just happened.

"Brindlefire, this darkness wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Leopardpaw, would it?" he suddenly asked. "Or anyone in ThunderClan for that matter." His claws unsheathed and scraped against the ground. If anyone knew what was going on, maybe Brindlefire would.

Her expression suddenly grew serious. "I am afraid there is a darkness in the Clan that we cannot control," she explained in a grave voice. "Only those who have the light of StarClan to guide them can stop the darkness. And even that might not be enough."

"How can I stop this darkness? Brookstorm seems to think that I alone am capable of stopping it, but I've never felt more helpless in my life," he meowed. "I couldn't even save Swiftwing when she was hurt by those ShadowClan warriors."

He looked away, angry with himself for not being able to save her. He had done everything right. The herbs he'd used were the ones Willowshade had showed him. And Swiftwing seemed fine before he went to look for comfrey. Would she ever forgive him for letting her die?

"Emberpaw, I want you to follow me," Brindlefire told him. "There is something I must show you."

Emberpaw looked at her in confusion before doing as he was told. Brindlefire led him through the undergrowth, until they reached what looked like a forest of pine trees. His mind was churning with anxiety as he watched her curiously. Why take him to what looked like ShadowClan territory? It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed what Brindlefire was looking at.

The pale outline of a cat emerged from the dingy looking undergrowth. Emberpaw squinted his eyes to get a better view. The cat was padding with confidence through the forest. Their pelt stank of ShadowClan. As he looked closer he noticed a couple more cats were with the first one. They didn't look anything like ShadowClan.

He held back a gasp when the cat reached out for one bush in particular. Red berries grew along the bush that were a signal to anyone mousebrained enough to eat them. The cat suddenly plucked a few of the deathberries from the bush with their claws. Beside the cat their followers did the same thing. In a matter of heartbeats their claws were smeared with deathberries.

Horror surged through Emberpaw when he finally understood what this meant. The cats that had attacked Swiftwing used deathberries in their claws. It had taken a while for the affect of the poison to work. That was why Swiftwing had died so suddenly.

"Now do you understand what is happening?" Brindlefire asked. Her expression was dark. Emberpaw glanced up at her and nodded. "These cats are smart... they hide their scents and let the Clans accuse one another while they hide under their noses. You must figure out who they are on your own. That is your destiny, to understand and stop them."

Emberpaw stared down at his paws, trying to hide the shock and fear that was overwhelming him. He couldn't do this. He barely had any time for training and StarClan already expected him to do so much! And the more he thought about it the more terrified he got.

_I'm not ready_. _I won't ever be ready_! His claws dug into the ground as his thoughts surged through him. This was not going to end well for him.

* * *

**AN: Originally this chapter was going to be split into two parts. But I thought it would be better to keep it as one. Which is why it's so much longer. And Ember and Brindle were reunited again, yays! :P And of course I ended it on a cliffhanger. Had to do it.**

**Cookies and Cream - I'm glad you liked it. Yep, I try to keep my stories as interesting as possible, and give the characters as much personality as possible ^^ Hopefully that makes them more realistic.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Oh she's not stupid. She's brilliant in every aspect of the term, brilliantly evil. And I love that in a character ;)**

**dalmationblack - Yep, the drama builds. I'm wondering if I should mark this as angst and drama instead?**

**Nova Lioness - Yes, Brookstorm was Willowshade's mentor. It definitely makes for a good plot twist in the end, and you'll have to find out how she was murdered in later chapters.**

**Wish Upon A Warriors Cat - Ah if only it were that easy. Falconwing treats his kits like royalty, which is why Leopardpaw is the way she is.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"**We pray for blessings, we pray for peace, Comfort for family, protection while we sleep We pray for healing, for prosperity, We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering, And all the while, You hear each spoken need Yet love us way too much to give us lesser things 'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops, What if Your healing comes through tears What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near, What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise...**" Blessings, Laura Story

_**I was blessed enough to see Laura Story in concert with Casting Crowns and For King and Country. Did anyone else get to see her in concert? She has a beautiful voice and heart.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Emberpaw, what did you see?" They were outside Mothermouth now, on their way back to ThunderClan. Willowshade had woken up first. She seemed pleased with whatever dream she had, so Emberpaw didn't bother asking about it. Besides, dreams weren't something you shared every day. And this time Emberpaw couldn't keep himself from reminding Willowshade of that. But she seemed determined to find out what he had seen.

"I saw nothing," he growled, irritated with how many questions Willowshade was asking. "Like you said, I'm not a medicine cat. I was and always will be a warrior." He didn't bother trying to restrain his anger when Willowshade looked genuinely hurt. Right now he could care less.

Luckily Willowshade kept quiet after that. Thankful for the piece and quiet now, Emberpaw stalked ahead. They had already crossed the Thunderpath. It was quiet in the early morning of dawn. By the time they reached the forest the sun had already risen. With greenleaf around the forest felt warmer than ever.

A cool dip in the river actually sounded tempting to Emberpaw. He glanced over at the stream cutting through the forest. No, he was a ThunderClan cat, not a RiverClan warrior. He would hate getting his fur wet if he did jump into the stream. And Willowshade would think he'd lost his mind more than he already had.

_I'll just stick to dry land_, he told himself.

It didn't take them long to get back to camp. Emberpaw felt his shoulders sag with relief. When they got back he was almost tackled to the ground by the paws of a kit. Willowshade let out a mrrow of amusement as she padded away, leaving Emberpaw to deal with the energetic Lilykit.

"What was it like?" Lilykit's question caught him by surprise. Emberpaw looked at her in confusion before she sighed in annoyance. "The Moonstone silly!" she purred.

Emberpaw held back a purr of amusement. Lilykit was nothing like her brother, Blackkit. And he was thankful for that. She definitely had the energy of a kit. Emberpaw wondered if he was anything like that when he was her age. Willowshade had never complained about it at the time.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," he purred after she let him up. It was true. Leaders and medicine cats who shared tongues with StarClan really spoke of their dreams to their Clanmates. Emberpaw had always pestered Willowshade about hers when she would come back from the Moonstone. "But the Moonstone itself is beautiful, you'll see it soon enough when you become an apprentice," he added quickly.

"Lilykit, what are you doing talking to this useless furball?" Lilykit's eyes narrowed when Blackkit padded up to join her. Emberpaw had almost forgotten that Blackkit was so much bigger than his sister. They were almost four moons old now and he made his sister look like a newborn kit.

"I just wanted to learn about the Moonstone!" she snapped. Her voice rose to a squeal as he pounced on her without warning.

Anger turned in Emberpaw's stomach. He didn't realize what he was doing until he pried Blackkit off his sister with his teeth. The kit let out a wail of pain as Emberpaw dropped him next to his sister. Quick as a flash of lightning their mother was right beside them, pelt bristling with fury.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. He took a step back, startled by her sudden fury. Behind her Blackkit looked unharmed. His eyes were bright with triumph as his mother towered over Emberpaw. "Stay away from my kits, you monster!"

The words came out as a screech. She raised her claws across his ear, swiping so that they left a fresh wound. Emberpaw stared at her in disbelief as she whisked the kits away into the nursery. The wounds hardly stung. It was her words and the way she glared that hurt the most.

Once Ravenfeather was gone a hushed silence fell upon the clearing. By now Lilykit's mewling had alerted most of the Clan to Willowshade's return. A few cats were glaring at Emberpaw. He ducked his head to avoid their piercing gazes and headed back for the apprentice's den.

From the nursery he could hear Lilykit's mewls of protest. Clearly she didn't want to be part of whatever it was Ravenfeather did. He sat down right beside the apprentice's den, staring ahead at nothing. The pain from the scratch Ravenfeather had given him was finally starting to sting.

_Is that what I am_? _A monster_? What if Ravenfeather was right?

Suddenly he pushed the thought away. Not everyone hated him. At least that was what he wanted to believe.

"Emberpaw, I'm glad you're back." Brightstar broke his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing right beside him, tail flicking from side to side as she glanced over his shoulder. "Are you up for some battle training? I know you've just gotten back from–" Emberpaw stopped her before she could continue.

"I'm more than up for it," he growled.

Brightstar looked surprised before she nodded for him to follow. One day he would prove to all of ThunderClan that he wasn't weak or useless.

As they headed for the training hollow he noticed that Orangepaw and Ivyclaw were already there. The two looked like they had already trained for most of the day. It was well past sunhigh, and Orangepaw looked like he was struggling to keep up with his mentor.

"Ivyclaw, how would you like to try some partner training?" Brightstar's mew caught the light brown tabby by surprise. It gave Orangepaw enough time to leap forward and pummel her chest with his paws, thought the move was light enough that she must not have felt it.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ivyclaw replied. She glanced over at Orangepaw, whose legs were trembling with exhaustion. "Get up, we're doing partner training now." She circled around him and nudged him with her muzzle.

Emberpaw was surprised when Orangepaw gave his mentor a pleading look for this to end. He held back a sigh of annoyance as the bigger apprentice glared at him. It wasn't his fault Brightstar had suddenly decided this.

_I can think of so many things I'd rather do than train with you_, he thought bitterly.

But he didn't have a choice in the matter. Brightstar nodded to Ivyclaw as she stood beside the younger warrior. Ivyclaw was watching Orangepaw closely, while Brightstar kept her sharp gaze on Emberpaw. He locked gazes with her before suddenly lunging for Ivyclaw. The light brown tabby was caught completely off guard. Clearly she had been expecting Orangepaw to attack her.

While Brightstar was still gaping at him, Orangepaw used her distraction as a chance to attack. He tackled her to the ground and kept a paw over her throat as Emberpaw managed to land on Ivyclaw's back. Ivyclaw let out a hiss of frustration as she tried shaking him off.

He didn't let go until she reared back and threatened to crush him. Emberpaw jumped off just in time. Once Ivyclaw landed Emberpaw had already circled around her and started jabbing his paws where she was exposed.

They continued training like this until the sun began to set. By the time they were finished Emberpaw had forgotten about the wound Ravenfeather had given him. He was struggling to catch his breath while Orangepaw looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Well done you two," Brightstar purred once they had all caught their breath. Even Ivyclaw looked impressed, and Emberpaw had learned that she was difficult to impress. "We should get back, it's getting late," she added after glancing up at the dim sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Emberpaw glanced at Orangepaw warily. The bigger apprentice looked nervous as they followed their mentors. Orangepaw simply shrugged him off and glared.

"I don't need your sympathy," he spat.

"No, I don't," Emberpaw agreed with him. "But you're my Clanmate. If you need help you should say something." He inclined his muzzle towards Ivyclaw, indicating that Orangepaw should let her know that something was wrong.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Orangepaw's expression darkened as he looked away. "It's not like I've ever treated you fairly."

Emberpaw realized that Orangepaw was right. The two of them had never gotten along, but he always thought that was because of Leopardpaw's influence on her brother. Maybe if Orangepaw spent less time with her he could change.

"Sometimes we could all use one friend," Emberpaw suddenly murmured.

Orangepaw looked at him in disbelief. He was about to answer when he noticed the blood staining Emberpaw's ear, where Ravenfeather had clipped it with her claw. His expression suddenly grew dark. He shook his head and padded ahead, avoiding the urge to respond all together.

Emberpaw rolled his eyes at Orangepaw's strange behavior. He knew the apprentice was just hiding the realization that he was right. Everyone did need a friend. He knew that now. But he couldn't get close to anyone. Not without fearing whether or not Leopardpaw or Falconwing would kill them.

By the time they reached camp Emberpaw was grinding his teeth from the stinging pain in his ear. He didn't even notice it until Orangepaw had looked at it. Ravenfeather was sitting outside the nursery, talking quietly to Snowflower as if the event had never happened.

_I can't show this wound to Willowshade now_, he realized. If he did she might make him wait until it fully healed. He had to keep training until he became a proper warrior. Maybe then he would start making sure that his wounds were checked over properly.

He tried shaking off the pain by returning to the apprentice's den. It was already late, and his muscles were screaming in protest as he curled up outside the den's entrance. Leopardpaw was already fast asleep, sleeping right beside Orangepaw.

As Emberpaw peered inside he noticed how similar the two were. Leopardpaw was slightly bigger than her brother, but Orangepaw had more powerful muscles than she did. Emberpaw had to remind himself that Leopardpaw was far more cunning than Orangepaw though.

"Emberpaw, you need that wound looked over." Emberpaw held back a groan of annoyance when a paw prodded his side. He opened one eye to see Willowshade standing over him, looking more anxious then ever. Before Emberpaw could protest she shot him a stern look. "You get an infection if it isn't looked over, and don't try telling me that it doesn't bother you. I know you better than you realize."

He bowed his head when he realized that she was right. When he looked at the apprentice's den he noticed that Orangepaw was watching him through narrowed eyes. He narrowed his own eyes and locked gazes with Orangepaw, realizing that the bigger apprentice had not been asleep after all.

With a sigh of frustration, Emberpaw followed Willowshade back into her den. The awkward silence that followed was almost unbearable. Willowshade worked quickly to apply a poultice to the wound and wrap cobwebs to stop the bleeding.

"Who told you?" he grumbled once she was finished. Willowshade looked at him in confusion until he glared at her.

"Orangepaw told me about it," she explained with a sigh. "He actually does care about others. I didn't think that was possible."

He looked down at his paws in surprise, shame suddenly crawling through his fur. Orangepaw actually cared. Had he told her as soon as they were back in camp? Emberpaw hadn't even noticed, or cared what Orangepaw was up to.

"You should get some rest," Willowshade suddenly told him. "You will need it for tomorrow, I'm sure."

Emberpaw eyed her warily before nodding in agreement. He was exhausted after all the training he'd done. And his journey from the Moonstone was still fresh on his mind. He just hoped that this time StarClan would actually let him sleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT THE POLL I HAVE ON MY PROFILE! VOTES ARE STILL NEEDED!**

**Swiftbreeze - thank you for submitting a character, but I am currently not accepting anymore at the moment. I'm sorry :(**

**Nova Lioness - Yep. I definitely like to make things more confusing than they need to be ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - XD Yeah, it is pretty darn stupid. But one doesn't learn from their mistakes so easily, especially when they're spoiled rotten by their father.**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat - Oh don't worry, I have something even more sinister planned for those two. Not giving away any spoilers though!**

**WyldClaw - Thank you!**

**Lilystripe608 - I always get than and then mixed up. Dumb English grammar XD That's why English is such a difficult language to learn. But thanks for the tips, I'll keep them in mind!**

**Guest09 - Thank you, and yeah, the deathberries kind of came up at the last minute. But I loved the idea so much that I couldn't resist.**

**Cookies and Cream - I love writing about Brindlefire, she and Swiftwing are my two favorites next to Willowshade. Don't know why but for some reason I always seem to fall for the minor characters XD**

**Okay, so has anyone heard the new Imagine Dragons song Battle Cry? AMAZING new anthem for Transformers: Age of Extinction. Now I'm even more excited for this movie than I was before! Go and check out their new song, you will NOT be disappointed!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"**When hurt has come and left you broken And you hold faith with trembling hands, I hear the question as your heartache Turns to heartbreak, Am I a God who understands But I've walked in your shoes, And I've got the scars to prove, Every single tear you've cried I've cried, every single dark and lonely night, I've been there, I've been scared, you're not alone, I feel your hurt...**" Hurt, Everfound

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

For the first time in moons Emberpaw had a decent night's sleep. It was early morning, and he was busy washing himself when he felt someone nudging him from behind. Instinct kicked in and his claws unsheathed until he recognized who it was sitting behind him.

Lilykit's pale blue eyes gleamed with excitement as she locked gazes with him. At first Emberpaw wasn't sure what to make of this. Ravenfeather and Blackkit must still be fast asleep. He had a feeling the queen would never let her kit out like this, especially near him.

"Can you tell me more about the Moonstone?" she asked, her eyes pleading for more answers. Emberpaw stifled a purr of amusement at her expression. She had asked what the Moonstone was like the day before, but Ravenfeather had taken her back before he could reply. With camp being so quiet and peaceful right now he at least had some chance to talk.

_I did tell her a little bit about it_, _but not a lot_, he reminded himself. Trying to smooth down his already ruffled fur, Emberpaw stared down at her before he started speaking.

"The Moonstone is like nothing you'll ever see," he explained. "You have to go through a cave to reach it, and when you do... StarClan does the rest for you." He remembered how bright and beautiful the Moonstone was. And the cold chill he'd gotten when his nose touched the bare rock.

"I wish I was an apprentice now," Lilykit sighed. She looked down at the ground as if to hide her embarrassment. "I don't wanna be stuck in the nursery, not with Blackkit all the time."

"Don't you two get along?" Curiosity surged through Emberpaw. He knew now that Leopardpaw and Orangepaw didn't get along like they used to. The two were so different from each other that it was almost laughable.

"He likes Leopardpaw," she murmured. "I don't."

As she looked away a chill swept down Emberpaw's spine. How could anyone actually _like_ Leopardpaw of all cats? He hoped that Leopardpaw wasn't going to influence Blackkit's future. The last thing the Clan needed was another Leopardpaw or Falconwing.

"Well, who do you like?" Emberpaw flinched when he asked the question, realizing that he'd gone too far. Lilykit never got the chance to answer. Blackkit had peered outside the nursery's entrance, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

Emberpaw felt his fur prickling as Blackkit trotted across the clearing. The kit seemed oblivious to their conversation, but Emberpaw knew full well that he was listening intently to them. Lilykit was about to answer when she closed her mouth and thought better of it.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she trotted back to the nursery like their talk never happened. Emberpaw stared after her in surprise. Blackkit had grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, looking rather smug with himself as he bounded after his sister.

_I went too far_, he realized. He shouldn't have asked her that. Now she probably would never talk to him again, just like everyone else.

It was probably better that way. Emberpaw didn't want Lilykit to become Leopardpaw's next target. He couldn't imagine a worse fate for a young kit like her. Soon she would become an apprentice as well. And hopefully by that time he would be a warrior.

"Emberpaw, we're going hunting for a bit," Brightstar told him when she padded out of her den. Her pelt looked a little ruffled as she shook it out. Emberpaw didn't miss the worried look in her eyes. Clearly something was wrong.

But her expression quickly changed as he joined her outside the gorse tunnel. The fresh-kill pile did need to be restocked. Emberpaw hadn't eaten anything since the other day, and he could already feel his stomach growling with hunger. He tried to hide his embarrassment by bounding ahead.

They stopped near Fourtrees. Emberpaw felt his fur prickling with anticipation as he studied the undergrowth. He knew that it was crawling with prey, just waiting to be caught. Brightstar stopped right near the hill that sloped down to the clearing.

"Tell me what you can smell," Brightstar suddenly commanded. Emberpaw tilted his head to one side, wondering where she was going with this. He'd been through this part of the territory many times before, and he could easily tell which prey was which.

"A squirrel is burying it's food near that oak," he murmured, pointing towards the tall oak tree that dwarfed all the others. Sure enough the furry creature was digging away at the undergrowth. It seemed oblivious to the fact that there were predators in the forest. "A WindClan patrol passed by recently, their scent is still fresh..." He paused when a familiar scent filled his lungs. It was a scent that sent shivers of fear and rage through him. "We should hunt together," he suggested in a low whisper.

Brightstar looked at him in surprise. "We'd lose prey that way," she murmured thoughtfully. "But we can trap squirrels and catch birds if we hunt together."

Relief washed over Emberpaw's shoulders when she agreed with him. He knew she still had nine lives compared to the rest of her Clanmates. But the last thing he wanted was for Leopardpaw or Falconwing to take advantage of it.

Brightstar stopped near the edge of a bush while Emberpaw rounded the corner where the squirrel was digging away. With careful pawsteps he moved so that the squirrel wouldn't detect his presence. Quick as a flash of lightning, Emberpaw lunged forward so that he could drawl the squirrel towards Brightstar.

The large creature panicked and made a run for it, right into Brightstar's paws. Brightstar killed the squirrel in a matter of heartbeats. Once the prey was caught they buried it and searched for more, using the same technique for the rest of the day.

By the time they were finished Emberpaw had almost forgotten about the familiar scent. Brightstar had caught two sparrows while he caught a couple of mice and a shrew. He used his small size to his advantage, sneaking up on the prey and blending in with the undergrowth.

He enjoyed hunting. It wasn't as exciting as fighting in battles, but hunting required skill and patience. Emberpaw liked to believe that he had enough skill to catch just about anything. He was pleased with the amount of progress they'd made.

"You did well," Brightstar purred. "It won't be long until you are ready for your assessment." Her words made Emberpaw look at her in surprise. "Brindlefire and Willowshade taught you well," she added when she noticed his surprise.

"But Willowshade's a medicine cat, not a warrior," he pointed out. She had raised him though. When he was a kit she had become his mother. But as soon as he became an apprentice she grew distant towards him. He understood now that as a medicine cat she couldn't have kits, and that was why she treated him the way she did now.

"She taught you to track down herbs and other scents," Brightstar reminded him. "To me that shows you are intelligent, and smart enough to learn just about anything, unlike some apprentices I know."

Emberpaw just stared at her in disbelief. He doubted any leader would ever say that to another cat, let alone an apprentice. Brightstar padded on with the prey she caught dangling from her jaws. With a sigh of frustration he bounded after her, careful not to drop any of the fresh-kill he caught.

Camp was buzzing with activity when they returned. By now Emberpaw had almost forgotten about what Brightstar said. He was too confused to even bother asking her what she would do during his assessment. Once he dropped off his fresh-kill he learned why everyone was so anxious.

A wail sounded from in the nursery. Emberpaw felt his blood run cold when he realized what was happening. Ravenfeather and her kits were sitting outside the nursery. Both Lilykit and Blackkit looked anxiously at their mother. She whispered something to them and stalked back inside the nursery.

"What's going on?" he demanded as Willowshade brushed past him. A bundle of borage was clamped between her teeth. Her pelt was standing on end when she looked over her shoulder.

"Snowflower is kitting," she replied, her voice muffled by the leaves. "Emberpaw, I want you to grab a stick, the thickest one you can find," she suddenly ordered him.

He nodded in understanding, suddenly realizing how serious the situation was. Snowflower's kits weren't due for another two moons. Kitting didn't normally happen so early. He'd heard incidents of it happening a moon earlier than expected, but never two moons.

With his tail flicking from side to side, Emberpaw did as he was told and bounded out of camp, searching for the thickest stick he could find. There were plenty around when he padded through the undergrowth. Sure enough it didn't take him long to find one under a prickly bush.

It took Emberpaw a few heartbeats to pry the stick out. It was stuck between the thorns. Finally Emberpaw gripped the stick with his teeth and pulled it out, ignoring the thorns that lashed out at him. He had bigger things to worry about than his own safety.

Once he found the stick he wasted no time in rushing back to camp. By now the news had spread like wildfire. Dustfur was pacing outside the nursery while waiting to hear about the condition his mate was in. This was going to be Snowflower's first litter. Emberpaw could understand why Dustfur was so anxious.

"Will this do?" Emberpaw dropped the stick at Snowflower's side so that she would notice it. She was wincing in pain, her breathing becoming more and more rapid. Willowshade and Ravenfeather were at her other side, Ravenfeather trying to soothe her while Willowshade checked to see if the kits were coming.

"That's perfect, thanks Emberpaw," Willowshade sighed in relief as Snowflower let out another wail. "Just bite down on the stick, it will help," she told the queen. Snowflower's eyes flashed open as if she was about to make a retort, than she thought better of it.

Finally she took the stick and clamped her jaws over it. Shudders ran down her body, and Emberpaw realized that the first kit was already on it's way. He struggled not to grimace when he caught the scent of blood.

"There's a lot of blood," he heard Ravenfeather whisper.

"It shouldn't be that way," Willowshade murmured. "Just hang in there Snowflower, the first kit is coming." Snowflower didn't respond. Instead she was biting the stick harder as the first kit finally arrived. Willowshade nipped what looked like a wet blob open and licked the kit's fur the wrong way so that it would dry off.

Emberpaw held back a sigh of relief when it started mewling and wriggling around. After what felt like moons the second kit arrived. By now the stench of blood was almost unbearable. Emberpaw's nose wrinkled as he wondered what was happening.

"Two she-cats," Willowshade sighed once the kitting was finished. Another shudder ran down Snowflower's back. "Snowflower, it's going to be fine," she added when the queen let out a moan of pain.

"No it's not," she croaked. "T-Tell Dustfur to t... take care of them." By now her voice had dropped to a whisper.

The she-cat's eyes glazed over, and her body became still as stone. Emberpaw felt a chill run down his spine. He'd seen this happen far too many times. Willowshade's eyes darkened when she realized what had happened. Ravenfeather looked on in horror, probably realizing that she would have to nurse the kits and knowing that her denmate was gone.

"Oh StarClan, what happened?" Ravenfeather's question made Emberpaw flinch. She was glaring at him, as if this was all his fault.

"She lost too much blood." Sorrow gleamed in Willowshade's eyes. "There was nothing I could do."

Emberpaw backed up as Dustfur padded in. The den was eerily silent when he spotted Snowflower's blood-soaked fur. His eyes widened in dread as he realized what just happened. Emberpaw's ears flattened almost at once when both Dustfur and Ravenfeather were glaring at him.

"You shouldn't be here!" Dustfur spat, pelt bristling with rage. He nuzzled Snowflower as if expecting her to wake up from a deep slumber. When she didn't move Dustfur was ready to lash out at anyone who got in his way. Unfortunately for Emberpaw, he happened to be in the way. "This is all your fault!" he snarled, the venom in his voice made Emberpaw's stomach twist with rage.

Before anyone could react, Dustfur raked his claws across Emberpaw's muzzle. He couldn't help but flinch at the sudden pain.

"I always knew that one was a murderer," Ravenfeather sneered. The shock she felt earlier seemed to go away instantly. Emberpaw was too stunned to respond right away. Dustfur was ready to lash out again when Willowshade stepped in front of him.

"That's enough, you two," Willowshade snapped. "Emberpaw has nothing to do with her death, it was a natural cause that we could not foresee." Dustfur's ears flattened with outrage, but finally he bowed his head and stared down at Snowflower's body. "She wanted you to raise them with care," she added once Dustfur had calmed down.

Dustfur glanced at Snowflower's body, pain gleaming in his eyes. For a moment Emberpaw was afraid he might try attacking again. His claws were still unsheathed. "If that is her last wish, than I will do what I can," he murmured.

Once the tension in the nursery had been replaced with grief, Emberpaw found the opportunity to escape. He wished there was something he could do to prevent these deaths. So many lives had been lost since he became an apprentice. The worst part was everyone seemed to blame him for the deaths of his Clanmates.

_Is it really my fault_? he wondered. It felt like where ever he went death soon followed. How many more lives would be lost before he realized it was his fault?

* * *

**AN: So these chapters have been very angsty... I think it's time to brighten things up a little more with kits, don't you think? Also, I just saw Maleficent today. And needless to say it was amazing! The storyline was brilliant and easy to follow, and everything else was just... awesome. I definitely recommend it to anyone who enjoys the classic Sleeping Beauty, you'll be surprised how different they are ;)**

**Lilystripe608 - He does! Let's just hope he doesn't end up getting killed off in future chapters :P**

**lucky333123 - Nope, Emberpaw doesn't know it yet and neither do Leopardpaw or Orangepaw. It's a well kept secret.**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Glad I'm steered you on the wrong path ;) Orangepaw is certainly a big surprise for Emberpaw.**

**Guest - Sorry, I've been busy. And distracted.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Yep, everyone in ThunderClan can pretty much be called jerks, except for a few cats. I'm glad you're enjoying this, I've been enjoying writing it!**

**Cookies and Cream - Hehe, yes they do, and thank you! :)**

**Hidingmangos - It's okay, I understand when life gets in the way. Believe me when I say I've been very busy lately, volunteering and looking for work. And XD Ravenfeather is a very tough mother. Not gonna lie, but I like that in her ;)**

**LunarNinja777 - Oh wow... *is very humbled* Thank you, I really appreciate your review! I try to keep the plot interesting and the chapters as interesting as possible, though sometimes I do lack in detail. I'm still working on that ^^**

**Skyfrost14 - I do too. They're cute together, even though Lilykit's two moons younger than Emberpaw.**

**Embersoul - Sorry for making you cry! And I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

**Swiftbreeze - This is definitely when of my favorite works so far. I've actually had the plot written down a few months before I posted this, but I needed to finish my Legacy trilogy before this was posted. Thanks again for reviewing!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"**Rain falls outside, I think the sky must know whats happening tonight Children born while fathers die, It's the circle of life that we all live in time We've been friends for a long, long time, So if you can't talk, just cry And know that we can talk on the other side...**" Benjamen, Sanctus Real

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"It seems like you're here every day." Willowshade had just finished applying yet another new poultice to Emberpaw's fresh wounds. He was getting tired of spending so much time here in the medicine cat's den. "Make sure that wound fully heals, and get something to eat."

He was ready to argue when he thought better of it. She was right about one thing. He hadn't eaten for the last couple of days. With everything going on he kept forgetting to get something to eat. Brightstar kept him busy enough with his regular apprentice duties.

Emberpaw let out a sigh of frustration as he backed out of the den. The Clan was sitting vigil over Snowflower's death. By now everyone had heard the news. Emberpaw glanced over at the nursery to see that Dustfur must still be inside with Ravenfeather. Leopardpaw was sitting beside Falconwing with Orangepaw flanking his other side. Berrypool sat across from them; the former queen's eyes were glazed over with sympathy.

This was getting to be an all too familiar scene for Emberpaw. He already sat through Swiftwing's vigil. And every day he regretted not sitting for Brindlefire's vigil. Part of him felt responsible for her death as well. He should have been able to stop those warriors from killing her.

_I want to become the strongest warrior there is_, he told himself. _I won't let anyone hurt my Clanmates_, _not Leopardpaw_, _and not Falconwing_. He would do whatever it took to protect this Clan. Even if it meant risking his life.

. . .

"Aim to the right!" Brightstar's yowl sounded in Emberpaw's ears. He did as he was told, swinging his paw to the right so that he clipped her shoulder. Brightstar wasn't given much of a chance to react. She moved quickly to the side in order to avoid more attacks like this.

It was two days after the vigil over Snowflower. Dustfur had taken on his new roll as a father seriously. Emberpaw had not even seen him leave the nursery except to collect some fresh-kill. Willowshade had forced Dustfur to get some sleep after he spent most of the day and night with his kits.

Now Emberpaw was with Brightstar in the training hollow. Emberpaw leaned back as Brightstar was about to shove him forward with her larger size. He used his smaller size to his advantage, moving at a speed she couldn't comprehend.

Once he was far enough away he jumped onto the nearest tree branch and waited for her to start searching for him. He had learned how to climb smaller trees. By digging his claws into the bark he was able to climb back down without much trouble. But secretly he enjoyed leaping down onto an enemy, especially if he had the element of surprise.

Brightstar glanced up at the tree too late. Emberpaw suddenly let go of the branch, letting instinct take over. She let out a hiss of surprise as he landed squarely on her back, holding on with all his might as she tried shaking him off.

Finally Emberpaw jumped off when he guessed it was too much. Brightstar whirled around after he landed behind her. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by her paws. But Brightstar was faster and managed to grab his paw with her teeth.

Their fighting didn't stop until Brightstar relaxed her muscles. Emberpaw saw what she was doing and tensed up, ready for more just in case. He'd seen this move many times when sparring with Orangepaw. The bigger apprentice would make it look like he was ready to quit. Then he would lash out at the last minute and give Emberpaw the beating of a lifetime.

"You did well, Emberpaw," Brightstar purred after noticing how tense he was. "You've learned quite a lot during your time as an apprentice, far more than anyone would have ever expected." Emberpaw wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or pleased by her words.

"Thank you," he murmured with a duck of his head. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without Brindlefire or you," he admitted. Suddenly he felt guilty mentioning Brindlefire's name. With Brightstar as his mentor he knew he would learn so much more. But Brindlefire was the first warrior to show interest in his training.

_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her_, he realized.

"I understand what you are going through," Brightstar sighed. She wrapped her tail around her paws as she sat down next to him. "I lost a close friend of mine a few moons before I became deputy." Emberpaw looked at her curiously. "He would have made a fine leader, had it not been for ShadowClan." Anger edged her normally soft mew.

"Was he out on patrol?" Emberpaw tilted his head to one side, realizing there was more to this story than she probably realized.

"No, he wanted some time alone to think," she admitted. This time she looked guilty. "I would have gone with him, but he chose to go alone. It was around dusk when we found his body, torn apart and stinking of ShadowClan. Mudstar named me deputy after his death was announced."

Emberpaw closed his eyes and tried to recall those names. Mudstar was obviously the leader before Brightstar. But who was the deputy before her? And who could have murdered him? All the while an eerily similar event had occurred with Swiftwing.

"Brightstar, do you think these deaths are somehow connected?" he suddenly asked. It would make sense if what he thought was true. Someone else was behind these deaths. He already knew about the cats using deathberries to attack their enemies.

"What do you mean?" Brightstar glanced at him warily.

"I mean, someone has to be behind these deaths," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "What if someone is working in a pair, trying to stir up fear in the Clan?"

Brightstar's expression suddenly turned serious as she locked gazes with him. Emberpaw would not waver under her stare. He knew that part of what he said had to be true. Leopardpaw was behind these murders, but he had no proof of that. And he was sure that Falconwing worked alongside her.

"Those are... heavy accusations to throw at a Clanmate," she meowed. "Unless you have actual proof there is nothing I can do. And everyone in the Clan is loyal to the warrior code." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than her apprentice. "Why do you always sleep outside the apprentice's den?"

Her question caught Emberpaw by surprise. He never thought anything of it until just now. Leopardpaw had always cast him out even when he just became an apprentice. It was just something he got used to over the past few moons.

"I feel more comfortable sleeping outside," he replied with a shrug.

"More comfortable? Does that make you a WindClan cat?" Amusement gleamed in Brightstar's eyes. Emberpaw ducked his head in embarrassment as she flicked her tail over his shoulder. "You don't have to feel like a loner in your own Clan," she told him.

"How can I when the Clan treats me like one?" he demanded.

"You need to gain their trust," she replied. "It will take time, but soon the Clan will see you as the warrior you are."

Emberpaw looked down at his paws. What if Brightstar was right? He'd never felt accepted even as a kit in the Clan. Than another thought occurred to him. He had learned that Willowshade was not his birth mother. Someone from the Clan must be his mother, unless he was born as a rogue.

"Brightstar, do you know who my mother is?" If Brightstar was surprised by his question she didn't show it. He was sure that if anyone knew the truth behind his parentage, Brightstar would.

"I do," she sighed. She looked up at the trees as if to think over her next response. Emberpaw leaned forward, hoping that she would provide some kind of answer for him. Or at least a clue. He wanted to know the truth. "Your mother isn't very brave, but she tries. She has always felt like she doesn't belong, just like you."

He stared at her in disbelief. Was that it? That wasn't much information. His mother was distant towards the Clan... He didn't speak to many of the warriors in the Clan. The only cats he'd seen lounging in the clearing while they weren't on patrol were Grayflower and Berrypool.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" he asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Emberpaw, I'm afraid this is a secret you must discover on your own," she murmured thoughtfully.

_Why can't you just tell me the truth already_? he thought bitterly. _I'm tired of all these riddles_, _I just want an answer_!

"We should go back, it's time."

Emberpaw glared after her as she got to her paws and padded past him. What did she meant by that? With a roll of his eyes he padded after her, tail lashing from side to side. At this rate he would never discover the truth about who his parents were.

It didn't take them long to get back to camp. By now it was well past sunhigh. Emberpaw spotted Lilykit playing with a ball of moss, looking more bored than ever. For a moment he wondered where her brother was. He always assumed Blackkit would be overprotective of his sister.

Brightstar was making her way to the Highrock, and Emberpaw watched her in confusion. She had said that it was time to get back, but she never made it clear as to why. As he looked at the Clan gathering around the clearing, he became more and more anxious.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's yowl alerted the entire Clan. Lilykit had stopped playing with her moss ball and was whisked away by Ravenfeather. "I believe that three of our apprentices are ready to become warriors," she began once the Clan was gathered around her. "Stonepelt, Ivyclaw, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

Emberpaw was stunned beyond belief when she said those words. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that his mouth was gaping open. Brightstar's eyes flashed with amusement before she let Stonepelt and Ivyclaw continue.

"I do," Stonepelt meowed. His voice rang with confidence as he watched on. Leopardpaw's chest was puffed out with pride, and Emberpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more.

"I do," Ivyclaw replied. She looked on over at Orangepaw, who seemed indifferent to the ceremony itself.

"And I believe that my apprentice is ready to become a warrior as well," Brightstar announced. Emberpaw felt his ears flattening when all eyes fell on him. "I, Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Leopardpaw, Orangepaw, Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Leopardpaw replied.

"I do." Orangepaw's response was quieter. He looked up at Brightstar as if begging her for help.

"I do," Emberpaw mewed without hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leopardfang. StarClan honors you for your cunning and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leopardfang's eyes glowed with pride as Brightstar touched her forehead with her muzzle. Emberpaw felt his stomach twist with anxiety. Why couldn't Brightstar see that this was all an act? Leopardfang was only biding her time until she found her next victim. He was sure of that.

"Orangepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Orangestripe. StarClan honors you for your hunting skills and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Orangestripe bowed his head as Brightstar touched his forehead with her muzzle. It seemed like Orangestripe had finally learned some respect towards his older warriors.

"Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Emberheart stared at Brightstar in surprise as she touched his forehead with her muzzle. Out of respect he gave her shoulder a lick.

"Leopardfang! Orangestripe! Emberheart!" The Clan cheered their new names. Emberheart felt his heartbeat quicken when his own name was called.

The ceremony was over faster than it started. As the cheering died down Emberheart ducked his head in embarrassment. He couldn't help it. It was a habit he'd formed not too long ago.

"Now you three must sit vigil," Brightstar meowed when she jumped down from the Highrock.

Emberheart nodded in understanding. He knew this part of the ceremony all too well, remembering Swiftwing complaining about it just after she became a warrior. He sat next to the camp's entrance, as far away from Leopardfang and Orangestripe as possible.

He was a warrior now. His life would forever change from this moment on. He would not let Leopardfang take advantage of him ever again.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I never expected this story to get so popular. One hundred reviews already? Thank you guys! You're the best reviewers ever! And the poll is still up for what my next story will be. It will likely be posted sometime next week with the prologue, so stay tuned for that :) I also have set up a schedule for how often this story gets updated. The schedule is on my profile if anyone wishes to see it. I'm only updating today since I didn't yesterday.**

**Skyfrost14 - I know, things don't ever seem to go right for Emberpaw...**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat - Ravenfeather feels the need to blame someone. And unfortunately Emberpaw was there for her to blame.**

**TheGhost149 - It's too bad Ravenfeather and Dustfur don't see it that way...**

**Lilystripe608 - You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Swiftbreeze - It's what I do best ;) Hopefully the story itself doesn't end on a cliffhanger like so many movies I've seen.**

**Embersoul - I'm glad you enjoy it. I try to keep my updates consistent.**

**Cookies and Cream - That's why I like starting out the stories at a slow pace. It gives the characters enough time to develop until the final plot begins to form. And thank you!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"**I was sure by now God You would have reached down, And wiped our tears away Stepped in and saved the day, But once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining As the thunder rolls, I barely hear Your whisper through the rain "I'm with you" And as Your mercy falls, I raise my hands and praise the God who gives And takes away And I'll praise You in this storm And I will lift my hands, For You are who You are No matter where I am, And every tear I've cried You hold in Your hand, You never left my side, And though my heart is torn, I will praise You in this storm...**" Praise You In This Storm, Casting Crowns

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sitting vigil was like nothing Emberheart expected. While Leopardfang was dozing away and Orangestripe had started pacing, Emberheart remained where he was. He couldn't move his paws even if he wanted to. He just stared at the gorse tunnel as if expecting someone to leap out from it.

Thankfully Emberheart didn't have too long to wait. Dawn was already fast approaching. Emberheart held back a yawn that was forcing it's way out. He couldn't fall asleep. Not now, especially when Leopardfang was fast asleep beside him.

_Careless furball_, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Didn't she know not to sleep? This was a vigil after all. Clearly she could care less about Clan traditions.

Emberheart closed his eyes and thought back to everything he'd been to. It wasn't that long ago he'd left Willowshade's den for a better future. At the time everyone thought he would become her next apprentice. In his desperate attempt to prove them wrong he was sure he would never have that chance.

Then both Brindlefire and Brightstar had given him a chance. Swiftwing had become a good friend and ally against Leopardfang. Emberheart had discovered that his mother might be in the Clan like Brightstar had said.

"Your vigils are over." Emberheart flinched when he heard Brightstar's mew. The pale tabby was watching them curiously as Leopardfang shifted from paw to paw. Orangestripe must have woken her up just before Brightstar approached them. Emberheart couldn't help but look at him sympathetically. His muzzle now bore a scratch she probably gave him when he woke her up. "You should get some rest, you will need it," she added with a glance over at Leopardfang.

The golden tabby didn't look tired at all. Instead of following her brother to the warrior's den, she stalked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed something to eat. Emberheart felt his stomach twist with anger as he watched her.

If he was leader he would never let her get away with such behavior. Then again Brightstar never seemed to catch Leopardfang in the act of everything she did. He held back a sigh of frustration as he padded towards the warrior's den.

There was no way in StarClan the warriors would let him sleep inside. At least that was what he assumed. If Swiftwing were here she might have let him sleep beside her. The pale gray she-cat had always offered him a place next to her when they started getting along.

_Swiftwing is gone now_._ So are Brindlefire and Snowflower_. Emberheart would always be haunted with the nightmares that now plagued his dreams. It was just something that happened to him every night now, and they seemed to get worse and worse.

He found a spot that wasn't far from the warrior's den. The pale dawn light showed him that it got enough sunlight to keep it warm during the night, but not enough to wake him early in the morning. This spot was good as any as far as he was concerned.

The moment he closed his eyes he nearly regretted it. His eyes opened again to find himself back in StarClan's forest, where he'd first met Brookstorm. The clearing was oddly silent, but he could hear prey rustling in the undergrowth nearby. Shapes could be made out in the tall grass that surrounded him. And for a moment he wondered if that was prey as well.

"Don't mind them." Emberheart nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard Brookstorm's voice. He whirled around to see her staring at him calmly. "They are just worried," she added when she noticed his confusion.

"What would StarClan be worried about?" he demanded, pelt bristling slightly with unease. Surely the all powerful StarClan would have nothing to fear? Brookstorm's expression was difficult to read, but Emberheart sensed that she was just as uneasy as he felt.

"We have much to worry about," she sighed. "The darkness is growing stronger in numbers. More deaths will follow if the darkness is not stopped." Emberheart felt his fur standing on end when she whispered those words.

Those chilling nightmares he often got suddenly felt very real. Everyone he knew and cared about would die. At the claws of Leopardfang and Falconwing. Both cats were out for power, and they would stop at nothing to get what they dreamed of.

"Is there any way to stop this... darkness?" he asked hesitantly. He knew this darkness had to have a name. But Brookstorm seemed reluctant to tell him the truth. Her eyes flashed with concern before she looked away, as if afraid to tell him anything.

"Only the light of StarClan can stop it," she finally replied.

Before he could ask more she began to fade. He stared at the empty space in disbelief. What was that all supposed to mean? His mind spun with confusion as he found himself back in the living world.

Emberheart shook out his pelt when he realized that it was pouring out. By now his pelt was soaked to the bone. Sleeping outside the den wasn't exactly the safest thing to do during a rainstorm. But he didn't really have any other choice.

"Looks like you had a fun night in the rain." Emberheart scowled when he heard Orangestripe speak up. He glared at the orange tabby as Orangestripe rasped a tongue over his paw. "You know, there is an empty nest in the warrior's den you can use," he added in a casual tone.

"Since when have you ever cared about me?" Emberheart hissed. He tried drying out his fur under a tree, but that didn't help. The rain was falling between the leaves. With a low growl forming in the back of his throat, Emberheart gave up and looked away.

"Fine, go and catch greencough during greenleaf," Orangestripe meowed with a shrug. "I was just offering some advice." Emberheart was about to make a retort when he realized that Orangestripe actually looked hurt.

He stared at the orange tabby in surprise. He never really liked Orangestripe; the two had never gotten along. But Orangestripe had changed in the past couple of moons. Emberheart wondered if the new warrior had realized just how heartless his sister really was.

Emberheart nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard a wail coming from the nursery. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that something must have happened to Dustfur's kits. Without glancing at Orangestripe he bounded forward, but he was beaten to it by Willowshade.

Dustfur's wail had alerted most of the Clan already. A few cats were staring at the nursery in alarm, wondering what was going on. And others grumbled in annoyance after having their sleep disturbed. Emberheart resisted the urge to glare at them.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before Willowshade emerged from the nursery. Her eyes were dark with sorrow as she bowed her head low. Emberheart felt his stomach twist with pity when he realized what must have happened.

"Larkkit passed away in the middle of the night," she murmured.

"But... she was just a kit!" Emberheart winced when he said those words. Larkkit was only a couple of days old. How could StarClan be so cruel?

"She was also born two moons earlier than expected," Willowshade explained in a shaken voice. "Snowflower died giving birth to her kits because it was too soon. And now her kits are going to meet the same fate."

Willowshade was right. As much as Emberheart hated to say it, she had a good point. Kits weren't fully developed until the queen was five moons pregnant. That was what Willowshade had told him. And Snowflower had suffered so much only to lose another kit.

Once the medicine cat was gone the nursery was cleared out. Ravenfeather must not have wanted her kits to see Dustfur the way he was now. Emberheart couldn't blame her. Knowing that someone just died, especially when that someone was just a kit, was painful for anyone.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked warily, knowing that Ravenfeather would likely snap at him than anything else. Her blue eyes flashed with anger before she realized what he was asking.

"Keep the kits occupied, they shouldn't see this," she sighed, sounding more exhausted than ever.

For a moment Emberheart wasn't sure what to say. Ravenfeather turned back towards the nursery. Her kits were staring at her with wide eyes, looking scared. Emberheart held back a sigh before looking down at the kits.

"Hey, you two wanna play a game?" he asked. Lilykit looked at him nervously before nodding, but Blackkit just puffed out his chest and glared.

"I don't need to play, I know what's going on!" he growled.

"I do," Lilykit squeaked, black and white fur bristling with anticipation. "What kind of games do you know?"

Emberheart looked at the kit thankfully before thinking of what they could do. He couldn't take them out into the forest, they weren't apprentices yet. But there was one game he and Willowshade used to play all the time.

"How about hide and seek?" he suggested. Lilykit just nodded once again in agreement. "I'll hide and you have to track me down by scenting me, or following my pawprints."

Tracking was one skill Emberheart had learned when he was a kit. Being surrounded by herbs Willowshade had to teach him from scratch. Thanks to her special training he knew how to tell the differences between herbs, cats and other creatures he'd become familiar with.

Lilykit closed her eyes and started counting. Emberheart couldn't help but grin as he stepped away. Blackkit was still watching through narrowed eyes, acting like a hawk waiting for it's next prey. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and buried himself in a pile of leaves that had fallen near the camp last season. Their musky scent would hide his own, but hopefully that would not deter Lilykit from finding him.

He held back a _mrrow_ of laughter as the black and white-flecked kit started searching. Lilykit's tail flicked from side to side as she picked up a familiar scent. Her eyes gleamed with triumph as she started moving towards the apprentice's den. Emberheart watched with interest. She seemed to know that he wasn't there, the scent was stale. Finally Lilykit turned towards the pile of leaves Emberheart had hidden himself in.

With a triumphant yowl she pounced on the pile of leaves, sending them flying across the clearing. Emberheart let out a sigh of exasperation as she sat on top of him. She was good, and she would likely make a fine hunter when she became an apprentice.

"Okay, you got me!" he exclaimed as she clambered off. "What made you think of going to the leaf pile?" he asked once she stopped bouncing around with excitement.

"Well, I thought about where you slept last night, but you weren't there," she explained in a squeaky voice. "So I went over to the apprentice's den, but your scent was stale. Then I realized you were probably hiding in an obvious spot."

Emberheart couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. She was smart, for a kit. He wouldn't have thought of that when he was a kit. Willowshade had taught him all of that during her time of training. If Lilykit was this skilled at tracking now, there was no telling what she was capable of as an apprentice.

"Kits, time to come back," Ravenfeather's mew sounded from across the clearing. Emberheart glanced up to see that Dustfur must have taken Larkkit's body away. There was no need to tell the kits what had happened. When they were older they would understand what was going on.

"'Bye Emberheart!" Lilykit squeaked. "Thanks for playing with us!"

With those words said she bounded after Blackkit as he raced her to the nursery. Emberheart just watched her in amazement, realizing that she had used his warrior name. She must have watched his warrior ceremony.

"That was cute." Emberheart flinched when he heard Leopardfang's voice coming from behind. "Are you going to take them with you and start a Clan of your own? Because that's the only way this Clan will ever trust you."

He whirled around to glare at her, pelt bristling with fury. The Clan would never trust him if he took the kits! And he couldn't take them even if he wanted to. Those kits were Ravenfeather's. They didn't belong to anyone as far as he was concerned.

"What do you want?" he spat, voice shaking with anger.

"I want nothing," she simply replied. With a flick of her tail she rose to her paws and locked gazes with him. Her piercing amber eyes sent shivers down his spine. In ways she was more menacing than her father. "You'd better watch out, Emberkit. One of these days those kits will become apprentices, and I'll be watching them."

As she stalked away Emberheart was left glaring after her. That threat meant he should keep an eye on them as well. If he had learned anything about Leopardfang it was that she would convince them to join her. He had to stop spending time with the kits. Otherwise she might just kill them as well.

_It's for their own safety_, he told himself.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was interesting to right. A combination of angst and humor mixed together, makes the story a little lighter. Erm, yeah. One of Snowflower's kits died, and the second one isn't doing so well. Because they were born far too soon. So that might cause problems in the future ;) I also started a new story called The Great Divide. It won the poll on what I should post next, so when you get the chance please check it out and drop a review! :)**

**Skyfrost14 - Oh don't worry, he already has an idea as to who killed her. He just needs to gather enough evidence is all.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - It's okay, I understand your concern. I do know that Snowflower's kitting was a bit unrealistic, but it is fantasy. I probably won't ever write anything like that again, especially since it isn't really possible. Thanks for letting me know!**

**Hidingmangos - I'm glad you like them. Originally Leopardfang was going to be Leopardheart, and Emberheart was going to be Emberspirit. But I changed them at the last minute. I actually like Emberheart better.**

**Lunasparks - They are cute together, aren't they? Lilykit is about five moons old, which means she'll become an apprentice probably in a few chapters. The new story is also up if you're interested, it's called The Great Divide.**

**Master Stonestar - I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for reviewing! Yes, I actually do have a plan for Emberheart's mate. I've kind of been hinting at it for a while now, but I'm not giving away spoilers ;)**

**Silverwind of Forestclan - Ravenfeather has her reasons for treating Emberheart the way she does. She's not exactly friendly with Leopardfang either. In fact she hates Leopardfang almost as much as she hates Emberheart. It's complicated. And everyone seems to be shipping EmberXLily now. Maybe I should change that :P Thanks for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"**Bless the Lord, O my soul, O my soul Worship His holy name, Sing like never before O my soul I'll worship Your holy name The sun comes up, it's a new day dawning It's time to sing Your song again, Whatever may pass, and whatever lies before me Let me be singing when the evening comes Bless the Lord, O my soul, O my soul Worship His holy name, Sing like never before O my soul, I'll worship Your holy name You're rich in love, and You're slow to anger Your name is great, and Your heart is kind, For all Your goodness I will keep on singing Ten thousand reasons for my heart to find...**" 10000 Reasons (Bless The Lord), Matt Redman

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

A mouse was scurrying through the undergrowth, keeping low to the ground like it always did. The rain from yesterday had washed away any predator scents it might pick up. Today it was extra cautious, for the rain brought out the predators.

As it scoured for food, the mouse kept alert for vibrations on the ground. It's sensitive whiskers could pick up just about anything, even the faintest pawsteps. But the mouse didn't just rely on it's whiskers. It kept an eye out for predators in the area, and it's sharp sense of smell could pick up their scent as well if it tried hard enough.

The mouse barely had time to relax when the sound of pawsteps started trampling over the ground. Before it could flee a pair of claws grabbed it. The predator was fierce and strong, capable of easily killing any kind of prey out in the forest. The poor mouse didn't stand a chance.

"Good catch Emberheart!" Grayflower's mew broke the eerie silence that filled the forest. Emberheart couldn't help but duck his head in embarrassment as she joined him. They were on a hunting patrol with Smokefang and Pineheart. After it had rained for most of the day extra hunting patrols were sent out to restock the fresh-kill pile.

"It was easy to catch," he mumbled after burying the freshly caught mouse. The creature had been unaware of his presence. And he made use of that as he stalked it.

"I bet I could do better," Smokefang sniffed. Before anyone could say anything he stalked off to search for more prey. Emberheart rolled his eyes as the patrol separated. He'd gotten used to Smokefang's sharp tongue. The senior warrior treated everyone like that, even Leopardfang.

He continued searching for prey for most of the day. The rain did draw it out, making it easier to find the prey. Emberheart had managed to catch a plump looking squirrel that was looking for something to eat as well. He even caught a couple of sparrows after startling a flock of them nearby.

Pride surged within Emberheart when he got back. This prey would easily restock the fresh-kill pile. Grayflower returned heartbeats later with a large amount of prey as well. Her pelt looked soaked though, and Emberheart wondered if she accidentally fell into a stream.

"Looks like Smokefang didn't catch so much after all," Grayflower meowed as the dark gray warrior returned. She was right. The dark gray warrior looked more irritated than ever as he approached them. Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again as Smokefang glared at them. "I think we've all caught enough for today," she added when she noticed the tension between them.

Smokefang looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. The senior warrior just scowled as Grayflower took the lead. Emberheart couldn't help but purr in amusement at Smokefang's reaction.

This wouldn't be the first time Smokefang had reacted this way during a hunting patrol. Emberheart reminded himself to stay away from Smokefang when he was in a bad mood, which was usually all the time.

When the patrol returned back to camp everything seemed fine. For the first time in moons Emberheart didn't have much to worry about. Willowshade had told him that Dustfur's only surviving kit would likely survive. But due to the fact that she was born far too early, there was no telling what sort of health issues she would have when she grew up.

Dustfur had refused to leave Birchkit's side ever since Larkkit died. Emberheart couldn't blame the new father. The light brown tabby was probably worried he would lose Birchkit as well. Knowing that another kit could die sent shivers of fear and rage down Emberheart's back.

_Why does StarClan do this to us_? he wondered. _Can't they see that everyone is suffering from these losses_?

_StarClan has no control over the living_,_ young warrior_, another voice told him. It took Emberheart a few heartbeats to recognize the voice as Brookstorm's. _Sometimes fate can be cruel_,_ and the only way to deal with it is to move forward_.

Emberheart nodded in understanding. Brookstorm did make a good point. Sometimes fate was impossible to control. Some lives were out of StarClan's reach. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of how much pain these recent deaths had caused for everyone.

"Emberheart, I would like to speak with you, in my den." Emberheart flinched when he heard Brightstar's voice. The pale tabby leader was finished speaking with Falconwing, who's tail flicked irritably as he passed Emberheart.

Wariness washed over Emberheart as he padded over to her den. Was he in trouble? He sure hoped he wasn't. Brightstar sat in front of him as he settled down in her den. It was underneath the Highrock, and the den itself was warm and cozy. A fresh nest of moss had been laid out for Brightstar where she slept, but Emberheart had learned that she often slept in the warrior's den as well when she felt like it.

"Am I in trouble?" he blurted out. Suddenly he tried slapping his tail over his mouth. Brightstar's eyes widened in surprise before she let out a purr of amusement.

"Of course not," she purred. "I wanted to speak with you alone about Blackkit and Lilykit," she explained. Emberheart looked at her in confusion. They were almost six moons old; he had nearly forgotten that. But why would she want to talk to him of all cats? "I believe that you are ready for your first apprentice."

"A-Are you sure?" Emberheart felt his heart nearly skip a beat. How could he of all cats be ready for an apprentice? He was barely even a warrior for StarClan's sake!

"Yes, I am," she replied. "I have already spoken with Willowshade, and a few others who believe that you are ready." Emberheart doubted she'd spoken to Falconwing. The odds of Falconwing agreeing with her were next to nothing.

"When are their ceremonies?" he asked warily. By now blood roared in his ears. The idea that was getting an apprentice sounded mousebrained.

"I'm holding them tonight, right before the Gathering," she explained. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready, I'm sure you will need some rest."

Emberheart was too dumbfounded to say anything else. With a dip of his head he backed out of the den, still staring at her in disbelief.

What did she have in mind when she said he would be getting an apprentice? He didn't even feel ready! He hardly had any experience as a warrior let alone being a mentor. To top things off this would only aggravate Leopardfang further.

The last thing he needed was to face her wrath again. Yet some small part of him couldn't resist feeling excitement surge through him. He was getting his first apprentice. This was a big step in the Clan. It meant he was one pawstep away from becoming deputy.

He suddenly stopped himself at that last thought.

_Wait_, _when did I want to be deputy_? he wondered. That would mean either killing Falconwing or getting the golden tabby exiled. And Emberheart doubted that would happen any time soon. Besides, Falconwing had never done anything wrong, aside from bully Emberheart and treat his kits like they were gifts from StarClan.

"So did the little runt get into trouble?" Emberheart didn't even flinch when he heard Stonepelt's sneer. By now he'd gotten used to Stonepelt's constant jibes towards him. He knew Stonepelt always sided with Falconwing. Everyone in the Clan seemed to know that they were the best of friends.

"Actually, Brightstar told me she's never seen such a brave warrior," Emberheart replied. He raised his chin as Stonepelt's lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl. "She wanted to congratulate me for becoming a warrior, and has even entrusted me with an apprentice."

He knew that he was bragging. But he couldn't help it. Seeing Stonepelt's shocked reaction made his whiskers twitch in amusement. First Stonepelt just stared at him like he'd grown wings. Then the dark gray tom's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I feel sorry for any apprentice you train," he spat. "I'm sure they'll be just like you, weak, useless and pathetic!"

It looked like Stonepelt was waiting for a reaction. When Emberheart was a kit he would've likely ran away. Now he had gotten stronger. Instead of reacting he just raised his chin and stared back at Stonepelt with a piercing green gaze.

Stonepelt scowled when he realized that Emberheart wasn't going to do anything. With a lash of his tail he stalked off to join Falconwing and Ivyclaw. The three of them started whispering to one another, shooting Emberheart scornful looks as they spoke.

Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Those three were almost as bad as Leopardfang. They liked to gang up on smaller cats and tease them for their size. Emberheart had learned that the hard way. Now that he was older and a little wiser, he knew how to deal with their bullying.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Emberheart froze in place when he spotted Brightstar standing on top of the Highrock. He had almost forgotten she would hold the ceremony at sunhigh.

He quickly washed his fur as best as he could before taking his place in the crowd gathering below. Once they were all gathered Emberheart could see everyone giving Brightstar curious looks. An apprentice ceremony had not been held for a few moons now. One was long overdue.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Brightstar began. "Come forward you two." Emberheart grinned when he heard squeals of excitement coming from the nursery. He imagined Ravenfeather had a difficult time washing their fur this morning. "Lilykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Darkpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown great spirit and courage in battle, and I expect you to pass this on to Lilypaw."

_Oh no_,_ please don't let me mentor Blackkit_! Emberheart begged silently. The last apprentice he wanted was Blackkit. He knew full well that Blackkit hated him. But as Lilypaw touched noses with Darkpelt, it looked as though Emberheart had no choice.

"Blackkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw. Emberheart, you too are ready for an apprentice-" Before she could even continue yowls of protest followed her words.

Embarrassment rushed through Emberheart as Falconwing jumped to his paws, shortly followed by Stonepelt and Ivyclaw. His ears burned when he realized that half of the Clan was arguing with Brightstar's decision.

"Even _I_ know better than to give some useless cat an apprentice!" Emberheart wasn't sure who had said that. Brightstar's eyes suddenly flashed with outrage. Almost at once the Clan quieted down under her piercing glare.

"My decision is final," she hissed once she had everyone's attention. "Emberheart will be Blackpaw's mentor, for his bravery and ability to adapt to any situation."

Blackpaw was glaring at him. Emberheart's ears flattened as Blackpaw refused to touch noses with him like Lilypaw had with Darkpelt. He gave Brightstar a desperate, pleading look, but the pale tabby had already finished the ceremony.

"I'm not doing anything you tell me!" Blackpaw hissed before Emberheart could say anything.

Emberheart held back a sigh of frustration as he looked down at the young cat. "I don't like this anymore than you do," he muttered crossly. "Let's just get this over with."

"I bet you can't even catch a single piece of prey!" Blackpaw suddenly snapped. "You're nothing more than a worthless piece of foxdung!"

Was that Blackpaw talking, or Leopardfang? Emberheart didn't even flinch at the insults. He'd just have to deal with it for now. Suck it up until Blackpaw becomes an apprentice. That was the only chance he had. And until than he was stuck with this dumb furball.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been away with no Wi-Fi so I couldn't update :( This will be happening frequently in the summer due to the fact that we have a house up in the mountains. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Emberheart's moving up in the ranks :) Also, please don't forget to check out my other story: The Great Divide! I'd really appreciate any views!**

**Master Stonestar - Eventually they'll fight, but that's not for a long time ;) Technically they're already fighting, but that's a different story.**

**Skyfrost14 - Yep, Ravenfeather has her paws full with Birchkit, Dustfur's only surviving kit. And don't worry, I've got big plans for Lilyk-Lilypaw and Emberheart :)**

**Hidingmangos - Oh yes, he is learning. And it won't be long before he finds out the truth about his past, and who his real kin are. Things are about to get exciting for Emberheart.**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Don't worry, Birchkit won't be dying anytime soon :P But I'm not making guaranteed promises for the future!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - StarClan giving nine lives is a bit unrealistic, but I can see why the Erin's used it. The old wives tale of cats getting nine lives seems fitting for the Warrior's series. And I'm really glad you're enjoying this story, it has been fun to write, and there's still plenty of chapters to go.**

**Lunasparks - I know right? Poor Emberheart just doesn't seem to get a break from his 'normal' life. I thought it would be nice to add a lighter chapter since everything's been so angsty lately.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

"**Well, everybody's got a story to tell, And everybody's got a wound to be healed I want to believe there's beauty here, 'Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on I can't let go, I can't move on, I want to believe there's meaning here How many times have you heard me cry out "God please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to Just keep breathing? Oh I need you, God, I need you now...**" Need You Now, Plumb

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

He wasn't even sure what to do with Blackpaw at this point. The young apprentice was just glaring at him. Lilypaw and Darkpelt had already left the camp. No doubt Darkpelt was showing Lilypaw the territory, eager to get her training started.

Blackpaw's claws dug into the ground as Emberheart looked down at him. The apprentice wasn't like his sister. Emberheart knew that Blackpaw hated him just as much as Leopardfang and Falconwing. He'd learned from early on that truth. And everyone else seemed to know the truth as well.

_So why would Brightstar make me mentor Blackpaw of all cats_? he wondered. Surely she of all cats would know that Blackpaw hated him? Emberheart shook his head in confusion before looking around to ask for some advice.

"I suppose I should take you out and explore the territory," he muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Blackpaw spat, fur bristling with anger.

"Fine, than you can clean out the elder's den for the rest of the day," he replied with a flick of his tail.

The large black-furred apprentice glared at Emberheart. Emberheart just locked gazes with him before pointing his muzzle towards the elder's den. Mintwhisker was laying outside, basking in the sunlight. Her eyes showed with exhaustion as she rested her chin on her paws.

Once Blackpaw was gone Emberheart let out a sigh of frustration. He stalked over to the medicine cat's den, hoping that he could chat with Willowshade. Maybe she would offer him some advice in mentoring Blackpaw. The sharp-tongued cat wasn't going to make this job easy.

The creamy brown medicine cat was inside her den, hunched down and eating a mouse. Emberheart ducked his head before stepping inside. The den suddenly felt much smaller than he remembered. Had he grown since living here as a kit?

_Stupid furball_! he scolded himself._ Of course you've grown_.

"Emberheart, what brings you here?" Willowshade looked up at him in surprise. "I hope there aren't any new wounds I need to heal."

"No, of course not," Emberheart replied. "Actually I was... wondering if you could offer me some advice, on training an apprentice." Now that he thought about it he realized that Willowshade had never mentored anyone before.

"Is this about Blackpaw?" Willowshade's question caught him off guard.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with another duck of his head.

"I know Blackpaw has never been fond of you," she replied. "He is always padding after Leopardfang or Falconwing."

That would explain his rude behavior. Emberheart couldn't help but roll his eyes at Blackpaw's naive nature. Why couldn't the young cat see that Leopardfang was just using him? In fact it seemed like she was just using the whole Clan.

"Do you think it's possible to change him?" he asked warily.

"You of all cats should know that is not possible," Willowshade murmured. "You must have patience, eventually he will see that you are worthy of being his mentor."

Emberheart looked at her cautiously before nodding. He knew that she was right. Blackpaw couldn't be won over unless Emberheart showed him just how skilled he was. And no matter what he would prove to that apprentice he was a worthy mentor.

Soon enough the apprentice came sauntering into the den, looking furious as he glared at Emberheart. Willowshade had finished her mouse and buried the bones outside the den where no kit would get to them.

"I need mousebile," Blackpaw hissed as soon as Willowshade returned.

"I think you need to teach this one some manners, and patience," she sniffed. Blackpaw's fur bristled with outrage, but he only just glared. "If you keep glaring at me like that your face might freeze like that forever," she added with a mrrow of laughter. Blackpaw's eyes widened in horror as she grabbed a small branch with mousebile on the end. "Make sure you wash your paws in a stream after you're finished."

The apprentice just nodded before grabbing the branch and backing out. Emberheart watched as he left, heart sinking when he realized that this training could take forever. If Blackpaw didn't work with him than he would never become a warrior.

"I don't know what to do with him," he sighed.

"Just give him some time to warm up to you," she told him with a purr. "Think of how long it took you to warm up to Brindlefire and Brightstar." She flicked her tail across his shoulder before padding out of the den.

He was left alone to think of both of his mentors. Brindlefire had taught him so much, even when they didn't get along at first. Eventually he had warmed up to her. He missed her ability to teach him new things no matter how much he had already learned.

Then there was Brightstar. Emberheart could still remember the shock he felt when she told him she would be his mentor. At first he hated having a replacement mentor for when Brindlefire was killed in the battle against RiverClan. But soon he understood that Brightstar was only trying to help him.

Taking a deep breath, Emberheart padded over to where Mintwhisker was busy chatting with Blackpaw. The elder seemed perfectly happy talking. Blackpaw on the other paw wasn't too thrilled. His whiskers twitched every now and than with disgust.

"... Was how I got my warrior name. That ol' fox never threatened the Clan again." Mintwhisker's eyes shown with warmth as she looked up at Emberheart. "Ah, Emberheart, I was just telling your new apprentice here about the time when I drove out a fox from the forest."

"Mintwhisker, may I borrow Blackpaw for a moment?" Emberheart asked in a quiet voice. It looked like Blackpaw was almost finished anyways. The apprentice was still glaring at him as Mintwhisker nodded in agreement. Blackpaw glanced at Mintwhisker in surprise before following Emberheart further away from the elder's den. "Look, I know you don't like this any more than I do," Emberheart began. "But you're my apprentice now, and it's my responsibility to teach you everything I know."

"Yeah? And what do you know?" Blackpaw demanded, chest fur puffing out slightly.

"Brightstar was my mentor, so was Brindlefire, and Willowshade has taught me how to use healing herbs," Emberheart snapped. "You will never become a warrior if you don't start listening to me. I want to see you become the best warrior possible."

For a moment Blackpaw looked taken aback by Emberheart's words. Emberheart almost wished he could remember the look Blackpaw gave him. The young cat's jaw opened and closed a few times before he finally raised his chin and stared back.

"You'll never be my mentor," Blackpaw grumbled under his breath. "But I do want to be a warrior." Finally his shoulders sagged in defeat and he nodded reluctantly in understanding. "Fine, where do we start?"

"We can start by exploring the territory," Emberheart replied. He tried to keep himself calm despite the annoyance that was quickly giving in. Blackpaw still had a lot to learn if he wanted to become a warrior. He hoped that he could teach the young cat some humility during his training.

Luckily this time Blackpaw didn't complain. By the time they were ready to leave Darkpelt had returned with Lilypaw. Lilypaw's eyes were bright with excitement as she chattered on about how huge the forest was. Emberheart couldn't help but glance over his shoulder warily.

He remembered thinking the same thing when he was just an apprentice. The forest had seemed so big to him. It still did, but Emberheart had always assumed that was because he was smaller than most cats. Now that he thought about it he realized how mousebrained that sounded.

This forest was probably tiny compared to other forests in the world. Emberheart imagined that they weren't even the only four Clans around either. He was sure that there were countless others throughout the world. What always fascinated him also scared him a little.

He shook the thoughts aside as he led Blackpaw into the forest. Now wasn't the time to get lost deep in thought. He had an apprentice to take care of. Though Blackpaw may not know it, he did care about his Clanmates. Knowing Leopardfang she had filled Blackpaw's head with lies, telling him that Emberheart could care less about the Clan.

"The forest isn't that big, I don't know what Lilypaw's talking about," Blackpaw snorted. Emberheart shot him a cold look before glancing back at the undergrowth. His heartbeat quickened when a familiar scent filled his lungs.

"Blackpaw, when I say run, run," he suddenly ordered. The apprentice was ready to argue when he thought better of it, realizing that something must be happening. Emberheart flicked his tail, and Blackpaw went running into the undergrowth behind him. "Kindlestar, what are you doing this far in the territory?" he snarled as he recognized the RiverClan leader.

Kindlestar's piercing gaze sent shivers down Emberheart. This cat was the reason he had lost Brindlefire. And it looked like Kindlestar wasn't alone this time. Emberheart recognized Foxshade, the big tom that had nearly crushed him in the battle. Appledusk and Volepelt were also with him.

"I have come to speak with Brightstar," he replied in a steady growl. Emberheart looked at the dark ginger leader doubtfully. He knew Kindlestar all too well. The RiverClan leader was always looking out to expand his territory when he could.

"Alright, I'll take you to her," Emberheart muttered. He glared at the three warriors standing behind Kindlestar. They looked like they were prepared for the worst. Emberheart would give them the worse memories of their lives if they tried anything dangerous here.

He was fed up with RiverClan's antics towards gaining new territory. Why weren't they happy with what they had? The river was a continuous source of prey, and when that was dried up they still had some forest to hunt in. He doubted that was the problem.

With another sigh of frustration, he led the group towards camp. Kindlestar's piercing gaze seemed to burn right through him as he led the way. He tried to ignore it as the camp got closer. He and Blackpaw hadn't gotten very far before finding the RiverClan cats.

"RiverClan cats! What are they doing here?" Almost at once mewls of alarm exploded around the clearing. Emberheart's ears flattened when he felt accusing glares burning through his fur.

"I bet he led them here to betray us all!" Stonepelt hissed. Leopardfang and Falconwing nodded in agreement. Emberheart just ignored their glares and looked back at Kindlestar. The RiverClan leader seemed interested in what his Clanmates were saying.

"Always knew he was a rogue scum," Falconwing muttered under his breath.

Emberheart shot the golden tabby a cold look before signaling for Kindlestar to follow. He was relieved to see Blackpaw sitting next to Lilypaw. The apprentice looked indifferent to all the insults being hurtled towards his mentor.

"Kindlestar, what brings you to my camp?" Brightstar had already known what was going on. Emberheart guessed that someone had told her before he even reached the Highrock. "I hope all is well in RiverClan," she added after eying the muscles rippled beneath Kindlestar's fur.

"The prey keeps us well fed, but there is business I must discuss with you, alone," Kindlestar replied. There was an edge to his voice that told Emberheart there was more to this meeting than he was letting on.

Brightstar eyed the warriors standing around Kindlestar warily. Emberheart thought for sure she might tell him to stuff his tail in his mouth. This wasn't the first time Kindlestar had idly laid paw in ThunderClan territory like it was already his. The only reason Emberheart hadn't chased him away this time was because he was badly outnumbered.

"Fine, but your warriors stay out here," she hissed. She looked at the RiverClan warriors as if expecting them to protest. Thankfully they didn't. Kindlestar just nodded and followed Brightstar into her den. An eerie silence fell upon the clearing as they disappeared.

"I take it you don't get along with your Clanmates?" Emberheart winced when he heard Foxshade whisper that. The reddish brown tom was eying him curiously. "Volepelt here took a while to get along with everyone. Give 'em time, they'll learn to like you."

Emberheart stared at Foxshade in disbelief. During the battle Foxshade had been as vicious as any other RiverClan cat. And now he was talking like they were old friends?

"That's only because you teased me all the time," Volepelt spat. His fur started spiking up as Foxshade just grinned at him.

"And you made it too easy," Foxshade retorted.

"Stop acting like you own the camp already!" Grayflower hissed. Emberheart hadn't even seen her until just now. She didn't look annoyed like he was expecting. Instead her eyes showed with amusement.

"Ah come on Grayflower, you know they're just acting like a bunch of kits," Smokefang added.

Foxshade puffed out his chest while Volepelt just ignored their comments. While they were busy chatting Kindlestar emerged from the den followed shortly by Brightstar. To Emberheart's surprise Brightstar looked more relieved than anything else.

"Thank you, for understanding," Kindlestar meowed with a dip of his head. "Patrols will step up once this day is over, but we will stay off the border until things have settled down." Brightstar simply nodded in response as Kindlestar signaled for his warriors to follow him.

"The evening patrol will escort you back to your territory," Brightstar told him.

Kindlestar didn't even argue. Emberheart just looked at him in confusion as he led his warriors out of camp, followed by the evening patrol. Murmurs of confusion quickly followed once they were gone. Brightstar turned around, looking exhausted as she gazed back at her Clanmates.

"Okay Brightstar, what's going on?" Smokefang demanded.

"Kindlestar has agreed to stop his attacks on Sunningrocks, even though there was only one actual fight," she sighed. "Something tells me that he is making plans for a future battle. I want everyone to be prepared for the worst. I've seen what his Clan is capable of, and I will not let another Clanmate die at the claws of RiverClan."

More uneasy whispers followed her words. Emberheart glanced down at his paws warily. The RiverClan warriors had seemed so friendly towards them. Could it be that Brightstar was jut paranoid? Emberheart sure hoped that was the case. The last thing the Clan needed was another battle.

He turned towards Blackpaw once Brightstar started discussing plans with Falconwing. The apprentice had listened to what he told him. That was reward enough for Emberheart. Now tomorrow was going to be the real test.

"Tomorrow I'm going to finish showing the territory, than we can practice your fighting moves," he explained when Blackpaw looked at him with narrowed eyes. Blackpaw just nodded in response before quickly returning to the apprentice's den.

"Can Darkpelt and I join you?" Lilypaw asked after watching her brother leave.

Emberheart was surprised Lilypaw would even make such a request, but he just flicked his tail over her shoulder before saying, "We'll see. Go and ask Darkpelt what he thinks about it."

Lilypaw's eyes lit up before she did as she was told. Emberheart couldn't help but purr in amusement as she quickly asked Darkpelt for permission. The dark gray tom's eyes widened in surprise before he considered what she had asked him. Moments later and Lilypaw came trotting back, looking happier than ever.

"He said yes!" she purred.

"Good, now go and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," he told her.

The black and white-flecked apprentice looked at Emberheart doubtfully until she returned to her new nest. Emberheart watched as she joined her brother, talking in low whispers.

A knot twisted in his stomach as he watched them. He had never had that kind of relationship with another cat. Maybe when he was a kit he was close to Willowshade. But that bond had been severed the moment he became an apprentice.

He would never know what it was like to have a sibling, or real parents. For all he knew his parents could have died. No one had ever told him the truth. And maybe it was time he figured out who he really was, before it was too late.

* * *

**AN: Hooray for long chapters! :D So this one was kind of random, but fun to write at the same time. And yes, I totally went there with Kindlestar. I've got big plans for him in the near future, but I'm not givin' anything away just yet!**

**Skyfrost14 - Oh don't worry, you might change your mind about Blackpaw in later chapters. He plays a rather important roll in this story ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - A sock full of butter would be much more suitable! (Did you get that reference? :P) Is this soon enough? I try updating every other day if I can.**

**TheGhost129 - Yep, Blackpaw would become Emberheart's apprentice. But Brightstar has her reasons.**

**Hidingmangos - Haha, keep writing a list, I'd like to see it some time! :P And that's good to hear, I'm glad someone is enjoying the character development. It's something I've been working on on almost all of my stories.**

**Tansyfang - Blackpaw does! :P**

**Master Stonestar - Oo I don't think they could be mates even if they tried. But it would make for an interesting combination.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

"**Salvation sounds a new beginning As distant hearts begin believing, Redemption's bid is unrelenting Your love goes on, Your love goes on You carry us ****Carry us When the world gives way, You cover us, Cover us With Your endless grace Your love is relentless...**" Relentless, Hillsong United

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

It was early in the morning when Emberheart's eyes snapped open. His eyes widened when he found himself standing in the forest. How he ended up here was beyond him. Emberheart glanced around warily for signs of any enemies hiding in the shadows.

"Brookstorm? Brindlefire? Are you there?" he asked, wondering if this was a dream. The forest wasn't like the one he'd been in when he met with Brookstorm and Brindlefire. This one actually felt eerily similar to the ones in his nightmares.

His questions were left in silence. Emberheart tilted his head in confusion when he heard the sound of pawsteps coming from nearby. The pawsteps sounded heavy. As he padded forward the ground began to tremble. For a moment Emberheart thought the ground itself was shaking. Then he realized it was caused by the pawsteps.

He looked on in horror as a large black and white creature emerged from the undergrowth. He had heard stories of badgers killing fellow warriors. Willowshade once told him that they were almost as vicious as foxes, if not worse. Seeing the creature up close made him realize just how right she was.

Fear surged through Emberheart as the badger towards above him. The stench rolling off of it sent shivers down his spine. He realized too late that his legs were unable to move. The badger suddenly raised a massive paw and swatted him aside like he was a mere pebble.

His teeth ground together as pain surged through his shoulder. He landed on a branch not far away.

"What's the matter, little kit?" the badger suddenly snarled. Emberheart twisted his head in confusion. His eyes widened in horror when the badger suddenly changed forms. Slowly it's body changed into that of a lithe but muscular cat. It took Emberheart a few heartbeats to realize the badger had changed into Leopardfang.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he spat. His pelt was standing on end as he glared at her.

"It's not me you should be afraid of," she snapped. "There is so much more to this than you could ever realize." Her eyes glittered with hate as she returned his glare. "I will finish you off, but first, I will take over the Clan. It is and always has been my destiny."

Emberheart let out a wail of surprise as she lashed out at him with her unsheathed claws. The pain he felt was so real. He could still feel her amber gaze boring into his fur as she started to fade. Emberheart kept struggling despite the fact that she was gone.

"Emberheart, wake up!" He let out a gasp for breath when someone called his name. He scanned the clearing desperately for anyone who had called his name. Sure enough standing nearby was Willowshade. Her expression was dark with worry as she watched him carefully. "You were yowling in your sleep," she murmured once he calmed down.

It took Emberheart a few heartbeats to realize that it was almost dawn. The sun was slowly beginning to rise above the trees; pinkish rays colored the sky. Finally he staggered to his paws and looked at Willowshade warily.

"Was I?" he asked nervously.

"It was more like whimpering in your sleep," she told him. "But yes, you were. Emberheart, what happened?" Once again he saw the worry in her eyes. But this time there was also curiosity and a sense of urgency within them.

He shook off scraps of the sparse moss he had gathered and glared at her. "It's nothing you should be concerned about," he hissed. "This is my problem, and I need to deal with it on my own."

Willowshade's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She knew him well enough to know that what he said was a lie.

"Is that really all you can say? Something is clearly bothering you," she snapped. Emberheart couldn't help but flinch under her piercing blue gaze. There was always something about her eyes that caught his attention. This time he was locked in a staring contest, waiting to see who would win out the argument.

"Look, this is something I need to face on my own," he repeated himself. Willowshade looked at him doubtfully, but he continued before she could cut him off, "Besides, this isn't something a medicine cat can take care of."

She stared at Emberheart in disbelief as he shook her off. He knew that his words must have stung. Willowshade had done everything to make sure he was raised properly. Then when he became an apprentice she abandoned him to his fate.

_I'm not going to risk getting you killed as well_, he thought bitterly. _If I spend more time with you Leopardfang or Falconwing might try and kill you_. He glanced over at her warily before padding over to the apprentice's den. Darkpelt was already awake as well and waking up Lilypaw.

"Blackpaw, get up. Time to explore the territory," he meowed to his apprentice. Blackpaw opened one eye and glared at him. Emberheart returned the look with a glare of his own. He wasn't putting up with any of this nonsense. Not today.

He ignored Blackpaw's groan and padded out of the den shortly after discussing the plans with Darkpelt. Lilypaw was already eager to get the morning started. Her tail was flicking from side to side as she kept looking back at her brother.

"Come on Blackpaw, hurry up!" she grumbled when her brother slowly emerged from the den. Blackpaw only rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Slow slug!" she hissed playfully.

Blackpaw looked at her quizzically before bounding ahead as if to prove a point. Emberheart was about to call after him when he thought better of it. There were for of them together. They would protect each other if anything dangerous lay ahead of them.

Emberheart held back a sigh of frustration and padded after him. Darkpelt kept up with him easily while Lilypaw and Blackpaw raced ahead through the forest. Thankfully the RiverClan cats from the day before were gone. No patrols had been seen around Sunningrocks either.

This had only increased Brightstar's fear of a battle in the future. Emberheart wondered if what she fear was possible. He knew Kindlestar was crafty and would look for any excuse to expand his territory. Originally Sunningrocks had belonged to RiverClan. So it wasn't impossible for Kindlestar to try and reclaim it.

"Blackpaw, Lilypaw, wait up!" he called when they got farther ahead. They were heading for Fourtrees. Right now Emberheart was keen to show them Sunningrocks and the gorge, to make sure they knew which areas of the forest to avoid. "Have you shown Lilypaw the gorge yet?" he asked Darkpelt.

"Yes. But she could use a pointer or two," he replied after looking back at his over enthusiastic apprentice. Lilypaw kept skipping from paw to paw as she got ahead of Blackpaw once more. Emberheart stifled a purr of amusement as he watched them.

Ever since he became a warrior Darkpelt wasn't nearly as big-mouthed as some of the warriors Emberheart put up with. He was a lot like Orangestripe. Emberheart had decided that there were the Leopardfangs of the Clan, and the Orangestripes. Each of them sharing some similar personality to the two siblings.

"Come on you two, we still have a lot to see," Emberheart called when they headed towards Sunningrocks. Blackpaw saw where they were going and bounded ahead of his sister, easily catching up to Emberheart and Darkpelt. "Keep close, we don't know if RiverClan is still around," he added under his breath.

"I don't need _your_ protection!" Blackpaw spat. Emberheart decided not to argue with him. Blackpaw was trying to make himself look stronger in front of Lilypaw and Darkpelt. He wished there was a way to get into that apprentice's head.

_It's not like I'm trying to protect you_, he reminded himself. Blackpaw was his apprentice, and it was his job to teach Blackpaw everything he knew.

He let Darkpelt take the lead this time. Soon the gorge loomed into view, along with RiverClan and WindClan's territory. Emberheart glanced over at RiverClan's side of the border. So far things had been pretty quiet according to the passing patrols. Emberheart had a feeling that this peace wouldn't last forever.

"Looks like WindClan is having trouble with the dogs," Darkpelt suddenly meowed.

Emberheart followed his gaze pointing towards the moor. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what Darkpelt had noticed. Sure enough he spotted a WindClan patrol streaking across the open land. Three large dogs were barreling after them, their baying alerting everything and everyone in the forest.

"I bet we could take 'em on!" Blackpaw scoffed. His tail was flicking from side to side as he watched the big brutes. Emberheart was about to snap that he was nowhere near ready. Before he could stop the apprentice, Blackpaw started running towards them.

Horror surged through Emberheart as he watched the apprentice run right into the paws of a dog. The WindClan cats stopped dead in their tracks when they realized what had happened. Emberheart stepped out of his hiding place, ignoring Lilypaw's terrified wail and Darkpelt's hiss of disapproval.

"Stupid furball, we were leading the dogs back to their Twolegs!" Emberheart recognized Birchnose, a young pale gray tom with blue eyes glaring at Blackpaw as he struggled to get away. His eyes were wide with fear when he realized just how huge the dogs were.

None of them said a word when Emberheart leaped in front of Blackpaw. The dogs were lunging forward, circling around them like they were pieces of fresh-kill. A shudder ran down Emberheart's back at the thought. These dogs probably wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they had the chance.

One of the dogs, a scruffy looking black and white dog, leaned forward and snapped it's muzzle in front of Emberheart. Out of sheer instinct he swiped his claws across it's muzzle. The dog howled in pain, and the others stopped their circling as it barked an order.

Emberheart watched them carefully, waiting for the dogs to make their next move. They never got the chance to. The WindClan patrol rushed in while the dogs were distracted. In a matter of heartbeats the dogs were whirling around in confusion.

_These warriors are impressive_, he thought in surprise. Birchnose moved so fast he could hardly see the warrior. Weedwhisker, a long-haired dark gray tom, was running circles around the dark brown dog. And Meadowpool had scored deep wounds into the muzzle of the black and white dog.

Soon all three dogs were worn out from the fighting. The WindClan cats had slowed down their pace as the bark of a Twoleg caught their attention. Emberheart's ears pricked forward as the dogs ignored the noise. The Twoleg shouted something even louder, and one of the dogs whimpered and flinched at the sound. The black and white dog shot one final glare at the WindClan cats before being the first to run back.

Once the other dogs started loping back to their Twolegs, Emberheart breathed out a sigh of relief. That could have ended so much worse. He was thankful the WindClan patrol had stuck around to keep them safe. Now he could see annoyance flaring in Birchnose's eyes.

"You know we have better things to do then defend some apprentices out here," Birchnose hissed once he caught his breath. Meadowpool rolled her eyes as she caught up with him. It seemed Birchnose wasn't a very popular cat in his Clan. The glares he received made Emberheart tilt his head to one side.

"Don't mind Birchnose, he just has fleas in his fur," Meadowpool meowed. "What are you doing out here anyways? And where are your mentors?" Emberheart's ears burned in embarrassment. He should have known they would crack some kind of joke about his size.

"_I'm_ his mentor," Emberheart spat, but Blackpaw just glared at him when he said that.

"Really? You don't even look like an apprentice," Birchnose sneered. Meadowpool slapped her tail across his muzzle, earning a glare from the younger cat.

"That's enough," Weedwhisker snapped. "I hope you know that your apprentice has crossed the border, and he _should_ be punished for his crime," he added to Emberheart. For the first time since the dogs attacked, Emberheart saw real fear flicker across Blackpaw's gaze. "But after what has happened I'm only giving you a warning. The next time this happens you won't be so lucky." His eyes narrowed when he looked at Emberheart, who nodded in response.

Blackpaw looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. Instead he ducked his head in embarrassment as Emberheart led him back across the border, into ThunderClan territory. The WindClan cats watched on until they were far enough away to not cause a problem.

"That was a close call," Darkpelt growled once they were close enough. Lilypaw's eyes shown with relief as Blackpaw stood beside her. "When are you going to learn not to leap before you think?" he snapped at Blackpaw.

"When you stop acting like my father!" Blackpaw retorted.

Emberheart was taken aback by Blackpaw's attitude towards Darkpelt. Maybe he wasn't the only one to face Blackpaw's wrath. This was getting out of paw. Someone needed to teach Blackpaw some humility before things got worse.

"I don't know what to do with him," Emberheart sighed as they started touring the rest of the forest. Like him Darkpelt was new to mentoring apprentices. But he seemed more experienced and ready for rude loud-mouths like Blackpaw. If anyone could offer some advice it was him.

"I think I know how to handle this," Darkpelt replied. He flicked his tail over to Lilypaw, who seemed oblivious to the tension rising between the three toms. "Lilypaw," he whispered after she bounded over to him, "I want you to attack your brother, claws sheathed of course. Just like we practiced the other night."

Lilypaw's eyes lit up before she dropped to a hunter's crouch. Emberheart watched with curiosity to see what would happen next. He had no idea what Darkpelt had in mind. Without warning, Lilypaw leaped forward so that her paws were wrapped around Blackpaw's torso.

The apprentice let out a wail of surprise as he was dragged to the ground. Lilypaw didn't let go until Blackpaw was under her paws. Amusement gleamed in her eyes as he glared at her coldly. Darkpelt and Emberheart soon joined the struggling apprentice.

"She may be smaller than you, but that doesn't stop her," Emberheart purred.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" Lilypaw chimed in. Blackpaw let out a low growl and pushed her off. His eyes were narrowed in anger, but he said nothing.

"Blackpaw, you need to learn that following orders is important," Darkpelt added.

"Especially when they're my orders," Emberheart put in. Blackpaw's only response was a scowl. But for the first time understanding lit in his eyes. "I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're bigger. Bigger isn't always better."

"Fine. Can we get on with this?" he grumbled after realizing what they were telling him.

Emberheart exchanged a glance with Darkpelt before nodding in agreement. He hoped that was enough for Blackpaw to stop his tormenting behavior. Perhaps there was hope for Blackpaw yet.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was fun to write. I especially love Lilypaw's attack on Blackpaw :P And what do you think of Blackpaw now? Do you think he'll finally start listening to Emberheart? Anywho, sorry for the delay in updates. Our router died on us so we had to get a new one, than we got some heavy thunderstorms that knocked out our Internet. So I haven't had the chance to get on. Thank you for your patience!**

**Master Stonestar - Brightstar has her reasons. You'll find out why later on ;)**

**Skyfrost14 - All in due time, he still has quite a while to find out the truth.**

**Tansyfang - Blackpaw is definitely up there on the list of cats not to trust. Although he might surprise you in the future :P And yes, Kindlestar is very mysterious. Reminds me a bit of Blackstar in a way.**

**Lunasparks - Conflicts are always fun to write about. Especially when you put the character under a lot pressure! Yeah, Blackpaw is kind of like Jayfeather. Very stubborn and unwilling to participate with his mentor. That's why I like him ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - They surely do :P Don't worry, they have it coming for them. Though things are only going to get worse for Emberheart before they get better.**

**TheGhost129 - Indeed they do :)**

**Anova - Glad to hear it!**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Thank you! I actually don't think I have any room for more OCs, and I apologize for that. But I may be able to squeeze them in to future works if you want me to. I have quite a few story ideas in mind listed on my profile if you want to check them out.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

"**The T.V. is talking The telephone's ringing, The lights are all on and the radio's screaming A million distractions are stealing my heart from You I'm tired and empty, This life is relentless It weakens my knees and it breaks my defenses, It's wearing me down and I'm desperate to hear from You Stop the world, I wanna get out, I need an escape away from this crowd Just to hear You speak to me...**" Stop The World, Matthew West

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You have to aim for the shoulder, and stop acting on brute strength." For what felt like the hundredth time, Emberheart was correcting Blackpaw on a move he was trying out. Blackpaw was becoming equally as frustrated as Emberheart felt.

He could see the large apprentice trying his hardest. But each time he tried it seemed like he only made things worse for himself. Blackpaw's lack of enthusiasm was beginning to get to Emberheart. They had been at this since earlier in the morning, and it was close to sunhigh now.

"This is impossible!" Blackpaw hissed when his paw came crashing down on the ground. Emberheart was just a couple of tail-lengths away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Practice is what you need," Emberheart told him. "During battle you won't have time to concentrate on your next move. You have to focus your attention on your enemies." Blackpaw narrowed his eyes and glared at Emberheart.

By now he'd gotten used to the look. Lilypaw's attack tactic had worked, much to his relief. But that didn't stop Blackpaw from doing what he could to make Emberheart's life miserable. Emberheart had learned that patience was what would get him through this.

"Maybe that's what we need," Blackpaw muttered under his breath.

"Battle is never something you should wish for," Emberheart growled. "Cats die in battle. Good cats who should still be alive." His teeth ground together as he thought of Brindlefire. This time curiosity lit in Blackpaw's eyes.

At the time he was too young to understand what was going on. Brindlefire's death had always shaken Emberheart, and it always would. Emberheart would never forgive the cat that took away his mentor and the first friend he'd ever made.

"It wouldn't be that way if I was there," Blackpaw spat. "I'd claw their ears off and send them back with their tails between their legs."

This time Emberheart's eyes rolled in annoyance. Blackpaw was acting rashly. If a battle did ever come then he would likely flee at the sight of huge enemies. He wasn't ready for that kind of fighting just yet. Emberheart knew when the battle for Sunningrocks occurred, he was far from ready.

"Let's try those moves again," he meowed while holding back a sigh of frustration. "This time concentrate on me, not the forest around you."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes before doing as he was told. Once again he leaped forward like he had before. Only this time his paw made contact with Emberheart's shoulder. Emberheart held back a yelp of surprise when he was knocked to the ground by Blackpaw's weight.

Triumph gleamed in Blackpaw's eyes as Emberheart shook him off. He wasn't expecting Blackpaw to attack him there. The move was an impressive one. Surprise was the finest element any warrior could possess.

"I think that's enough for now," he sighed. "We should get back." He eyed the sky warily.

Dark clouds had been gathering ever since this morning. Moisture was thick in the air. Emberheart could sense the storms approaching. This was not going to be a pleasant night for sleeping outside. Maybe he should take Orangestripe's offer of sleeping in the warrior's den.

He tried shaking off the uneasy feeling that kept haunting him that morning. Since taking Blackpaw out for training, Emberheart couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen. He hated the feeling. It was like a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that would never leave him alone until it happened.

The undergrowth was stirring with life, and it was tempting to catch some prey before they got back. Blackpaw had already caught two mice before they reached the training hollow. His hunting skills were just as impressive. Emberheart assumed he had practiced them while he was in the nursery.

"Blackpaw, you go on ahead," Emberheart suddenly told him. "I'm going to do some hunting before I get back." Blackpaw looked like he was about to argue when he thought better of it. He glanced over his shoulder before bounding back towards the direction of camp.

Once Blackpaw was gone, Emberheart went back to searching for prey. He could see mice scuffing under the fronds of ferns growing nearby. Small tendrils of grass poked at his paws as he took careful steps towards them. Emberheart ducked his head low as he spotted the mice. There were two of them. That would make for an easy target.

One of the mice suddenly stopped in their tracks. Emberheart wasted no time in lunging forward. The mouse didn't stand a chance once his claws made contact. Pride surged within him as he buried the mouse. The fresh-kill pile could always use restocking, especially during heatwaves like these.

Most of the prey was hiding out during the worst part of greenleaf. The storms from a few days ago had left the forest thirsting for more rain. Emberheart winced when his paws scraped across the undergrowth. They did need rain, now more than ever.

Emberheart was taken off guard when he heard the sound of mewling. His ears swiveled towards the source of the noise. Something was wrong. The mewling sounded like it belonged to kits, and this was no place for a kit to live.

"These kits are going to give us away!" He froze when he recognized Leopardfang's sharp voice. Panic gripped his heart until he dove for the bushes nearby. If she caught him now it would all be over. Especially if she had kits with her.

"Would you pipe down already?" Falconwing's voice rose above the mewling. "Your complaining is going to give us away if anything else. If our plan succeeds than you will be one pawstep closer to becoming my deputy."

Horror surged through Emberheart as he listened to them. What sort of plan did they have in mind?

"I know, don't remind me," Leopardfang growled.

The two went on in silence, minus the two kits wailing for their mother's milk. Emberheart wondered where the kits had come from in the first place. If what he thought was true than Falconwing had likely stolen them from a Clan.

_I won't let you get away with this_, he thought angrily.

As soon as they were out of earshot he padded out of the bush, trying to pick up any familiar scent. Of course they would have washed away the kits' original scent. Falconwing was smart enough to know better. If the Clan found out where these kits came from, Falconwing would pay for his crime.

He grabbed the mouse he killed earlier and followed their tracks. By now the rain had started, and a fierce wind picked up. He tried not to wince as the cool rain soaked his pelt to the skin. Lightning streaked across the sky, and he jumped as thunder quickly followed.

Emberheart tried to ignore the chaotic sounds as he made his way back to camp. Sure enough when he returned it was buzzing with activity. He had a feeling that everyone had found out about the kits Falconwing had 'found'.

It didn't take him long to spot Brightstar padding out of the nursery. Her eyes were dark with worry as she spoke with Grayflower and Smokefang. As her senior warriors she put a lot of trust in them. Emberheart wondered whether or not they were discussing the future of those kits.

"Falconwing found a pair of kits in the forest," Brightstar sighed as he got closer. "They don't carry any scents, but I cannot just assume that they aren't from another Clan. We must share this news at the Gathering."

"Their mother must be distraught," Grayflower murmured. "I know all too well what it is like to lose a kit."

"It's a good thing Falconwing found them," Smokefang put in. "Those kits wouldn't last the night in this weather."

Emberheart glanced over to where Falconwing was sitting. He was washing his flank while Leopardfang dozed off nearby. Emberheart's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he watched them. If what he thought was true than one of the Clans would claim those lost kits.

_Hopefully Brightstar will remember to announce this at the Gathering_, he told himself.

Speaking of which, tomorrow there would be a Gathering. Emberheart hadn't been to a Gathering since the first time he became an apprentice. It felt like seasons when in reality it was only a few moons. He hoped that Brightstar would choose him to go this time.

He wondered what Bubblepaw and the other ShadowClan apprentices were up to nowadays. Or if they got their warrior names. By now they must have, unless they somehow failed their assessments.

Once Brightstar was finished speaking with Grayflower and Smokefang, Emberheart decided to go and see the kits for himself. Maybe he could get a good idea as to what Clan they were from, if what he thought was true.

Ravenfeather was inside, still nursing Birchkit, Dustfur's only surviving kit. The two kits nestled at her belly made Emberheart do a double take.

They were twice the size of Birchkit. But they only looked like they were a couple of moons old. Ravenfeather looked just as confused as Emberheart felt now that he got a good look at the kits. Where did these kits really come from?

"What is that doing in here?" Ivyclaw's voice made Emberheart stiffen. She was laying beside Ravenfeather, glaring coldly at him. Ravenfeather shot her a stern look before shaking her head.

"Perhaps you know where these kits came from," she suggested, ignoring Ivyclaw's question. "Don't mind her, she just moved in this morning," she added with a roll of her eyes. That comment earned a glare from Ivyclaw.

Emberheart stared at Ravenfeather in disbelief. "Since when have you started... treating me with such kindness?" he demanded, trying to figure out the right way to ask her.

"Since you tried to save Snowflower's life," Ravenfeather explained. Emberheart tilted his head in confusion as she went on, "I was... led to believe that you are a kit killer. Falconwing lied to me. He's been spreading rumors about you for moons."

That would explain a lot. Emberheart couldn't help but glare down at his paws. He hated Falconwing now more than ever. The deputy was spreading malicious rumors about him. And he could never figure out why.

What had he ever done to make Falconwing and Leopardfang hate him so much?

"Thank you, for telling me," he murmured.

Ravenfeather simply nodded as he backed out of the den, ignoring the glare Ivyclaw kept giving him. He wondered if Ivyclaw believed those rumors like Ravenfeather had. Ivyclaw and Stonepelt were always hanging around Falconwing. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case.

Those kits were going to cause the Clan trouble. Emberheart already pictured their mottled tabby pelts. He tried to imagine anyone from the other Clans looking like them. But each time he tried picturing them, the image got fuzzy.

He shook his head in annoyance and tried to cast the thought aside. Only time would tell him where these kits had come from. Right now he had his own future to worry about. And he had a feeling his future was not going to be so bright.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter seemed a bit random, but those kits do play a big roll in the future. One thing I'd like to do before continuing is thank everyone for reviewing. I never expected this story to be so popular, and I really do appreciate each and every one of your reviews. Thank you so much, and God bless!**

**Skyfrost14 - Me too, she's a keeper ;)**

**JonathonByers11 - Thanks, I'm glad you like his character. Blackpaw is very stubborn, and he's going to learn the hard way to never disobey his mentor :P I have big plans for him as well.**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Hehe, yes, Blackpaw isn't very intelligent now is he? He definitely needs to learn some more humility before becoming a full on warrior. And thanks for understanding, there's still another good twenty chapters to go before this is over.**

**Master Stonestar - I hope you liked this chapter. A bit of a random one, but filler chapters are necessary :)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - XD I can't kill off every character. As fun as that sounds, the story would end too quickly :P**

**Lilystripe608 - Maybe when lightning strikes him. Or when he gets a brain (believe it or not he actually has one, he just never uses it ;))**

**Skymoon18 - Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. And next weekend will be an even longer delay, I'm going on vacation to Cape Cod for five days with no access to Wi-Fi.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

"**Ezekiel stared down into the valley, Filled with dry bones baking in the sun Remains that used to be a mighty army, To him, it looked like their fighting days were done But driven by a calling on his life, He spoke God's words, the bones began to shake He stared wide-eyed as the flesh began to form, And as he prophesied to the wind The soldiers began to wake...**" Spirit Wind, Casting Crowns

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Blackpaw was getting better. Emberheart had realized that when Blackpaw managed to pin Lilypaw to the ground. She used her back legs so that they kicked Blackpaw off, despite him being twice her size already. When he was sent tumbling he didn't waste any time in recovering. Instead he whirled around and swiped a paw across Lilypaw's face while she was trying to stand up.

It was close to sunhigh as Emberheart sat beside Darkpelt. The two of them had decided to do some partner training with Blackpaw and Lilypaw. Since there were no other apprentices at the moment, partner training was necessary for the siblings.

"Good job, Blackpaw," Emberheart meowed once the training was over. Blackpaw's fur was fluffed out once Lilypaw had gotten up. His eyes were bright with triumph though. Finally he was starting to listen to Emberheart, and it felt good to know that someone was. "You still need some work on your patience, but you're getting better at it," he added with the slightest of nods.

"You two Lilypaw," Darkpelt put in. "While he had you pinned you could've easily clawed at his belly with your back claws. Remember that; it's a fight stopper and leaves any warrior wounded enough to release you."

Emberheart glanced at Lilypaw warily. She grimaced at the mention of using her claws. Not for the first time he hadn't missed that. He wondered if she was afraid to attack others. The strange thing was she had no problem hunting prey. Just this morning she had returned with a mouthful of fresh-kill after hunting with Darkpelt.

Once they were finished it was time to get back to camp. Tonight there would be a Gathering. Emberheart's paws were itching to go along. He couldn't even remember the last Gathering he had attended. The last one was when he was with Swiftwing... she was the one who introduced him to everyone.

A lump formed in the back of his throat as he thought of Swiftwing. She had died far too young. She was barely a warrior when she was murdered in the forest. He had done everything he could to save her, and failed. He still blamed himself for her death. Willowshade had told him that her wounds were fatal, and he had later discovered that the murderers had used deathberry juice on their claws.

_How could someone be smart enough to know what deathberries can do to their victim_? The thought continued to haunt Emberheart ever since that discovery. Part of him already knew who was really behind Swiftwing's death. Realization had dawned on him not too long ago. The fact that Leopardfang was capable of performing such a heinous act should worry everyone in the Clan. _But no_, _they all think she's the best_. _In fact a few cats think she'll be Falconwing's deputy_.

"Are you okay?" Emberheart's eyes widened when Darkpelt asked the question. The dark gray warrior was looking at him warily, and he realized that he had stopped in his tracks. Embarrassment washed over Emberheart as he shook his head, trying to push the anxious thoughts aside.

"I'll be fine," he reassured his Clanmate, hoping that he was right. He never expected Darkpelt of all cats to feel worried about him. When Swiftwing had died, Darkpelt often blamed him for her death. Emberheart had always agreed with him at the time.

With a sigh of frustration, he padded after Darkpelt as the two apprentices started chatting about the Gathering. They were going along as well. Blackpaw and Lilypaw had earned the right to go, since they've been apprentices for more than a few days now.

Gatherings were always important to the Clans. They signaled a time of peace, which was something ThunderClan desperately needed. Brightstar had promised that she would announce to the Clan that kits had been found in the forest. Emberheart only hoped that one of the Clans wouldn't suspect that ThunderClan had stolen them.

"Emberkit, glad to see you're back." He stiffened when Leopardfang scoffed at his name. "How's the training going, Blackpaw?" She ignored Emberheart's glare and looked down at Blackpaw. His eyes were dark as he glanced between Emberheart and Leopardfang.

"His name is Ember_heart_, furball!" Lilypaw spat. Leopardfang's eyes flashed with anger, and for a moment Emberheart was afraid she might attack Lilypaw right there. But she was smart enough not to. The whole camp was watching, waiting to see what Blackpaw would say.

"Training's going fine, for your information," Blackpaw chimed in. Emberheart stared at the young cat in disbelief. He was standing up to Leopardfang, keeping her gaze locked with his. "He's a better mentor than you'd ever be!"

This time Leopardfang looked like she was ready to fall over from the shock. Emberheart just stiffened in surprise when Blackpaw said that. He'd never expected to hear those words coming from Blackpaw of all cats. Blackpaw was one of the most stubborn cats he'd ever met.

"Such a pity, you would've made a fine warrior," Leopardfang growled. With that being said, she stalked off and joined Falconwing beside the Highrock. Once she was gone, Emberheart breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't have to do that," he murmured. Lilypaw had already bounded off to chat with Ravenfeather, who was currently nursing three motherless kits now. Emberheart could imagine that she was more than ready to leave the nursery. Willowshade had promised her that soon Ivyclaw would be ready to take care of the kits.

"But it's true," Blackpaw suddenly meowed. "I've gotten better thanks to you... Leopardfang wouldn't have taught me all those moves. She'd just be plotting and brooding all the time."

Emberheart couldn't help but purr at the thought of seeing Leopardfang brooding. He imagined she did this often when she was alone or with Falconwing. They were most likely always planning on making the next move. Falconwing especially, since he was one step closer to becoming leader.

"Blackpaw, what do you know about Leopardfang's... plotting?" They were far enough away that Leopardfang wouldn't hear him. Luckily Brightstar had told him that she wouldn't be going to the Gathering. That gave Emberheart enough breathing room. It always felt like Leopardfang was waiting to catch him alone so that she could finish him off.

"Did I say plotting?" Confusion swept over Blackpaw's gaze. When Emberheart nodded, his tail lashed from side to side. "Okay, I did... Let's just say that she's planning something. Something that will shake the entire Clan, and forest."

He looked down at Blackpaw, surprised that Leopardfang would give him such information. What if Blackpaw was working with her after all? The thought suddenly disgusted Emberheart. Blackpaw may be stubborn, but he was no fool. He knew how dangerous she was now.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's familiar yowl alerted the Clan. Blackpaw looked relieved as he joined his sister by the apprentice's den. Emberheart looked at the apprentice warily before shaking his head. "I would like everyone to know that I will make an announcement about the kits at the Gathering tonight," she began. "No one is to say where they came from until than, is that understood?"

Her piercing gaze fell on Falconwing and Stonepelt. The two toms looked annoyed that they were singled out in the crowd. There was no doubt that Falconwing would want to start trouble in all of the Clans. Emberheart knew him too well.

Once she was finished addressing the Clan, she jumped down and padded over to the gorse tunnel. Emberheart quickly washed his fur before joining her. He wanted to look his best during his first Gathering as a warrior. This was his chance to prove himself in front of the other Clans.

Brightstar began leading the way once everyone who was going was gathered. The patrol consisted of Falconwing, Stonepelt, Marrowfoot, Darkpelt and Emberheart himself. Willowshade was padding alongside Brightstar and chatting like they were old friends.

Emberheart remembered Willowshade once telling him that they were close. They had grown up together. Brightstar may have padded down a different path, but that didn't stop their friendship. He could see that now as he watched them.

They were running at full speed now that dusk had settled over the forest. Soon enough it would be moonhigh. Emberheart couldn't wait to see what the apprentices from the other Clans had been up to. Even if they were from another Clan that didn't mean he could be friends with them.

Brightstar skidded to a halt when they reached the edge of Fourtrees. Emberheart slowed down his pace as she started grooming her fur, making sure she looked well kept during the Gathering. He could already see that WindClan was there. They were waiting like impatient rabbits.

"Why are WindClan cats always so jumpy?" he wondered out loud. Darkpelt was standing beside him, looking amused as he observed the nervous WindClan warriors.

"They sleep out in the open," he growled. "I can't imagine what that must be like, not having a den over your head to sleep under. It's a wonder those WindClan cats aren't taken by a fox during their sleep."

Emberheart fought back a shiver of rage when Darkpelt said that. He must have forgotten that Emberheart slept out in the open. Brightstar suddenly got to her paws again and led the way down the slope. Emberheart was quick to follow, hoping to forget what Darkpelt had said.

"Remember, don't give away any information to the Clans," he warned Blackpaw as the apprentice caught up with him. "Some warriors will try to steal information away from you, especially ShadowClan and RiverClan."

Blackpaw nodded at his words. "I know all of that already," he meowed with a roll of his eyes. "Mother told me before we left." He glanced over at Lilypaw as they started wandering over to a group of WindClan apprentices.

The two apprentices were gone, leaving Emberheart to decide what to do next. Suddenly he was approached by a pretty looking dark brown and white she-cat. He recognized her from when he was just an apprentice. Seeing her now as a full grown cat, he could tell she had changed a lot.

Her amber eyes were sharper than ever, and powerful muscles rippled beneath her sleek fur. She resembled the appearance of a scrawny looking WindClan warrior as well. For a moment Emberheart was afraid she would spit something at him like most of his Clanmates do.

"I'm glad you were finally able to make it," she mewed in a formal tone. Emberheart's tense muscles relaxed slightly as he realized she wasn't here to scorn him. Her amber eyes were calculating as she studied him. "You were there with Swiftwing, weren't you?" she added.

Instinctively he flinched at the mention of Swiftwing. All at once he thought of how she should be here with him, greeting everyone like they were old friends. Instead she was in StarClan, all because he couldn't save her.

"Y-yes, I was," he stammered. "You... know what happened to her, right?" He swallowed back the lump that was forming in the back of his throat again. She tilted her head to one side, sadness suddenly showing in her eyes.

"I did hear about that, and I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured. "You must have been good friends; she always talked about you." Emberheart looked at her, surprised that she would say such a thing. "My name's Hickoryfur by the way," she added in a more cheerful voice. "I never properly introduced myself."

"Emberheart," he dipped his head respectfully, trying not to sound embarrassed. Hickoryfur just looked at him in amusement as his ears grew hot. He tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away. "So... how many Gatherings have you been to?"

"This is my fourth Gathering," she replied. "It always amazes me though, seeing all of the Clans here and the different warriors. I always think of what it must be like standing on the Great Rock, addressing all of the Clans." She nodded towards the Great Rock which Brightstar and Cloverstar sat on.

He realized that she was a lot like him. He often imagined what that must be like. How nervous he would get speaking to all of the Clans. Knowing that they were all waiting for him to make one mistake. He couldn't think of what Brightstar went through when she first became leader.

It didn't take long for ShadowClan to arrive. Hickoryfur had stopped talking at that moment as they crept out of the shadows. Emberheart was always impressed with how they were able to do that. Blend in with their surroundings and sneak up on warriors.

He held back a purr when he recognized Bubblepaw in the crowd. She was bigger now, but she looked beautiful and powerful. Beside her were her siblings that he recognized as well. All three of them were padding side by side, until Bubblepaw spotted him. She whispered something to her sisters and bounded over to him. Hickoryfur ducked her head and left them to chat, most likely joining her own Clanmates once their conversation was over.

"Hi," Bubblepaw mewed in her usual cheery tone. "I guess you're a warrior now," she added when he greeted her with a purr.

"Yep, I'm Emberheart now," he replied.

"Emberheart... I like it. The name suits you," she purred. "I'm Bubblesong now. I don't know why Cedarstar would name me that, but whatever." She added the last part with a shrug.

"I think it's beautiful," he suddenly whispered. Bubblesong was about to say something when RiverClan arrived. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Cedarstar was glaring at her. Emberheart couldn't help but duck his head when he realized Brightstar was doing the same.

Did they think he was in love with Bubblesong? He never really thought of it like that. He had looked forward to seeing her at the Gathering. He liked her perky attitude and how she always kept up her spirits, even when her sisters were trying to bring her down.

_We're just friends_, he tried to reassure himself.

Luckily he didn't have to explain himself once Kindlestar and the other leaders started addressing the Clans. Nothing new was happening in WindClan, aside from the three dogs that were chased off the territory. Meadowpool had an injury to her leg, but Cloverstar had reassured everyone that it would heal in time.

"All is well in RiverClan," Kindlestar spoke next. "The fish keep us well fed, and we have seen few Twolegs by the river this greenleaf."

Emberheart had never thought of Twolegs being a problem in RiverClan. He always assumed that they were safe by the river. Maybe Twolegs were mousebrained enough to venture near the river when they could. He doubted they enjoyed the water during leafbare. It was cold, to the point where it could freeze you if you weren't careful.

"ShadowClan is also thriving," Cedarstar meowed. "Lilyfur, my deputy, has stepped down and retired to the elder's den."

"Lilyfur! Lilyfur!" The Clan cheered her name despite the news that ShadowClan had a new deputy. Emberheart glanced over to the group of elders. He noticed just how old Lilyfur really was. She probably made a wise choice by retiring early.

"As such, I have named Timberpelt as my deputy." Again the Clan cheered Timberpelt's name.

"ThunderClan has done well this past moon," Brightstar meowed. "Ivyclaw has moved into the nursery and is expecting Smokefang's kits." She waited for the cheering to die down. "I also wanted to tell the other Clans that Falconwing has found a pair of kits in the forest. They don't carry the scent of any Clans, but we wondered if anyone has reported missing kits."

A hushed murmur spread throughout the crowd. Emberheart looked around warily, wondering how many cats were talking about the two kits. A few cats were muttering about how ThunderClan was always taking in strays. Cedarstar narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, when Kindlestar beat him to it.

"It seems those kits are yours to keep, Brightstar," he growled in a low voice.

Emberheart stared at Kindlestar in annoyance. There was something about the RiverClan leader he didn't trust. First he wanted to take Sunningrocks, and that battle had ended with the death of a warrior. Then he went out and claimed that he would leave ThunderClan in peace for the next few moons. Now it sounded like he was flat-out challenging Brightstar.

"Emberheart!" The Gathering was ended on those final words. Emberheart winced as his name was called. He turned to see Bubblesong padding up to him. Her Clan was already getting ready to leave. "I was... hoping that we could maybe meet sometime tomorrow night," she mewed, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" he stammered, half surprised that she would ask such a thing. Why would a ShadowClan warrior of all cats want to meet with him?

"Yes, we need to talk," she hissed under her breath. "This is important." She quickly looked over to where Falconwing was standing. His tail was lashing from side to side as he cuffed Stonepelt over the ears for something he'd said.

Emberheart nodded in understanding. Her voice had a sense of urgency to it. "Alright, meet me here at moonhigh tomorrow night," he whispered.

Bubblesong nodded in agreement before bounding over to her Clanmates. Emberheart watched as she disappeared into the shadows with the rest of her Clan. His stomach lurched at the thought of meeting with her tomorrow.

What did she have to say that was so important it couldn't wait until the next Gathering? Whatever it was, he knew that no good would come from this meeting. He just hoped that StarClan wouldn't punish him for this.

* * *

**AN: This was fun to write :) I love Bubblesong, she's so cute with Emberheart. I'm going to be gone for half a week starting this Friday, so I might just update every day this week to make up for my absence. I'm going to Cape Cod with my good friend Welcome To The New. It's gonna be awesome :D**

**Skyfrost14 - He certainly is. He's always got something planned.**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Yep, those kits are definitely going to play a big roll in the future. Especially when they find out where they came from ;)**

**TheGhost129 - Indeed he is.**

**Scarletpool - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. And ironically enough I am doing that for the next chapter, but it's for a very different reason :P Thanks again for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

"**So you lost your trust And you never should have, You never should have But don't break your back If you ever see this, But don't answer that In a bullet-proof vest, With the windows all closed I'll be doing my best, I'll see you soon In a telescope lens, And when all you want is friends I'll see you soon...**" See You Soon, Coldplay

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The ferns rustled as a cool breeze picked up. Leaffall was on it's way. Everyone could feel the change in temperature. Squirrels were getting more and more active, searching for food before they hunkered down for leafbare. There were fewer birds in the forest.

Emberheart was getting restless as he started pacing around the clearing. Blackpaw was hunting during his first assessment. He had already checked on Blackpaw more than once to make sure that everything was fine. So far Blackpaw was doing a good job. He'd already caught a squirrel and a sparrow.

He was about to go and see what Blackpaw was up to when the ferns began to rustle. Emberheart whirled around, pelt bristling slightly in annoyance. If someone was stalking him, than they were about to learn the hard way that he was not an easy target. He was given much time to prepare for the inevitable.

Paws stretched out and caught him by surprise. Emberheart let out a yelp of surprise as he was tackled to the ground by Lilypaw. The black she-cat's eyes glowed with triumph as she had him pinned to the ground. Emberheart struggled to push her off without hurting her.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" he demanded once she was running circles around him.

"I finished my first assessment!" Lilypaw exclaimed. Her tail waved in the air as she skidded to a halt, staring at Emberheart with hope. "Darkpelt said I was better than ever, and that it won't be long 'til I'm a warrior," she added in a purr.

"You're not a warrior just yet, and you might have ruined Blackpaw's assessment," he murmured after realizing what she was so excited about. He understood why she was so happy. Passing one assessment meant she was one pawstep closer to becoming a warrior. But she still had much to learn. "Where is Darkpelt, speaking of him?" Emberheart suddenly asked.

"He's still catching up with me," she replied. "You should've seen how fast I can run. I bet I'm faster than a WindClan cat!" She added the last part with a nod, as if to confirm her thoughts. Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lilypaw, you wait here until Darkpelt catches up with you," Emberheart told her.

Lilypaw looked taken aback by Emberheart's annoyance. He didn't have time to react. Blackpaw was still busy catching whatever prey he could catch. If he was lucky he could find where Blackpaw was hunting. He had told Blackpaw to hunt near Fourtrees.

It was far enough away from Snakerocks that Blackpaw would be safe from adders. And far enough from ShadowClan that he would be safe from any potential trespassers. Emberheart quickly found Blackpaw's scent. He was close to Fourtrees, much to Emberheart's relief.

Sure enough Blackpaw was just finishing up. Emberheart watched from his hiding place. Blackpaw had already caught a significant amount of prey. From the squirrel and sparrow he caught, to a large blackbird. It looked like Blackpaw was having trouble carrying his prey.

"Here, I'll help you carry some of that," Emberheart murmured when Blackpaw finally realized he was being watched. The apprentice only huffed out his chest and stared at him defiantly. Emberheart held back a sigh of frustration as Blackpaw staggered on.

There were times when Blackpaw stood up to him alongside his sister. Then there were times when he was acting like this; stubborn and mousebrained. Emberheart wasn't sure what side Blackpaw was on. He just made things more complicated than they needed to be.

"Blackpaw, wow you caught a lot!" Lilypaw purred when she caught up with him. Darkpelt was standing beside her, tail whipping irritably. Emberheart had no doubt Darkpelt was struggling to keep his over hyper apprentice calm.

"I trust he's passed his assessment," Darkpelt meowed.

"He's a good hunter," Emberheart replied. He looked over at Blackpaw, whose paws were now shuffling in embarrassment. "He still has a lot to learn, but he's getting there." Darkpelt nodded in agreement, as if he was thinking of his own apprentice.

Both Blackpaw and Lilypaw had a lot to learn. But they were getting better as far as Emberheart could tell. Blackpaw especially had improved over the past few days. It was like he had gotten a major eye opener. Maybe that little attack Lilypaw had given him knocked him back to his senses.

Emberheart still often wondered why Brightstar had chosen them to mentor Blackpaw and Lilypaw. Darkpelt didn't have much patience for an apprentice like Lilypaw. And Emberheart was struggling to deal with Blackpaw's stubborn nature. There had to be a good reason behind it.

For the first time in moons he was happy with the way things were going. Despite the new kits in the nursery, life went on. Falconwing continued organizing patrols like he was supposed to. Leopardfang kept to herself and the small group she had formed. Orangestripe had stopped tormenting him after he started avoiding Leopardfang. For once Emberheart could actually find himself relaxing.

Then he remembered what he was going to do tonight. Dread washed over Emberheart at the realization. He shouldn't be doing this. Meeting with someone who was from another Clan. It felt wrong. Yet curiosity had taken over. What Bubblesong said had caught his attention.

_She wants to meet with me and talk about something_, he reminded himself._ It can't be that bad_. Emberheart took a deep breath as he rested his chin on his paws. This was going to be a long rest of the day.

. . .

Night had finally arrived. It was close to moonhigh when Emberheart's eyes flashed open. He was used to sleeping out in the open. A small nest of leaves and moss made up where he slept. It was comfortable enough for him. Plus sleeping out in the open gave him an advantage.

He glanced around warily to make sure no one was watching. Only Stonepelt was on guard duty. The mousebrain was snoring away beside the gorse tunnel. Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stalked past the dark gray warrior.

Stonepelt and Leopardfang were almost exactly alike. Emberheart wondered if that was where Leopardfang had gotten her habits. She was always spending too much time with him. And he was one of Falconwing's closest followers.

Casting the thoughts aside, Emberheart pushed his way through the undergrowth. With leaffall came the arrival of colder weather. He felt a shudder run down his spine at the cold breeze that ruffled his fur. He never realized just how much the seasons were changing.

Orange leaves were now dangling limply from the trees. Soon the leaves would be gone. The snow would arrive all too quickly, and the Clans would struggle during leafbare. Leafbare always made the Clans toughen up. With lack of prey in the forest, things could get dangerous.

_Leafbare always makes things tough_, he thought. _But in the end the Clans get even stronger_. He kept reassuring himself with those words, but Willowshade's story of last leafbare kept haunting him. So many lives had been lost that leafbare. The two other elders that slept with Mintwhisker had died from greencough. There was no telling what would happen this time.

"Emberheart, you made it!" He flinched when he finally reached Fourtrees. Sure enough Bubblesong was already waiting for him. Her gray-blue fur was fluffed out from the cold, but she looked bright and cheerful as she always did. "I'm glad, I really wanted to talk with you."

"Yeah, what exactly did you want to talk about?" he asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Do you remember when we met at our first Gathering?" she asked him with a question of her own. When he nodded she went on, "Well, I was listening to some conversations during the Gathering... you know, before it all started. Normally I don't go anywhere near the Great Rock, but for some reason I couldn't resist." She paused as she let this sink in. Where in StarClan's name was she getting with this?

"So there I was, listening to the deputies chatter on about how wonderful their Clans were, when out of the blue, Ryefoot mentions how similar you look to Berrypool." That caught Emberheart's attention.

He had never given it much thought as to why he and Berrypool looked so similar. He always thought that maybe they were distantly related. Willowshade had told him that his birth were alive, but she never told him who they were.

"Bubblesong, what did Falconwing say after that?" he demanded, unable to resist asking. His anger grew stronger at the mention of Falconwing. What had Falconwing done this time? It always seemed like the deputy was involved somehow.

"Well, I didn't get all of it, but I heard Falconwing mention something about the son he never wanted," she replied, suddenly looking nervous. Emberheart stiffened at the realization that began to dawn on him. "Look, I'm not sure if what I heard was true, but it sounded like he was talking about you." Her eyes flashed with anxiety as she looked at him. "You never mentioned who your father was."

Emberheart's claws began digging into the ground. His anger had reached it's boiling point. Bubblesong actually began to look scared as she kept looking anywhere but him. "That's because I never knew who he was," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Bubblesong stared at him in shock. "B-But you had to have known," she whispered. "Unless..." She closed her eyes as if remembering something she had heard moons ago. Emberheart looked away, too furious to look her in the eye. He was afraid that if he did, he might accidentally attack her.

"Look, I was told when I was a kit that my mother and father were killed during leafbare," he explained. "Willowshade took me in and raised me as her own. I only found out that my mother and father are still alive when I became an apprentice."

"They were trying to protect you," Bubblesong meowed, nodding in understanding.

"Protect me from what? A father who hates me? A mother who didn't even try to save me?" Every word he spit out, the anger becoming unbearable. Bubblesong took a step back, as if afraid of what might happen next.

"I'm sorry... I thought you should know, just in case," she admitted. Her voice was full of guilt. "I would have told you sooner, but you weren't around for all those moons."

"No, don't be sorry," he murmured. "Thank you, for telling me." He looked up at the sky, realizing just how thankful he was she had told him the truth. Now he understood why Falconwing hated him so much. Falconwing had wanted him as good as dead. And Willowshade had allowed him to live.

Now he wanted to know why Falconwing was so determined to end his life. Why had the deputy given him up? And why had Berrypool not fought to protect him? He remembered how shocked she had been when Brightstar named Brindlefire as his mentor. Maybe they were planning on telling him the truth, before Falconwing or Leopardfang took her life.

Then another, more despairing thought rang in his mind. Leopardfang was his sister. The cat that had made his life so miserable, and killed so many, was his sister. Falconwing was the reason she had become who she was now. She was just as much of a monster as he was.

"Bubblesong, did any ThunderClan warriors come into your camp a few moons ago?" he suddenly asked, remembering the scent he picked up before Swiftwing was attacked.

"What? Of course not!" she retorted. "We wouldn't let anyone near our camp, unless it was an emergency." It sounded like she was about to just say 'ThunderClan'. Emberheart stifled a purr of amusement as he watched her eyes flash with outrage, as if she was offended he would ask such a question.

"I was just wondering... a friend of mine was... found dead a few moons ago." His voice dropped to a whisper. The grief he felt for Swiftwing suddenly returned. "When I found her she said they were ShadowClan warriors, but something was different about them. They dipped their claws in deathberry juice."

This time it was Bubblesong's turn to look shocked. "I... I would have never thought..." She paused as she thought over what to say. "But our Clan hasn't used that technique for seasons upon seasons. The elders used to tell nightmarish stories about that. One of our leaders tried using that technique to steal more territory and take over the forest. It worked, for a short time."

Emberheart leaned forward, suddenly realizing just how cruel ShadowClan cats could be. Then he shook the thought away. No, it wasn't just ShadowClan. It seemed every Clan had their mix of cruel and dangerous enemies. Unfortunately most of them seemed to end up in ShadowClan.

"What happened to him?" he asked nervously.

"_She_... She ended up dying at her own game," Bubblesong replied. "Her claws were coated in so much deathberry juice that it ended up killing her in the end. Or so they claim. No one really knows what happened to her. But everyone remembers the technique she used. It's forbidden now to use deathberry juice."

He couldn't help but be drawn into her story. What if someone was foolish enough to try it out anyways? What if that someone happened to be Leopardfang? He thought of all the times she had threatened him. All the dreams and nightmares he had seen of her and Falconwing.

"Thank you, Bubblesong," he sighed when he realized she was finished. Her eyes shown with exhaustion as she locked gazes with him. "You've given me more than I could ask for." And that was the truth. Now he knew who his parents were. And he would make sure that he confronted them about this.

"So I guess this is goodbye," she sniffed. "Until the next Gathering at least." Emberheart nodded in agreement. However much he enjoyed her company, he knew it would never work out between them. Bubblesong was a ShadowClan warrior, and he, a ThunderClan warrior. It was against the code.

"I'll see you soon," he promised.

"I better not catch you on my territory!" she yowled as he began padding away. He just looked over his shoulder and waved his tail at her. He knew all too well what she and the rest of her Clanmates were like.

Now it was time for an even bigger challenge. He was going to have to tell Berrypool and Willowshade that he knew the truth. And they were not going to take this news lightly.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I totally went there :P And I just saw the new X-Men movie last night with Welcome To The New. Needless to say it was amazing! Loved it all :D Also wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday. First I had to do some paperwork, than we got so many thunderstorms that the Internet went out for a few hours. And than I had the movie night. So yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Hidingmangos - That's okay, I understand. I'd love to go camping again, preferably at Creation Fest. Though that would cost hundreds of dollars, but the concerts themselves would pay for the ticket fees :D And yeah, you'll find out more about the kits when they get older. :P**

**TheGhost129 - Hehe, yes they do.**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Yep, Blackpaw is finally getting a little better. He still has a lot of maturing to do, but he's getting there. And those are all good theories, but I'm not giving anything away ;)**

**Skyfrost14 - Indeed he did :) And nope, they aren't in love. Just good friends trying to help each other out.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - I wouldn't worry about it. They're just friends, nothing else ;) Maybe she-cats can't tell the difference, after all he is better than most of the toms in the Clan (although that would be my opinion speaking there)**

**Skymoon18 - No problem, I'm glad you're enjoying this, and thank you!**

**Lunasparks - That's why I like her so much. She's definitely hiding something, but I'm not telling you what :P You'll find out about that later, when they're older.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

"**It's another bad dream Poison in my bloodstream, I'm dying but I can't scream Will you show me the way? It's another wolf bite, Howling in the moonlight I wanna get my life right, Will you show me the way tonight If the darkness falls and my angel calls In my despair, will you be there? In the darkest night when I need your light Will you show me the way? If my time runs out and the sky falls down Despite my fear, will you appear? If the world goes blind and I lose my mind, Will you show me the way tonight...**" Wolf Bite, Owl City

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Anxiety coursed through Emberheart as morning arrived. Little sleep had welcomed him when he came back. His mind was churning with questions after his conversation with Bubblesong. He wanted to know why Berrypool had given him up without a fight. More importantly he wanted to know why Falconwing hated him so much. What had he done to earn such cruel treatment from the deputy?

"Emberheart, what are you doing up so early?" He flinched when he heard Brightstar's mew. He hadn't spoken to her for the last few days. It wasn't that he was avoiding her. With training Blackpaw he had not really found the time to.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted. It was partly true. He found it difficult since learning the truth. He was thankful Bubblesong had told him what she discovered. Part of him regretted learning the truth though. What he really wanted to know might end up killing him in the end.

"Bad dreams again?" Emberheart looked at Brightstar in surprise when she asked him that. She and Willowshade were the only ones who knew about the dreams and nightmares StarClan constantly showed him. Luckily he hadn't been getting many dreams from StarClan. Just terrible nightmares of Leopardfang finding new and disturbing ways to end his life. "I remember when I was your age... I used to have terrible nightmares. It was just before I was named deputy."

What had happened to the previous deputy? Emberheart had often heard the elders tell stories about it. But he never stuck around long enough to hear the end. Apparently the deputy before Brightstar had been out hunting that day. He never returned from his solo hunting.

"Wait, you were deputy at my age?" he exclaimed. Amusement flashed in her eyes as she nodded to confirm his question.

"Yes. I often wonder if what Whitestar decided was wrong. The Clan hated me for the decision he made, but it wasn't something I could control," she explained. "Whitestar was on his last life when he named me his deputy."

"Why did he name you deputy?" Emberheart couldn't help but ask. Surely there were other cats who were better qualified. He couldn't imagine the Clan would thank Whitestar for doing such a thing. Then again they probably thought the same thing when Brightstar named Falconwing as deputy.

"He told me there were no better choices," she admitted. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she went on, "I thought at first that it was an insult. But he explained later on that he couldn't think of a better leader for the Clan."

Emberheart nodded in understanding. He had a feeling there was more to this conversation than she was letting on. Like there was a hidden meaning to her words. As she left he decided it was better not to delve deeper into the mystery.

He spotted Berrypool staggering out of the warrior's den, followed shortly by Grayflower and Smokefang. The light ginger dappled she-cat's eyes were dark with worry as she gazed across the clearing. He never realized just how much they looked alike until now. The only difference between them were size and her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Emberheart padded across the clearing to join her. After not being able to sleep, he decided to settle near the apprentice's den. His nest outside had suddenly gotten uncomfortable upon his return from meeting with Bubblesong.

"Berrypool, can I talk to you?" he asked when she noticed him. Her eyes widened as she realized he was talking to her.

For a moment he was afraid Berrypool would turn him down. It looked like she wasn't sure what to say. She simply flicked her tail to Grayflower, who had been sharing tongues with Smokefang. Grayflower eyed her suspiciously before returning the gesture.

"Of course," she sighed. "What would you like to talk about?" She was eying him suspiciously.

"Alone, outside of camp," he muttered crossly, glaring at Grayflower and Smokefang. They were listening to every word. He wanted to do this alone. The truth needed to be told where no ears or eyes could see or hear them.

Berrypool looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. She cast one more desperate look to Grayflower, as if hoping her old friend would help her out. Grayflower only shrugged and whispered something to Smokefang, who whispered something back. Both kept looking between Berrypool and Emberheart before stalking away.

Once Berrypool was on her paws, he led her outside of camp. He could almost feel the glares of his Clanmates as he led the way out. Surely they knew he wouldn't hurt her? She was after all his mother. Even if she had disowned him when he was a kit he would never actually harm her.

"What's this about?" she grumbled when they were far enough away. They had reached a small clearing that was near the Owl Tree. Far enough away from prying ears but close enough that they could run back if needed.

"Berrypool, I know the truth." Her eyes widened in disbelief when he said that. "I know that you're my mother, and that you gave me up when I was a kit. I know that Falconwing is my father, and for some reason he hates me."

"Look, Emberheart, I understand why you would be angry with me," she sighed. Defeat sounded in her voice as she looked anywhere but Emberheart. "You have to realize that it was a tough leafbare on everyone. So many lives were lost that season. Falconwing was just afraid that because of your size, you wouldn't survive."

Emberheart knew that she was lying. His eyes narrowed with outrage. Willowshade had told him the opposite. He was given up because no one believed he was worthy of surviving.

"Don't lie to me!" he spat. Every word was filled with hate as he thought of all the things Falconwing and Leopardfang had done to him. Berrypool took a frightened step back, her eyes darkening as she realized she had said too much. "You didn't even bother to fight for me when he took me away! Willowshade took me in, and Brindlefire took care of me when I was an apprentice." Berrypool flinched at the mention of her sister's name. "Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered.

Her tail was tucked between her legs. Emberheart bared his fangs as anger took over. All the rage he felt as a kit suddenly returned. He wished that it was Falconwing crouching in front of him, cowering in fear. One day Falconwing and Leopardfang would be in this position.

"No you're not," he hissed. "All you've ever done is share your love with Leopardfang and Orangestripe. They're your kits now. To you I'm nothing. I don't even exist." As he spoke he could almost feel the weight of his past lifting from his shoulders.

All those times when the Clan mocked him for being a medicine cat's kits. They were nothing but lies. No one knew that he was a survivor. A kit thrown out because he was too small and weak. He had proven Falconwing wrong by surviving and becoming a warrior.

"What are you going to do with me?" Berrypool's voice had suddenly gotten braver. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't like his corrupted father or sister. Again Emberheart bared his fangs, thinking of what he could do with her.

_No_, _that isn't your path_. Emberheart flinched when he heard Brookstorm's voice. He hadn't heard from her in moons.

_Shut up_! _I want to do this_. His mind was raging with violent thoughts. It felt like Brookstorm was right there, standing beside him. He could feel her fur brushing against his own.

_Berrypool is not the one who did this to you_, she reminded him. _You must let her go_.

Emberheart's legs were trembling now. Berrypool's eyes lit up with hope as he relaxed. Brookstorm was right. This was not his path. He had a bigger destiny to face than killing. Besides, he had already done enough to her.

"Just go," he muttered with a lash of his tail.

Berrypool looked at him in surprise before fleeing out of his sight. He knew that she would tell the Clan what he had done. But at this point, he didn't care. He had discovered where he came from. He knew who he really was now.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is so much shorter. I wanted to get this posted before I leave for Cape Cod. There's no time for review replies, so I'm just going to thank everyone for reviewing, and appreciate Owl City's newest EP :P So stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be out sometime next week!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**"There's so many around the world, With voices buried beneath We can't let our voice start to fade away You gotta keep fighting, bold as a lion, You can make a change, I want you to be king..."** Be A King, Capital Kings

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

He was surprised that no one had said anything upon his return. Berrypool had disappeared into who knew where. He was thankful she hadn't said anything. That didn't stop everyone from shooting him cold looks though as he padded forward.

What did surprise him were the amount of cats in the clearing. Either Brightstar was holding a ceremony he didn't know about, or something was wrong. He shot Grayflower a curious look, knowing that she would be with Berrypool. Sure enough that was where his mother had wandered. She was whispering to Grayflower in an urgent tone, casting Emberheart looks every now and than. Emberheart returned the look with a glare of his own.

Emberheart was about to ask what was going on when he heard a yowl coming from the nursery. Panic gripped his heart as he padded past, ignoring the anxious looks that were being thrown in his direction. The yowl sounded like it had come from Ravenfeather.

It didn't take him long to spot Ivyclaw laying in the sunlight. She seemed oddly calm despite what was going on. Only Willowshade could force her to move into the nursery. Her belly was already starting to show signs of pregnancy, but her kits weren't due for another two to three moons.

He peered inside to see Ravenfeather's fur standing on end. Birchkit let out a mewl of distress, and Whitekit and Adderkit were looking for the milk Ravenfeather produced for them. Emberheart's eyes widened when he realized that Brightstar and Falconwing were in the den as well. Standing in front of them was a long-haired cream colored cat that Emberheart didn't recognize.

"What do you mean they're your kits?" Ravenfeather demanded. It took Emberheart a few heartbeats to realize that this plump cat was actually a kittypet. He could make out a strange looking purple vine wrapped around the cat's neck.

"I mean that I am the father of these kits," the tom retorted. He glared coldly at Falconwing, who returned the look with one of pure hatred. A shiver ran down Emberheart's spine when he saw the similarities. This cat must be their father. They had the same long fur he did. But they weren't plump like their father, and he assumed that was because their father was fed kittypet food all the time.

"These kits were found abandoned in the forest," Falconwing snapped.

"Their mother was out for a few minutes," the tom spat. By now his pelt was bristling too as Brightstar shot her deputy an angry look. There was no doubt she had already seen this coming. "When she didn't come back I decided to find out where she went... I found her body laying in the middle of the forest, stained with blood. She was murdered."

A shiver ran down Emberheart's spine. The mother of these kits, if the tom was telling the truth, had been killed by Falconwing. Or Leopardfang. Emberheart wasn't sure which of the pair would cause so much trouble in Twolegplace.

"Falconwing, did you know this?" Brightstar shot the deputy a curious look. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, wondering where she was getting at with this.

"I... we found the scent of blood when the kits were found in the forest," he admitted. It sounded like every word was being forced out. "But it was so far away that we weren't too sure. These kits were abandoned out in the forest."

"That's because her body was moved under a bush," the tom growled. "Why would she have died under a bush? She couldn't have been hiding there unless someone was targeting her." He shot Falconwing another accusing glare.

"Enough," Brightstar suddenly snapped. "We need to figure this out properly, not by arguing where the kits are near." She glanced over at Ravenfeather, whose tail was wrapped around the three kits.

Even though she wasn't their mother, she was acting like she was. Emberheart was surprised at how much love she showed them. He wished someone else in the nursery had done the same thing for him when he was a kit. Willowshade was the only one who had ever actually cared for him at that time.

"What is there to figure out? This cat is clearly crazy and needs to be taken care of," Falconwing hissed. His fur was bristling with anger as he stood up and towered over the kittypet. The tom's eyes widened in fear when he realized just how strong the deputy was.

"Falconwing, leave us now." The golden tabby looked like he was ready to argue, than he thought better of it. His jaw snapped closed and he struggled to lay his fur flat.

Emberheart stepped back, crouching low so that Falconwing wouldn't notice him. Anger gleamed within Falconwing's eyes as he stalked away. He had no doubts Falconwing would get his revenge later on. This would not be left unheard by his followers.

"I apologize for my deputy's behavior," Brightstar meowed with a dip of her head. "Now, on to the real issue. These kits have been with us for a while now, and I doubt they will remember their days as kittypets. I am sorry to say that they should stay here."

"But those kits are mine!" the kittypet protested. "They deserve to live the life their mother wanted for them!" Emberheart leaned forward, pelt bristling slightly as he watched the kittypet's reaction. His ears were flattened against the back of his head as he glared at Brightstar.

"If you do not leave than I will be forced to make you leave," Brightstar told him. There was a warning edge to her voice. The kittypet backed away fearfully, realizing that he had no right to argue with a Clan leader. Especially one that was backed up by her Clan.

Emberheart let out a sigh of relief as the kittypet padded out of the nursery, hackles standing on end. He was in no condition to fight an entire Clan. Emberheart could see how soft the kittypet was. If he did end up fighting for his kits, he would need help. Emberheart could only hoped that the kittypet didn't get any ideas of attacking the Clan.

"This isn't over," the kittypet called over his shoulder.

The kittypet paused when he looked at Emberheart, tilting his head to one side curiously. But he didn't stay there for long. Everyone was giving him hostile looks as he fled into the forest, back to Twolegplace. Emberheart watched him disappear through the gorse tunnel, hoping that the kittypet would leave the Clan alone.

"What was that all about?" He heard Ivyclaw ask. Brightstar had left Ravenfeather in the care of the kits. Ivyclaw was still sunning herself, unaware of what had happened in the nursery. Emberheart quickly spotted Falconwing slinking over to where Stonepelt and Leopardfang were sitting. The two of them were staring at Brightstar through narrowed eyes.

"It was nothing," Brightstar meowed. "You can rest now." She nodded to Ivyclaw before padding over to where Emberheart was sitting. "Emberheart, I want you to come with me. There is something I need to do. Grayflower, you're in charge of camp until I am back."

Grayflower stared at Brightstar in disbelief. Normally it was the deputy's job to stay in charge of camp. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, wondering what she had in mind. Surely Falconwing wouldn't just let this slide? He glanced over to where Falconwing was standing.

The deputy's eyes were narrowed with hate. Emberheart couldn't help but flinch under Falconwing's piercing gaze. Knowing that Falconwing was his father only made things worse. He had to wonder what he had done to deserve so much hatred.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed Brightstar through the gorse tunnel. It felt like he was just here a few heartbeats ago. Although truthfully enough he had just been out here. With Berrypool. He hoped Brightstar wouldn't figure out what they had been doing out here.

"To Twolegplace," Brightstar explained. "I want to find out if that kittypet was telling the truth." Emberheart felt his heart nearly skip a beat. He never would have thought of doing that. If they could find out whether or not the kittypet was telling the truth, than things might get a lot easier.

_Maybe Falconwing could finally get the punishment he deserves_, he thought bitterly.

He followed Brightstar towards the path that led to Twolegplace. It felt strange going here. He had seen parts of Twolegplace when wandering on patrols. And he heard stories from Mintwhisker about how horrible it was. But somehow cats made a living there.

They walked on in silence, and for once, Emberheart wasn't sure he enjoyed that. Something was off about the way Brightstar was acting. Normally she would have left the deputy in charge of camp. And she had left it in the care of Grayflower while she was gone. Then there was the lack of trust she had in Falconwing's words. Maybe she too was beginning to realize just how much of a monster Falconwing was.

Twoleg nests began to take shape as they got closer. Unease crawled through Emberheart as he stayed close to Brightstar. He didn't want to get lost in a place like this. Where the scents were so mixed together that he would never find his way out. The loud noises made him jump every few heartbeats.

"Emberheart, there is something I must tell you before we go on," Brightstar suddenly meowed. The anxiety Emberheart felt earlier suddenly returned in full swing. She had stopped beside an old looking Twoleg nest. The sides of the nest looked as though a tree had gone through it. What looked like invisible barriers had been shattered, and shards of the barriers could be made out in the filthy ground below it. "I'm on my last life," she suddenly announced.

His ears pricked forward in alarm. How could she say that so calmly? "A-Are you sure?" he asked nervously. When she nodded, Emberheart swallowed the vile that rose in his throat. He couldn't let Falconwing become leader. Not after everything Falconwing had done to the Clan. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know," she rasped. "Falconwing will not lead this Clan. He is not the right leader I thought he was. Though he shows that he cares for it, his heart has become twisted into something much more sinister."

But who would lead the Clan than? Grayflower might be a wise choice, but she was a senior warrior already. She had already talked about retiring to the elder's den more than once during a patrol. Emberheart couldn't see her being deputy. Brindlefire would've made a perfect choice, but she was dead.

"We should keep moving," he murmured, trying to push aside the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. What if she named him as her deputy? He wasn't even close to being ready. He could barely handle the apprentice she had given him, and half of the Clan hated him.

Brightstar only eyed him warily before leading the way once more. The winding paths they took reminded Emberheart of a Thunderpath. Speaking of which, he could see several of them laid out through the Twolegplace. Monsters were sleeping near the edge of the Thunderpath. Emberheart felt his fur standing on end as they padded past them. This was not going to be an easy journey, that much he knew.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. Vacation and all :P We went to Cape Cod, and I have to say, it was an amazing trip. We saw four whales during a whale watching excursion, and they were beautiful. Humpback whales are amazing creatures, and the one we saw went right up to the boat. I got some great photos from that, and videos. Anywho, onto the review replies!**

**Cinderfire16 - Oh he could've done a lot of things to Berrypool, but he's not like his father or sister. And thank you, it was awesome :D You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Skyfrost14 - Emberheart doesn't have the heart to kill his own mother, though his sister and father on the other hand... we'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - XD The list just keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it? He does have some friends, though not a lot unfortunately. We'll have to see if that changes in the next few chapters.**

**Scarletpool - Unfortunately it would never work out between Ember and Bubble. Though they're good friends they're too different from each other. He'll find someone though in ThunderClan.**

**Hidingmangos - Yes, Brookstorm did come just in the nick of time. She has a rather important roll to play, especially when it comes to keeping Emberheart under control :)**

**Lilystripe608 - Thanks! And nope, he doesn't like to kill unless it involves prey.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - I'm glad you're enjoying it, spread the word! Though to be honest I never expected this story to be so popular Oo**

**Lunasparks - Why thank you! And yeah, it would've been quite a mess if he had ended up killing her. Though things aren't going to get much better for him in the long run.**

**JohnathonByers11 - I'm glad you loved it. I always enjoy tweaking with their emotions, it makes for a much better story :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**"Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know That all this time I've been afraid, Wouldn't let it show Nobody can save me now, no, Nobody can save me now Stars are only visible in darkness, Fear is ever-changing and evolving And I, I feel poisoned inside But I, I feel so alive..." **Battle Cry, Imagine Dragons

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The loud noise of a monster caused him to jump, nearly bumping into Brightstar in the process. She just looked at him sympathetically before stopping beside what looked like a barrier of some kind. He looked up at it warily, not knowing what to do next now that something kept them from reaching the Twoleg nest.

"What do we do now?" he asked as Brightstar sat in front of the barrier. He'd never seen such a thing before, and he wondered how kittypets could stand this. Being surrounded by so many Twoleg nests and monsters. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of being stuck here.

"We wait," she replied, keeping her voice unusually calm. She wrapped her tail around her paws and glanced at Emberheart. It was like being here didn't effect her at all. "The kittypets will come to us when the right time comes," she explained after noticing his confusion.

"Have you... done this before?" Wariness settled upon Emberheart as he sat down beside her. She looked so comfortable just sitting there. Another monster roared to life as a Twoleg got inside it's belly. It was a wonder the monsters didn't eat the Twolegs at all.

"As a matter of fact I have," she murmured. She suddenly looked at Emberheart thoughtfully. "Only a few cats remember that I was born here," she added. Emberheart's eyes widened in disbelief, but she didn't seem put off by the look. "Before I was taken to ThunderClan by my mother, I was raised here as a kit. She took me to ThunderClan so that I could live a better life."

Emberheart looked down at the ground, suddenly aware that there was more to Brightstar than he realized. Not only had she been named deputy at an early age, but she was also a former kittypet. That notion made him wonder if the previous leader had thought of what he was getting himself into.

He shook his head and tried to cast the thoughts aside. It felt like moons had passed before anything actually happened. By now it was getting late; the moon was almost fully risen. He was surprised that no kittypet had made their way back to this nest. After all it wasn't safe to be out at night.

"Wait, what's that?" Emberheart stood up when he caught sight of a pair of eyes. They were bright green, flashing in the darkness. Brightstar noticed it too and remained oddly calm, but Emberheart's hackles began rising as the creature approached them.

It took him a few heartbeats to realize that it was a kittypet. The kittypet had long dark ginger fur with white paws and a white mark on their chest. Emberheart narrowed his eyes when he noticed there was no rope on their neck like there had been on the last one he'd seen.

"Brightstar, this is a surprise," the kittypet murmured when they noticed both Emberheart and Brightstar. His ears flattened in embarrassment when he realized that the kittypet was a she-cat. She didn't even look plump like the one that visited camp earlier.

"Robin, it's good to see you again," Brightstar meowed with a dip of her head. Robin tilted her head to one side when she caught sight of Emberheart.

"And who might this be?" she asked.

"This is one of my warriors, Emberheart," Brightstar explained while ignoring the look Emberheart was giving her. He couldn't help but stare at Robin, unsure of what kind of vibes she was giving off. "I chose to take him with me, just in case," she added. "Robin, I need to speak with you."

The kittypet eyed her warily, as if trying to figure out whether or not Brightstar posed a threat. "Very well," she murmured. "Follow me."

Emberheart simply ducked his head. He suddenly felt out of place under the she-cat's piercing gaze. Robin seemed unintimidated by their appearance. In fact she seemed comforted by the fact that someone else was with her.

Robin led Brightstar under the barrier, ducking so that it wouldn't catch her fur. Emberheart glanced over his shoulder warily. If he followed her now there was no telling where they would go. He let out a sigh and decided to follow the kittypet, at least until they got the answers they needed.

Carefully he squeezed his way through, making sure that his own fur didn't snare with the barrier. The Twoleg nest looked even more terrifying up close once he got free of the barrier. Robin and Brightstar managed to get past what looked like an opening in the side of the nest.

"This is where most of the strays go during the night," Robin explained as they got inside. Emberheart stared at his new surroundings in awe.

Inside the nest was huge. But patches of wood that made up the ground looked like it was torn apart in pieces. As he looked up he saw that there was a roof over his head. And what looked like a steep slope led to the upper part of the nest.

What really caught his attention though were all the kittypets inside the nest. Kittypets of all ages were either sharing tongues or fast asleep in what looked like colorful piles of leaves. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, surprised by how willing these cats were to live aside one another.

Robin stopped when they reached what looked like the largest den. Emberheart's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he spotted the kittypet that had argued with Brightstar earlier that day. The kittypet spotted them too and joined Robin shortly after she gave Brightstar the chance to talk.

"What are you doing here?" the kittypet spat, his voice becoming bitter.

"We've come to ask if you have proof that you are the father of those kits," Brightstar explained. The kittypet's eyes narrowed once he realized why they were here. Emberheart shifted from paw to paw uncomfortably as Brightstar continued, "the last thing we need is a war against you."

"Understandably so," Robin meowed. Her eyes flashed towards the cream-furred cat, who was still glaring at both Emberheart and Brightstar. "Listen and listen well," she growled. "Those kits belonged to a kittypet known as Phlox. She was just taking them back to her Twolegs when she was ambushed. We didn't have a chance to defend her; the cat that killed her was too strong."

Emberheart wanted to let out a hiss of anger. He knew who was behind all of this, and he knew that Brightstar knew as well. But she was too afraid to admit that her own deputy would go so far. Both kittypets exchanged looks before Robin flicked her tail across the cream-furred tom.

"Those kits belong to us," the kittypet growled once they had finished whispering. "We would have raised them together had it not been for that golden warrior." He added the last part with a spat. It seemed Falconwing had made more enemies than he counted on.

"Kittypet, what is your name?" Emberheart suddenly asked. The cat's eyes flashed with outrage, and it looked like Brightstar was about to cuff him over the ears. Emberheart ducked his head, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"My name, regrettably, is Jingles," he replied. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, wondering how anyone could stand having such a foolish name. He guessed that was what the Twolegs had named this cat before he escaped them. "I no longer live with my housefolk. These cats were all once kittypets like me, but we took refuge here. We live together and take care of one another."

_They sound just like a Clan_, Emberheart realized. _A Clan full of kittypets_. A few more cats had crept forward to see what was going on. Jingles flicked his tail for silence as they started murmuring, flashing anxious looks towards Emberheart.

"Would you be so kind as to give us back those kits?" Robin asked. She was keeping her voice calm, despite the obvious anger she felt towards Falconwing. Emberheart was impressed she could keep such emotions at bay.

This time it was Brightstar's turn to exchange an anxious look with Emberheart. This would not sit over well with the Clan. If she told them where the kits had come from, the Clan would refuse to give them up. Or threaten to kill them. Suddenly an idea came to Emberheart's mind, one that would prove risky in the end. But if it prevented a war between the Clan and the kittypets, he would take it.

"What if we give you one kit, and keep the other," he suggested. Jingles looked like he was ready to argue, but Emberheart stopped him, "What I mean is, these kits have already had a taste of what it's like to be in a Clan. At least let one kit stay. When they're old enough they can decide whether or not they want to leave."

Again the kittypets started whispering among themselves. Jingles kept shooting Emberheart glares while whispering angrily to Robin. She only shook her head and muttered something, which caused the tom's hackles to stand on end. Finally Robin took the chance to speak up as the whispering died down.

"Brightstar, we have decided to accept your friend's offer," she announced. "But this must happen immediately. When that kit becomes... a _warrior_, he or she must choose whether or not they want to stay." She shot Emberheart a wary look. He would not try to influence the kit's decision, but he knew cats who would.

"Very well," Brightstar replied. "We will give you one kit, today." She glanced at Jingles, who seemed a little more relieved.

"See to it that this happens," Jingles snarled.

It was over. Emberheart could breathe in a sigh of relief as he followed Brightstar out of the nest. The tension in that nest was almost overwhelming. Emberheart could almost feel the hatred burning off of those kittypets.

"You should not have done that," Brightstar muttered once they were far enough away. Emberheart looked at her in confusion. "If we tell the Clan what as happened today, that kit will be scorned for the rest of their life." He had already thought of that.

"Then we don't tell the Clan," he replied. "This should be something between you and Willowshade. When the right time comes you can tell him where he came from. Or she," he quickly added. Brightstar looked at him warily before letting out a sigh of frustration.

Luckily she didn't say anything after that. Emberheart had a feeling that whatever happened to this kit, their decision would be difficult. Knowing where they had come from might make a huge influence on their choice. All Emberheart could hope for was that the kit made the right choice in the end, and had no regrets.

. . .

"You're _what_?" Ravenfeather's voice came out as a screech. Her tail was wrapped protectively over the three kits she was now nursing. How long had she been in the nursery? Emberheart had lost track of the time.

"We have decided to give them Whitekit," Brightstar explained in a gentle tone. "This is to prevent war."

"A war between kittypets? I'd like to see that day happen," Ivyclaw scoffed.

Emberheart stayed near the entrance of the nursery, listening to their conversation. It was close to dusk by the time they got back. By now most of the Clan had heard the news. He could feel the hostile looks of Leopardfang and Falconwing burning through him. He chose to ignore the cold looks and peer inside the nursery once more.

"What will Adderkit think? He's going to know that his sister is gone," Ravenfeather murmured. She gave the kits gentle licks between their ears, trying to soothe them.

"I'm sorry, Ravenfeather," Brightstar sighed. "Adderkit will believe that Birchkit is his sister. Dustfur has already taken a liking to him."

It was true. Emberheart hadn't missed the fact that Dustfur was visiting the nursery as often as he could. He heard Ravenfeather complain about it all the time. There was hardly enough room for two queens to begin with, let alone an over worried tom.

"Very well then," Ravenfeather hissed. "Take Whitekit away, see what I care!"

Her sudden change in mood caught Emberheart by surprise. She had never snapped at Brightstar like that. Maybe the stress of watching more kits being taken away from her was getting to her. She needed to get out of the nursery before it was too late.

He backed away from the nursery as Brightstar emerged heartbeats later. Whitekit was dangling from her jaws, carried by the scruff. The entire Clan was watching, not even bothering to protest. As she left the clearing once again, a sudden pain erupted in the back of Emberheart's head.

He held back a hiss as images flashed before him. A large cat was throwing him out of a den, into the cold snow. He could hear the anxious murmurs of Willowshade and Brightstar. The distant wails of Berrypool soon followed. Emberheart held back a gasp of shock as the pain slowly ebbed away.

_Was that what happened to me_? he wondered. Falconwing had tossed him out of the nursery! Now he suddenly remembered it all. Willowshade had taken him in after that. She had promised she would return to her regular medicine cat duties once he was an apprentice.

This revelation sent thrills of anger through Emberheart. He glared at Falconwing as the deputy returned to the warrior's den for the night. One day, he would get his revenge. One way or another, Falconwing would suffer for what he had done. And Emberheart would make sure that it happened.

* * *

**AN: So just saw the new Transformers movie a few days ago. I have only one word to describe it: EPIC! My God I loved the Dinobots and everything else. The music was amazing, just... to epic for words :D Anyways, that's part of the reason I haven't updated in a while. That and the Internet kept getting knocked out due to frequent thunderstorms. So... yeah. Sorry about that. You also get to learn more about Brightstar's past, so that might be a plus side :P**

**Skyfrost14 - She might indeed be saying that ;) And I'll see what I can do, my schedule has been kind of hectic lately.**

**Lunasparks - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And you're lucky, I'd love to live close by. Though truthfully I want to move to Clearwater Florida, live by the ocean and possibly study Oceanography. And yep, I do love to add in foreshadowing :P**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - He has his reasons. This will be revealed later on. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**TheGhost129 - You'll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - You're right, he did. And Brightstar has been leader for a very long time, though it's never really indicated in the story how long she has been leading. I'd say she's almost as old as Bluestar in the first series.**

**Dewfrost936 - A very slow and painful death I'm sure :P**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**"Word of God speak Would You pour down like rain, Washing my eyes to see Your majesty, To be still and know That You're in this place, Please let me stay and rest In Your holiness Word of God speak..."** Word of God Speak, MercyMe

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Today is their final assessment," Darkpelt stated proudly. He was sitting between Leopardfang and Stonepelt, both of which had been in deep conversation. Leopardfang narrowed her eyes once she was finished whispering. Emberheart couldn't help but flinch when she glared at Darkpelt.

"I feel sorry for those apprentices," Stonepelt sneered. "They both have terrible mentors." Almost at once Darkpelt was on his paws, pelt bristling with fury. If Emberheart had learned anything these past few moons, it was not to make Darkpelt angry. Stonepelt should have learned that by now.

"Say that again to my face, foxheart!" he snarled. Stonepelt's ears flattened with unease. Amusement flashed in Leopardfang's eyes before she got up and stretched. Darkpelt had already pinned Stonepelt to the ground as the bold warrior said something else under his breath. "Just because we're related doesn't mean I won't flay you," Darkpelt snapped. "Say that again and you won't have any ears left."

The dark gray tom's eyes widened with fear as Darkpelt let him up. It was true that they were kin. Darkpelt looked almost exactly like Stonepelt, almost his fur was almost black, not gray. The only difference between them was that Emberheart could tolerate Darkpelt.

Emberheart looked back to the Highrock, where Brightstar had only just returned a few heartbeats ago. He wasn't sure what she had done while returning Whitekit to the kittypets. Maybe she took the time to catch with them. Or something else had happened. He wasn't sure.

"Come on, we should take them out before it starts to rain," Emberheart meowed. The cold weather was getting worse. And every other day it seemed to rain all the time. By now Emberheart had gotten used to the cold, but he hated getting wet. Water for him was like living in the forest for WindClan.

Darkpelt nodded in agreement and gathered the two apprentices. Blackpaw and Lilypaw were eagerly chatting about what they would do. Blackpaw had already passed his fighting assessment. Now it was time to see if he was just as good at hunting.

Once the two apprentices were ready they set off. Darkpelt led Lilypaw to a separate part of the forest, while Emberheart took Blackpaw to the Owl Tree. Here he had found lots of prey when he was an apprentice. Right now with the colder weather that might be more difficult.

"I want you to catch me three mice and a blackbird," Emberheart explained. "If you can do that than you've passed." Blackpaw's tail shot up with pride. Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the apprentice puffed out his chest.

"I can do that and more!" he announced. Emberheart flicked his tail for the apprentice to start. As soon as Blackpaw had dashed off Emberheart skirted around the area to watch him.

Blackpaw was getting better, Emberheart had to admit that. But he was impatient and refused to follow orders at times. Emberheart could remember a time when the apprentice was constantly teasing him. That was before Blackpaw had stuck up for him against Leopardfang. Even Leopardfang had been shocked when that happened.

Yet there were still times when Blackpaw liked to act up. Emberheart had gotten past that faze though. At least he hoped he did. He bounded after where the apprentice had disappeared to. Sure enough Blackpaw was already stalking a mouse hiding in a hollow log.

Emberheart watched curiously as the apprentice took careful steps towards the log. Heartbeats seemed to pass before Blackpaw made his move. The mouse let out a squeal as Blackpaw caught it between his paws, giving it a quick nip on the neck. He didn't need to keep watching to know that Blackpaw would succeed.

The apprentice was getting better, and he knew that Blackpaw was ready to become a warrior. Emberheart waited in the clearing as patiently as he could. It was already close to sunhigh, and still his apprentice had not returned.

After what felt like moons, the apprentice finally returned. Emberheart's ears pricked forward when he saw that Blackpaw had caught the prey he had listed. Pride gleamed in Blackpaw's eyes as he sauntered forward, dropping the prey at his mentor's paws.

"So, am I a warrior yet?" he asked. Emberheart couldn't hide his amusement, not this time.

"You'll have to wait and see," he replied. He helped Blackpaw grab the blackbird and led the apprentice back into camp.

By the time they got back Darkpelt was already there with Lilypaw. The other apprentice's eyes shown with excitement when they got back. Blackpaw immediately rushed over to her and told her how well his assessment went. Emberheart rolled his eyes as he dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

Truth be told Blackpaw did have a right to brag about his achievement, though Emberheart would never admit that out loud.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's yowl carried off into the forest.

Emberheart stayed in the back of the crowd while keeping an eye on the two apprentices. Today was an important day for them both. He hoped that no one would decide to suddenly ruin their ceremonies.

"There are two apprentices here today who have shown both skill and courage during their time of training," Brightstar began. "Darkpelt, Emberheart, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Emberheart flinched as all eyes turned to him and Darkpelt.

_I hate being under the spotlight_, he thought. "I do," he meowed as confidently as he could.

"I do," Darkpelt meowed, his voice a bit louder.

"Then I, Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Blackpaw, Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Blackpaw meowed. His chest was puffed out with pride, until Lilypaw flicked her tail across his shoulder.

"I do," Lilypaw replied. She sounded just as proud as her brother, but she didn't show it as much.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Blackpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blacksplash. StarClan honors you for your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.

Brightstar jumped down to put her muzzle on Blacksplash's forehead. Out of respect he gave her shoulder a lick. Emberheart had never seen the new warrior act like that. He almost wished there was a way to remember this moment forever.

"Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyflower. StarClan honors your kind and caring nature, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Lilyflower's eyes widened as Brightstar did the same with her.

"Blacksplash! Lilyflower!" The Clan cheered their names, and Emberheart couldn't help but raise his voice above the others. The Clan needed new warriors, especially now more than ever. But it also meant there would be no apprentices for a while.

Emberheart held back a groan of frustration when he realized what that meant. He'd be the one cleaning out the elder's den for the next few moons. It's not like the other younger warriors would show such respect. Orangestripe and Lilyflower maybe would, but Blacksplash and Leopardfang would take advantage of their status.

"Congratulations you two," he purred when the ceremony drew to an end. Lilyflower ducked her head in embarrassment while Blacksplash simply puffed out his chest once again.

"Thank you," Lilyflower mewed.

"Now you should sit vigil before you break the ancient traditions," Darkpelt growled.

Both young cats turned towards the gorse tunnel as they were told. Emberheart almost wished he could get Blacksplash to listen to him like that. Than again Blacksplash had listened to him more than he expected. In fact he'd grown rather fond of the young warrior.

He padded back to his nest when he realized how late it was. Tomorrow would be another day, another chance to help the Clan. Emberheart had already decided that that was what he would do. If anyone needed help he would offer his assistance.

Of course the moment his eyes closed he had to find himself back in the clearing where he first met Brookstorm. These dreams were getting old. He was tired of getting cryptic messages from StarClan knows where. What bothered him more than anything was that StarClan wouldn't leave him alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech. Emberheart's fur stood on end when he recognized the screech. He bolted forward, paws barely skimming the ground as he reached the source of the noise. Shock and confusion coursed through Emberheart when he saw what had happened.

Brightstar's body lay on the grass, blood coating her pale tabby fur. Panic gripped at his heart when he realized that someone had murdered her in cold blood. Back in Twolegplace she had warned him that she was on her last life. The panic was quickly replaced with horror.

"Brightstar, you're going to be okay!" he hissed, trying to hide the fear that was overwhelming him.

"Of course she'll be fine." Emberheart nearly leaped out of his fur when the image suddenly spoke. Brightstar's broken body was replaced with the spirit of Brookstorm. The horror Emberheart felt earlier was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger. "StarClan thought it would be wise to send you that warning," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Bunch of careless fools."

"Wait a heartbeat... that was a dream?" He held back a gasp of surprise when Brookstorm's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"What do you think furball?" she spat. "Those mindless mousebrains believe you're ready to lead the Clan. Have they already forgotten what Brightstar went through when she became leader?"

"What are you talking about?" Emberheart demanded. By now his fur was standing on end with frustration. Brookstorm looked taken aback by his sudden change in mood.

"Brightstar's life is in danger," she rasped. "You must protect your leader from the threat that lies within. Do everything you can to prove that you are ready to lead."

By now Emberheart was too confused to speak. Brookstorm's image was already fading, along with the forest. By the time he understood the message, it was too late. He would have to lead the Clan. Otherwise Leopardfang or Falconwing would turn the forest into chaos.

* * *

**AN: Shorter chapter this time, but what can you do? The plot is finally moving on, and a few more chapters are left before this is over :P But nonetheless, thank you everyone for all the marvelous reviews you've sent! I never expected this story to get so popular. Unfortunately I don't have time to do review replies, so you'll have to wait until next chapter for those ;)**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**"I know you have your problems, 'Cause everybody's got 'em If you get lost in your sorrows, Then you could hit rock bottom But if you smile in face of trivial things, And you learn to pray when you wanna complain Stand up straight when the Earth is shaking, And just breathing when you feel afraid..." **Lay It Down, Sanctus Real

* * *

****Chapter Twenty Nine****

Early morning sunlight woke Emberheart up. The chill of leaffall had settled over camp, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't realize how cold it was until a breeze picked up. Blacksplash and Lilyflower were still sitting vigil. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, surprised that Blacksplash would still be awake. His personality at one time had been too similar to Leopardfang.

_Maybe he really has changed_, Emberheart thought hopefully. Having a different mentor might have given Blacksplash a chance to see what life would be like without Leopardfang or Falconwing. Maybe that was why Brightstar had chosen him as a mentor.

"Your vigil is over, the sun is up," he meowed when he approached the new warriors.

Blacksplash let out a sigh of relief while his sister's ears pricked forward with renewed interest. The two of them were so different. Emberheart found it hard to believe they were related. Then again he was related to Leopardfang and Orangestripe.

Life worked out in strange ways. In his short time of finding the truth, Emberheart had grown to accept it.

He may still hate Falconwing for what his father had done to him, but that didn't stop him from moving on. One day Falconwing would pay. Right now Emberheart still had the present to worry about.

"I can't believe we're warriors now," Lilyflower sighed as she headed for the warrior's den. She looked over her shoulder at Emberheart, than back at Blacksplash. Emberheart tilted his head in confusion.

_Why stare at me now_? he wondered.

"Emberheart." He held back a groan of annoyance when Falconwing approached him. A look of something other than hate flashed across his eyes, surprising Emberheart. "I want you on patrol with Orangestripe and Stonepelt," he ordered. "Complain once and you'll be cleaning out the elders' den, again," he added in a low growl.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Falconwing would place with him with his least favorite Clanmate. At least he could tolerate Orangestripe now. Stonepelt on the other paw, that was a different story. Even without the lies Falconwing had told him, Emberheart doubted Stonepelt would ever get along with him.

Soon the three of them were already off to patrol the ShadowClan border. Falconwing had not given them any specific border to patrol, so Stonepelt made his decision loud and clear.

An awkward silence hung in the air as they reached the Thunderpath. Emberheart looked across to see if any ShadowClan warriors were lurking in the darkness. He knew from elder's tales that they liked to ambush unsuspecting patrols.

"ShadowClan has been too quiet," Stonepelt growled under his breath. "They've never gone this long without starting a battle."

"Maybe Cedarstar doesn't want a fight to start," Emberheart pointed out. The glare Stonepelt gave him only made his ears flatten in response. He wasn't going to let Stonepelt get to him, not this time. He was stronger now.

"Or they're biding their time," Orangestripe added with a flick of his tail. "They're always plotting and thinking of ways to gain more territory. Think of what they did to Swiftwing."

Almost at once that familiar pain Emberheart once felt returned. Swiftwing... he wished that she was here with him. Maybe she could help him figure out what to do with Falconwing. But Swiftwing had been killed by ShadowClan warriors, or so Leopardfang claimed.

"Let's keep moving-" Stonepelt's mew was cut off by a low growl.

Emberheart's fur spiked up with unease when he heard the growl. He recognized that sound anywhere, remembering all too well what a fox sounded like. The stench was unmistakable. Brightstar had taught him what they smelled like when he was just an apprentice.

"We need to get that fox away from here," Orangestripe hissed. It was close to Snakerocks. Emberheart could only guess that the fox had made a den there. Why it would was beyond him.

"Right, Emberheart, you can be the bait; we'll chase the fox off while you distract it," Stonepelt ordered. Emberheart narrowed his eyes at Stonepelt, but he didn't dare argue.

At this point Emberheart had gotten used to being used as bait. He could only hope that he was fast enough to avoid getting crushed by a fox's jaws.

He rounded the broken log that had fallen during a storm a few nights ago. The fox wasn't too far away; it's stench made Emberheart's eyes sting. There was nothing worse than a fox intruding in the forest.

The fur along his neck began to stand on end when he saw the long-furred creature. It had a dead rabbit at it's paws, fresh blood dripping from it's teeth as it yawned. Emberheart fought back the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. Orangestripe had slipped into the undergrowth, and who knew where Stonepelt went.

_Knowing them they've abandoned me_, he thought bitterly.

"Get out of here you coward!" he spat when the fox finally spotted him.

Emberheart fought back the vile that formed in his throat when it stalked forward. Now the fox's interest was switched. Emberheart decided to take the chance and flee as the fox started to run.

Ferns whipped past his face as he ran at full speed. The fox was already hot on his trail. Emberheart suddenly turned to the left where Orangestripe had hidden himself. Quick as lightning Orangestripe jumped out of his hiding place.

The fox let out a startled yelp when Orangestripe slashed his claw across it's muzzle. Emberheart skidded to a halt and whirled around so that he was facing the fox, who was baring it's fangs at Orangestripe now.

"Where's Stonepelt?" Emberheart demanded as he swiped a claw; he managed to score deep marks where Orangestripe had attacked.

"Who knows?" Orangestripe growled. "The coward probably fled the moment you distracted the fox."

Suddenly an idea struck him. Without warning Emberheart leaped forward so that his paws touched the fox's muzzle. Once on top Emberheart dug his claws into the fox's fur, making sure that he left enough wounds for the fox to remember him. The fox let out sharp yips of pain until it started trying to shake Emberheart off. He jumped off of it's back before it could throw him off.

"We need to drive it out of the forest," Orangestripe panted. By now they were both getting tired out, and if they kept this up than the fox would easily kill them. Orangestripe was right, they did have to drive it out.

Emberheart's eyes widened when he realized that they weren't alone. He pushed Orangestripe aside just when Stonepelt lunged forward. The fox was too stunned to move as Stonepelt ran underneath it, causing the creature to whirl around and give chase once more. Emberheart's ears pricked forward in alarm; Stonepelt was leading the fox straight into ShadowClan territory!

He followed Orangestripe to where Stonepelt disappeared. Horror surged through him when he realized where Stonepelt was. Monsters were rushing on the Thunderpath. Emberheart could already feel the ground shaking from the force, and the fox hadn't even noticed. It felt like hours had passed when in reality it was only heartbeats passed.

Stonepelt was only a few tail-lengths away from the Thunderpath. Emberheart peered over the bush he was hiding under as the fox was ready to lung once again. Stonepelt moved to the side just as a monster rushed past them, and just as the fox leaped forward. Emberheart had to look away as the fox let out an ear-piercing screech. It was over long before it even started. Moments later and the fox was dead, crushed by the paws of the monster.

"Well, that's one way of getting rid of it," Orangestripe muttered. He looked a little shaken by what he just witnessed, and Emberheart couldn't blame him. Triumph gleamed in Stonepelt's eyes as he made his way over to them.

"And that's how you take care of the weak," Stonepelt huffed when he reached them. "I'm sure Brightstar will reward me for this." His eyes flashed at the mention of Brightstar, and Emberheart had to suppress a shiver.

He was sure Falconwing would come up with kind of reward. The two were close friends, and Stonepelt believed just about everything Falconwing said. Emberheart wondered if he was so loyal that he would follow Falconwing to the bitter end.

They padded on in silence, making sure there were no other foxes. Once the forest seemed safe enough, the three of them returned to camp. By the time they got back it was close to sunhigh, and Emberheart's paws were itching to do something other than patrol. He loved patrolling the borders, but there were times when he preferred hunting more than anything else.

"There was a fox in the forest?" Emberheart flinched when he heard Blacksplash and Lilyflower's curious mews. Orangestripe had stopped by them first when they were finally awake. He padded over to them to see what was going on.

"Stonepelt managed to kill it," Orangestripe explained. The wary look in his eyes told Emberheart that Orangestripe would not be forgetting this any time soon. He felt a shudder run down his back as he remembered that ear-piercing screech. Hopefully the fox had died quickly and painlessly.

"That must have been terrifying... foxes have always scared me," Lilyflower admitted. She hung her head low as Blacksplash nudged her.

"Ah they're not that bad," he purred. Emberheart could almost hear the laughter in his voice as he went on, "they're just playing tag with you, with their teeth." Lilyflower's eyes widened with horror as Blacksplash let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Emberheart murmured. Blacksplash shot him a sheepish look before trotting over to the fresh-kill pile. It was at that point Falconwing chose to approach him and order him on a patrol. Once he was gone Emberheart looked back at Lilyflower. "You okay?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

"Blacksplash is always teasing me," she sighed when she finally looked at him. "He thinks I'm weak because I'm always getting scared, but I can't help it."

Emberheart couldn't help but stifle a purr of amusement. Lilyflower should consider herself lucky. If being taunted by Blacksplash was all she faced, than that should be a blessing from StarClan right there. But he didn't say anything. Instead he brushed his tail over her shoulder.

"Would you be surprised if I told you to ignore him?" he suggested. She looked at him oddly before realizing what he was saying. "Cats sometimes feel the need to tease others because it makes them feel better," he explained. "So the best thing to do is ignore them and move on."

He remembered Willowshade saying that to him when he was a kit. All those seasons of cats taunting him and teasing him just because of his size... he really should have listened to her advice. But at least he could offer some of her wisdom to Lilyflower.

"That way they stop teasing me?" she added in a hopeful tone. Her gaze brightened immediately when Emberheart nodded. "Thank you, Emberheart," she purred. "You know, Blacksplash was always saying how much he loved having you as a mentor... you really have changed him for the better."

Emberheart looked at her in surprise when she said that. Did Blacksplash really say all of those things? Seeing Lilyflower now, he had a feeling she was telling the truth. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride surge through him. Maybe mentoring Blacksplash wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Lilyflower simply nodded before joining Grayflower and Smokefang by the warrior's den. It wasn't until than that Emberheart noticed how much she had grown up. Both she and her brother were wiser now. And the Clan could use some wise warriors, especially with the way Falconwing turned out. Emberheart could only hope that when the time came, their loyalty would be to the Clan and not Falconwing. Especially Blacksplash's loyalty.

* * *

**AN: Again, apologies for my lack of updates and these... crappy filler chapters. Yes, they're fillers for what lies ahead. Next chapter will finally see us moving on, so look out for that. Again, sorry for the delay. And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if anyone catches the reference I threw in with Blacksplash's talk, you earn a virtual cookie! :P**

**Wyldclaw - Thank you for reading and reviewing; they're greatly appreciated! And I'm glad you like their names :)**

**Skyfrost14 - You'll have to keep reading to find out ;) And Willowshade got her name through... unusual methods. Let's just say all of the medicine cats from the Clans gave it to her when the time came and leave it at that :P**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Darn, I was hoping someone wouldn't catch that. And thanks, a guest reviewer actually gave me the idea for Lilyflower, and it sort of just stuck with me :) Brightstar will most certainly die, but I'm not going to say how (it's a secret!)**

**ShadowQuest2000 - It's alright, I've come up with worse, trust me :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Redleaf - Thank you, and thank you for reviewing! :)**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**"Though we fall and we fail, You're holding on to us You're holding on to us, And the pain when we break, You're holding on to us With nothing less than love, With nothing less than love We have tasted and seen of the never ending grace of the King, Where the broken and the least of the least come alive Come alive..."** Come Alive, Crowder

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"It's nice to get out and stretch my legs every morning." Lilyflower's mew broke the uneasy silence between them as Emberheart led the way through the forest. Why she had asked to go out so early in the morning was beyond him.

"You could do that when you're an apprentice," he pointed out.

Though he did have to admit that it was nice to be out and away from the stress of Clan life. Falconwing had been pushing more patrols since Stonepelt reported the dead fox along the Thunderpath. He was afraid the body would attract more foxes or other scavengers. But Emberheart knew the real reason behind him sending more patrols out. He was trying to keep the Clan distracted. And much to Emberheart's annoyance, it was working.

"True, but I couldn't go out with a friend," she replied in a sheepish purr. Emberheart looked at her in surprise, taken aback by her sudden change in attitude.

"You know, it's strange, I've watched you grow up into a young warrior, and I'm barely a warrior myself," he added.

Lilyflower let out a purr of amusement before taking careful steps forward. Emberheart watched with interest as she dropped into a hunter's crouch. He noticed what she was stalking and kept back, knowing she would ever let him live it down if he scared away the mouse. Heartbeats later and Lilyflower had pounced, the mouse caught between her paws as she made quick work of it.

"Not bad," he congratulated her as she dropped the mouse at his paws.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that it's better than what Blacksplash could've done," she mewed with a roll of her eyes. "Wanna share?"

He looked at her warily before nodding in agreement. After this though they should catch more prey and bring it back. It only made sense to bring back prey since they went out without telling anyone.

To his surprise the mouse tasted great. He wondered if it had something to with the fact that he was sharing it. Than he flattened his ears in embarrassment and tried pushing the thoughts away. It's not like he had feelings for Lilyflower. She was too young for that.

Once they were finished they decided to go hunting for a little longer. In the end Lilyflower had caught more prey than Emberheart, much to his surprise. She found a squirrel nearby that hadn't gotten very far when she gave chase, than later on caught a sparrow. Emberheart had only managed to find a scrawny looking shrew.

"Emberheart..." Lilyflower's voice brought him back to reality as they started making their way back to camp. He glanced over at her to show that he was listening. "I know that this must sound mousebrained, but... what do you think of me?"

Her question caught him off guard. Emberheart wasn't sure what to say to that, and suddenly he wished a hole would open him up and swallow him. The only cat whoever showed this kind of affection was Swiftwing. And that wasn't even what he would call love. They had been good friends and protected one another.

"I-I..." Emberheart looked down at his paws, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment. Lilyflower's hopeful expression turned to one of despair. "Lilyflower, I've always thought you were beautiful, and not just on the outside either," he finally admitted. "You're also one of the kindest cats I've ever met," he added when her eyes lit up.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I know it may sound vein but... when Blacksplash said that no one would ever like me I... I actually thought he might be right."

Emberheart felt a lump form in his throat. He wished there was more he could tell her. But right now with what was going on around him, he wasn't sure it was safe to tell her. One wrong move and she could be dead.

"Come on, we should get back," he meowed quietly. Lilyflower only shook her head before picking up her fresh-kill once again. He knew that she was hurt by what he said, but he couldn't encourage what she was doing. At least not now.

The pain he felt from earlier suddenly returned. Would he ever get the chance to say what he really felt about her? With Falconwing in power he doubted that could ever happen. The last thing he wanted was to find out that she was killed by his corrupted father.

He fought back a sigh of frustration when they got back to camp. Lilyflower ignored him completely and dropped off her fresh-kill on the pile, and shortly after he did the same. It was at that point things went from bad to worse.

A yowl of alarm sounded from outside the camp, alerting everyone inside. Emberheart's ears pricked forward when he heard the sound of pawsteps running through the gorse tunnel. Blood roared in his ears when he didn't recognize the scent.

"There are rogues in the forest!" His eyes widened in panic when he recognized Marrowfoot's voice. The pale gray warrior looked like he was ready to collapse; his once almost white pelt was now stained red with blood.

"Marrowfoot, how many of the rogues are there?" Falconwing asked after conversing with a few senior warriors.

"Enough to take over the territory. They're over by the gorge," Marrowfoot replied. Willowshade was already checking over his wounds, cobwebs wrapped around her paws and a bundle of herbs placed nearby.

"I want every able warrior to follow me!" Falconwing yowled. Emberheart glanced over his shoulder uneasily, realizing that Brightstar was nowhere to be seen. She should be leading the battle patrol, but once again Falconwing was taking over.

Emberheart tried shaking the thought aside and joined the warriors that were going. He realized that the majority of the Clan was putting their lives at risk. Some cat should stay behind to protect the camp, just in case the rogues pushed past the battle.

But it seemed like no one was thinking of that as Falconwing began leading the way. All he could do now was hope that there were no casualties during this battle. It seemed like every battle he was part of there was some kind of death involved. Though he had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen, and it had something to do with Falconwing.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter... the next one will be much longer, and much more exciting :P And of course I had to leave it on a cliffhanger. On the other hand, or paw, has anyone heard Crowder's new music? He used to be part of the David Crowder band but started writing his own music. Now they're calling it Folktronica, a combination of folk, electronic and pop mixed together. Amazing music, and I highly recommend it if you haven't heard it yet :)**

**Skyfrost14 - Yep, I think it does happen with medicine cat apprentices, but it is just a theory ;) I'm sure the Erin Hunters have their own methods if something like this were to happen. And I think just about everyone hates Stonepelt now. I'm actually growing fond of Orangestripe myself, but that might change in the next few chapters :P**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Thank you!**

**cocokit - You're more than welcome to use the idea, just make sure you give me some credit ;)**

**CuriousQuill - You my friend, deserve a virtual cookie. *Hands over cookie* Thank you for being the only one to notice!**

**Lunasparks - I was hoping no one would catch that! Actually I did make them like that for a reason, and that reason will be known in future chapters!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Thank you! You're support is greatly appreciated :) (Love that song by the way :P), and hopefully every chapter will bring some kind of surprise for readers. At least that's what I aim for.**

**Wyldclaw - It certainly was, and she might have some feelings for him :P**


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**"Your love is like radiant diamonds, Bursting inside us we cannot contain Your love will surely come find us, Like blazing wild fires singing Your name God of mercy sweet love of mine, I have surrendered to Your design May this offering stretch across the skies And these Halleluiahs be multiplied..." **Multiplied, NEEDTOBREATHE

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Fear surged through Emberheart when he saw how many rogues were included in the battle. The patrol Marrowfoot had been part of was nearly overwhelmed by numbers. Falconwing let out an ear-splitting yowl and leaped after the first rogue he saw. Emberheart shook the fear away and swiped a claw at the nearest cat he saw.

The rogues looked skinny and fierce compared to any Clan cat Emberheart had seen. This one in particular was giving it her all as she tripped him off his paws and pinned him to the ground. But Emberheart saw the move coming and kicked the tortoiseshell off, using the strength of his claws to scratch her underbelly.

"Stupid furball! What are you doing here?" Emberheart winced when he felt the sting of claws rake across his muzzle. Blacksplash was fighting nearby, tackling a dark brown tabby tom and avoiding his sharp claws in the process.

"You naive little cat. If only you knew the truth," the dark brown tabby sneered. Without warning he leaped towards Blacksplash, only to fling into Emberheart. Pain seared through him when the tabby's claws scored deep marks into his flank. "He told me to make sure you were dead," the tabby added in a low whisper.

Before he could deliver a death blow, Emberheart raked his claws across the tabby's muzzle and bit down hard on his paw that was just close enough. The tabby let out a caterwaul of pain as Emberheart leaped onto his back, ignoring the stinging from his wounds and digging his claws into his back.

"Falconwing sent you here, didn't he?" Emberheart demanded when he had the tabby pinned. It wasn't easy considering how much bigger the other cat was. But Blacksplash was staying by his side, much to Emberheart's disbelief. His eyes widened in shock when Emberheart asked that.

"You mean that brute of a cat you call a warrior?" the tabby's question only confirmed Emberheart's fear. "He wanted us to distract you pathetic Clan cats. It would give him enough time to-" Emberheart cut him off by pressing a claw against his throat.

He wouldn't kill the rogue, even if he did deserve death at this point. But the cat did give him valuable information. Emberheart needed to find Brightstar before things went from bad to worse. Blacksplash's eyes narrowed with suspicion as Emberheart let the rogue up, watching him flee with the others.

"Blacksplash, warn the Clan of what's going on," he suddenly meowed to the younger warrior. Blacksplash looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. By now the battle was almost over, but there was no sign of Falconwing.

"Where are you going?" Blacksplash demanded as Emberheart picked up a familiar scent. Falconwing's scent was unmistakable.

"To find Falconwing and Brightstar," he replied over his shoulder.

Emberheart bounded ahead as soon as he picked up Brightstar's scent. It was near sunningrocks. The sudden familiar fear began to take over when he realized what Falconwing was planning. If Brightstar simply drowned he would not have to explain himself to the Clan. It was the easiest way of taking care of the enemy.

Thankfully it didn't take him long to find them. Brightstar was sitting near the base of sunningrocks, her head inclined towards the river. Falconwing was crouched nearby, his muscles rippling beneath his golden fur every now and than. Emberheart stayed downwind of them and crawled closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"You are on your last life, Brightstar," Falconwing growled. "Do you really think the Clan will continue following you when this is over?" For a moment Brightstar didn't move. Emberheart was afraid she was in a state of shock until she looked directly at Falconwing's unmoving form.

"I once believed that you would make a fine leader, Falconwing." Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke, sending shivers through Emberheart. "The moment you tried killing your kit was the moment I realized the mistake I made."

"I would kill him again if I was given the chance," Falconwing spat. The ferocity in his voice made Emberheart flinch. He suddenly remembered what Berrypool had said that day in the forest. Falconwing had tried to kill him. And he trained Leopardfang to behave the same way.

Emberheart didn't give him a chance to say anything else. In a heartbeat Emberheart had launched himself at Falconwing, a yowl escaping from his throat. It was one of pure fury as Emberheart started raking his claws across the enemy without hesitation. Falconwing managed to score his claws across Emberheart's chest; the wounds from earlier suddenly didn't matter at this point. Emberheart ground his teeth together as he leaped back to avoid Falconwing's claws.

"All those moons I used to wonder why everyone hated me," Emberheart snarled as he lunged forward again, this time scratching Falconwing's muzzle. His claws managed to snag the golden tabby's ear when Falconwing lowered his head. "You are nothing but a coward. You don't deserve the title of a father!" Emberheart managed to tear through fur and flesh; he was taking out his anger and frustration on the cat that was his father.

Brightstar was standing up now, her tail lashing from side to side as she watched Falconwing struggle to his paws. Never before had Emberheart seen the deputy look so defeated. But in the heat of the moment Falconwing bared his fangs and lunged forward.

Pain surged through Emberheart the moment Falconwing had attacked. He didn't even realize that Falconwing had gripped him by the throat. The moment he did was when Brightstar attacked, using all of her weight to overpower Falconwing.

"Falconwing, you are no longer suited as my deputy, or a warrior," Brightstar snapped as she pried the stunned cat off. "You have killed far too many innocent cats, and for that you are banished from the Clan."

Falconwing's eyes glowered with outrage. "But who will lead the Clan?" he demanded.

Emberheart felt his head swimming with pain as Brightstar lunged forward again, this time scoring her claws deep into Falconwing's throat. The golden tabby let out an ear-splitting yowl that sent chills down Emberheart's spine. Brightstar didn't let go until he stopped moving all together.

"I have watched too many cats die to let you live," she hissed. "No more will you haunt our Clan through pain and death."

It was over. Emberheart realized in that heartbeat that Falconwing was gone. Brightstar had defeated the enemy the Clan didn't know about. He wondered how the Clan would react when they found out. He was too stunned to speak as Brightstar turned to face him.

"Emberheart, you need a medicine cat," she murmured after seeing the wounds Falconwing had inflicted. Slowly but surely he struggled to his paws, ignoring the pain that was stabbing at his chest. Brightstar looked at him in disbelief as he tried shaking it off.

"No, what about the Clan?" His voice was barely a whisper, but Brightstar heard it loud and clear. It took her a few heartbeats to find the right answer. The Clan would need a new deputy, especially now that Falconwing was dead.

"Come with me, we must tell the Clan what happened," she sighed before dragging the body into the river. Emberheart couldn't help but wince at the sight, remembering that that was what Falconwing had planned before all this happened. How ironic was it that Falconwing ended up in the river instead of Brightstar?

Brightstar let him lean against her as she led the way back towards camp. He hoped that the rogues had been defeated as well. The last time he checked there were fewer rogues before he left, and the Clan had been winning.

The trek back to camp felt painfully long compared to a normal patrol getting back. Emberheart was struggling for breath by the time they reached the gorse tunnel. Brightstar kept her tail on his shoulder to guide him along, realizing he was in severe pain. He was amazed he hadn't passed out from the shock yet.

It wasn't until they reached the clearing that black spots began clouding his vision. Most of the Clan was back from the battle, much to his relief. All eyes were on Brightstar when they realized she was back. Brightstar wasted no time in explaining what had happened, and Willowshade was the first to reach Emberheart before the Clan found out the truth behind his wounds.

"How many times must I tell you not to risk your life like this?" she muttered crossly. Typical Willowshade. She was more concerned for his life than the trivial life of the Clan. He wondered if it was because she had raised him from the times he was a kit.

"As many times as it takes," he murmured. Those were the last words he said before blacking out.

. . .

The Clan was gathered by the Highrock, whispering to one another about the day's event. News of Falconwing's death had spread like wildfire. Leopardfang lay low to the ground, unsure what to do now that her cruel father was dead. Orangestripe looked relieved, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Brightstar began as she sat atop the Highrock. There was no need for a traditional meeting call. Everyone was already out of their dens; even Mintwhisker had dragged herself out to see what was going on. "I feel as though I have betrayed the Clan by naming Falconwing as deputy. And I hope that I can amend my mistakes by naming a new deputy, under the guidance of StarClan."

Anxious murmuring followed her words. The Clan knew that Falconwing had done something, but they didn't know what. Only Leopardfang and Orangestripe knew. And they both looked nervous now as Brightstar went on.

"I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Emberheart will be my deputy."

* * *

**AN: So look who's updating quickly before she goes on her summer break again? This writer is! Yeah... thought I would point out there will be a long break between my writing, and I apologize for that. But I think everyone saw this chapter coming, just not in the way they were expecting ;)**

**Skyfrost14 - Nope, it is not a good sign.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Hehe, the opposite has happened. And hopefully for the better of the Clan. They are cute together, but it's sad because he feels like being around her will kill her in the end, just cause of what happened to Swiftwing.**

**Lunasparks - You were right about both of those, but did it surprise you? I was hoping to aim for that ;) Yeah, he really does have a crappy love-life. Hopefully that will get better though in the future, but I'm not making any promises, and thank you! Christian music can always use all the support they can get!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Hehe, it's all good. I actually liked that, sounded a bit like a prophecy.**


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**"But what I know, Is You my God are real No matter how I feel, You've never let me go But what I know, Is there will never be a day You aren't just a breath away, And through it all I've gotta hold To what I know..." **What I Know, Tricia Brock

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

For the next few days the Clan was in an uproar over Brightstar's decision. Emberheart forced back a groan as he struggled to stand up. He knew where he was before he even opened his eyes. The medicine cat's den familiar musty smell engulfed his lungs. It was an oddly soothing smell compared to the stench of blood he had scented earlier.

"Easy kit, you're still recovering." Willowshade's stern voice made him open his eyes. He looked up to see her standing by him, tail lashing from side to side in annoyance.

"What happened while I was out?" he mewed, surprised by how raspy his voice was.

Willowshade looked at him uneasily. For a moment he thought something bad had happened. Maybe Brightstar had died after all. He couldn't think of anything worse happening. Then he thought of Falconwing and how the deputy had been killed by Brightstar.

A shudder ran down his spine at the thought. He could still remember the cruel words Falconwing had said. How Falconwing had tried killing Brightstar during the battle, and brought the rogues to destroy what was left of ThunderClan.

"Brightstar named you as her deputy," the medicine cat sighed after an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

Emberheart only stared at her in shock. How else was he supposed to react to such news? Him, the deputy of ThunderClan? What was Brightstar thinking? He was too young and inexperienced for such a task! To make matters worse half of the Clan hated him, and would only hate him more now that Falconwing was dead.

Carefully Emberheart stood up, wincing as pain surged through him. He didn't realize he had suffered so many injuries until now.

"The wounds you sustained were worse than anyone else in the Clan," Willowshade explained. She glanced over her shoulder warily. "I suspect that Falconwing made a deal with the rogues to ensure that would happen."

_That good for nothing piece of foxdung_! He was thankful Falconwing was dead. Falconwing had always been a thorn to his side since the night of his birth. Now it strangely felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Like all of his troubles had vanished the moment Falconwing was killed.

"If I'm deputy than I need to fulfill my duties," he hissed as another wave of pain surged through him. The look Willowshade gave him said everything he needed to know. He wasn't leaving this den until his wounds were full healed.

"Stupid furball, don't waste your life trying to please everyone," she retorted.

He was about to say something when a shadow fell over the shaft of sunlight in the den. His ears pricked forward in alarm until he recognized the form of Lilyflower. Willowshade flattened her ears and backed away, giving them the space they needed.

"Emberheart, thank StarClan you're alive!" Lilyflower's familiar mew made his spirits soar. "I was so worried about you," she added when she reached his side.

"You were?" Emberheart looked at her in confusion, struggling not to grind his teeth together when their pelts brushed. His shoulders were still sore, and the pain on his sides felt even worse when he tried standing.

"Of course furball!" she purred. "Who else was I going to annoy every day? Blacksplash won't put up with it." She pouted before settling down beside him, laying on her belly.

"The Clan must hate me now more than ever," he sighed, looking down at his paws in shame. He didn't want to be chosen as deputy like this. He was far from ready. Surely there were better choices out there, like Grayflower or Smokefang. Lilyflower only shook her head, surprising Emberheart even more when she looked at him calmly.

"Not all of us do," she reminded him. "You should've seen the look of pride on Blacksplash's face when you were named deputy. I thought Leopardfang was going to keel over afterwords."

Emberheart purred in amusement, picturing the look Leopardfang must have had. She hated him more than anything, and would likely hate him even more now that her father was dead. Falconwing's death wasn't his fault, but she would blame him anyways.

"I should be out there," he muttered stubbornly. "Instead I'm stuck here because of these stupid injuries."

"You would be dead if you kept up that attitude," Willowshade snapped, returning with a mouthful of herbs. "Those herbs need to be replaced with fresh ones, and I'll need to remove the cobwebs. Lilyflower, do you mind?" Her gaze flickered towards the black and white she-cat, whose eyes widened at her words.

In a heartbeat she was gone, leaving the two of them alone once more. Emberheart winced as she started removing the cobwebs. He hated this part of the job, knowing full well that he would never make a good medicine cat. How Willowshade was able to do this was beyond him.

"You two seem to get along well," she added after removing all of the cobwebs. By now the wounds were taken over by herbs and pink flesh. They were healing, but the process was a slow and painful one.

"Yeah, Lilyflower's great," he murmured.

"She's just great?" Willowshade's question caught him off guard. He looked at her in confusion before shaking his head. "It seems to me there is more going on here than even you realize." Amusement sounded in her voice, surprising Emberheart even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Willowshade only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You really are that daft aren't you?" The look he gave her told her otherwise. "She loves you! It's obvious!"

Emberheart felt his stomach twist in every direction he didn't think was possible. Lilyflower... loved him? Love. The word sounded alien to him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked warily. He couldn't be close to her. It broke his heart knowing that he would have to push her away, just to keep her safe. That was just how life worked for him now.

"Tell her how you feel," Willowshade replied. "She's waiting for you."

He looked at her doubtfully, but when she stepped back, finishing her work, he knew she was right. He needed to tell Lilyflower how he felt. His heart twisted with agony as he stood up, struggling to stay up on his paws. It felt like he hadn't moved for days.

Once Willowshade was gone he limped out of the den. Bright sunlight greeted his eyes, nearly blinding him in the process. He was used to the darkness of Willowshade's den. Being out here in the cool leaffall light would take some getting used to.

"Well look who's finally out of the den!" Emberheart flinched when he heard Stonepelt's scathing voice. "I'm surprised that medicine cat let you live, considering what the Clan's about to do to you now, _deputy_."

He ignored the comment and tried looking for Lilyflower. Stonepelt's whiskers twitched with anger as he stepped in front of Emberheart, blocking his view of the clearing.

"Go away you annoying _kit_," Emberheart snapped. He returned the look Stonepelt gave him with a glare of his own.

Thankfully Stonepelt stepped aside, leaving Emberheart to find Lilyflower once again. It didn't take him long to spot her. She was sharing fresh-kill with Orangestripe and Blacksplash. The three of them were chatting like they were old friends.

Emberheart was surprised to see how relaxed Orangestripe looked now. He guessed that being away from Falconwing's influence had changed his brother, in a good way of course.

"Lilyflower, can I talk to you, alone?" Emberheart had reached her, just barely. His wounds still hurt like someone was clawing at him again, but he managed. Lilyflower eyed the two toms warily before they left her. Emberheart could feel Blacksplash's gaze scorching through him.

"What's this about?" she asked after cleaning her whiskers with a paw.

"I've been... talking to Willowshade," he began, trying to think of the right words to say. How could he tell her that he didn't love her when he did? The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. "And she said something about you that I didn't think about until now." A lump had formed in his throat. Lilyflower looked at him in confusion. "Do you love me?" he suddenly blurted out, than regretted doing so.

For a moment he was answered with silence. Lilyflower's eyes widened in shock at the question. Than her shock was replaced with amusement. Emberheart almost wished a hole would open up and swallow him right than and there.

"That depends," she purred, her voice silky smooth as she brushed her tail across his shoulders. "Do _you_ love _me_?"

Emberheart swallowed, realizing the position she put him in. If he told her no than she would feel heartbroken. But if he said yes her life would forever be in danger. He closed his eyes, wishing there was some kind of answer he could come up with.

_Tell her the truth_. _She needs to know_. Brookstorm's voice rang loud and clear in his ears. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the tone in her voice. Finally he opened his eyes and saw the look Lilyflower was giving him.

"Lilyflower, I think you're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever met," he whispered. "And I _do_ love you." His voice dropped to a whisper. Lilyflower had to strain her ears to hear.

"Then I love you," she whispered back.

Emberheart felt as though his heart had been lifted higher than he thought possible. Lilyflower twined her tail with his, their pelts brushing together. Even though they were still in camp, Emberheart didn't care. He couldn't bring it to himself to tell her they couldn't be together. This felt right. This was what it felt like to actually be in love. And he couldn't imagine himself feeling any happier than now.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a random chapter, but this needed to happen sooner or later. I've been dying to write this scene for a while now, 'cause I had it in my head during our cruise to the Bahamas :) And I wanted to thank everyone so much for reviewing! Thirteen in one chapter is a lot, so I really appreciate them!**

**QUESTION: What do you think Emberheart should do about Lilyflower? Should he stay with her and become mates, or avoid her at all costs?**

**Skyfrost14 - I think this chapter kind of gave that away ;)**

**WyldClaw - Yeah, Brightstar definitely has a lot more courage than she shows. That's why she's my favorite character ^^**

**Neo Emolga - Yep, he finally got named deputy. And Leopardfang will likely strike soon, but I've got bigger plans for her.**

**TheGhost129 - Tell me about it!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Thank you, he did deserve what he got. I might write a little short-story about him in the near future, after I finish Darkness Within. I'm not sure yet. But Leopardfang won't be sitting still for long!**

**Lunasparks - Hehe, I love surprising my fellow readers. Especially with chapters like those. I think Emberheart deserves his position, even if others would disagree :)**

**SpiritDreamWarriors - Oh it's far from over. The battle has only just begun, and it's about to get even worse for ThunderClan :P**

**Hidingmangos - Emberheart's just a little stalker isn't he? Although when I say that it sounds kind of creepy Oo I love EmberxLily, though I actually preferred EmberxSwift more.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Thank you, and it is sad that Falconwing had to die that way. I am actually thinking of writing a short story about him, before he became corrupt with power, but I'm not sure. It's still in the thought process. And hopefully the wait wasn't too long, being on vacation with no wi-fi is torture D:**

**sunburstkitty - Yep, and they aren't happy. I'll be adding more of their reactions in the next chapter.**

**nightbreeze - Thank you for reviewing!**

**Radiant Celestial Aura - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Lilystripe608 - Thank you! *Munches on cookies* They were delicious! :D**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**"Today I felt a switch in my vein, Used to be a shadow Now a shadow scream my name, And in the daylight I could swear We're the same, But I'm just an ordinary human (Ordinary ways), I'm just an ordinary human But I don't feel so ordinary today, I'm just a picture perfect nothing Sometimes I medicate, I'll be a picture perfect human Before the sun goes down today..." **Ordinary Human, OneRepublic

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

A paw prodded Emberheart's side, causing him to groan in annoyance. The paw prodded harder this time. Carefully Emberheart's ears pricked up and his eyes opened. He found himself sleeping outside the medicine cat's den. A group of warriors were already waiting impatiently for him to wake up, and for a moment he couldn't figure out why.

"You need to set up the patrols," Stonepelt growled. "We've been organizing them while you're asleep in that den." His tail whipped from one side when Grayflower shot him a stern look.

"Oh... well, Stonepelt you can lead the dawn patrol-" Stonepelt cut him off with a hiss of frustration.

"I was just on the dawn patrol, mousebrain!" he snapped.

"Give him a break Stonepelt," Grayflower meowed with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't know that. I'll lead the dawn patrol, and if you don't like it than you can go with us." Stonepelt looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it.

Relief washed over Emberheart's shoulders when she led three cats away. The patrol consisted of Smokefang, Dustfur and Darkpelt. That left Emberheart with organizing the sunhigh patrol, and possibly the dusk patrol. He wasn't even sure where to start with that.

The Clan was low in numbers at the moment, so some cat would have to pull their extra weight around. Emberheart held back a sigh of annoyance when he realized that he would have to lead one of the patrols. It was something he had never done until now.

"Stonepelt, you can lead the sunhigh patrol," he ordered when the dark gray warrior still stood there. Stonepelt looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. He only narrowed his eyes and whipped around, lashing his tail across Emberheart's muzzle in the process. Emberheart only shook his head and tried clearing his angry thoughts aside. Getting annoyed with Stonepelt wasn't going to make things better. "I guess I'll lead the dusk patrol," he said to no one in particular.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" He jumped when he heard Lilyflower's mew. She had a way of sneaking up on him that most cats didn't. "I haven't done anything exciting in days, and I'm bored," she added.

Emberheart let out a purr of amusement as she brushed her muzzle against his fur. He wished with all his heart that they could be together like this, without her life being in danger. A sense of longing had returned the moment their pelts touched.

It was strange, knowing that someone actually _loved_ him. True Willowshade had cared for him, but she had never said that she loved him like a mother would. And Brindlefire had been his first mentor. She had cared for him and trained him until her death. Then there was Swiftwing. She had never actually admitted that she loved him. But he liked to believe that it was love that brought them together in the first place.

"I could use the company," he murmured after silence passed between them. Lilyflower looked at him warily before letting out a sigh of relief. "I need to speak with Brightstar about something," he suddenly added. Lilyflower only nodded and stood up, letting him get to his paws.

He had been sitting most of the time; getting used to being on his paws again would take a couple of days. By now most of his wounds had healed. Willowshade would be furious when she found out he was leading a patrol. But he didn't care. At this point he was just thankful to be out of the den he once called home.

Thankfully Brightstar was inside her den when he reached it. His legs were still stiff from sitting for so long. So it took a bit more effort to reach the Highrock. Brightstar herself was laying in a fresh bed of moss. Emberheart was surprised to see her staring at what looked like nothing.

"Brightstar, can I speak with you?" he asked warily. The pale tabby only flicked her tail in response. Anxiety coursed through Emberheart as he limped inside. Here it was dark and musty, not something he could get used to. "I know that this is asking a lot but... why did you name me as deputy?"

For a while Brightstar said nothing. Emberheart leaned forward, not sure what to do. She was suffering, he knew that much. Finally Brightstar stirred. She looked up at him, and he held back a gasp of shock. She suddenly looked so much older than he remembered.

"You are not like your father," she rasped. "Despite what you've been through, you have survived against all odds. You were raised by a medicine cat, not by a caring mother. And for that your difference is why I have named you deputy."

A shudder ran through Emberheart as she looked away. She had chosen him for his difference? What in StarClan was that supposed to mean? He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts as he padded away, leaving the old leader behind.

He knew that Falconwing's death had been a heavy blow for her. She probably felt betrayed by what Falconwing had done. But she had to have known that he was up to no good.

Emberheart tried shaking the thoughts off and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. There was still so much he needed to do, such as checking in on the kits and Mintwhisker. He had heard rumors that Grayflower was retiring soon. The thought made him feel strangely sad, but he was thankful that Mintwhisker wouldn't be living in the den alone.

Once he was finished eating he decided to pay a visit to the nursery. Ivyclaw's kits were due any day now, and Dustfur's kits were almost ready to become apprentices. The Clan was in desperate need of more apprentices at this point.

"Get the ShadowClan warrior!" Emberheart fought back a purr of amusement when Birchkit pounced on him. Whitekit and Adderkit were watching from nearby, waiting for the perfect chance to join their brother.

"Oh StarClan, you got me!" Emberheart fell to the ground, careful not to hurt Birchkit as he allowed the kit's weight to bring him down. Soon all of the kits were pouncing on him, squealing in delight as they had caught their first 'prey'.

To his surprise Adderkit's bigger weight did hurt a little. Of all the kits in the nursery Adderkit was the biggest. He had no doubt Adderkit would make a fine warrior. It was strange to think that Adderkit had come from Twolegplace not that long ago. But now he was a fully accepted member of the Clan, thanks to Falconwing.

"Alright kits, leave the deputy alone," Ravenfeather called. She was sitting outside the nursery, keeping an eye on them. Emberheart's ears pricked forward in surprise as they scrambled off, running towards their mother. "So what brings the new deputy over here?" she asked, watching him warily.

He knew that she was more than ready to go back to being a warrior. She had been a queen for so long now that it was almost laughable. From nursing Dustfur's kits to nursing Adderkit, he couldn't blame her for feeling antsy or spiteful.

"I was just checking to see if everything was alright," he admitted with a dip of his head. Truthfully he felt guilty. He rarely visited the nursery nowadays since Lilyflower and Blacksplash had become warriors. Ravenfeather sniffed and flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Everything is fine," she muttered. "The den has a few holes in it, but aside from that everything is just peachy." Emberheart winced at the harshness in her voice. She really was bitter about staying so long in the nursery.

"I'll make sure that's fixed," he murmured. "And the kits will become apprentices any time now," he added in a reassuring tone. Ravenfeather only scoffed at him and glared.

He decided it was better not to press any further. Ravenfeather was just cranky. He couldn't blame her for that. She probably hated not being able to stretch out her legs or go on patrols.

Once that task was taken care of he decided to pay the elder's den a visit. Mintwhisker was the oldest cat in the Clan. She was the only survivor of the horrible leafbare that had killed so many warriors. He had no doubt that she might be lonely, especially now that she couldn't explore the forest as often.

"...And that's how ThunderClan managed to take back sunningrocks." He paused when he heard her voice. Peering around the corner he noticed that the three kits were watching Mintwhisker in awe. He stifled another purr of amusement at their trance-like state.

"Did Falconwing really kill the RiverClan deputy?" Adderkit's mew made Emberheart flinch. It seemed that even though he was gone, Falconwing was still remembered throughout the Clan. He wished there was some way of escaping his father's treacherous clutches.

"No one knows for sure what he did," Mintwhisker rasped. "All we do know is that he won the battle, and took back sunningrocks." Emberheart couldn't help but look down at his paws in shame.

What had happened to make Falconwing what he had been? The former deputy had apparently been a courageous warrior. But something in him had changed. An ambition he once hid had become stronger than ever.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts as he backed away. He didn't want to hear anymore. Falconwing's memory would be buried in the back of his mind, like a bad dream. At least he hoped that was the case.

"Are you ready?" Emberheart stopped in his tracks when he heard Lilyflower's mew. Looking up he realized that it was close to dusk already. The sunhigh patrol was only just getting back. "Who's going with us?" she added.

"I thought Orangestripe and Dustfur could join us," he replied. Lilyflower looked taken aback by his suggestion, as if she was hoping they would do this alone. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this alone," he added. "We'll need more eyes to keep a lookout for hidden enemies."

Lilyflower only sighed in annoyance and waited by the gorse tunnel. Emberheart padded around until he found Orangestripe and Dustfur sitting together. Orangestripe's personality had changed almost completely since Falconwing's death. He seemed much more cheerful now and more open towards others.

"You two up for the dusk patrol?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Dustfur replied with a shrug.

"Anything to stretch out my legs," Orangestripe put in.

Emberheart flicked his tail in thanks before heading for the gorse tunnel. He hadn't seen Leopardfang since Falconwing's death. Maybe he should ask Orangestripe how she was doing. The two of them had always been close, even when Falconwing wasn't controlling Leopardfang.

The patrol headed for Snakerocks. They hadn't been in that area for a while now, and it was likely a ShadowClan warrior could have crossed the border.

Thankfully there wasn't much trouble, aside from a stale scent that Orangestripe had picked up. The forest was relatively peaceful for the time being. Emberheart almost wished it could always be this way, with no battles to worry about and no cats dying from them.

_It's a selfish wish though_, he reminded himself. Besides, the Clans wouldn't be the same if there was always peace. What if an enemy outside the forest threatened them? They wouldn't be prepared. Sometimes life happened in a way that made them stronger in the end.

"Emberheart, do you think Brightstar will make my kits apprentices soon?" Dustfur's question caught him off guard. They were on their way back to camp after finding no evidence of trespassing. Orangestripe had managed to catch a squirrel along their way back; he was now carrying the creature with pride.

"I'll talk to her about it in the morning," he replied with a dip of his head. He had thought of doing so earlier, but in the state Brightstar was in right now, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. "The Clan does need more apprentices."

"And I feel guilty for leaving Ravenfeather in the care of those kits for so long," Dustfur murmured sympathetically. "You should've seen how cranky she was yesterday! She nearly clawed my tail off when I was visiting them."

Emberheart couldn't help but purr at the image Dustfur had left him. He could just imagine Ravenfeather pulling off such a stunt.

"I'll see what I can do," he meowed.

"Oh, and Emberheart?" Dustfur stopped him before he could carry on. Emberheart looked over at him warily. "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. It was wrong, and for that I apologize." He added the last part with a dip of his head, showing some sign of respect for the young deputy.

For the first time in moons, Emberheart didn't know what to say. Someone else had shown him actual respect, and apologized for their actions. He wasn't sure why, but it made him feel light-headed, in a good way of course. Maybe being deputy wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**AN: So does anyone else want to see the Giver? That movie looks awesome! And I finally saw Guardians of the Galaxy. 'I am Groot!' One of the best lines in the movie XD Anywho, I can't believe how popular this has gotten. I never expected to reach 250 reviews. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, you guys are amazing, and I love your support :)**

**Skyfrost14 - Took 'em long enough didn't it?**

**JonathanByers11 - I'm not making any promises ;)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - He really does need a smack, with a frying pain! Or a butter sock... not sure which would be better :P I tried lighting up the atmosphere, since it was so angsty. Romance has never really been my strong point XD**

**Robinfeather of Stormclan - Yep, it is about time.**

**Ghost129 - Tell me about it :P**

**Lunasparks - Aren't they? I love the pairing, Lilyflower seems so suitable for Emberheart. And Willowshade has her reasons for her attitude. I'd explain but it might give away some plot of the story :)**

**Wyldclaw - I think just about everyone was kind of leaning on this pairing.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - They are cute together aren't they? I've got plenty of ideas flowing through my head right now; I'm writing them all down in a notebook somewhere. And thanks, I am in the stages of writing like maybe a ten-part story for Falconwing, but it's in the rough draft right now. I'll have to think about it.**

**Anova - That's not a bad idea. I might or might not use that :P**

**Guest - I was actually thinking of doing that, with Swiftwing reassuring him and all. I think that would be a great idea. They will definitely be together, but I'm not making any promises about her living by the end of the book ;P**

**QOTD: Apple products or Window products? Just 'cause I'm curious :P**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four Updated Allegiance

**"I'm a long lost wondering soul trying to find where I belong (woah) And I'm looking for a place where it feels alright to be wrong (yeah), Just a loud-mouth, hard-headed, fool-hearted, stubborn-nose, song-of-a-gun (woah) Chip off the ole' block with a chip on my shoulder that weighs a ton, All I know for sure is that nothing is forever And all that matters is how we get along together, Life is harder every day that I get older I hope I figure out why I'm here before it's over..." **Here Today, Aloe Blacc

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's yowl jolted Emberheart awake. He'd been sleeping outside the warrior's den again since his wounds were fully recovered. Lilyflower had offered a place in the den, but he turned her down. He hated admitting that he actually preferred sleeping outside. He got up and stretched out his back, thankful that he was out of the medicine cat den.

Just two days ago Willowshade had told him that his wounds were fully recovered. She had looked worried for a while though. Emberheart wasn't sure whether or not he should be concerned about that. She was a medicine cat though and knew better.

Soon everyone was gathered underneath the Highrock. Emberheart realized what day it was today. Finally the kits Ravenfeather had been nursing would become apprentices. Their ceremony was long overdue.

"By naming apprentices we show that the Clan will remain strong. Come forward you three." She flicked her tail towards the three kits waiting impatiently by the nursery. Ravenfeather sat close to Dustfur, the two quietly whispering to each other. The three kits bounded forward until they were in front of the Highrock. Emberheart stifled a purr of amusement when he saw how well groomed their fur was. It wouldn't stay that way for long. "Birchkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Marrowfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and loyalty to the Clan, and I expect you to pass this on to Birchpaw."

Pride gleamed in Marrowfoot's eyes as he touched noses with Birchpaw. Emberheart could understand why Marrowfoot was so proud. He had never seen the pale gray warrior train an apprentice. But he knew that Marrowfoot was a good warrior, someone who never mocked him or followed Falconwing around.

"Whitekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Darkpelt, you too have shown both loyalty and equal skills in battle. I expect you to pass these skills on to Whitepaw." The two touched noses just as Marrowfoot had done with Birchpaw.

"Adderkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Adderpaw. Pineheart, you are ready for an apprentice. I know that you are Falconwing's brother, but you have shown both courage and bravery in battle. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Adderpaw."

In a matter of heartbeats the meeting was over. Everyone back to their usual business, leaving Emberheart to organize the patrols. He was still trying to adjust to this kind of life. It was strange knowing that he had been named deputy and had to do this every day now.

He decided to let Dustfur take the morning patrol today. Maybe now that she was out of the nursery, Ravenfeather would want to lead one as well. With that thought in mind he padded over to the pair. Dustfur was just getting ready to leave when he reached Ravenfeather.

"Ravenfeather, you can lead the dusk patrol tonight," he meowed when she looked at him warily. "Take whoever you want with you." Ravenfeather looked surprised by this, but he didn't care. Luckily she didn't argue like he was expecting.

"It's about time," she muttered crossly. "I was getting tired of sitting around doing nothing." She added the last part with a roll of her eyes.

Emberheart stifled a purr of amusement as she padded off to the fresh-kill pile. Leopardfang was leading a hunting patrol consisting of Stonepelt and Smokefang. Since Falconwing's death she had laid low. Emberheart could only hope that lasted for a while.

"Emberheart, are you doing anything right now?" Lilyflower's mew made him turn around. She was standing behind him, looking at him curiously.

He wasn't sure what to say. Lilyflower did make his heart feel lighter than air. But if he stayed with her long enough her life might be in danger. He couldn't do that to her, not now. She was a good cat, one that deserved someone better than him.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "Did you want anything?" He looked at her curiously now, deciding to take his chances.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together, in the forest," she replied with a shrug.

"Alright, let's go hunting." The two of them set off into the forest, doing what they always did every morning. Emberheart enjoyed these morning walks with Lilyflower. She was easy to talk to and made things much less awkward between them.

"Emberheart, have you ever thought of starting a family?" Emberheart flinched when she asked the question. He had thought of it, many times. And the disaster that would follow. If Leopardfang did start attacking again she would kill Lilyflower without hesitation.

Instead of answering he looked away and spotted a mouse picking the forest floor for seeds. Lilyflower only watched him in dismay as he stalked towards it, stepping on the ground lightly. The mouse was too distracted to notice him. With leafbare on the way all of the prey was scrounging for last minute food. Suddenly Emberheart leaped forward, catching the mouse between his paws and giving it a quick killing bite heartbeats later.

Lilyflower stayed in the background as he lifted his muzzle, revealing the mouse he'd just killed.

"I... I'm not sure what to say Lilyflower," he admitted. She looked at him warily as he dropped the dead mouse at his paws.

"What's holding you back? The Clan needs more kits and it's obvious we love each other," she meowed.

"It's... complicated," he murmured. Wariness washed over him. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"Love shouldn't be complicated, Emberheart," she snapped. Emberheart winced, realizing that she was right. But that didn't stop him from knowing her life would be in danger. Maybe if he told her what he was so afraid of, she would understand.

"Look, Lilyflower, I'm not sure how to explain this without making things complicated. If I told you it might put your life in danger." Lilyflower looked at him in surprise when he said that.

"Are you saying that you're putting my life in danger?" Lilyflower's question caught him by surprise, but he should have been expecting it.

"No, someone else is... if I get close to someone than that puts that someone's life in danger," he tried explaining.

Lilyflower's eyes lit up with understanding. Emberheart hoped that she wouldn't feel put down from this. He did love her, but he just wasn't ready for that yet. Besides, he only just became deputy. Until a few more moons than maybe he could choose her as a mate.

* * *

Allegiances UPDATED

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Brightstar** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: **Emberheart** \- small light ginger dappled tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Willowshade** \- creamy brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Warriors:

**Grayflower** \- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Smokefang** \- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Ravenfeather** \- dark black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Berrypool** \- light ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Leopardfang and Orangestripe.

**Pineheart** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Falconwing's brother.  
**Apprentice: Adderpaw**

**Stonepelt** \- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Dustfur** \- light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

**Marrowfoot** \- very pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

**Darkpelt** \- dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Leopardfang** \- big golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Orangestripe** \- orange tom with tabby markings and amber eyes.

**Blacksplash** \- huge, jet black tom with amber eyes.

**Lilyflower** \- black she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes.

Apprentices:

**Birchpaw** \- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Whitepaw** \- spotty gray-brown she-cat with a single white paw. Has green eyes.

**Adderpaw** \- dark brown tom with pale amber eyes.

Queens:

**Ivyclaw** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Smokefang's kits.

Kits:

**None**

Elders:

**Mintwhisker** \- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Deceased:

**Brookstorm** \- pretty gray and white she-cat with a silver sheen. Has dark blue eyes.

**Brindlefire** \- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. Berrypool's sister. Was killed in a battle over Sunningrocks.

**Swiftwing** \- gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Died mysteriously at the claws of ShadowClan warriors.

**Snowflower** \- white she-cat with gray dapples along her pelt. Mother of Dustfur's kits.

**Larkkit** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Snowflower and Dustfur. Died early.

**Falconwing** \- big golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Killed by Brightstar in a battle.

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Cedarstar** \- cream and brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: **Lilyfur** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Whiskerheart** \- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

Warriors:

**Timberpelt** \- lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Briarfoot** \- light gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Thislefur** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Rushpaw**

**Bearclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Pebblestorm** \- speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Brownpaw**

**Wingfeather** \- light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Stripedtail** \- pale tabby tom with unusual markings along his tail.  
**Apprentice: Fennelpaw**

**Yellowtail** \- pale orange she-cat with a darker orange tail. Has green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Toadpaw**

**Sparrowtooth** \- light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Petalstorm** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Bearclaw's Mate.

**Olivebranch** \- cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Patchnose** \- white, brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

**Sagerush** \- pale gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Coldpoppy** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Bubblesong** \- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Rushpaw** \- large red and white tom with blue eyes.

**Fennelpaw** \- sandy gold and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brownpaw** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Meadowpaw** \- small gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Toadpaw** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Wingfeather** \- light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. Expecting Stripedtail's kits.

Elders:

**Tinyfeather** \- small tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Ravenwing** \- black tom with a single white stripe going up his nose. Has amber eyes.

**Fadedstripe** \- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with black ears and paws and pale purple eyes; blind on her left side

Kits:

**None**

_WindClan_

Leader: **Cloverstar** \- pale brown she-cat with a white chest, paws and tail-tip

Deputy: **Ryefoot** \- cream-furred tom with dark gray paws

Medicine Cat: **Cricketspring** \- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Nettleclaw**

Warriors:

**Ashfang** \- light gray she-cat with darker gray paws.

**Weedwhisker** \- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Brushfur** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Honeywing** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Birchnose** \- pale gray tom with blue eyes.

**Kestrelfoot** \- skinny gray tom with green eyes and a long tail.

**Hickoryfur** \- dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mossfire** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with red-tipped ears and blue eyes.

**Aspenleaf** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Goldenbird** \- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinflight** \- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Redthorn** \- light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Nettleclaw** \- red, brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Cottonwind** \- very pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

**Darkfur** \- jet-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Seedtail** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

**Grassfang** \- dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Kits:

**None**

_RiverClan_

Leader: **Kindlestar** \- dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: **Ripplesong** \- black she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Cragheart** \- stormy gray tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

**Otterpool** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

**Volepelt** \- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Iceblossom** \- pale silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Foxshade** \- reddish brown tom with a white-tipped tail; has green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Deerpaw**

**Flintfang** \- large dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Sedgeheart** \- white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Appledusk** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Aquapaw**

**Marshwing** \- shaggy, brown furred tom with amber eyes.

**Scorchfur** \- pale orange and white tom with green eyes.

**Reedrush** \- silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Hollyfrost** \- gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

**Coalfire** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes.

**Sunnytail** \- yellowish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Deerpaw** \- gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Aquapaw** \- gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes.

**Dovepaw** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Starlingsong** \- pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Scorchwind's kits.

Elders:

**Pepperfoot** \- mottled gray tom with amber eyes.

**Addertooth** \- black tom with yellow eyes.

Kits:

**None**

* * *

**AN: I thought it was time to post an updated Allegiances. It's been a while now, so this was just kind of like a filler chapter. Sorry for that. But I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing again, you guys are amazing!**

**QOTD: What season is your favorite? Spring, summer, autumn or winter? Mine personally is spring and autumn :)**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat - I love my Apple products! Have a Macbook Pro, iPad Air, iPod touch. Now all I need is an iPhone XD Truthfully I can't stand Windows 8, and I got tired of constantly needing to get my computer fixed. With Apple I don't have to worry about that :)**

**Hidingmangos - Hehe, I wouldn't worry too much about that :P Brightstar isn't exactly like Bluestar, at least not with the past they both have.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - That's pretty awesome! We were on a cruise there, so we didn't get too much time spent there. Instead of going to Gran Turq we ended up going to Epcot in Disney, which made the trip even better XD And I've been talking to a lot of people who feel that way; I love Jeff Bridges and he's going to be playing the Giver, so that's pretty awesome! GOG is ten times better than TMT. I don't know why they keep remaking those movies, they always end up failing in the end.**

**sunburstkitty - Well you may or may not be right ;)**

**Robinfeather of Stormclan - I agree. I love my Apple products! And tell me about it, it is about time.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - XD "I am Groot!" Translation: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And hopefully the story will live up to everyone's expectations.**

**Wyldclaw - Yeah it's about time someone apologized to him. And Ravenfeather has every right to be cranky, she is not like Ferncloud in any way!**

**Guest - XD It's all good. I'm actually looking forward to writing about it, 'cause I've already got the plot written down and the storyline for Falconwing's history. So that makes it all the better. It may end up being like a ten-part story, but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**Random guest - Yeah, unfortunately it didn't work out that way since Lilyflower is a few moons younger than Emberheart. He was born before she was even born, so they wouldn't have known each other than.**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**"I want you by my side, So that I never feel alone again They've always been so kind, But now they've brought you away from me I hope they didn't get your mind, Your heart is too strong, anyway We need to fetch back the time, They have stolen from us..." **Stolen Dance, Milky Chance

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Leaves brushed against Emberheart's fur as he plunged into a pile. He was leading the dawn patrol, thankful to get out and stretch his muscles once more. Darkpelt, his apprentice, Orangestripe and Grayflower had joined him this morning. The three of them were keeping a close eye on the border.

So far things had been peaceful. Emberheart knew that with a Gathering approaching, the peace would last until that was over. The Clans didn't want to start war unless there wasn't a Gathering soon after. Another Clan could use that against them and turn everyone against them.

"I've picked up RiverClan's scent!" Grayflower's mew made them all look towards her.

Ears pricking forward in alarm, Emberheart stalked towards her with his tail lashing from side to side. He opened his mouth to taste the air. And to his alarm, she was right. RiverClan's stench was fresh.

"Do you think it's an invasion?" he asked warily. He followed her towards the edge of the forest, to where it sloped down to sunningrocks. Sure enough he spotted an entire patrol heading towards them. Their pelts were bristling with unease, and he could tell they were nervous about something.

"Judging by the looks on their faces, I doubt it," she replied with a shake of her head.

Emberheart's claws sheathed and unsheathed with unease as the patrol reached them. Otterpool was leading the patrol, her expression full of worry as she looked up at them.

"Otterpool, what are you and your Clanmates doing here?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We need your help," she rasped. "Something is wrong with Cragheart, and he's our only medicine cat." She looked at him pleadingly.

Alarm surged through Emberheart at the mention of Cragheart. He often heard Willowshade talking about the old medicine cat. Cragheart was moons older than her and often acted that way. But he also treated those younger than him with unusual respect. Willowshade had always admired Cragheart for that attitude.

"Darkpelt, go and fetch Willowshade for us," he ordered over his shoulder. Whitepaw was at her mentor's side, tail flicking with worry as she looked at the RiverClan cats.

Thankfully Darkpelt didn't argue as he charged back towards the ThunderClan camp, with Whitepaw right behind him. The other three sat there in awkward silence as they waited. Emberheart wasn't even sure what to say to these cats.

"What sort of illnesses was Cragheart showing?" he asked just out of curiosity. Otterpool exchanged a look with Flintfang, the two of them oddly quiet. Finally Flintfang shrugged and nodded to Otterpool, who looked back at Emberheart.

"Every now and than he would start coughing up blood," she explained warily. "We're not sure how it happened or why it is happening, but we do know that he's in pain. He's just too stubborn to admit it and take a break."

Another uncomfortable silence fell between them. Emberheart couldn't make sense of what that description was. Coughing up blood was something he had never actually witnessed. Willowshade had never told him any stories of such incidents occurring.

He tried shaking the uneasy feeling off as Darkpelt returned. To his relief Willowshade was right behind the smoky black warrior. Her expression was difficult to make out, but he could see understanding and worry in her eyes.

"Take me to him," Willowshade ordered. Emberheart was surprised to see she had a bundle of herbs under her chin. He glanced over his shoulder to see Otterpool had stood up. She didn't look worried this time. Instead she looked hopefully as she and Flintfang led Willowshade down towards sunningrocks.

"Wait!" Emberheart stopped her before she could go any further. The two RiverClan cats looked on in shock as he rubbed his muzzle with hers. "You'll be careful, right?" he asked warily.

"Emberheart, it's my job as a medicine cat to make sure that everyone is safe," she meowed. "Even if it means putting my own life at risk."

He swallowed back the vile that was forming in his throat. He couldn't lose her, not now! But Willowshade was already leaving. She wasn't going to let him order her around even if he could. He could only watch as she crossed the border into RiverClan territory.

"She can take care of herself Emberheart," Grayflower murmured, flicking her tail over his shoulder for comfort. She knew how close they were. Their relationship was an odd one that no one seemed to understand. Emberheart only shook his head and looked across the river, hoping that she was right. The last thing he wanted was to find out that something had happened to Willowshade. He had already lost so much.

Closing his eyes he tried to shake off the uneasy feeling and led the patrol back to camp. Crisp leaffall air brushed against his fur. It wouldn't be long before the first signs of leafbare showed. Most of the leaves had already fallen from their trees. The forest was unusually quiet thanks to the lack of shelter provided by leaves. Thankfully prey was still plentiful. That wouldn't stop until leafbare arrived.

"What happened with Willowshade?" Lilyflower was the first to greet him as he padded through the gorse tunnel. Darkpelt was quick to take his apprentice out for some battle training. Marrowfoot and Pineheart were already out for the day with their apprentices.

"She needed to help RiverClan's medicine cat," he explained as he followed her towards the clearing. "Something went... wrong with Cragheart. They're not sure what's going on, and I've never heard of anything like it."

Lilyflower only tilted her head in confusion. With a sigh Emberheart explained what had happened, trying to give as much detail as possible without making RiverClan seem weak. He may be a deputy of ThunderClan, but that didn't mean he was going to betray the other Clans.

"Do you think this sickness is air-born?" Her question caught him off guard. He never thought about that until now. Otterpool had never shown any signs of the sickness. Then again he didn't really know what it looked like. He shook his head and tried to push aside the doubt prickling at his thoughts.

He had enough to worry about other than medicine cat duties. Besides, he wasn't a medicine cat. Willowshade had gone through even more difficult times than he could ever imagine. She could pull through if she allowed herself to.

"Hopefully this medicine cat business won't take too long," Dustfur muttered under his breath. "Brightstar hasn't left her den all morning." He looked pointedly over his shoulder towards the Highrock. Emberheart held back a sigh of frustration. He hated seeing Brightstar like this. He knew that Falconwing's betrayal and death had taken a heavy toll on the ThunderClan leader.

"Let me talk to her, maybe she just needs a friend," he murmured thoughtfully. Dustfur looked at him doubtfully.

"Last time I tried that she nearly clawed my ears off," he hissed. "I doubt she's just in need of a friend."

Emberheart only shrugged and decided to take the risk. He had put up with being bullied for most of his life. This would be no different if Brightstar attacked him.

Once inside the den though he noticed a change in the atmosphere. He saw that Brightstar was laying on her belly, paws tucked in neatly under her chin. She was staring at the stone wall, tail flicking from side to side every now and than. He took a deep breath before making his presence known.

"Emberheart, what are you doing in here?" she demanded. Her voice was oddly cold when he approached her. Wariness crept in as he stayed as far away as possible.

"I was just worried about you," he admitted. "Dustfur... Dustfur said that you nearly clawed his ears off." Now he was embarrassed to say such a thing. Brightstar immediately got to her paws and glared.

"I would do no such thing!" she spat. Her pelt was beginning to bristle with anger. Emberheart backed off slightly, but she was blocking the only exit. After a few heartbeats she finally calmed down and looked at her paws in shame. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "With everything that's happening I've just been..." She paused to search for the right word. "On edge."

He held back a sigh of relief when he saw the old Brightstar again. She locked gazes with him for a moment, her eyes showing the brightness they once held moons ago.

"Brightstar, we're worried about you," he murmured. "You'll let me know if something is wrong, won't you?"

"Of course... I'm sorry for the way I acted," she rasped. "The stress is getting to me. I just wish that life could go back to the way it was, before this all happened." She added the last part with a shrug, looking down at the ground.

Emberheart nodded in agreement, though he didn't know what life was like than. He imagined that it would have been better had that leafbare not been so harsh. So many cats had died because of it. And that leafbare had changed Falconwing for the worse.

"It's alright Brightstar," he reassured her. "I'm sure that things will get better." The look she gave told him that she didn't believe him.

Thankfully she didn't say anything. Instead she looked away, staring at the blank wall once again. With a sigh of frustration, Emberheart backed out of the den, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of this if he continued pushing her.

"Is she alright?" Emberheart padded over to where Lilyflower and the others were waiting.

"She's... been better," he sighed. Lilyflower's tail brushed against his shoulder, and he gave her a wary look. "Brightstar was just shaken by Falconwing's death. But I think there's more to it than that."

Lilyflower nodded in agreement, glancing around her Clanmates. Dustfur, Ravenfeather and Blacksplash were gathered around them. Emberheart hadn't seen Berrypool, Orangestripe or Leopardfang since he got back from his patrol.

"It's a good thing she has a good deputy than," Lilyflower purred.

Emberheart couldn't help but duck his head in embarrassment. He doubted he was any good compared to other deputies. But it did feel good to have some support.

"Thank you, but I don't know if that's true." He looked down at his paws. Lilyflower only rolled her eyes in annoyance. By now the others had left them alone, much to Emberheart's surprise. Blacksplash used to always resent him for spending so much time with his sister.

"Honestly Emberheart, you're always putting yourself down," she muttered crossly. "Maybe you actually can succeed at something you know. Or would you rather always be put down the way Falconwing treated you all those moons?"

This time Emberheart flinched at the harshness in her tone. She couldn't have known, could she? He remembered all the times Falconwing had mocked him for his size. All those times right in front of his Clanmates Falconwing or his followers would insult him day after day.

Then he remembered seeing the kits in the nursery, watching them from a distance. Had they seen everything back than?

"I'm not sure what I want," he whispered, bowing his head shamefully.

Part of him longed to not have any cats treat him the way Falconwing and Leopardfang had. But he knew that no matter where he went, he would always find cats like them. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look back at Lilyflower, but she was looking away.

"I love you Emberheart, but sometimes I think you're a real mousebrain."

The words sent shivers down his spine. Never before did they make him feel so elated. Hearing them from anyone else would have made him want to flay the speaker. Lilyflower on the other paw was different. And he loved her for that.

He was about to say something when someone padded through the gorse tunnel. His ears pricked forward in alarm until he recognized Willowshade's scent. By the time he looked back Lilyflower was already gone. With a sigh of frustration, he got to his paws and padded over to the medicine cat.

"How is Cragheart?" he asked. The look Willowshade had told him the news wasn't good.

"He's dying," she replied in a solemn voice. "There's nothing I can do to cure this sickness. His life hangs in StarClan's paws."

Emberheart bowed his head when he realized the worst outcome had happened. Whatever sickness Cragheart had was a devastating one. Then he suddenly remembered what Lilyflower had said.

"This isn't air-born is it?" Willowshade looked at him oddly before shaking her head.

"Of course not," she rasped. "But there isn't anything I can do. Even the best herbs can't cure the amount of pain he is in."

A shudder ran down Emberheart's back. He couldn't imagine dying like that, especially when he knew the whole Clan was relying on him. What was RiverClan going to do? They didn't have a medicine cat apprentice right now, and neither did ThunderClan.

He could only hope that Willowshade didn't sacrifice what little time she had with ThunderClan in RiverClan. The Clan needed her now more than ever, especially with leafbare on it's way.

* * *

**AN: I've been dying to write this chapter, especially since my updates have been getting faster and faster ^^ I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! Thanks again :D**

**QOTD: Which do you like better? DC or Marvel?**

**Skyfrost14 - I do too, they're so cute together!**

**SparkyKittyCat - Spring is such a great season, just goes to show how much change the Earth can go through :)**

**TheGhost129 - After the last winter we had I'm not such a fan. Had to shovel through several inches of ice and snow, and even in the spring we had an awful hailstorm that damaged my mom's new car. But I do love Christmas, and that's during the winter.**

**Wyldclaw - Oh I wouldn't worry about her, I've got much bigger plans for dear old Leopardfang.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Tell me about it. Ironic thing is I used to love the show, but than they got dumber and dumber. I will admit, Chris Pratt is pretty dang hot. Though Rocket and Gamora are the real reasons I watched GOG, those two are awesome! And Falconwing was killed by Brightstar during the battle, I believe it is mentioned during the battle with the rogues, but maybe I didn't make it clear enough?**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Are you tired of the life, That leaves us begging for more? We got our heads in the clouds, But our feet on the floor We tend to chase everything, That ends up leaving us dry We need a voice, one voice that is amplified Can you feel momentum shifting? Can you hear the sound? We were once among the missing, But we have been found It starts now..." **Our Time Is Now, Colton Dixon

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

She watched curiously as the medicine cat struggled to his paws. The Clan needed him now more than ever with leafbare on it's way. Cold weather brought with it a lack of rain, and the river was beginning to dry up. She wasn't the first to notice it, and the entire Clan was getting worried about it.

_We need the river_, she thought after closing her eyes. _Without it we will starve_.

True there was prey in the forest they could catch. But the forest prey wasn't the same as fish. She preferred fish over forest prey any day. There was something about fish that she loved. Maybe it was the scales that glittered in the sunlight. Or the fact that fish was harder to catch.

"Dovepaw, what are you doing gaping about?" Otterpool's voice brought her back to reality. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted her mentor glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't gaping, I was thinking," she pointed in annoyance.

Everyone always thought she was just another daydreamer. She hated the fact that they called her that.

"Well, daydreaming or not, we have work to do," her mentor rasped. "Let's get going, the others have left already."

Dovepaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance once more. By others she knew Otterpool was referring to her sisters. Aquapaw and Deerpaw were always ganging up on her. Often times she would stop and stare off in the distance.

"Can we do some hunting today?" she asked with an excited skip.

"What? No, we're doing partner training today," Otterpool snapped. "I've noticed that you were slacking yesterday. It's time to see what you can really do in front of your sisters."

Her ears flattened in dismay at the thought of facing her sisters. Aquapaw and Deerpaw, those two were like a bad combination. She often heard Cragheart complaining about them when she was stuck in his den.

With a shake of her head she followed her mentor to the training circle. It was a circular clearing that was kept clean and covered in sand. Bushes surrounded it to keep it protected from predators and Twolegs. Dovepaw actually liked the training circle, when her sisters weren't around. The sand was soft so that if she made a bad landing it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Alright, so how do we deal with a ThunderClan invasion?" Otterpool had stopped beside the other two mentors, Foxshade and Appledusk. Dovepaw watched them curiously, unable to hide her excitement.

"ThunderClan cats prefer fighting in the undergrowth," Aquapaw explained before Dovepaw could open her mouth. "So we move them out into the open."

Otterpool flicked her tail to see how they would pull off such a stunt. She and the other mentors would play as ThunderClan cats. Dovepaw dropped to a crouch and watched as her sisters whispered something. Then suddenly Deerpaw leaped forward and collided into Appledusk, toppling the older she-cat over. Deerpaw was unusually large for her size, giving her a major advantage.

Once Appledusk was distracted Aquapaw took the opportunity to avoid Foxshade's fierce nips. Dovepaw couldn't help but wince at the sight. Foxshade was relentless, and often lived up to his name. But to her surprise Aquapaw managed to keep up, and was actually putting up a fight.

Her observing came to an abrupt end when someone shoved her to the side. Dovepaw let out a hiss of frustration until she realized who it was glaring down at her. Otterpool's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she looked at her.

"When are you going to learn to actually pay attention?" she snarled. To her surprise Dovepaw didn't flinch. Instead she only glared back, pelt bristling with frustration.

"Maybe when I get a mentor who actually cares about me!" she retorted. Otterpool actually looked hurt, for a moment. But the look was gone so quickly that Dovepaw couldn't tell.

Without warning she lashed out at Dovepaw with unsheathed claws. Pain seared through Dovepaw the moment they made contact. The impact made Dovepaw stumble into Aquapaw, who had just finished taking down Foxshade.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" Foxshade demanded. Dovepaw blinked away the blood that was making her eyes sting. Otterpool stalked towards Dovepaw, but Foxshade prevented her from getting any closer, much to Dovepaw's surprise. "Otterpool, that is enough," he snapped.

"I'm the senior warrior here, I get to do what I want," she hissed.

Now Appledusk and Deerpaw were watching them with interest. Dovepaw's ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized that all eyes were on her. She couldn't lie to her Clanmates. Otterpool did have a right to attack her.

"I think we've had enough battle training for today," Appledusk meowed, trying to keep her voice calm. Dovepaw looked at her thankfully before turning towards the bushes. She knew there were cobwebs and some herbs she could find for her wounds.

_Cragheart is already in enough pain_, she thought. _I can take care of myself_.

Soon she had her paw wrapped in cobwebs. It didn't take her long to cover her ear where Otterpool had struck her. The wound wasn't deep, so she had a feeling it wouldn't get infected. Once that task was taken care of, Dovepaw returned to the group.

"When did you learn to do that?" Foxshade asked. Dovepaw looked at him warily, but she noticed that he actually looked genuinely curious. Holding back a sigh, Dovepaw wasn't sure where to start.

"Do you remember those times I spent with Cragheart, when I was a kit?" she asked nervously. The others nodded, Aquapaw and Deerpaw wearing solemn expressions. They remembered it better than anyone else. They were the reason she had been stuck in the medicine cat den for so long. "I was always watching him... I never thought anything of it until I became an apprentice. By the time I did become an apprentice I knew just about every herb there is."

All five cats stared at her in shock. It was a story she didn't like sharing with others. She was afraid of what they would say when they found out. She wanted to learn how to fight. But seeing herself now standing in the gathered crowd, she realized how wrong her dream had been.

"Dovepaw, why did you choose to become a warrior apprentice?" Appledusk's question made her flinch. Otterpool remained icily silent. Dovepaw couldn't blame her mentor for hating her.

_I'm probably Otterpool's last apprentice_, she realized. _She's going to retire soon_, _and than what_? She hated letting others down. Maybe that was why she had become a warrior apprentice. Her father had dreamed of having toms so that they could become fierce and strong warriors. But that dream ended quickly.

"What should I do?" she murmured in despair. What could she do? Cragheart was dying, and once he was dead there would be no one to train her. True she already knew about all of the herbs, but there was so much more to being a medicine cat than herbs.

Appledusk flicked her tail over her shoulder and looked at her thoughtfully. "I would talk with Kindlestar about this," she replied. "I'm sure he'll know what to do about this."

Dovepaw looked down at her paws doubtfully. She had a feeling Kindlestar would have a few choice words for her. He was always looking for ways to make RiverClan stronger. He was desperate to take back sunningrocks as RiverClan's in the end.

With a shake of her head she followed the group back to camp. Camp itself was nestled in the reeds that surrounded the river. The constant sound of the river running always soothed Dovepaw. At a young age she had learned how to swim. All RiverClan kits were taught how to in case the camp ever flooded.

Camp was buzzing with activity when they got back. The sandy clearing was a popular place for kits to play in. But right now the nursery was strangely empty, aside from Starlingsong's plump form snuggled inside. Most of the dens were woven out of reeds and cattails to keep them protected from the elements. The nursery especially was covered in moss, wrapped with cattails and reeds. Dovepaw remembered evening sleeping in a nest that was made of reeds, just so that she would float if the nursery would ever flood.

"Where's Kindlestar?" Otterpool's commanding question made Dovepaw roll her eyes.

Her mentor had always been rude and snappy towards others. Otterpool especially showed her true colors around Kindlestar. Those two were always at each others' throats. Dovepaw could still remember a particularly bad argument between them moons ago. Otterpool still had the scars from that fight.

"He's with Cragheart and Ripplesong," Reedrush, Dovepaw and her sibling's mother, explained. The silver tabby looked confused as Otterpool shoved her way past towards the medicine cat's den. "Dovepaw, what did you do this time?" she demanded.

"She's being a pain in the tail, as usual," Otterpool muttered crossly.

Reedrush gave her a stern look before letting out a sigh of frustration. "I'm sure there's more to it than that," she murmured.

"There is. Mother, can I talk with you and father alone?" Dovepaw's question seemed to catch her mother by surprise. Reedrush only glanced over at Otterpool before looking back at Dovepaw. Finally Reedrush led the way over to the apprentice's den. Out of all the dens in camp the apprentice's den was the most private, as far as Dovepaw was concerned. Thankfully it didn't take Volepelt long to reach them. He was just finishing a discussion with Scorchwind when Reedrush had called him over.

"What's this about Dovepaw?" Volepelt asked in a gruff voice.

She was used to that kind of voice. Volepelt had always spoken like this, even when they were kits.

"I was..." Dovepaw closed her eyes, thinking back to how much knowledge she had on herbs. She loved learning how to fight too though. It was a dream of hers to become leader one day, but she knew that dream would never come true.

_Am I really meant to be a medicine cat_? she wondered. _StarClan give me some answer_! Finally she opened her eyes and locked gazes with her parents. Both Reedrush and Volepelt looked concerned when they saw how confused their daughter looked.

"I think I want to train as a medicine cat," she blurted out.

Silence greeted her words. Dovepaw could even hear the buzzing of a bee nearby. She suddenly wished a hole would open up and swallow her. Why had she opened her big mouth?

"Why this sudden change?" Reedrush brushed her tail across Dovepaw's shoulder, soothing her a little. Dovepaw only ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I was..." She wasn't even sure what to say. The Clan needed a new medicine cat, especially with Cragheart on his last legs. And she knew all of the herbs already, from horsetail to goldenrod and all of their uses. "I know all about herbs, and I know what it's like to _be_ a medicine cat," she babbled on. "I feel like StarClan is trying to tell me something."

Embarrassment washed over her as she looked down at her paws. It was something she had never given much thought about. Cragheart had never given her the option. Volepelt was always pushing her to become a warrior. Maybe being a medicine cat wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Dovepaw, I think that is a wonderful idea," Reedrush mewed. Dovepaw stared at her mother in disbelief. Even Volepelt looked surprised by Reedrush's agreement. The silver tabby shot him a cold look that would have sent any other warrior running with their tail between their legs. "Being medicine cat is one of the most important duties in the Clan. We should be honored that our daughter wishes to train as one."

The embarrassment she felt moments ago was replaced with a sense of hope. Dovepaw finally looked at her mother as Reedrush nuzzled her affectionately.

"Thank you for being honest with us," she whispered. "I shall tell Kindlestar the news right away."

Dovepaw watched on as her mother padded off to find Kindlestar and Ripplesong. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother truly was proud of her. Glancing over at Volepelt, she knew exactly what he was thinking. His whiskers were twitching in annoyance as he looked away. He made his statement obvious.

All she could do now was breathe out a sigh of relief. Her mother approved of her decision. That was all that mattered to her. And she would be helping the Clan in the end. She just hoped that she lived up to her mother's expectations.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was a little bonus chapter with Dovepaw from RiverClan. She may not seem important now, but she plays a bigger roll later on ;) So I wanted to thank everyone for making this reach 272 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**QOTD: What do you think of Dovepaw or her family?**

**Wyldclaw - I hope this chapter answered your question. I always try to make sure all the loose ends are tied up.**

**Skyfrost14 - Oh they'll survive, don't worry :P**

**Captured Spirits - I could start a huge debate with Marvel and DC. The two are so much alike, but Marvel holds a special place in my heart. Widow and Hawkeye are my two favorite Marvel characters :) And I'm not making any promises on Cragheart ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spirit of Writing - Hehe, or you could just be over-predicting. Tends to happen to me a lot when I'm reading. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Rocket actually was based off of genetic human science. Basically they experimented on him and made him into what he was in the comics and movie, which is sad when you think about it :( Poor guy must've suffered a lot back than. And trust me, you're not the only one who isn't good at paying attention XD I have this little thing called ADHD which causes me to become easily distracted. Apparently that ice-bucket challenge is going viral now Oo**

**Hidingmangos - That's a good thing, I think. It shows that readers are paying attention to my writing :P And yeah, hopefully both he and Brightstar will feel better in the end, but I do have a tendency to make things worse before they get any better for my characters.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Everyone seems to love Marvel better, though I can see why. Teen Titans was one of my favorite cartoons growing up, but sadly that show had to end and be replaced with a crappier version called Teen Titans GO. And XD It's all good, I've made that mistake several times myself. Sometimes I forget who is listed in the allegiance, which is why I need to keep a list in front of me at all times.**


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**"Am I made of paper, Cause I tear so easily Am I made of vapor, Because I disappear Do I have to have a reason, For anything I feel Just be glad I'm real, Glad I'm real Am I real Are you made of lead paint, A bulletproof Picasso All the virgin saints, Put you here to care for me I don't need a reason, For anything I feel Just be glad I say what I mean, And mean what I say to you..." **Bulletproof Picasso, Train

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"This should be an interesting Gathering tonight." Emberheart made a small noise of agreement as he sat between Lilyflower and Orangestripe. It had been some time since he was at his last Gathering. It would be nice to see how Bubblesong and the other apprentices he had gotten to know were doing.

The best part about him being deputy was that he'd get to go to ever Gathering now, unless an emergency came up. Hopefully that wasn't the case. Emberheart tried to hide his excitement by organizing extra patrols before the Gathering. He wanted to ensure that the borders were safe while half of the Clan was gone.

"I'm more curious as to how Brightstar's going to explain Falconwing's death," Orangestripe muttered. Emberheart could almost hear the disdain in his brother's voice. It was strange to think that they actually were brothers, given the circumstances. But Emberheart had learned to accept the truth. Maybe in time he would tell Orangestripe, but until than he would keep it to himself.

"Hopefully when all is said and done, the other Clans will accept what's happened." Emberheart flinched when he heard Willowshade's voice coming from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see that she was watching them.

"But aren't you worried about how the Clans will react?" Orangestripe pointed out. "After all Emberheart is so young." He looked at Emberheart uneasily, and Emberheart could suddenly understand why.

The other Clans would want to know what had happened to Falconwing. And why Brightstar was foolish enough to name his own son as deputy. Although Emberheart wasn't sure whether or not the other Clans knew. He tried shaking off the uneasy thoughts, reminding himself that he probably didn't want to know.

"I always worry about the other Clans," Willowshade muttered under her breath. Emberheart glanced at her warily before stalking away, leaving the pair to argue. Lilyflower was close to his side, keeping an eye on them.

"I'm surprised Willowshade's back on her paws," Lilyflower sniffed, keeping her pace alongside Emberheart. "Considering all that's going on and everything." Emberheart couldn't help but hide his own agreement, realizing that she was right.

After what had happened in RiverClan, he was surprised too. Then again Willowshade had not made any promises to help RiverClan with their problem. Cragheart would need to find an apprentice on his own. Emberheart did wonder how that worked out. What did it mean to become a medicine cat? He only understood how the herbs worked and where to find them, and that was only thanks to Willowshade teaching him.

_Brightstar knows what she's doing_, he reminded himself._ And so does Willowshade_. Emberheart was sure that sooner or later Willowshade would find someone who could become her apprentice. After all the Clan had once thought he would be her apprentice, and he managed to prove them wrong.

"Emberheart, have you ever thought of what it would be like to be a father?" Lilyflower's question made Emberheart falter in his step. He felt a knot form in his belly as he looked at Lilyflower.

"Why would you ask that?" he countered, trying to shake off the uneasiness that threatened to overwhelm him. He was in no hurry to start a family of his own, as nice as that did sound. But seeing the look Lilyflower gave him made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Just wondering," she replied with a shrug, suddenly looking hurt. Emberheart tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out why she was acting this way. "I always wanted to have a family, little kits in the nursery asking for stories, watching as they grow up."

_But you're barely a warrior_! He desperately wanted to say that out loud. But something stopped him from doing so. Instead he did something he wasn't expecting; he nodded in agreement and scooted closer. Lilyflower only looked at him in surprise before letting out a sigh of relief.

The more he thought about it, the more Emberheart realized that this was what he wanted. He did want to start a family of his own. And he desperately wanted the kits to know that they would always be loved. They wouldn't be judged by their size or appearance. He would make sure of that. Lilyflower seemed to sense his sudden change in attitude; he noticed that she wasn't as upset as she had been moments before.

"You know, maybe starting a family wouldn't be such a bad thing," he murmured halfheartedly. Lilyflower finally looked at him in surprise as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "But maybe now isn't a good time to think about it," he suddenly added.

He had to admit that it would be nice seeing more kits in the nursery. But putting their lives in danger now would be selfish. He couldn't do that to them, or to Lilyflower. Instead he would bide his time, wait until he was sure Leopardfang wouldn't attack the Clan. Thankfully Lilyflower seemed to understand this when he told her. He left out his fear of Leopardfang, knowing that telling her about his sister would only put her life in danger.

"I guess you're right," she sighed after an awkward silence fell between them. "Maybe we are a bit too young." That wasn't entirely what he had said, but it was close enough. He hoped in time they could actually start a family of their own, without the worries of losing any kits in the process.

Once that was taken care of it was soon time to leave already. Emberheart made sure that his fur was well-groomed as Brightstar emerged from her den. To his surprise she didn't have that same distant look in her eyes from the other day. Instead she kept her head held high and trotted forward, tail brushing against the grass as she reached the gorse tunnel.

"I've organized all of the patrols as you asked," he meowed after padding over to her side.

"Good, I want to ensure that the borders are safe, now more than ever." Emberheart couldn't help but nod in agreement, knowing full well what she meant by that. "I want Berrypool, Smokefang, Dustfur, Ravenfeather, Blacksplash and Lilyflower to go with me to the Gathering tonight. Everyone else is to stay here and guard the camp."

Emberheart felt his shoulders sag at the mention of his mother's name. He looked over to see that she was standing beside Ravenfeather. The former queen didn't seem fazed by the fact that Berrypool had completely disowned her kit. He tried pushing the thought aside as he followed the ThunderClan leader.

Excitement surged through him as he bounded after her, picking up a pace that would get them to Fourtrees in no time. By now the moon was almost fully risen. Only a few clouds covered the sky, the moon turning them a silvery white. Despite how beautiful it looked it was horribly cold. Emberheart's fur fluffed out against the cold wind that seemed to pierce right through him. Leafbare was coming back with a vengeance.

Thankfully it didn't take them long to reach Fourtrees. Emberheart could almost feel the anticipation rolling off of everyone. This Gathering would be an important one for him and the rest of his Clan. He only hoped that it would be a peaceful one in the end.

Brightstar stopped on the hill that sloped down towards the clearing. Emberheart's ears flattened when he saw that ShadowClan was already there. He wondered if Bubblesong would be there. He actually missed her cheerful personality the most. Bubblesong always seemed to have a way to break the tension between those around her. He tried shaking the thoughts aside as Brightstar led the way down the slope.

"Hi Bubblesong!" It didn't take him long to find her. She looked different, but not the point where he didn't recognize her.

"Emberheart, it's good to see you again," she purred once they rubbed noses. He wasn't even sure why he was so happy to see her. But it was good to see an old friend. "How's life treating you?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as Lilyflower stalked over to them.

"It's going well," he replied, forcing back a purr of his own. He looked over at Lilyflower and noticed the odd glare she was giving Bubblesong. "Bubblesong, this is Lilyflower. Lilyflower, this is Bubblesong."

Lilyflower's tail flicked irritably as she glared at Bubblesong. "So this is the ShadowClan warrior I heard about," she hissed. Emberheart stared at her in disbelief, surprised by her sudden attitude.

"Does it really matter what Clan I'm from?" Bubblesong asked with a shrug. Emberheart forced back a purr of amusement when Lilyflower shook her head in frustration. "Anyways, I think I may have finally found someone who actually cares about me... You may not remember Patchnose, but we've been spending a lot of time together."

Emberheart couldn't help but congratulate her. She deserved someone in her life that cared about her. He was lucky to have Lilyflower.

"That's great news Bubblesong," he meowed. Bubblesong ducked her head in agreement before looking over at Lilyflower once more. He couldn't tell whether or not Lilyflower was still glaring. He wasn't even sure why she was so upset. "Something else has happened in the past couple of days... something big." He looked up at the Great Rock where Brightstar sat, perched next to Cedarstar.

He wasn't given a chance to explain. Moments later and WindClan arrived; their scent made his nose wrinkle in annoyance. WindClan carried an unusual scent mixture of heather and grass. He had gotten used to the scent after going to the last few Gatherings, but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

He nodded his goodbye to Bubblesong before padding over to the Great Rock. Lilyfur, the ShadowClan deputy, looked at Emberheart scornfully.

"What is _that_ doing here?" she sniffed.

"You must be ThunderClan's new deputy." Emberheart stiffened at the sound of Ryefoot's voice. The WindClan deputy glared at Lilyfur before taking his place beside her.

"Since when has ThunderClan needed a new deputy?" Lilyfur demanded. Embarrassment crawled over Emberheart's shoulders as the two deputies looked at him. "I thought Falconwing was going to be leader some day."

Emberheart did his best to ignore her comments. He knew that the gray and white she-cat was always like this. She did not live up to her namesake. Far from it, she had an attitude that was more like an angry fox than that of a lily.

"Brightstar will explain everything when the Gathering starts," he explained.

He ignored the hostile look Lilyfur gave him. It was at that moment RiverClan decided to join them. Emberheart felt his shoulders sag with worry when he saw that Cragheart wasn't among them. He remembered what Willowshade had said about Cragheart. Maybe the old medicine cat had finally joined StarClan. He wouldn't find out until Kindlestar made the announcement. The moment Kindlestar sat on top of the Great Rock was when the Gathering began.

"All is well in WindClan," Cloverstar began. "We have one new warrior, Redthorn, and Nettleclaw has received his full medicine cat name."

The Clans cheered their new names, and Emberheart couldn't resist joining in. The naming of a warrior was always an honor, and so was becoming a full medicine cat.

"ShadowClan is doing well. We have had a small problem with a fox, but Lilyfur managed to send a patrol and take care of it. The fox won't be causing any trouble from this moment on." Emberheart didn't miss the look that flashed in Cedarstar's eyes. "Wingfeather has also moved into the nursery. She is expecting Stripedtail's kits."

More yowls of congratulations followed his words. Emberheart didn't know much about Wingfeather, but he did know that she was popular with the other Clans. Having kits meant that ShadowClan's future was bright as always.

"RiverClan is thriving." Emberheart rolled his eyes at Kindlestar's statement. The last thing he wanted was for the other Clans to know that Cragheart was dying. "We have a new medicine cat apprentice, but Dovepaw could not make it tonight."

He could see Willowshade's eyes lighting up in surprise. The other medicine cats around her were murmuring to one another quietly. Emberheart held his breath when Kindlestar was finished. Nothing else had really happened. He had announced that Cragheart wasn't doing well and would need the care of Dovepaw to help him move on.

"ThunderClan too is thriving," Brightstar meowed. Emberheart ducked his head as he braced himself for what would follow. "I am saddened to say that Falconwing has joined the ranks of StarClan. He was a brave and noble deputy, and he will be missed." It sounded like every word was forced from her breath. "Emberheart is now my deputy."

Silence followed her words. For a moment Emberheart thought he could hear an owl hooting in the distance. Than came something he wasn't expecting. It was like a combination congratulations or protests that followed.

"What is she thinking?" He rolled his eyes as a light brown WindClan she-cat spat the words. "He's barely a warrior!"

"Enough! StarClan is angry!" Ryefoot's yowl cut her off, much to Emberheart's relief and surprise. He followed the WindClan deputy's gaze and saw that Ryefoot was right. Clouds had begun to gather around the moon, blocking out it's silver light.

Soon enough the four Clans parted ways. Emberheart's moment of relief was short-lived as he was joined by his Clanmates.

"That could've gone better," Smokefang murmured. Ravenfeather nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter what the other Clans think," Brightstar meowed as she joined them. Emberheart couldn't tell whether or not she was telling the truth.

"You say that now, but they might think we're vulnerable," Ravenfeather pointed out. Ears flattening in embarrassment, Emberheart wondered if she was right.

_After all I'm barely a warrior, like Lilyfur said_, he thought bitterly. Maybe he wasn't so cut out for the roll as deputy after all.

* * *

**AN: So there's chapter 37! Quite a lot happening there, and more characters introduced as Emberheart goes up the ranks. Also, is anyone else looking forward to Train's new album? I know I am!**

**QOTD: E-books or real books? Just 'cause I'm curious.**

**Skyfrost14 - XD It's okay, I know quite a few people with the same problem. They did calm down, but not enough :P**

**Spirit of Writing - Hehe, you're not the only one! I tend to do that when watching shows like Agents of SHIELD or House Hunters.**

**Ghost129 - Is that a good thing or a bad thing? ;)**

**Wyldclaw - I think so too. She's already got the compassion for a medicine cat. Otterpool does care, she just gets... frustrated very easily and quickly.**

**Foreststar of WindClan - XD That was the idea :P I love confusing my readers! Otterpool is very snappy and rude, but that's just how she gets out her frustration, unfortunately for Dovepaw.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - I'm glad you like her :) You'll have to read on to find out, Volepelt is definitely going to side more with Otterpool now. And thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed that view of RiverClan. I love writing in the points of view of different Clans :)**

**Guest - Yep, Appledusk is female in this story. She doesn't play a very important roll, but I did kind of name her that on purpose :P I couldn't resist doing that.**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**"Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth, No you don't know what happened And you never will if, You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall, Where you've had me for hours Till I'm sure what I want, But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way..." **How To Be Dead, Snow Patrol

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"StarClan Smokefang, I'm going to claw your ears off for doing this to me!" Emberheart nearly leaped out of his fur at the sound of Ivyclaw's yowls.

"What's going on?" he asked, fighting off the sleep that still raked him.

"Ivyclaw's kitting," Smokefang replied with a roll of his eyes. "And she blames me for the pain she's supposedly in."

Emberheart staggered to his paws, realizing all too quickly what was going on. Kitting was a big deal for any Clan. And unfortunately Ivyclaw's kits had to be born during the first few days of leafbare. He hoped there would be enough prey to sustain her supply of milk. Willowshade had collected more than enough borage just in case, and it was a good thing she had.

"Pineheart, you can lead the sunhigh patrol for today. Make sure the borders are safe from intruders," he meowed as he approached the dark brown tabby. Pineheart dipped his head respectfully and bounded off to gather cats for his patrol. "Marrowfoot, can you take a hunting patrol out? The fresh-kill pile is looking pretty low," he added to the pale gray warrior. Thankfully Marrowfoot did as he was told without arguing.

Once the two cats were gone with their own respective patrols, Emberheart could breath out a sigh of relief. Pineheart was nothing like his brother, Falconwing. Emberheart often wondered how the two could possible be related. Unlike Falconwing Pineheart was willing to show respect towards those younger than him. Emberheart shook his head, figuring it was a good thing that Pineheart was a loyal warrior.

He stopped short at the sigh of Lilyflower grooming herself. She was sitting next to the nursery, acting as though nothing big was happening. But Emberheart could still hear the yowls of pain erupting from Ivyclaw. He stifled a purr of amusement as Ivyclaw swore Smokefang's name a few more times.

"We haven't had newborn kits in a long time," Lilyflower murmured thoughtfully. Emberheart couldn't help but nod in agreement. He remembered all too well what had happened during the last kitting. It was still a bitter memory that clung on to Dustfur, but he didn't show it as often.

"Two toms and a healthy she-cat." Willowshade's announcement made them both jump in surprise. The medicine cat was peering outside, amusement in her eyes when she saw how startled they both looked.

_That's great news_! Emberheart's ears pricked forward with hope. More kits meant the Clan would be stronger in the future. He could already imagine them training as apprentices and eventually becoming warriors. Willowshade returned to the nursery heartbeats later.

"Emberheart, why don't we go hunting for a little bit?" Lilyflower suddenly asked. His ears flattened in embarrassment, and he was about to say something when Willowshade beat him to it.

"Make sure you don't stress yourself too much." Embarrassment showed in Lilyflower's eyes when the medicine cat joined them. But Emberheart only looked at Willowshade in confusion as she shook her head in amusement. "Lilyflower is expecting kits."

At first Emberheart wasn't sure what to do. His heart felt like it was going to explode when Willowshade said that. Lilyflower on the other paw just looked sheepishly at him, as if she had known all along that this would happen.

"I-I never thought-" Lilyflower cut him off with a purr of amusement.

"Calm down furball," she replied. "Having kits isn't going to kill me."

Emberheart couldn't help but flinch at her choice of words. He remembered all too well what had happened to Snowflower. Dustfur had blamed him for her death. He still had not really gotten over it, but at least he was no longer blaming anyone.

"That's great news," he finally murmured. He still wasn't sure what to say or do. Being a father was something he was never trained for. But he did know that he would make a better father than Falconwing. He was sure of that.

. . .

The plan was now in motion. It had taken moons of planning to perfect their mission. But after the death of Falconwing she was more determined than ever to go forward with his dream. A dream of having the perfect Clan.

What had driven her even further was the fact that everyone in ThunderClan got weaker by the day. That selfish mousebrain of a leader was leading ThunderClan into turmoil. And it was her job to ensure that the Clan survived, no matter what.

She weaved her way through the undergrowth, ignoring the cold air that swept past her. Leafbare was almost in full swing. She could feel the air changing and tasted the first signs of snowfall. If she didn't work quickly her plan would have to wait until newleaf. By than it might be too late.

"What brings you to this part of the forest, Leopardfang?" The golden tabby paused in midstep at the voice. Her lips curled with a certain authority as she glared at the speaker in question. Standing beside her was a pale golden tom who was hiding in the undergrowth. Piercing green eyes gleamed back at her.

"You know why I am here, Stubs," she snapped. "Do you know the plan?" She raised her chin as the rogue in question dipped his head. He knew better than to argue with a cat like her. She knew the forest better than anyone. That was what she made them assume at least.

"I don't see why you need my cats in order to fulfill your plans," he growled, flicking his stub of a tail in annoyance. He had lost the end of his tail during a fight out on the streets. Leopardfang could already see that he was a worthy opponent in battle. "The fact that you need our help should tell me you are weak. And that I can do better with finding more territory for my cats." Leopardfang rolled her eyes and swatted her paw across his muzzle, ignoring the hiss of frustration that followed.

"I do have allies in the forest, but I need more for what I am to do," she retorted. "I want you to threaten Brightstar. And while you do I will jump in and 'rescue' her." Leopardfang bared her fangs at the mention of 'rescuing' her precious leader. She could care less about Brightstar at this point. "And once that task is finished, you will kill the deputy, Emberheart. Brightstar will see me as a worthy deputy and name me as such."

Of course that was only part of the plan. Leopardfang had left out the fact that she would kill Brightstar in the end. All she needed to do was take care of Emberheart and Brightstar would name her as deputy. She couldn't wait for that glorious day.

"Very well. I'll lead them into battle on the next morning-" Leopardfang cut him off with a snarl, startling him so much that he nearly tripped over his paws.

"No!" she snapped. "You will attack tomorrow. If you do not, I will hunt you down. And you know what will happen if I do."

Stubs only bowed his head in respect once again, his eyes flashing with fury. Of course he would not argue with her. He had no right. One day he would get his vengeance on this pitiful excuse for a cat. And she would regret everything she had done to him and his group.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but you finally get to see what Leopardfang was up to. And there were quite a few surprises in this chapter ;) If I can reach 395 in my review count, I will most definitely update as soon as possible tomorrow :)**

**QOTD: So what do you think of Leopardfang now?**

**Skyfrost14 - Hehe, I think I just answered your question for you ;) They are definitely having kits before the story is over.**

**Spirit of Writing - Sometimes the truth is just too painful for some cats :P And thanks, always appreciate hearing everyone's thoughts!**

**Lunasparks - Thank you, and I try to update at least every other day if possible. Though sometimes if I get a lot of reviews, I update twice a day :) I love real books too. I'm not sure why, but I love the sound they make when you tap them and the smell. There's nothing like it ^^**

**TheGhost129 - He can't help it, it's in his nature D:**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - XD I like Ryefoot but that's about it. Unfortunately the others are a bit too judgmental about newcomers.**

**Guest - I don't either, this one is much friendlier.**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**"Don't talk, don't say a thing Cause your eyes they tell me more, than your words Don't go, don't leave me now Cause they say the best way out, is through And I am short on words knowing what's occurred, She begins to leave because of me Her back is now much heavier, I wish that I could carry her But this is our ungodly hour..."** Ungodly Hour, The Fray

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

A moon had passed since Ivyclaw's kits were born. With three new kits in the nursery life was bustling with activity. She had named them Poppykit, the little pale golden kit with green eyes, Brackenkit for the dusky brown tom with amber eyes, and Hollowkit for the dark brown and gray tom. Three kits meant more mouths to feed though, and Emberheart was forced to step up the hunting patrols, especially since Lilyflower had moved to the nursery.

Her belly was becoming noticeably larger by each passing day. Every cat had congratulated him when she announced who the father was. Every cat that was except for Blacksplash. The jet-black tom had made it his life's mission to make Emberheart miserable now. He couldn't figure out what had changed in Blacksplash. After all Lilyflower's brother was his former apprentice, and every once in a while Blacksplash would actually stand up for him when other cats insulted him. Until now that was.

Emberheart had tried ignoring it for the last couple of days, telling himself that it was probably just a faze. The worst part of the last moon was the patrols. With leafbare now in full swing patrols had been picking up strange scents along the borders. No one seemed to know where the scents came from, but Emberheart had an eerie feeling that he knew. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen soon.

"Orangestripe, do you know where Leopardfang is?" he asked after finding his brother sharing a shrew with Berrypool. The light ginger-dappled she-cat looked at him awkwardly before taking another bite of the shrew. Leopardfang had been gone all day, and he could only assume that Orangestripe had been keeping track of her.

"I wish. She's been gone all morning," he replied with a shrug. "Lost track of her last night." Emberheart looked at Orangestripe in alarm before trying to shake it off. He couldn't just assume the worst. Leopardfang hadn't done anything wrong in the past few moons, ever since Falconwing's death.

_I can't just jump to conclusions_, he reminded himself. Leopardfang was the least of his worries anyways. He still had a mate to worry about and a future litter of kits that would actually be _his_. The idea that he would be a father still made him feel dizzy.

"Rogues, in the forest!" Emberheart stiffened when he heard the yowl coming from Marrowfoot. His eyes widened in horror when he saw just how beaten up Marrowfoot looked as he bounded through the gorse tunnel, yowling at the top of his lungs.

"Marrowfoot, how many rogues did you see?" Brightstar was at his side in an instant, her pelt bristling with fear.

"At least a dozen rogues, but someone else was with them-" Brightstar cut him off with a wave of her tail, turning so that she was now facing the Clan now gathering around her.

"Emberheart, I want you to lead a patrol to the border," she ordered. "I will lead another from the other side." She nodded firmly at her words, as if it was the greatest plan of all. Emberheart could only feel his stomach twist with uneasiness.

He flicked his tail towards Dustfur, Orangestripe, Berrypool and Smokefang, knowing they would need a lot of cats if they were to win. Marrowfoot's patrol had only consisted of three cats, including his apprentice. Emberheart prayed to StarClan that Birchpaw was safe.

With a final look over his shoulders, he bounded off through the gorse tunnel. This was one battle they could not afford to lose. He had an eerie feeling that Leopardfang was the reason behind it. The fact that they hadn't seen her all day only made him realize how right he was to feel that way.

Anxiety surged through Emberheart when he picked up the odd scent that filled his lungs. They had reached the spot Marrowfoot described. Tall oak trees covered this part of the forest; most of their branches were bare now, providing little shelter from the snow or rain. Emberheart dug his claws into the ground when he heard the sound of yowling in the distance. Glancing over his shoulder he nodded to Dustfur before taking the lead.

Emberheart wasted no time in leaping at the first rogue he saw, knowing that they needed to be taken care of quickly. These cats were lean and hungry for power. He could see it in their eyes, the way they fought back and tried striking him down.

He easily dodged the blow of a dark brown and white tom as the rogue tried fighting back. The movements were clumsy at best. Emberheart moved from side to side, avoiding the cat's claws as he managed to snare a whisker or two. With one powerful leap Emberheart was able to get a hold of the rogue, kicking back with his hind-legs and digging his claws into the rogues' back. The rogue let out an ear-splitting yowl of pain before trying to shake him off. Emberheart jumped off just in time as the rogue tried crushing him by rolling over.

The rogue gave him a look of disdain before running off in the opposite direction. Emberheart nodded in satisfaction before looking around him. The battle was in full swing, showing that ThunderClan was winning this time, much to his relief. But his relief was short-lived. His heart nearly gave out when he spotted Leopardfang standing over the body of a rogue. Her eyes were gleaming with amusement as the other rogues around her scattered for cover.

"I've been waiting for this moment for too long," she hissed, baring her blood-stained teeth at Emberheart. "That idiot delayed this battle long enough!"

Emberheart didn't get the chance to respond. Leopardfang was ready to attack when something slammed into her. She let out a snarl of frustration as she saw who was now on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Brightstar wasted no time in digging her claws into Leopardfang's throat, a look of fury gleaming in her eyes.

"I should have known you were just like your father!" she spat. "You share his need for blood!" Leopardfang only glared as she dug her claws into Brightstar's chest, ignoring the yowl of shock that followed.

"I share his need for a better Clan," Leopardfang snapped. "Have you seen how weak your warriors are? They're nothing compared to what I've become!" Without warning she kicked out with her hind leg, pushing so hard that it sent Brightstar flying. "I can't believe my father wasn't able to kill you. You are about as weak as they get, right next to _that thing_." She looked pointedly at Emberheart, whose hackles were now standing on end.

For a moment Emberheart was too stunned to move. And he was afraid Brightstar was too. Leopardfang had inflicted severe wounds on her stomach, making his own twist with anger and pity. He suddenly remembered that Brightstar was on her last life.

With a yowl of protest, he lunged forward and struck her shoulder with his unsheathed claws. Leopardfang only sneered at him and tossed him aside like he was an old piece of prey. Without hesitation she lunged forward while Brightstar was still out.

Emberheart could only lay there as he heard the most pain-staking wail in his life. His muscles were too numb with shock and exhaustion to move. He hated not being able to defend Brightstar. She had done nothing wrong, it was him Leopardfang wanted. But Leopardfang had gone for Brightstar instead, her whiskers twitching in amusement as Brightstar's body convulsed for one last time. The stench of blood made Emberheart want to vomit.

"Leopardfang, get out of here!" Before he could make sense of what was happening, Berrypool's yowl alerted them both. Looking up he saw his mother standing in front of Leopardfang, as if trying to protect Brightstar's now still body. "You've caused enough pain in everyone's lives, now it's time for you to leave," Berrypool spat.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Leopardfang let out a _mrrow_ of laughter that sent chills through Emberheart. "You can't even defend yourself or your pathetic family. I'm ashamed to call you my mother." The venom in her voice made Emberheart wish he could actually move.

_I will flay you_! he thought bitterly. _I will make you suffer for all of those times you made me suffer_!

Berrypool didn't give her a chance to say anything else. With one last yowl of anger, Berrypool lunged forward and tackled Leopardfang. From where he lay Emberheart couldn't see much, but he could hear fur and flesh ripping. The sound made him wish a hole would open up and swallow him right than and there.

"Leave now, while you still have your fur in tact!" Berrypool snarled. The golden tabby looked at her mother with hatred in her eyes before doing as she was told.

It felt like time had slowed down as she and the rest of the rogues fled into the shadows. Emberheart finally bowed his head as his vision became blurry. Too much shock and blood loss was getting to him. It wouldn't be long before he too joined Brightstar in StarClan.

* * *

**AN: I've been dying to write this chapter since I started writing this story :D Only a few more chapters left before this is over! Can't believe it. I've been working on this since the beginning of May and it's almost finished. And it's one of my most popular stories. Almost makes me wish my other stories were like that. Oh well, enough chatter, onto review replies! And maybe we can reach 305 reviews? I know that's asking for a lot but I'd be grateful! 300th reviewer gets to name one of Emberheart's kits! :D**

**QOTD: So what do you think of Berrypool now?**

**Hidingmangos - Hehe, Leopardfang is definitely one of the more evil characters I've created, which makes this story all the more fun to write. There's still a few more chapters left, so you never know. Lilyflower may end up raising the kits on her own ;)**

**Wyldclaw - Yeah, cause Emberheart and Berrypool will claw it off if they ever see her again. And yep, it's about time Ivyclaw's kits are born, and the fact that Lilyflower's kits will soon arrive makes it even better :)**

**Skyfrost14 - XD I think just about everyone hates Leopardfang now, including all of ThunderClan. And yep, they are gonna be one happy family... hopefully.**

**Silverbird22 - Hehe, deathberries would be the friendliest thing anyone could do to her... Maybe I should consider that as a punishment :P**

**TheGhost129 - Me too!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - That was a funny expression :P And Brightstar wouldn't name Leopardfang as deputy, especially since she was so close to Falconwing. She has a way of making cats listen to her, even if they don't want to.**

**Captured Spirits - She really does suck. And thank you, I always appreciate a good review, especially when they have a lot of humor in them! :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Me neither, she's always been a stuck-up brat to me.**

**Anova - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Actually believe it or not I didn't get 100 reviews in one day, it took a long time for this story to catch on. Just takes time and patience. I try not to beg for reviews if I can avoid it :)**

**Guest - Thank you, this chapter was fun to write. For some reason I find it's easier to write in another POV when it's a shorter chapter. Not sure why though... I might include a POV from Lilyflower when I get the chance, just for the fun of it. And yep, I just realized that Leopardfang is a lot like Tigerstar. XD It's okay, there are some times when I keep forgetting that they are siblings. I have to keep looking back to make sure that I wrote that part right :P**


	41. Chapter Forty

**"There are days I've taken more than I can give, And there are choices that I made That I wouldn't make again, I've had my share of laughter Of tears and troubled times, This is has been the story of my life I have won and I have lost, I got it right sometimes But sometimes I did not  
Life's been a journey I've seen joy, I've seen regret, Oh and You have been my God Through all of it..." **Through All Of It, Colton Dixon

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

"H-How is he?"

"We've already lost so many, we can't afford to lose someone else."

"Is he recovering?"

"For StarClan's sake leave me alone!" Willowshade's hiss of annoyance startled them all. Since the battle ended they had been constantly pressing her for answers. And by now she was getting annoyed with it all. She could only do so much before losing her temper with them all.

It was bad enough the Clan had lost two warriors in the battle, Brightstar among the losses. Willowshade closed her eyes as she remembered the day Brightstar had become leader. It had been a cold day like this one, and the Clan had been in a state of turmoil after losing their last leader and medicine cat. Emberheart would have to go through the same trials when he received his nine lives. She just hoped the stress didn't get to him like it had so many times before.

Willowshade bowed her head and started chewing the last of her chervil, realizing that his wounds were already close to infection. Emberheart's wounds were the worst, much to her dismay. He was brought back to camp by Orangestripe and Dustfur after the battle was over. Apparently Leopardfang had managed to kill Brightstar, but not without being cast out by her own mother.

She couldn't help but scoff at the idea of Berrypool actually standing up for her son. Berrypool had refused to do a thing when Falconwing disowned him. And now all of a sudden she was acting like none of that ever happened. Where was that motherly instinct when he was just a kit? Willowshade had been forced to take him in, and it nearly cost her roll as medicine cat. If she could she would have taken him in as her own son. He deserved that much at least for what Falconwing and Leopardfang had done to him.

"Willowshade, you've done everything you can now. His fate rests in the paws of StarClan." She stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice.

Whirling around just in time she saw the pale outline of someone she hadn't seen in moons. Willowshade felt her fur bristle with unease when she recognized Brookstorm. The pretty gray and white she-cat was looking at her sympathetically.

"After all these moons, you choose not to speak to me. Why start now?" Willowshade practically spat in her former mentor's voice, anger churning in her stomach. She had constantly worried that Brookstorm wasn't in StarClan until Emberheart mentioned her in a dream of his.

The gray and white she-cat didn't even flinch. Instead Brookstorm closed her eyes and sighed, as if knowing that Willowshade would say something like that. Indeed, she did know her former apprentice better than anyone else. Finally she opened her eyes and flicked her tail across Willowshade's shoulder, ignoring the look of fury she gave her.

"I was chosen to watch over him, Willowshade," she rasped. "There was nothing I could do. StarClan silenced me from visiting you the moment they received that vision of him." She nodded firmly towards Emberheart, as if that would solve everything.

"So it's StarClan I can blame," Willowshade snapped, her pelt still bristling with annoyance.

Brookstorm only looked at her sadly before shaking her head. "Forgive me, my apprentice," she sighed. "There was, and still is nothing I can do. Watch over him... he is not joining us any time soon."

With one final look at Willowshade, Brookstorm's pale outline faded in a heartbeat. Willowshade was left feeling the cold leafbare air brush past her as a breeze picked up. She knew than and there that the kit she had watched over for so long was in good paws.

_StarClan watch over him_, she thought after closing her eyes.

. . .

For a while it felt like he was floating in the air. Darkness surrounded him where ever he looked. He didn't know where he was or _when_ he was. The awful place had made him lose track of the time. And left a throbbing pain in the back of his skull. His paws flailed aimlessly about as he tried to find his surroundings. It would be nice to touch land again if he could. To taste the forest air and hunt mice once more.

"So it's StarClan I can blame..." His eyes widened in alarm when he heard that voice. It sounded so familiar, so close and yet so distant. He couldn't quite understand why. That was until finally he started seeing a light.

_My name_... _Emberheart_..._ Leader of ThunderClan_... Thoughts came swarming back to him, almost like a wave crashing into him. The memories of his life were like claws dragging along his back. He was now the leader of ThunderClan. And that realization had only just dawned on him.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open. Emberheart held back a gasp when he found himself looking for air, as if someone had been strangling him. He found himself in the medicine cat's den, surrounded by rocky walls. The walls made the den feel oddly constricting as he struggled to stand.

"Easy there, future leader." Emberheart stiffened when he recognized the voice from earlier. "You still have a lot of catching up to do." He flinched when the voice sounded louder than ever, ringing in his ears.

"H-How long was I out?" he asked. To his surprise his voice sounded hoarse, like he hadn't used it in days. Willowshade finally peered down at him, her eyes dark with sympathy as she checked on what he assumed were his wounds.

"Four days," she replied. Emberheart felt his fur beginning to bristle when she said that. "Calm down, I can't look over your wounds when you're like this. You sustained the worst damage out of everyone. Brightstar and Stonepelt are also dead from that battle. We can't afford to lose anymore warriors."

Emberheart felt his stomach twist with horror. His leader was gone. His former mentor and one of the few cats who had cared about him from the start... How could StarClan let this happen? Emberheart tried shaking off the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. He wasn't ready to be the leader. He was far from ready.

"Who was in charge while I was out?" he finally found the courage to ask the question, knowing someone had to take charge while he was out.

"Dustfur and Orangestripe took the responsibilities as both deputy and leader while you were out," she explained. Worry clouded over her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. For a moment he was tempted to ask what was wrong, but he stopped himself just the same.

"Good..." He trailed off, thinking of who he would choose as deputy.

Both cats were skilled as warriors, but only one had an apprentice. He would have to make sure there were more apprentices for the Clan in the future. With only three it was getting more difficult by the heartbeat, specially with leafbare now in full swing.

He struggled to his paws, ignoring the look Willowshade was giving him. He needed to see his Clanmates and find out how they were doing.

Hope flared within him when he saw the clearing. But the hope was short-lived when he saw that snow was falling from dove-gray skies. Emberheart resisted the urge to shiver as a cold wind pierced through his fur.

"Emberheart!" His heart soared when he spotted Lilyflower sitting across the clearing. Her belly was now swollen, and that made him feel even lighter than he thought possible. "I thought we'd lost you!" She brushed her muzzle against his as he bounded across, ignoring the pain stabbing in his chest and back. He couldn't help but purr at the sight of his mate, not sure what to say.

"I thought so too," he finally whispered. Lilyflower flicked her tail across his shoulder, her eyes bright with obvious relief.

"Silly furball, I couldn't possibly raise these kits on my own," she purred.

Emberheart was about to say something else when he realized that other cats were beginning to notice he had woken up. By now the clearing was full of Clanmates. Emberheart felt his stomach twist once again when he realized how few warriors were left.

In reality ThunderClan had lost three brave warriors, not two. Including Stonepelt and Brightstar, they had also lost Leopardfang. Despite the anger he felt towards his sister, he knew the Clan needed her strength now more than ever.

"It's good to see you're alive and well," Dustfur meowed. "Leader."

He couldn't help but flinch at the new term. It sounded so strange, knowing that he would be leading ThunderClan from now on.

"You should travel to the Moonstone as soon as possible," Smokefang added in a gruff tone.

Embarrassment crawled over him when he realized that Smokefang was right. He nodded in agreement and flicked his tail over Lilyflower's shoulder.

"They're right," he rasped. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Lilyflower only looked at him warily. "But you just woke up," she murmured.

"I know, but I have to get my nine lives," he reminded her. A lump was beginning to form in the back of his throat at the thought. He didn't know what to think of this whole getting nine lives thing. Finally Lilyflower leaned forward and gave his muzzle a gentle lick.

"Be safe than," she whispered. Emberheart looked at her reassuringly before glancing back at his Clanmates.

"Dustfur, would you mind taking charge again while I'm gone?" he asked. Thankfully the light brown tom nodded in agreement. A new-found respect gleamed within his eyes, startling Emberheart. He tried shaking off the uneasy feeling, telling himself that it was just the sky playing tricks with him.

By this time tomorrow he would be leader of ThunderClan. And it was something he would never get used to.

* * *

**AN: Anyone surprised with this chapter? I couldn't resist writing in Willowshade's point of view, even if it was for a short while. Next chapter shouldn't take too long to post, since I love writing leader ceremonies :P**

**QOTD: So, anyone else looking forward to the new Pokemon games coming out? Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire for the win! :P**

**nightbreeze18 - Me neither D:**

**lightfoot19 - She finally does, hopefully that love actually lasts ;)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - You're right, Emberheart did survive ;) And it's easy to forget, I have to keep looking back at former chapters to make sure I'm right. I do like Berrypool, she definitely was one character I put a lot of thought into ^^**

**Silverbird22 - XD It's okay, a lot of people feel that way about her. And congratulations, you get to name one of Ember's kits if you want :)**

**Wyldclaw - Yay for Berrypool! :P**

**Guest - Yeah, two chapters might be a bit difficult with my schedule... And thanks!**

**Ghost129 - Yes it was unexpected.**

**Skyfrost14 - Oh don't worry, she won't become a widow.**

**Bwezil - Thank you, and yes, she probably will come back for vengeance.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - It's okay, I understand, sometimes I tend to forget reviewing stories I've read. Me too, I love the smell of real books; there's nothing like it, and of course people always look at me weirdly when I say that XD And thank you again for reviewing :)**

**Lunarsparks - Thank you, I'm glad someone finally mentioned her courage! Everyone else seems to think she's either weird or unpredictable, but I see that as courage :P Of course Berrypool is a bit unpredictable, but that's what makes her such a fun character.**


	42. Chapter Forty One

"**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you, And so I went and let you blow my mind Your sweet moonbeam, The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided, Who's one of my kind...**" Hey Soul Sister, Train

* * *

**Chapter Forty One**

Willowshade kept close to his side as he padded through the undergrowth, still wary of his surroundings. The cold of leafbare had gripped the forest. Thankfully though the snow was finished falling, and the sky was cleared. Willowshade had warned him to leave early so that they would arrive on time.

And she wasn't joking when she said that. It had taken them a good part of the day to reach WindClan's territory through fighting the snow and him still recovering from his injuries. Willowshade gave him a look of disapproval as he trudged ahead of her.

"You shouldn't be doing this so soon," she sniffed with a wave of her tail. "Those injuries are only going to open up again, and I've already used most of my herbs after that battle." Emberheart shot her a stern look before shaking his head, ignoring the pain that stung where his wounds were.

"Then save your herbs for those who are in worse shape than me," he snapped.

Willowshade only rolled her eyes in response. It was something he had been expecting from the cat who raised him as a kit. She had always been more of a mother to him than Berrypool ever could. Even though she had pushed him away at the time of becoming an apprentice, they were still closer than most mothers with their kits.

He shook his head in amusement at the memories. She would always be there for him. He knew that now.

"Looks like a WindClan patrol heading our way," he suddenly hissed. Willowshade stiffened at the mention of WindClan, straightening herself up as four WindClan warriors approached them.

They didn't appear threatening upon first inspection. But Emberheart wasn't taking any chances. Any Clan would be hostile around this season. Leafbare was tough on all of the Clans, especially ever since last leafbare was so difficult.

"What are a couple of ThunderClan cats doing here?" A light brown she-cat with amber eyes looked at them critically. Emberheart didn't even flinch when he recognized Ryefoot. The creamy-furred tom's eyes seemed to light up with understanding.

"Easy Honeywing, it's just the ThunderClan deputy and medicine cat," he replied with a wave of his tail.

"We're just on our way to the Moonstone," Willowshade explained with a dip of her head. Emberheart resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Ryefoot watched them in amusement.

"Has something happened to Brightstar?" the light brown she-cat, Honeywing, looked at Willowshade in shock. When Willowshade nodded reluctantly, Honeywing bowed her head in respect. "My condolences to your Clan."

Emberheart could only look at her in surprise when she said that. She looked away in embarrassment as the other two cats watched them curiously.

"You may pass through," Ryefoot meowed. He flicked his tail towards the others as they parted to let them through. Willowshade nodded in thanks before leading Emberheart once more. He gave the WindClan deputy a wary look; he wasn't quite sure what to make of their exchange.

With a gruff shake of his head, he bounded after Willowshade once they were far enough away. The tension building between them was becoming almost unbearable. He could still see the WindClan cats watching their every move. They were waiting for _him_ to make the wrong move, he was sure of it.

"That could have gone worse," Willowshade murmured. Emberheart looked at her in surprise. "Ryefoot is always hard to judge... you never know if he's going to attack or if he's going to let you go peacefully." She snorted at her own words in grim amusement.

"He was fine during the Gathering," Emberheart couldn't help pointing out. He had to admit that Willowshade was right about that cat. There was just something... off about Ryefoot, something that made him feel uneasy.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "Ryefoot will be retiring soon, unless something happens to Cloverstar."

Emberheart nodded in agreement. Though he had to admit they were both getting old. He remembered how much gray was lining the edge of Cloverstar's muzzle at the last Gathering. Despite her older age though she was still strong and sure of herself.

It wasn't his problem anyways. He had enough to worry about with his own Clan. Willowshade seemed intent on ignoring the issue, and he was fine by that. With everything else going on he needed to focus on what lay ahead of him. And that included leading the Clan.

Soon they had reached the Moonstone, and it was already getting late out. Emberheart ducked his head as he observed Mothermouth. The smooth round entrance had always made him nervous. Especially when he looked into the inky darkness that followed. He remembered the first time he had seen the Moonstone, back when he was an apprentice. The journey than had been long and difficult. And this was no different.

He closed his eyes and made his way through the darkness, remembering the route he had taken last time. Willowshade waited until he was inside, making sure he didn't get lost.

As soon as the darkness engulfed him he felt wariness settle in. It was a strange and almost nauseating feeling, knowing that he would be the next leader. He never thought that the day would come when he'd be doing this.

To make matters worse the Clan was in turmoil after Brightstar's death. They had already lost so many. And Leopardfang was now on the loose who knew where.

He tried shaking the thoughts away, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere if he let anxiety take over now. Taking in a deep breath, Emberheart padded onward towards the sloping ground. Eventually it started to go uphill once more, until finally the narrow passage made way to a bigger opening.

For a brief moment excitement surged through him. One moment he was deputy, and the next, leadership loomed on his shoulders. He still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"You know what to do," Willowshade's mew reached his ears. Her voice sounded so distant as he turned to see where she was.

She stood not far away from him, blue eyes bright with worry. Emberheart looked back at the Moonstone warily.

By now the moon had risen to it's fullest height, washing the stone in a silvery white. He held back a sigh of frustration as he padded forward, trying to shake off the uneasy thoughts that were now haunting him.

Emberheart flicked his tail before reaching the Moonstone. Seeing it now made him feel tiny as it towered over him. He could already feel StarClan's presence as he leaned forward to touch it. The moment he did an icy chill swept down his back. In a matter of heartbeats his body fell to the ground in a slump, and blackness took over.

. . .

For a moment he felt nothingness. Emberheart's eyes opened to find himself in a world of darkness. Clouds swirled around his paws as he tried taking a pawstep forward, only to find that he couldn't move.

Emberheart was tempted to open his mouth and speak, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what to do next.

Suddenly the darkness was replaced as trees began sweeping around him. A large, ancient looking forest surrounded him shortly after. Looking up he noticed that the sky was dappled with stars that seemed to move, almost as if the forest's appearance was a signal.

"Welcome, Emberheart." He stiffened at the familiar voice, whirling around just in time to see someone he hadn't seen in moons.

"Swiftwing I-" The gray she-cat only flicked her tail for silence, amusement in her eyes.

"I always knew that it would be your destiny to lead the Clan." Brightstar's familiar mew made his fur crawl with anticipation. "You're path has been a difficult one, one that I wish StarClan had protected better. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Emberheart swallowed back the fear that was slowly taking over. He couldn't back down now, not with everyone watching him. After a few heartbeats he glanced at Brightstar warily and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready," he replied.

Brightstar took a step back, giving space for more to join her. Emberheart felt his stomach twist with regret when he saw Brindlefire approaching. He hadn't seen Brindlefire since the last journey he'd made to StarClan.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to guide the young and the old, just as you have guided me." Emberheart leaned forward as she touched his forehead with her muzzle, not knowing what to expect.

Almost at once he pulled back, grinding his teeth as pain surged through him. It felt like claws were digging into his back as he struggled to breath. Soon enough though the pain started to fade. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that he was feeling the pain Brindlefire had felt when she was murdered by cold blood.

Confusion swept over Emberheart until he recognized the dark ginger she-cat with long fur. It was Robin, the kittypet he had first met on his journey with Brightstar. He wondered for a moment how Robin had ended up in StarClan, until she started speaking.

"You most likely remember me, kit," she rasped. "I was much older than I looked, and I believed in StarClan. Brightstar would tell us stories about your ancestors, and I knew that the stories were true. With this life I give you courage, so that you may have the courage to fight for what you believe is true."

Emberheart braced himself this time for the pain that he was sure would follow. To his surprise there was none, just a long and peaceful life that Robin had lived. He tilted his head to one side, suddenly wondering just how the kittypet had been bold enough to believe in StarClan.

Robin stepped away from him and joined Brightstar by the small crowd gathered around him. His heartbeat quickened with anticipation as Swiftwing approached him. The last time he had seen her was before she had joined StarClan. He longed to drink in her familiar scent and hear that soothing voice he'd gotten used to.

"It is good to see you again, Emberheart," she purred.

"Swiftwing, I'm so sorry for what happened to you," he whispered, sorrow brimming the edge of his voice.

"I knew what my destiny was the moment we started becoming more than just friends." Swiftwing bowed her head, her eyes dark with regret. "With this life I give you love. Use it well to care for those around you."

This time Emberheart was unprepared for what would happen next. Swiftwing touched his forehead with her muzzle, sending energy through him. At first the feeling of intense pain, like a fire rushing through his veins, throbbed within him. But the pain didn't last long. To his surprise the pain was replaced with a feeling of warmth, that made his heart soar.

"You have my blessings, and I will watch over your kits as though they were my own," she added in a whisper.

Emberheart held back a sigh of satisfaction as she disappeared into the crowd. Only six more cats were left, and he wondered if the rest of the lives they were giving would be just as painful. To his utter disbelief the next cat to approach was none other than Stonepelt. The dark gray tom looked down at his paws in embarrassment as Emberheart narrowed his eyes.

"With this life I give you forgiveness, so that you may take the time to forgive the mistakes that others have made," he meowed. Emberheart flinched as soon as Stonepelt touched his forehead. The pain that followed made him realize just how lucky he was with his other lives.

The pain didn't last long, but it was enough to make his skin crawl with exhaustion. He was left gasping for breath when Stonepelt returned to his spot. Moments later he was replaced with Snowflower, and Emberheart struggled to keep his composure.

"With this life I give you a mother's love, so that you may defend the Clan as though they are all your kits," she explained. Again the same amount of pain surged through him; this was even worse than the last life he had received. This time he understood why the life was so painful.

_A mother would give her life to defend her kits_, he thought. _Berrypool never did that for me_, he added bitterly.

He tried shaking off the thoughts as Snowflower padded away. His heart twisted with pity when she was replaced with Larkkit. The small tortoiseshell and white she-cat looked at Emberheart expectantly as she bounded up to him, her little tail fluffed up with excitement.

"With this life I give you tireless energy, so that you may never feel the burden of exhaustion with your duties as leader." Her voice suddenly sounded much wiser and older, like she had aged beyond her years.

This time instead of feeling pain, Emberheart felt as though he could run for miles. Beyond the Twolegplace outside of WindClan, to the mountains that loomed in the distance and back in one day. He wished it was always like that. Imagine what he could do with that kind of energy!

The energy left him feeling stronger than ever as Larkkit padded away to stand between her mother's legs. Snowflower nuzzled her affectionately, a look of pride gleaming in her eyes. Emberheart would have to remember to tell Dustfur about this. Then he reminded himself that he couldn't tell Dustfur about his nine-lives ceremony.

It wasn't long before Larkkit was replaced with another cat. This one Emberheart didn't recognize the cat in question. He was a smoky gray tom with pale yellow eyes, that looked a bit like Smokefang and Grayflower, and Mintwhisker.

"You may not remember me youngen', but I lost my fight during the leafbare you were born," he rasped. Emberheart stiffened at the mention of that cruel leafbare. So many lives had been lost at that time. "With this life I give you justice, so that you may judge the actions caused by others."

Emberheart braced himself for the pain that would follow. But instead of feeling pain he felt hunger. An incredible hunger that was like nothing he had ever faced before. It took him a few heartbeats to realize this was what the elder had faced before he joined StarClan. He had died of starvation. The hunger didn't last long, much to Emberheart's relief. The elderly cat was replaced with Brookstorm moments later. She flicked her tail across his shoulder before standing face-to-face with Emberheart.

"As your guide and Willowshade's mentor, I am pleased to give you a life," she purred. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well to guide those around you, and to care for every member in your Clan." Emberheart felt his ears burn with embarrassment as she touched his forehead with her muzzle.

To his amazement he realized that he was witnessing the same compassion Brookstorm had felt when she trained Willowshade. The two of them had been close for a mentor and apprentice. Brookstorm had sacrificed her life to keep Willowshade safe. And she would do so again many times over if she needed to. At last she slipped away and joined the others, only to be replaced by Brightstar.

"You have grown so much into the fine young leader that you are," Brightstar began. "Despite all of the trials in your life you have prevailed, and the Clan will survive. With this life I give you nobility, faith and certainty." Emberheart bowed his head when she touched his forehead with her muzzle.

Instead of feeling pain or anything, Emberheart felt wisdom beyond his age rush through him. He wasn't surprised this time to see that he was witnesses Brightstar's life, from the time she was a kittypet to the time she had joined the Clan. It was amazing to think that she had gone through trials that were almost similar to his.

"I hail you by your new name, Emberstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well, care for the young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Emberstar! Emberstar!" Embarrassment washed over him when they chanted his name. In a way it was similar to an apprentice becoming a warrior.

Finally, after all these moons, he was leader. And now he would have to learn how to lead the Clan on his own.

* * *

**AN: Holy crap guys, you're amazing! Thirteen reviews in one chapter, I can't thank you enough! :DI would've updated sooner, but I've been busy reading The Giver and starting Bramblestar's Storm. Yeah... and trying to go for my driver's permit. I've got a very busy schedule :P**

**QOTD: Of all the Warriors books you have read, which ones are your favorites?**

**Silverbird22 - XD You're welcome, thank you for reviewing :) So would you mind including a description of what Winterkit looks like? I can use her description to add into the story.**

**Skyfrost14 - Yes he finally is :P**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Thank you, the reviews are always appreciated! That does always seem to happen; I'm not entirely sure why though :P And you're right about that one, Willowshade was a bit reluctant to let him go.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Thank you, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait!**

**cocokit - Hehe, Orangestripe may take over as temporary deputy but he certainly isn't evil... for now muahahaha! :P**

**Cody the Pikachu - I have them both preordered. I'm so excited for them both! :D**

**Little Did You Know - Thank you for reviewing!**

**Spirit of Writing - Thank you; yep, it's always a good thing when apprentices aren't dying. I'm super excited for these games, my starter will either be Torchic or Mudkip. Love those two so much!**

**Guest - I think there's a lot of FF out there like that. I enjoyed writing about Willowshade too, I'm glad you enjoyed hearing from her!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Me too, Willowshade was fun to write about. She has a unique personality compared to everyone else. And I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves writing leadership ceremonies, I think they're fun to write and challenging. His life is definitely gonna make a change for the better :P And Pokemon for the win!**

**Hidingmangos - Everyone's been saying that, but they don't know how long she's been alive. Maybe I should clarify that :P**

**Lunarsparks - I am too, only a couple of months away! And so close to my birthday too... it makes me feel even happier! And thank you, I'm sorry for the delay in updates ^^ Hopefully the next chapter won't take too much longer.**

**Wyldclaw - They have their reasons ;) Willowshade knows Berrypool better than she realizes, unfortunately for poor Berrypool.**

**Phew, my fingers are hurting from all that typing ^^ I'm so happy though I've not only reached 100 K, but also over 300 reviews. You guys are the best!**


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

The journey back home was difficult, due to a snowstorm that had just started earlier that morning. Willowshade had kept close to Emberstar in order to keep each other warm. The bitingly cold winds were not making the journey any easier.

Thankfully though in the end they did manage to reach the camp by sunhigh. At that time the storm had finally cleared, and the howling winds died down. A fresh white blanket of snow was now covering the forest floor. To Emberstar the snow was strangely beautiful.

He had never seen the snow like this before. As a kit Willowshade had never let him go very far from the medicine cat's den. And by the time he was an apprentice it was early newleaf. Most of the snow by than had been melted away with the newleaf warmth.

"Welcome home," Willowshade breathed in a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Emberstar and flicked her tail across his shoulder. "Ember_star_."

He couldn't help but recoil at the name. It was still difficult to get used to. After all he had been Ember_heart_ for as long as he could remember. And before that he was just a 'paw, and even before that he was just a kit. The new name sounded so strange to him. Maybe if he repeated it a few more times he would better understand it.

"It's good to see you two are back home safely." Emberstar nodded his thanks to Dustfur, remembering the fact that he had left the light brown tom in charge while he was gone. Dustfur must have been guarding the camp most of the time during the storm.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked warily. The last thing he wanted was to hear that someone was hurt while he was gone. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else at this time. Right now the Clan was lucky to have two queens in the nursery, one with kits and Lilyflower expecting. Hopefully that meant in the end the Clan would survive this leafbare.

"Everything seems to be in order," Dustfur replied with a firm nod. "I've stepped up some extra hunting patrols since the fresh-kill pile has been getting low. Hopefully this snow hasn't scared off all of the prey." He added the last part with a shrug, but Emberstar could see just how worried he was.

That did worry Emberstar a little. He knew how precious it was to find prey in leafbare. They would have to step up extra hunting patrols just to keep up with the demands of hunger. But first there was another matter he would need to attend to. And it was something that had been haunting him since their trip back to camp. He still wasn't sure who would be the Clan deputy. There were good choices around, but he had to choose wisely.

_I don't want to choose someone like Falconwing_, he thought bitterly. He hated admitting that it was a mistake Brightstar had made. No one was perfect. And Brightstar had proven that moons ago. This was something he would have to think over carefully.

"Have you decided who your deputy will be?" Willowshade's question made him flinch almost at once. He didn't miss the concern in her eyes as she looked at him warily.

"Honestly, no," he admitted. Why did it make him feel guilty? Knowing that he hadn't made his decision clear was gnawing at his stomach. Willowshade only flicked her tail across his shoulder and led him to her den. He wasn't even sure why, but maybe having Willowshade around would help reassure any choices he made.

Finally they reached her den, and an odd sense of calm washed over him. He had been thinking of the possible choices during their journey back. There weren't many who had taken on the roll to protect the Clan during his absence. Dustfur and Orangestripe had done just that. But Orangestripe had not trained an apprentice yet, and the Clan might see that as taking advantage of family. Even if they had never been close, just about everyone knew they were kin.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Willowshade murmured thoughtfully, as if she had read his own thoughts. "Who would make the best deputy? Who could ever replace Brightstar or Falconwing?" She scoffed at Falconwing's name, but there was truth in her words.

"I was thinking of choosing Dustfur, but I'm not sure if he's ready for that position," he meowed. "What about Grayflower or Smokefang?" Willowshade's ears pricked with curiosity, but she quickly shook her head dismissively.

"Grayflower is ready to retire," she replied. "Smokefang might be a good choice though..." She paused before continuing, "just remember that your decision will effect everyone, including those who were once your enemies."

Emberstar looked at her in surprise, realizing what she meant by that. Once Dustfur had thought of him as the enemy. But now he was a good friend, and ally. Emberstar closed his eyes, suddenly knowing what he would do next.

"Thank you, for your wisdom," he told her, trying not to sound too formal. Considering Willowshade was the reason he had survived this long, this conversation couldn't have gotten any more awkward. At least now he knew what move to make.

By the time he got out of her den most of his Clanmates were back from their patrols. He stifled a purr of amusement when he saw Birchpaw and Whitepaw playfighting near the apprentice's den. Adderpaw was busy cleaning out the elder's den, keeping an eye on Mintwhisker in the process. Lilyflower was out of the nursery, sunning herself in what little sunlight the clearing had. He could even hear Ivyclaw's kits mewling for milk.

Satisfaction swelled within him as he padded towards the Highrock. Life would go on as usual. His Clan was strong, thanks to the sacrifices Brightstar had made. And now they were his Clanmates to lead. He needed to be strong for them.

"Normally Brightstar would call for a Clan meeting during a time like this," he began, swallowing the nervousness that was overwhelming him. "But I think under the unusual circumstances that isn't necessary." Thankfully no one said anything. He could feel all eyes on him as he tried searching for the right words. "I say these words before the spirit of Brightstar, so that she may hear and approve my choice. Dustfur will be my deputy."

Dustfur's eyes widened in shock as the Clan began congratulating him. Emberstar couldn't help but purr in approval when Dustfur bowed his head in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what to say," he admitted. "But I promise that I won't let you down, and I hope that you can forgive me for the way I treated you as an apprentice." For the first time Emberstar noticed that Dustfur actually looked ashamed of himself.

He suddenly remembered the life Stonepelt had given him. Somehow the dark gray warrior had ended up in StarClan. Maybe, just maybe there really was hope for a better future in these cats. Emberstar dipped his head respectfully before jumping off the Highrock, still finding it strange to get used to.

"Congratulations, lucky furball," Orangestripe nudged the older warrior playfully, earning a cuff over the ears by Dustfur.

"You were the right choice," Emberstar added, trying to keep his voice steady.

He hoped that he was right. Knowing that he was now Clan leader made his stomach twist with worry. Leopardfang was still on the loose, and there was no telling what she had planned in the near future.

With a shake of his head he padded off towards the nursery, planning to visit Lilyflower. She had already returned to her nest after watching the deputy ceremony take place. He could hear the shuffling of paws as Ivyclaw's kits wriggled about in their nest. It wouldn't be long before they started exploring the camp and started getting into mischief.

"Ivyclaw's really calmed down since the kits were born," Lilyflower sighed as he rubbed noses with her. She looked so content laying there in her nest. It was lined with fresh moss and even feathers the apprentices managed to find for her.

"That's a good thing, for all of our sakes," he whispered. A shiver ran through him when he remembered how prickly Ivyclaw's tongue had once been. Now when he looked at her he noticed how exhausted she looked. Maybe these kits really were a blessing for her, as much as she would argue with that notion. Lilyflower purred in amusement before struggling to sit up. "Do you need anything?" he suddenly asked.

"I think I'm fine, for the most part," she replied. "A little on the large side, but I'm sure that will disappear when the kits are born." Emberstar couldn't help but purr in amusement at her response. It was just like her to worry about her weight.

It was moments like these that made Emberstar wish they could last forever. The Clan was so peaceful right now, despite the obvious dangers out in the forest.

His only hope that was in the moons to come Leopardfang wouldn't suddenly attack them. Maybe, just maybe she would have the heart to leave the Clan alone this leafbare.

* * *

**AN: So... no lyrics this time for this chapter, and possibly future chapters. Not sure yet. But I have been working on this chapter for a day and a half D: There's only about two or three more chapters left before this is over... than I'm working on Sharpest Thorn and Darkness Within. Sharpest Thorn will be a sequel of sorts to EP, so keep an eye out for that. I also got my learner's permit! Which means I'll be learning how to drive soon... wish me luck, and safe driving XD**

**Spirit of Writing - Wouldn't he?**

**Applemist - Mine have to be the First Battle and Bramblestar's Storm. I haven't finished Bramblestar's Storm yet, but it's already getting good.**

**TheGhost129 - Truthfully I was kind of disappointed in The Last Hope... The ending anyways... I wish Hollyleaf would've lived, or Leafpool would've died. I'm not sure, but for some reason I can't stand Leafpool :(**

**YandereYandere - *Hides under desk* I'm not making any promises! But thank you for reviewing!**

**SparkyKittyCat - Those two were pretty awesome :)**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Firestar was a pretty great character, though I have to admit Jayfeather is my personal favorite. Don't know why but I like his cranky attitude; I always felt like he just needed a hug XD And I'm sure Emberstar appreciates that cheering, he definitely could use it right about now. And thank you, I did finally get it. The test isn't too hard, but you may need to take it more than once.**

**ChongoDoesTheCongo - Thank you, I really appreciate :D**

**Grayfur of WindClan - Yes, he finally is!**

**Silverbird22 - Thank you, I'll be sure to add her description in the final allegiance.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan - Thank you! I'm so used to calling him Emberheart, I keep making the mistake of calling him that now XD And I actually had to ask the Costumer Service desk over at Barnes and Noble, it came out two days ago but they didn't have it out yet. Thankfully they were able to find it in the back room :)**

**Lunasparks - *Tries not to blush* Thank you, I really appreciate reading your reviews! I wouldn't say it's the best but I do like to say my writing has improved since this began. And you're the first to say that you liked them all; I actually did love them all and have re-read all except for the newer series :)**

**Hollowstar - It's okay, thank you for pointing out those mistakes. I'll probably go around and fix them when I get the chance. And yeah, they do sound a bit like the characters from the first archive. But there are some differences between them that I also put in.**


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

A full moon hovered above the clearing as Emberstar paced around warily. He had only led the Clan for a short while and already they were stronger than ever. Thanks to the help of Dustfur patrols were able to find plenty of fresh-kill this leafbare. And Lilyflower's kits were due any day now.

Tonight there was going to be a Gathering, like every full moon. And this would be Emberstar's first Gathering as leader. Anxiety had gnawed at his belly all day, to the point where Willowshade had kicked him out of the nursery when he was paying Lilyflower a visit. He shook his head in amusement at the memory.

"You're pacing is going to put her into early labor!" Willowshade had hissed. "Go pace outside."

Of course she had been joking at the time. But her remark was enough to make him realize that she was right. He didn't want to endanger Lilyflower or her kits.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked once the Clan was situated. He had chosen to take Grayflower, since this would be her last Gathering as a warrior, Berrypool, Pineheart, Adderpaw, Darkpelt and his apprentice, along with Orangestripe.

"What are you going to tell the Clans about Leopardfang and Brightstar?" Grayflower asked as they started to leave. Willowshade kept close to the back of the group, keeping an eye over her shoulder warily.

_She's worried about the kits and Mintwhisker_, he realized.

He tried shaking off the uneasy thoughts. They would be fine. StarClan was watching over them and the Clans. He kept reassuring himself this even when a prickle of doubt clouded his mind.

"I'm only going to tell them what they need to know," he replied. Grayflower only watched him carefully, as if expecting him to say anything else. The senior warrior was never the kind to try and argue with others. But she did have her moments, especially when it came to the safety of the Clan.

Thankfully it didn't take them long to reach Fourtrees. The air was frigid tonight. Emberstar didn't want to spend anymore time out here in the cold than need be. And he was sure that the other leaders would feel the same way.

What made tonight so special though was that this would be his first Gathering as leader. His stomach twisted at the thought.

_I was only deputy once for a Gathering_, he thought bitterly. Why couldn't Leopardfang had just stopped the battle when she could? He knew that he wasn't ready to lead an entire Clan. He barely had time to cope with the fact that he _was_ deputy.

But of course his sister had to walk in the pawsteps of her father. He often did wonder what she would have been like had Falconwing not trained her into a cunning enemy. Maybe they would've actually been friends. She could have started a family and had kits even.

He shook his head at the thoughts, trying to push them away. That was all in the past. Hopefully she wouldn't haunt the Clan during leafbare. Though she knew the Clan was vulnerable in the colder seasons, she too would also be vulnerable. Extra patrols would be set up to ensure that she and her band of rogues hadn't crossed the border.

The clearing loomed ahead, and Emberstar pricked his ears forward in alarm. RiverClan was already there. He flicked his tail for the Clan to wait, wondering when the right time to join the other Clan would be. Brightstar had always waited a few extra heartbeats before racing down the hill to join the other Clans.

_Stop comparing yourself to Brightstar_! Emberstar nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard Brookstorm's familiar voice. _You are not your former leader_, she reminded him. And just like that, he realized that she was standing next to him, her form barely visible in the darkness.

Emberstar closed his eyes, not quite sure what to say next. _What should I do_? he asked nervously. He didn't care if everyone was staring at him like he'd gone insane. They couldn't see Brookstorm like he did.

_Just do what comes naturally_, Brookstorm sighed. She sounded more annoyed than anything else. _The Clan knows that you are not Brightstar_. Emberstar bit back a snarky retort. He knew better; Brookstorm would claw his ears off if he said anything like that.

When she faded he realized that he knew what to do. With a wave of his tail he led his Clanmates down the slope, into the clearing. To his surprise the RiverClan cats greeted them enthusiastically when they arrived.

"How's the prey running in your Clan?" Sedgeheart, a white she-cat with amber eyes, asked. Emberheart had only seen her once or twice at Gatherings. But she seemed friendly enough.

"It keeps us warm," Dustfur meowed with a dip of his head. Sedgeheart looked at him warily before nodding in agreement.

As the two started talking Emberstar realized that ShadowClan had arrived as well. Their familiar scent flooded his senses as he padded over to the Great Rock. Another twist in his belly formed as he looked at it warily.

"What are you doing here?" Kindlestar's mew of annoyance made him cringe when he climbed the Great Rock. Emberstar shot him a cold look, remembering that this was the cat who started the battle that killed Brindlefire.

"I will explain everything later," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Kindlestar only narrowed his eyes before looking away. The RiverClan leader had always been cold and calculating. Emberstar knew that he would ask more questions later on, but for now he let it go. The ShadowClan leader looked at Emberstar in surprise when he reached the Great Rock. Again Emberstar was forced to say the same thing he had said to Kindlestar. Thankfully Cedarstar didn't seem too put off by his response.

"I wonder what's keeping Cloverstar?" Cedarstar muttered to himself.

Emberstar did wonder that as well. She wasn't normally this late. He hoped nothing too serious had happened to WindClan. They may be a rival Clan but the safety of all four Clans depended on the others survival.

He didn't see Bubblesong in the crowd either now that he was searching. The ShadowClan she-cat had become a good friend of his. She wasn't anything like her Clanmates, in the sense that her personality matched her name. He was tempted to ask Cedarstar how she was doing when he held his tongue.

_Don't be mousebrained_, he scolded himself. Cedarstar would think that something was going on between them. Besides, he had Lilyflower who loved him back. And she was expecting his kits. If anyone started getting suspicious things would go from bad to worse.

Finally, after what felt like moons of waiting, Cloverstar arrived with her Clan. Emberstar's ears pricked forward when he realized that something wasn't right.

The WindClan cats weren't nearly as noisy as they usually were during a Gathering. In fact even Cloverstar didn't seem like herself as she reached the Great Rock. Emberstar searched the crowd for signs of the deputy, but to his surprise he couldn't find Ryefoot.

"Shall we begin?" Kindlestar's question made all three leaders look at him warily. When no one argued he stood up and began addressing the Clans. "RiverClan remains strong this leafbare. Though the river has gone down we still find plenty of prey in the forest."

Emberstar couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pride in Kindlestar's voice. The RiverClan leader really was full of himself.

"ShadowClan is doing well this leafbare," Cedarstar started once Kindlestar sat down. "But I would like to know why we found ThunderClan scents across the border. Just two sunrises ago a patrol found ThunderClan scent mixed in with rogue scent." His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he looked at Emberstar.

_He must be referring to Leopardfang_, Emberstar realized. Hushed, anxious murmurs rose above the gathered crowd. Emberstar could almost feel all eyes burning through him. They were waiting for him to explain the situation.

"I can assure you Cedarstar, that no ThunderClan cat has crossed the border," Emberstar meowed, hoping he sounded formal enough. He tried remembering how Brightstar would have reacted to such an accusation. "As for our Clan, I am saddened to say that Brightstar has lost her last life..." He paused, not sure whether or not he should explain how she had died. "I am now leader of ThunderClan, and Dustfur is my deputy."

To his surprise cats cheered in congratulations. Most of them were RiverClan and WindClan cats, but it still surprised him nonetheless. Cedarstar only curled his lips and looked away, eyes narrowing in disgust.

"WindClan has suffered a great loss as well." Emberstar pricked his ears forward when Cloverstar began speaking. She sounded shaken, like the loss had only just happened. "My deputy Ryefoot was found _murdered_ on the border's edge," she explained in a scathing voice. "I have chosen to name Weedwhisker as my deputy, for he is a strong and _loyal_ warrior I would trust my life with."

Emberstar didn't miss the look that flashed in her eyes. He wondered if WindClan was having problems within it's ranks. The fact that she had said Ryefoot was murdered only made him wonder who was responsible for such a crime.

"I think we've frozen our whiskers off for long enough," Kindlestar suddenly meowed.

His words rang true. Emberstar felt his fur fluffing out to keep himself warm as he jumped down to join his Clanmates. His first Gathering as leader may not have been the most exciting one, but it did leave him wondering. Would the Clans ever be safe with Leopardfang out on the loose?

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Life kind of got in the way... and chapter updates will be slower than usual now, and again I apologize for that. Only one more chapter before this is over, I can't believe I've been working on this for four months already! And no question of the day for today, sorry D:**

**Wyldclaw - I'd like to think he did.**

**YandereYandere - I'll try not to!**

**Hollowstar - Nope.**

**Applemist - I know right? Dustfur seemed like the right choice at the moment XD**

**Spirit of Writing - Thank you! I'm not making any promises, but the ending's going to be a bit... strange :P**

**sunburstkitty - I'll admit, I've only read a few chapters so far of Bramblestar's Storm. *Blushes in embarrassment* Yeah, my life has been kind of crazy lately. Let's just say that Stonepelt was forgiven for his actions... I might make a one-shot about that when I get the chance. And thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far :)**

**Lunasparks - Oh don't worry, I've got big plans for Leopardfang. She plays a major roll in the next story. I'm glad you're looking forward to it, I've already got most of the plot for it written down.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Those lyrics fit perfectly with that review, thank you! And sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next one won't take so long...**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Thank you, and I'm looking forward to writing the sequel! :)**

**Icebreath of Thunderclan - Thank you for reviewing, though in all honesty I prefer working alone when it comes to writing :( Sometimes thing can go wrong if you write a collab, and I'd rather that not happen...**


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

The cold days of leafbare seemed to drag on forever. Emberstar had gotten used to his position as leader, and was even enjoying it to some extent. He still missed being just a warrior. Often times he would find himself sleeping outside instead of in a cozy den like everyone else. It was just one of his many quirks the Clan had learned to live with. Willowshade was still a good friend and even treated him like a protective mother would.

Eventually leafbare turned to early newleaf. It was time for Ivyclaw's kits to become apprentice's. Emberstar had stopped by the nursery earlier that day to confirm with Ivyclaw whether or not they were ready. Her kits were six moons old after all, and getting to be a bit much. Lilyflower had to force them out several times when they tried playing with her kits. Lilyflower's kits had been born a few days ago, and were just as beautiful as their mother.

Emberstar closed his eyes as he thought back to that day when Lilyflower went in to labor. Willowshade had to kick him out when he got too anxious. Finally after what felt like moons of waiting, she had let him in. And at the time he did enter he felt his heart nearly skip a beat.

Three tiny kits had been nestled at her belly, each wriggling about and mewling for milk. Though she had been exhausted, Lilyflower had enough strength to name each of them. two she-cats and one tom, one of them oddly enough pure white.

"What are you gonna name them?" One of Ivyclaw's kits had peered inside to see what all the fuss was about. Poppykit had been spending more time with Willowshade than usual. In fact she had even helped Willowshade out during Lilyflower's kitting.

"Poppykit, get out here now!" Ivyclaw's yowl made the tiny kit scamper back outside. Despite the fact that she was a mother she still had a fiery tongue like before. Emberstar resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he nuzzled Lilyflower affectionately.

"We could name the white one Winterkit," Lilyflower had suggested. Emberstar tilted his head to one side, considering the odd yet pretty name. To his ears it sounded like a kittypet name, but Winterkit didn't seem too unusual.

"How about Brightkit for the tortoiseshell she-kit?" he had asked hesitantly. Really naming kits was never something he had ever thought of until now. He wondered if Berrypool had often regretted giving him _his_ name when he was born. He quickly shook his head at the thought, trying to cast it away. He was not going to be like his father, or Berrypool for that matter.

_Willowshade took me in_. _Brindlefire and Brightstar raised me_, he reminded himself. When Lilyflower purred in approval he couldn't help but feel pride surge within him. Finally his attention turned towards the tom. He was startled to see how little the kit was. _Just like me_...

"Why don't we name him Ashkit?" Lilyflower murmured thoughtfully. "He'll be just like you."

Emberstar swallowed back the nervousness that threatened to take over. He wanted to say that she was wrong. That Ashkit would be treated with respect and caring. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that Ashkit would be treated just like he was as a kit. He tried not to think about it as they rubbed muzzles once more.

He had been worried about the kits ever since that day. Part of him longed to know that they would stay safe. That they wouldn't go through what he had when he was their age. And yet part of him hoped that they understood how lucky they were.

With a shake of his head he climbed on top of the Highrock, remembering why this day was so important. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" The words were so familiar to him now. He remembered how difficult it had been the first few times. One time he had almost forgotten the words, and another he froze in mid-speech, afraid of everyone staring at him.

By now everyone had gathered underneath the Highrock. Even Ivyclaw was outside the nursery after arguing with her kits all morning. Emberstar had heard her complaining about how Lilyflower's kits were keeping her awake at night with their mewling. Already he could hear her kits yowling in excitement, having learned that their ceremony was today the day before. He fought back a purr of amusement at the sound before beginning the proper ceremony.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," he began. Glancing back at the three new warriors, he knew how vital this ceremony was. Birchfrost, Whiteflower and Adderclaw had earned their warrior names about a moon ago and were still performing apprentice duties. "Come forward you three," he waved his tail towards the three kits already sitting outside the nursery.

The three kits stumbled forward, pelts brushing against one another. He stifled another purr as he watched them. Kits were always fun to watch no matter what.

"Brackenkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Brackenpaw. Orangestripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown great courage and loyalty to the Clan, and I expect you to pass on this knowledge to Brackenpaw."

Emberstar couldn't help but purr when Orangestripe's eyes widened. He had gotten closer to his brother ever since Leopardfang was banished from the Clan. Orangestripe deserved to have at least one apprentice for what he had gone through. He had proven his loyalty when Falconwing was killed.

"Hollowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Hollowpaw. Blacksplash, you too are ready for your first apprentice. Though you are young you have also shown spirit and bravery, and I expect you to pass these on to Hollowpaw." The large black tom stared at Emberstar in disbelief.

_Yes, I know it's strange_, Emberstar thought as the two touched noses. Once he had hated Blacksplash almost as much as he hated Leopardfang. But the word hate might not have been a correct term. Blacksplash was only doing what he had learned from older cats. And Leopardfang... for the first time Emberstar actually felt _pity_ for her.

Had Falconwing not been an influence on Leopardfang, she might not have turned out the way she did. She might still have a place in the Clan. She might have even become deputy at one point. But the moment she chose to follow in Falconwing's pawsteps, her life was changed forever. He shook his head, knowing that thinking about it wasn't going to make things any better.

"Poppykit, you have chosen a special path," Emberstar began. The little kit's eyes brightened almost immediately, and Emberstar held back a purr of amusement. After discussing with Willowshade about a possible choice for an apprentice, she had decided on Poppykit. Poppykit already showed the skills of learning all of the herbs, and was always spending her time in the medicine cat's den anyways. "Poppykit, do you accept the post of a medicine cat?"

"I do," Poppykit mewed.

"Then on the half moon Willowshade will take you to the Moonstone, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Emberstar swallowed nervously at those words. Willowshade had to recite her medicine cat apprentice ceremony from memory the day before this. He hoped he got the words right.

Once the two touched noses the ceremony was over. Poppykit, now Poppypaw, bounded after her mentor as Willowshade flicked her tail for her to follow. The rest of the Clan dispersed into patrols as Dustfur began organizing them one by one.

Emberstar felt a rush of pride wash over him as he watched. He knew that the Clan would survive. Brightstar had left a legacy that he wouldn't forget any time soon. And he hoped the Clan wouldn't forget her either.

**Final Allegiance:**

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Emberstar** \- small light ginger dappled tom with green eyes.

Deputy: **Dustfur** \- light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Willowshade** \- creamy brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Poppypaw**

Warriors:

**Smokefang** \- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Ravenfeather** \- dark black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Berrypool** \- light ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes.

**Pineheart** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Falconwing's brother.

**Ivyclaw** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Marrowfoot** \- very pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes.

**Darkpelt** \- dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes.

**Orangestripe** \- orange tom with tabby markings and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Brackenpaw**

**Blacksplash** \- huge, jet black tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: Hollowpaw**

**Birchfrost** \- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Whiteflower** \- spotty gray-brown she-cat with a single white paw. Has green eyes.

**Adderclaw** \- dark brown tom with pale amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Brackenpaw** \- dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

**Hollowpaw** \- dark brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Poppypaw** \- pale golden she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

**Lilyflower** \- black she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes. Mother of Winterkit, Brightkit and Ashkit by Emberstar.

Kits:

**Winterkit** \- pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brightkit** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with red patches and bright green eyes.

**Ashkit** \- dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

**Grayflower** \- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Mintwhisker** \- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Cedarstar** \- cream and brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: **Lilyfur** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Whiskerheart** \- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Meadowlark**

Warriors:

**Timberpelt** \- lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Briarfoot** \- light gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Thislefur** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Pebblestorm** \- speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Brownpaw**

**Stripedtail** \- pale tabby tom with unusual markings along his tail.

**Yellowtail** \- pale orange she-cat with a darker orange tail. Has green eyes.  
**Apprentice: Toadpaw**

**Petalstorm** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Bearclaw's Mate.

**Olivebranch** \- cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Patchnose** \- white, brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

**Sagerush** \- pale gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Coldpoppy** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Rushwind** \- large red and white tom with blue eyes.

**Fennelpool** \- sandy gold and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

**Brownpaw** \- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Meadowpaw** \- small gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Toadpaw** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Wingfeather** \- light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother of Rock-kit, Mudkit and Fallenkit by Stripedtail.

**Bubblesong** \- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

Elders:

**Timberpelt** \- lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Tinyfeather** \- small tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_WindClan_

Leader: **Cloverstar** \- pale brown she-cat with a white chest, paws and tail-tip.

Deputy: **Weedwhisker** \- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Nettleclaw** \- red, brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

**Ashfang** \- light gray she-cat with darker gray paws.

**Brushfur** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Honeywing** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Birchnose** \- pale gray tom with blue eyes.

**Kestrelfoot** \- skinny gray tom with green eyes and a long tail.

**Hickoryfur** \- dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mossfire** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with red-tipped ears and blue eyes.

**Aspenleaf** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Goldenbird** \- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinflight** \- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Redthorn** \- light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

**Cottonwind** \- very pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thornkit, Thistlekit, Briarkit and Palekit by unknown tom.

Elders:

**Cricketspring** \- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Former medicine cat.

**Darkfur** \- jet-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Seedtail** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

_RiverClan_

Leader: **Kindlestar** \- dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: **Ripplesong** \- black she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Dovepaw** \- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

**Otterpool** \- light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Volepelt** \- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Iceblossom** \- pale silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Foxshade** \- reddish brown tom with a white-tipped tail; has green eyes.

**Flintfang** \- large dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Sedgeheart** \- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Appledusk** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Marshwing** \- shaggy, brown furred tom with amber eyes.

**Scorchfur** \- pale orange and white tom with green eyes.

**Reedrush** \- silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Hollyfrost** \- gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

**Coalfire** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes.

**Sunnytail** \- yellowish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deerleap** \- gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Aquashine** \- gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

**Starlingsong** \- pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Rustkit, Russetkit and Rosekit by Scorchfur.

Elders:

**Pepperfoot** \- mottled gray tom with amber eyes.

**Addertooth** \- black tom with yellow eyes.

Kits:

**Rustkit** \- mottled dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Russetkit** \- dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Rosekit** \- lighter ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Leopardfang** \- big golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Former ThunderClanner.

**EDIT: Thanks to Cloudspirit for pointing out that mistake ^^ Wouldn't have noticed it XD**

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. This really wasn't much of an ending to a story. But I feel like it was a proper ending for a story leading to a sequel :P Sharpest Thorn will likely be started in a couple of days once I get the chance. Thank you everyone for sticking by during my odd updates. And for making this one of my most popular stories; I can't thank you enough for that!**

**QODT: So who's going to read the sequel? I'm just curious ;)**

**Cloudspirit - I think Emberstar would thank you for that :) And the Clans are never safe with her lurking around...**

**Lunasparks - Thank you! I'm glad you think she is so interesting, I tried to give her as much personality as possible without making her look like another Tigerstar clone XD You wouldn't believe how hard that is!**

**sunburstkitty - I can't thank you enough, and tell you enough how much I appreciate that! The sequel is definitely going to be just as exciting, if not more intense than this.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - XD He definitely isn't used to that kind of position, or power. But he'll get used to it eventually. And that's a good thing, 'cause it might be a few days before Sharpest Thorn is posted. Thanks again for reviewing! :)**

**Sagefire - Thank you for reviewing all those chapters! To answer a few questions: I'm actually not accepting OCs any longer, due to the fact that this fic is over :( Sorry about that. And I've seen GOTG twice already :P Planning on seeing it for a third time, it's that awesome. Beats Star Trek and Star Wars any day!**

**Bwezil - Awe, thank you! I'm not the best writer on the sight, but I try ^^ As for a sequel there will be one. It's going to be called Sharpest Thorns, so keep an eye on my profile if you want to read it. And unfortunately Leopardfang doesn't make an appearance, but she is mentioned :P**


End file.
